Lost in your own life
by The Happy Emo
Summary: Alice, Rosalie and Bella are all sisters, and all human. They all leave to Forks, where the are greeted by Emmett Cullen, a human too! Bad Summary! All human, Alice/Jasper, Rosalie/Emmett, Bella/Edward
1. Chapter 1

"Bella!" I yelled to my older sister, Bella. "WE're ready to go!"

Today, me and my two sisters, Rosalie and Bella, are leaving our home in all sun Florida, to all gloom Forks.

"Alice, Rose, Bells! We're gonna miss our flight! LETS GO!" Rose, my 'beautiful' sister walked down, madly getting into the car. Bella came next, carrying a bag with her stuff also carrying her stuffed lamb, and her Twilight book.

"Bells, hoping to find an Edward?" I yelled, getting into the back-seat. She glared at me, sat next to me, and closed the car door.

And, that is how my sisters and I started our life in Forks.

__________________________________________

**In Forks Airport**

When the flight finally ended, everyone was staring at us. I twitched. Bella sank into the seat.

Rose confidently stood up, got her carry-on, and walked out with both of us following her out, and went to get our luggage, then call Charlie if he wasn't there.

"Hey Alice," Bella quietly whispered to me, "Is it me, or are we being stared at? Or is it just you or Rose?"

I shrugged, and heard someone yelling our names.

I twirled around, and saw a familiar moustache.

"DAD!" I yelled, running, and hugging him.

"Hey, Alice. How was your and your sisters flight?" He smiled walking up to Bella and Rose.

"Eh, people were staring at us." Rose tossed her head.

"Not that much of a surprise. We are hot!" Bells kept walking and got our stuff which was already set out for us.

Charlie grabbed two bags, I grabbed two, Rose and Bells grabbed one.

I looked at all the rest of our stuff.

"Wow, we're gonna make a lot of trips to get them all in the car."

I heard wheels rolling, and a teenage looking boy walked up with a cart.

"Would you like some help with those, Miss…"

"Swan. Rosalie Swan." Rosalie pushed past me, and shook hands with the boy.

"Nice to meet ya, Rosalie. Can I call you Rose?" He asked, flirtatiously.

"Only if you tell me your name." Rosalie can sometimes make a person sick.

"It's Emmett. Emmett Cullen. Wait, your last names Swan! You are the new girls who are coming to our school! Awesome! Wow, everyone was right, you all are babes!" Charlie wasn't happy about that.

"What the hell do you think you're doing harassing my girls like this?!" I sniggered. Rosalie looked horrified at what Dad was doing.

"Oh, I'm sorry, chief swan. I was just introducing myself, and telling you what people said so you would know. So, who are your sisters?"

I stepped up putting on a scarily happy and big smile.

"I'm ALICE! I'm the hyper one that brightens anyones day and melts all the ice away from the coldest persons heart! Atleast that's what all the guys say to me!" I smiled.

"Well, Alice, you should meet my cold hearted brother Jasper. He's been lonely, and he doesn't let anyone near him. He's a loner. It's kinda sad cause a lot of girls like him." I nodded, and I grabbed Bella's shoulders,

"And, this…… drum roll please, is…. THE LOVELY MISS BELLA SWAN!" Bella was blushing from my yelling her name for everyone to hear. Rosalie rolled her eyes at me.

"Wow, Emmett, are you harassing them? Mom just gave you a job, and you're already messing it up?" A cold voice came from behind us. Charlie turned around and smiled slightly.

"Hi Edward!"

**_______________**

**GOD I WROTE THIS SO LONG AGO! I LOVE IT! HEHE IT's AN ALICE AND JASPER ONE! I WON'T UPDATE TILL PEOPLE R&R! Thanks peoples!**


	2. Jasper is an ass

**Recap: "Hi Edward!"**

**____________________________________**

When Charlie said the name: 'Edward' I thought of a Shakespearean prince, or an amazing… vampire. Wait, did this guy say his last name was CULLEN, and if I didn't remember correctly, that our last name is SWAN. This guys first names Edward and my sisters names Bella. This guys names Emmett, and he and Rosalie are flirting… then does that mean…

I turned around, thinking I see a sexy pale vampire. I saw a not very tan but not pale human with green eyes, and rusty colored hair. He caught the attention of Bella. I sniggered.

"Bella, you were saying something about finding an EDWARD" I whispered to her. She blushed,

"What do you mean?"

I slapped my forehead.

"I mean, HELLO! Our last name is Swan, there last name is Cullen! Your names Bella, his names Edward! Her names Rosalie, His names Emmett! Geez, this is to weird." Rosalie rolled her eyes at me. Charlie looked confused.

I looked at Bella, remembering she had her backpack, which had her Twilight book. I grabbed her backpack, and ripped that sucker open, and there it was, the Twilight book.

I pulled it out, and flipped to the page that had the scene where Bella met the Cullens. I grabbed Rosalie's hair, and pulled her over to the conveyor belt that moved the luggage to people, and I pointed out the names.

They didn't get it, so I went back to the very beginning with the cafeteria scene. I reminded them of the lines Jessica Stanley said: "Rosalie and Emmett are a thing" Or something like that. Also it was Alice and Jasper, who looks like he was in pain.

"Hey, CULLENS, are you related to Stephenie Meyer or something? Or have psychic powers? Though I can't see why seeing that in this book we're all related except Bella. Well not really related but still." Edward shook his head, as a door near the baggage claim conveyor belts opened and out walked two adults, and another Teenager.

"Emmett, Edward, is there a problem? Oh, Hello Charlie! How are you?" The man with blonde hair, who was one of the adults came out.

"Your names Carlisle, I'm guessing. And, you're Esme?" They both looked at me bewildered.

"Yes, how did you know that? Though actually this is Esmerelda though her nickname is Esme. She owns this airport. I'm a doctor. And, this is our middle son, Jasper." The boy next to them sneered, when he saw me, but got a weird look when he saw… Bella. He started walking, passed me, and went and introduced himself to Bella.

"Hello, I'm Jasper Cullen. You must be the beautiful Bella Swan I've heard so much about? That must be the youngest sister. Wow, everyone is right, she is the most dull out of you three. Though, maybe she'll get some guys to like her, like nerds. Though, Beautiful Swan, you have taken my heart." Tears welled up in my eyes.

Edward, Emmett, Carlisle, and Esmerelda all looked at him with shocked expressions.

"Whoa, didn't see that coming." Emmett said. I sniffed, trying to hold in tears, as his words echoed through my head. Rosalie glared at Jasper, and slapped him square in the face. She glared at Emmett,

"Sorry, but I don't like guys whose brothers make fun of my little sister. Ass wipes." I looked up as she grabbed my shoulders.

"That's not true what he said, you're probably gonna be miss popular with the guys, you have that personality and face, and body. Hell, you have a better chance then both of us." I smiled.

Charlie grabbed my, and Rosalie's hand, and nodded sharply at Bella, and jerked his head at Emmett who had our bags. He followed us, tensely, but not before glaring at Jasper.

**_ During that whole thing, I didn't notice I forgot our Twilight book, or that Jasper was eyeing me the whole time while talking to Bella. _**

_______________________________________________________

**I had this idea at random. I like it!**

**If you like it Review and send me some messages!**


	3. Jealousy

When we got to the car, I was fuming.

"Damn, Damn, Damn, That, Jasper, Jasper, Jasper." I repeated over and over, sitting in the passengers seat, slamming the door shut, right as Emmett was about to say something to me. I glared daggers at him. I pulled the window down a little bit,

"Hey, Tell your brother to go suck some rotten eggs." Emmett nodded, which made me laugh slightly. As Charlie backed the car up, Rosalie winked at Emmett, making him blush ever so slightly.

"Alice, I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Bella pleaded with me, begging for my forgiveness, which she didn't need to do. I turned around slightly, and looked at her, smiling.

"You don't need to apologize to me. Jasper needs too." Rosalie nodded her head.

"So, I think I know what Rose thinks, but Bells, what did you think about Edward?" I asked a sly smile on my face. She blushed.

"He was….. Edward Cullen! Only thing I can say!" I laughed. Rose smiled evilly.

"I got there numbers! Girls, get out your phones!" I pulled out my LG Xenon from my jean pocket, noticing I had a new message… from 555-3457.

"Oh, I gave Edward your phone number. I think he might like you kinda." Both Bella and my heads snapped up, "Well, are you gonna open it, or leave us in suspense?" I opened it quickly, and it read:

**Dear Alice,**

**Hey! This is Edward! Sorry about my ass brother. He doesn't know a pretty girl when he sees one. Well, Bella's cute and all, but she seems to… you know, like the one that every guy likes. **

**You seem like the girl that everyone likes as a friend but there are guys that love you secretly behind your back. Also, I think you're pretty cute. **

**Obviously Emmett likes Rose, and I know that Jasper likes Bella. Hey, if Emmett said anything about rumors, there true.**

**Text back,**

**Edward Cullen**

I gaped at the message. I couldn't even bring myself to read it outloud, except,

"Rose, Emmett likes you. And, about the rumors he told us, there true." Rose smiled. Bella looked hopefully at me,

"Did he say anything about me?"

I sighed, I couldn't tell her the truth could I? No, she would be heartbroken!

"Yeah, he said it's obvious that Jasper likes you…. And that Edward himself is Jealous."

**_I hate lying. Though, infact, I didn't even know it, I was right. About the wrong person though._**

**___________________________________**

**I know, it's weird. I'm tired this morning, and if you don't like whats happening, I'll change it. I'm going to Bat Mitzvah lessons, though when I get back, I'll update more.**

**~The Happy Emo**


	4. 20 Q and Facebooking

On the drive back to the house, Edward and I started playing 20 Q on the phone. What he didn't know was that all three of us were replying, and Charlie was the one picking the questions to reply back. So we're lame, what else is new?

On the drive back to the house, Edward and I started playing 20 Q on the phone. What he didn't know was that all three of us were replying, and Charlie was the one picking the questions to reply back. So we're lame, what else is new?

"Hey, Alice, ask him what's your favorite Twilight Vampire." Bella asked, trying to look over my shoulder. I looked over at Charlie, who shrugged.

** Edward, Who is your Favorite Twilight Vampire?**

Charlie looked over at me,

"Ok, that's 20. No more texting him." Bella pouted, weird. Edward texted back.

**Alice cullen, What do you think of me? Would you want to go out with me?**

I slammed the phone shut, and didn't open it again till we got home.

~Edwards POV~

"God Damnit, Jasper! You ruined the thing for all three of us!" Emmett and I yelled at Jasper. He was looking at his feet. Carlisle got in between us, and looked over at Jasper.

"Jasper, why did you call Alice all of those names?" Carlisle walked up to Jasper. Esme grabbed my and Emmet's shoulders. I looked at my phone. Alice still hasn't replied back. Mabye I asked to weird of a question. I thought to myself. Neither Emmett, Jasper, nor Carlisle or Esme knew what I asked Alice. Emmett and I were working together to ask and answer the questions Alice sent me.

"I talked to Alice like that cause, I didn't want to say the things I told to Bella to Alice. I called Alice what I wanted to call Bella. Now Alice hates me. God, I hate not knowing how to talk to girls." I gaped at Jasper. He likes Alice? Shit.

"Why didn't you give us a signal?" Emmett asked, kinda pissed.

"I did! I was looking over Bella's head at Alice the whole time, and if you had looked at my hand, I was doing the 'Bro help' peace sign on my right hand! You were just to busy flirting with Rosalie to notice, Emmett! Edward, you were to busy staring at…. Alice." It clicked in his mind.

Now we both know our Enemy.

((A/N: Sorry for the cheesy way to end Edwards! I just wanted to end it with a song title. Do you know the enemy!))

~Alice's POV~

We finally got home, to Charlie's house. Charlie's house is pretty small, compared to our house in Florida. I remember that Rose, Bells, and I use to share a room, which I always slept on the floor with.

"Um, Dad, I don't want to sleep on the floor again, can I sleep on the couch downstairs?" Charlie looked at me weirdly, as we all filed out of Charlie's police car. I always wondered why he didn't buy a normal car. Mabye it was just cause he thought driving around in the police car looked cool. It actually kinda does.

"Sure Alice. I had forgotten how you all use to sleep. That's fine. I'll bring you blankets and pillows, sound good?" All three of us nodded. Before we could ask Rosalie to help, she ran inside, and I'm sure she was on Facebook, telling everyone where she was. I went around the car, and opened the trunk, which was filled with our bags. My eyes almost popped out.

"MAGIC TRUNK!!!!! IT'S MAGIC! NO NORMAL SMALL CAR CAN FIT THOSE MANY SUITCASES!" I pointed at the trunk, as Bella tried to take one out, and she fell backwards with it ontop of her. I started laughing, as I took the bag from her, and rolled it up the steps, and into the house.

~Rosalie's POV~

I ran out of the way, so I wouldn't get asked to help unload. I barely got away, but I somehow did. I ran up all the stairs, and scrambled into Bella's and my room. It had my old naked Barbies in the corner.

I sat on the bed, taking out my laptop from my bag, and logged onto facebook. It said I had 3 new friend requests, from a Edward, Jasper, and Emmett…. OMG!

I friended all of them, and clicked on Emmetts name.

**Rosalie: Emmett! Hey!**

**Emmett: Hey! I need to tell you something before Edward and Jasper notice what I'm doing!**

**Rosalie: Ok, tell me!**

**Emmett: I think Jasper likes Alice, and I think Edward likes Alice.**

I stared at the screen in astonishment.

_**I didn't know how popular Alice was actually going to be.**_

________________

**Ok, just so you also know, I don't really know how to facebook. I don't have one, I just guessed. And, something you should know for the next chapter, Mike and Jessica and the Star: The Forks High School is entering!**

**Review please!**


	5. The long night

**OK! Sorry for not updating in a while! I've been working on school work, and my Bat Mitzvah is now over, but it is now time to write Thank You notes. So, I'm sorry if I don't update as much, but remember, I'm human! OK! On with the story!**

**________________________________________________**

**Alice's POV**

UGH! Who knew trying to fall asleep was so hard! I'm use to the fact that Rose snores, actually that's an understatement. She sounds like a sim sleeping, or… a elephant trying to… uh, run away from a mouse? Well, you get my point.

Also, having Bella not just talk in her sleep, but SING! She sings 'Time Warp' very off key, and very loudly. And, now Charlie. I see where the two of them get it from. He is THE king of snoring… The snoring king, I like that!

…..Wow, I must be tired, I'm thinking to myself, and it sounds like I'm talking to someone. Weird. Well, whats worse, is that I'm downstairs! On the couch, and its pretty comfy, except that the blanket is to small, and that's saying something! I'm kinda short, well, kinda. My phone beeps.

I sit up quickly, and pick my phone up off the lamp table. 1 message from Edward. Oh well, I've got nothing better to do. I flip open my phone and read his message:

DEAR ALICE,

**I'M SORRY IF I'M WAKING YOU RIGHT NOW, ITS JUST I'M BORED, AND I WANTED TO APOLOGIZE FOR THE MESSAGE I SENT YOU EARLIER. **

**HEY DID YOU KNOW THAT ROSALIE HAS A FACEBOOK? GEEZES CHRISTLER JEEP, SHE'S POPULAR!**

** WELL, TEXT BACK,**

** EDWARD.**

I was shocked, someone else had thought of the phrase Geesus Christler Jeep other then me….. copyrighter. Oh well, got nothing better to do. Except pull pranks, but I'm to lazy to get up right now.

**HEY EDWARD! SORRY I HAVENT REPLIED FOR A WHILE. I WAS JUST UM, SHOCKED WITH THE OTHER MESSAGE YOU SENT ME. YEAH… ALSO, I KNOW ROSALIE HAS A FACEBOOK. HEY, HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT PHRASE GEEZUS CHISTLER JEEP, I MADE THAT A WHILE AGO. I CANT GET TO SLEEP, ROSALIE AND CHARLIE SNORE LIKE SIMS! AND BELLA SINGS IN HER SLEEP. SHE'S NOW SINGING HER ENCORE DEBUT OF THE TIME WARP!**

**ALICE.**

Whoa, am I flirting with Edward Cullen? How DO you flirt anyway? Oh well, I guess I should try and get sleep, if my phone beeping wont keep me up all night.

"Hm, while I wait for Eddy to text back, I guess I should read Twilight." I said as I stuffed my hand in my bag where my Twilight book is… supposed to be? Huh? I looked inside my bag, in the pocket that I put the book in specifically. It wasn't there. SHIT! My phone beeped once… twice… three times? Huh?

I looked over at my phone, and saw I had three new messages. I picked up my phone and looked at them, there were 2 phone numbers, and the third was from Edward.

**ALICE, I'M SORRY YOU CAN'T GET TO SLEEP. AND, 2 SNORERS THAT SOUND LIKE SIMS? AND A TIME WARP SINGER? I'M SORRY! I GOT THE PHRASE FROM ROSALIE'S FACEBOOK. ALSO, I THINK MY BROTHERS FOUND YOUR NUMBER AND WILL TEXT YOU. I SUGGEST YOU TRY TO GO TO SLEEP AND THEN READ THEM IN THE MORNING. GOOD NIGHT, LITTLE PIXIE.**

**YOUR EDWARD**

I ignored the last part, and yawned, noticing how tired I actually am. I looked at my cell phone time. It said it was….. 2:35. Damn. I closed my phone, and flopped backwards, and fell asleep instantly.

________________

** SORRY IF ITS SHORT AND CONFUSING! I WAS TRYING TO CHEER MYSELF UP! I got a -7 out of 10 on my first science quiz. Also, my bat mitzvah just ended, and I have like a bazillion thank you notes to write. SPECIAL THANKS TO Alice Alee!**

RATE AND REVIEW! When I get up to 25 comments, or I just feel like it, I will update! Don't try and review up to 25 with messages just from one person, that won't count!

**ALSO IF YOU WANT A PREVIEW OF THE NEXT CHAPTER MESSAGE ME ASKING ABOUT IT!**


	6. Morning Makeup and School Blahs

**_HAPPY ROSH HASHANAH EVERYONE! OK! ON WITH THE STORY_**

**~Rosalie's POV~**

_BEEP BEEP BEEP!_ My alarm clock blared in my ear. I shot up, and almost fell off the bed. No one saw that. I regained my composure, and got up, and ran to the bathroom, and found it was occupied.

"GOD DAMNIT! WHO THE HELL GOT UP EARLIER THEN ME?" I yelled at the door. I heard someone growl in the bathroom. "Alice?" The door opened, and out walked the most pretty looking Alice I've ever seen. She was wearing brown eyeshadow, and some blue for the crease. She had heavy black eyeliner all around her eye, and her foundation was perfect! Porcelain. Her lips were a light pink, and her blush was….. there is no blush, she's blushing.

**~Alice POV~**

Rosalie's up. Well, atleast she liked the makeup malfunction I call my face. If she did so much, then why is she glaring at me?

"You're not wearing blush? Shame shame." Rosalie crossed her arms, and yanked my arm into the bathroom with her. My hair was a mess, the sides were all flipped up, and it looked horrible. From the other room, we could here Bella singing Lost In Your Own Life from the show Ruby and the Rockits. Rosalie quickly ran out of the bathroom, and slowly took off her shoe, and flung it at Bella's wall. Charlie ran out, and Bella came out groggily, holding one of Rosalie's high heeled shoes.

I laughed, and I heard my phone ringtone of the CSI: YOU! Song go off. I ran out of Rosalie's grasp, and down all the stairs, tripped on my way down, got back up, ran to my phone, and quickly opened it.

"Hello?" I said out of breath. "This is Alice. Who is this? This better not be my sisters ex- boyfriend, Robert Pattinson, working at McDonalds. Cause, she got a restraining order on you! Do you never give up?" I yelled into the phone, not letting the person talk.

"GOD DAMNIT! Will you shut up for a second! GOD YOU'RE SO ANNOYING!" Jasper's yelling filled my ears, as all the horrible feelings I had yesterday bubbled up. I began sniffling, and I hung up the phone without saying goodbye.

**~Jaspers POV~**

"WHAT THE HELL JASPER!" Both Edward and Emmett yelled at me. I flipped the phone shut, and said matter of factly, "SHE hung up on ME! Shouldn't I be the one you're comforting, and you guys being mad at that Stupid….. Short…… Hot….. Lovable, PMSING, Pissy Pixie!" Edward's eyes got bigger at each word, and when I said the word pixie, and tackled me to the floor, intent to fight in his eyes.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY ABOUT HER?" He yelled at me, raising his fist. I covered my face with my arms. He got off of me. "Why should I even waste my time with a JACKASS like you? She actually likes me." He crossed his arms, and said smugly.

"SO DOES ALMOST EVERY OTHER MOTHER TRUCKING GIRL IN THE SCHOOL!" I used one of the things Rosalie said Alice says on her facebook.

"Holy Geezes Christler Jeep. You say Alice quotes too?" Edward asked, holding something rectangular in his hands. It was back, had a lot of pages, and had pale arms on the front holding an apple. And whats worse, is on the front in pink letters says: PROPERTY OF ALICE SWAN.

He smirked, as my eyes widen. "What? I'm just gonna give it back to her." He said, smugly walking out the door.

**______________________**

**_This is not the end of the story, just the FastForward. They're going to school, and there at school. Alice is wearing some black skinny jeans, a Tokio Hotel shirt, and a blue jacket over it. Her hair is spikey, and her makeup it amazing. Bella is wearing the thing she wore in the movie to school, so is Rosalie, including the Cullen Crest. Both Alice and Rosalie are wearing them. All the Cullens are wearing what they wore in the movie. OK! ON WITH THE STORY!_**

**__________________________**

**~Alice's POV~**

Gawd, school is so…. Big! Well, and I'm so… short. But, I make up for that, literally, with makeup, and my sexy looks. Rosalie and me, we had all the boys staring at us. Expecially a certain 3. The Cullens. This is going to be fun. Rosalie from the corner of her eye winked, and poked my hand three times. The sister laughing, flip a piece of hair out of our face. Yeah we're lame, but it works.

Rosalie looked over at me, and we both giggled cutely at one another, and both of us flipped a piece of hair out of our faces. We heard a lot of people gasp as they saw us. Boys ran up to Rosalie, greating her, and boys ran up to Bella greating her. No one ran up to me. I looked down, and kept walking, which turned into a run.

"ALICE! WAIT!" A familiar voice yelled, and everyone's chatting stopped, as all heads were on me, and Edward Cullen. The man who yelled my name. I felt a million daggers go into my back, and Bella gasped. Edward was right infront of me, hand extended. I took it, and we began walking away from everything, past a pissed looking Jasper.

"Oh, its on!" Jasper whispered, pulling out a familiar Twilight book. I gasped, and let go of Edwards hand, and ran over to Jasper.

"My Twilight book! You found it! Thank you!" I tried to grab it, but he pulled it away.

"Like I'd give it to you. If u hadn't read correctly, its about Bella Swan and Edward Cullen. Not Alice Swan and Edward Cullen. You should be walking with me! Cause its Alice Cullen and Jasper Cullen." He looked at me weirdly. I glared at him.

"I thought I was to much of a PISSY PMSING PIXIE for you. Yeah, I heard what you said, I was on the phone with Edward the whole time. How could you say that! You JACKASS!" I yelled at him. He looked hurt. I ran past Edward, who glared at Jasper.

"I like you, Alice Swan, I really do." Jasper mumbled. I didn't hear it, though I wish I had, cause the day was getting better and better.

**OK! ANOTHER TIME SKIP! ITS NOW LUNCH! ALSO, JUST TELLING YA'LL! SHE'S IN ALMOST EVERY CLASS WITH EDWARD, AND JASPER!**

As I entered the lunch room, people stopped there conversations at tables, and stared at my every move. It kinda creeps me out. Right behind me was Edward Cullen, and right behind him was Jasper.

"Hey! New girl! Over here! Sits with me!" A girl with long brown hair tied up to where you could see the top of the hair tie. She was waving at me to come sit with her like a maniac. I smiled, and walked over, not wanting lunch, cause in Florida, the lunch is hot lunch, and I didn't have a good experience. She smiled, and patted the seat next to her.

"Hi, my names Jessica! This is Mike!" She pointed to a guy with shaggy blonde hair, "This is Eric" She pointed to an asain guy with black hair, "And, this is Angela!" She pointed to a girl who was looking at her food, she's a wallflower I'm guessing.

"My names Alice Swan. I'm from Florida, and I have two sisters named Rosalie and Bella." I sat down. Jessica looked over her shoulder and smiled slyly.

"Whoa! It's your first day, and you already have guys following your every move! Impressive! That took me a few years!" She gasped, "You even have the two HOT Cullen boys staring at you! We're gonna be great friends!" She said, hugging me tightly. I looked over at the boy with blonde hair, who was staring at my face like I was an alien gonna probe him. Whatever that means!

"Are you a Vampire or something? Cause your skin is porcelain!" He asked, I laughed.

"No, I'm human, I was just the one who didn't get out a lot. I was always picked on, It's hard being the ugly sister of two gorgeus sisters." I sighed.

"WHAT?! You're not ugly! You're the total opposite! Your sisters are self-obsessed with themselves! You're the natural beauty of them all!" Eric yelled, slamming his fist on the table, "Though Bella is extremely HOT" Mike and Eric added. I rolled my eyes.

"So….. wanna play a game?" Jessica asked me, pulling a sharpie out of her shirt. EWWWWW! I'm not touching that sharpie. Mike went gaga eyes on Jessica right then. I snorted, pulling him away from that. Men can be such pervs!

"Sure, what game?" I asked, as my pocket vibrated.

"Lets play Truth and Dare, and ZAP." Jessica grabbed my hand, and wrote ZAP on the top with a black sharpie. She turned my hand over and wrote Edward and Jasper Cullen on it. Oh no… not this game! That means….

I need to ask them both out.

I sighed, and nodded,

"I will later, like after it washes off, so they won't get suspicious." Jessica smiled, and nodded. Angela smiled at me, Mike and Eric were trying to peer at my hand. I pulled out my phone, and slid it open slightly.

**ALICE,**

**HEY! IT'S EMMETT! THE STRONG BROTHER OF THE CULLEN 3. WHATS UP?! I LOVE YOUR SAYINGS ON FACEBOOK THAT ROSE PUTS UP! HEY, DO YOU THINK ROSE LIKES ME, CAUSE I THINK SHE IS SOOOOOOOO HOT AND FINE!**

**WOW, THAT SOUNDED STUPID. WELL, I TEXTED YOU THIS EARLY CAUSE I SAW YOU END EDDY-DEARIST WERE TEXTING. DO I SMELL LOVE IN THE AIR OR IS IT JASPERS OLD SPICE DEODARYNT?**

**EMMETT**

I stifled a laugh, not caring that Jessica was staring over my shoulder.

**EMMETT,**

**HEY! IT'S ALICE! THE SHORT UGLY ONE OF THE SWAN TRIO. NUTTIN MUCH IS UP, JUST AT LUNCH. YES I THINK ROSE LIKES YOU, SHE FLIRTED LIKE SHE NEVER HAS WITH OTHER GUYS, AND THAT'S SAYING SOMETHING. I'M GLAD YOU LOVE MY SPUNKY SAYINGS. IT'S GREAT TO KNOW THAT ROSALIE PUTS THEM UP WITHOUT MY PERMISSION. IT'S FINE, REALLY. I'M AN EARLY BIRD IF YOU'D CALL ME THAT. EDDY-DEARIST? LOL! WHOA, JASPER WEARS OLD SPICE? I LOVE THAT SCENT! MY MOM BOUGHT ME SOME, SO I COULD SMELL IT. LOL.**

**ALICE.**

I laughed, and looked at the next message.

**A****LICE,**

**YOUR BEAUTY HOLDS NO BOUNDARIES, YOUR EYES SHOW HAPPINESS, AND WARM MY COLD HEART. THOU SHINES LIKE THE SUN ON A SWEET SUMMER DAY, AND I HOPE THAT I CAN ONE DAY WATCH THE SUNSET WITH YOU, MY LOVELY PIXIE QUEEN.**

**YOUR SECRET ADMIRER.**

Both Jessica and I gasped.

Who could he be? I never knew being me could be so much fun!

**_There you go! A new chapter, and a long one at that! I hope you like it! Also, when I say the number of comments, I mean like right now I have 27, and I will update when the comments number reaches 35. I need beta people please! Message me with anything! Now, also,_**

**_Karkoolka :What did you mean when you said in the comments, Bella in this story is for me absolute not interesting that kinda confused me lol_**


	7. First Kiss

**~Jessica's POV~**

Ok, I did what Emmett asked. I zapped Alice to ask the 2 out. Well, he actually told me to ZAP her to ask one of them, but whatever! I looked over at the table at the far end of the cafeteria where the Cullens sit. Emmett gave me a thumbs up. I smiled flirtatiously at him.

"Uh, Jessica, what are you doing?" Alice asked cutely. She says she's ugly? HELL NO! Who ever told her that is ugly! Just like the girl from the Wallflower manga, Sunako. Mabye it was Bella or Rosalie that drilled it into her head.

"Hey, Alice, who told you you were ugly anyway?" I asked, looking at her. Her smile vanished, and she looked down. Eric, Mike, Angela and I leaned in.

**~Alice's POV~**

Jessica just asked me the question I dreaded. Why does everyone think someone else told me I was ugly? Well, It is true, but still!

"My, ex-boyfriend. Jackson Rathbone. He was using me to get to my sisters. He liked Bella. I liked him a lot! He told me that I was ugly." I balled my hands into fists.

"Psh!" Someone said to me, I turned around and saw Jasper. He was holding out my Twilight book.

"I thought you would want this back. No way would I give this to Bella." Jasper held it out to me, his head turned to the right, bashfully. I looked at his face, it was red. Jessica elbowed me, and hit the top of my hand that said ZAP. I glared at her, and took the book.

"Thanks Jasper! Hey, do you wanna go out with me?" I asked him, putting on a horrible act.

Jasper jumped back, and yelled, "_HELL NO!_" He ran off, his face an even brighter red.

Both Jessica and I were like statues. Jasper ran over to the Cullen table, and was talking quickly to Edward. Edward looked over at me, and put his hand up, and pointed the top. I nodded. He shook his head, and pointed at Jessica, I nodded again. He smiled, and whispered to Jasper.

**~Jaspers POV~**

I just got asked out by Alice! And I said hell no! I'm an idiot!

"Jasper, she didn't ask you out, Emmett told her to ZAP Alice. She didn't do it of her free will." Edward said smugly. My eyes widened, as a pain in my chest started.

"You're a piece of dipshit, you know that, Edd." I snarled at him, he just nodded.

"I always get what I want, no matter what." He whispered to me, as he got up and approached Alice's table.

No way in hell is this over.

**~Bella's POV~**

Earlier today, I asked Emmett to ask Jessica to ZAP Alice to ask Jasper out. He's really annoying me. And, if he says yes, then Edward is all mine! Nyeheheh

**~Alice's POV~**

I feel so humiliated! He didn't need to be that mean!

"Hey, Alice, are you ok?" Edward pushed Jessica out of her seat, and sat in her place. She huffed, and sat next to Mike. She gave me a thumbs up, and motioned for Everyone else at the table to leave us alone. Everyone left, and Edward put his elbows on the table, and his face in his hand.

"What happened? Did Jasper do something to you?" He asked, looking actually pretty concerned. My phone vibrated.

**ALICE,**

**WOOT WOOT! YOU GO GIRL! WOOF WOOF WOOF WOOF WOOF! WOOOOOOO! CAN YOU FELL, I MEAN FEEL THE LOOOOOOOOVE TONIGHT, BETWEEN ALICE AND EDWARD! **

**I HAVE A BA BAD SINGING VOICE, SO I'M GONNA STOP RIGHT HERE, BUT CAN YOU FEEL THE LUV TONIGHT AT THIS CAF-E-TERIA, BETWEEN MY BRO-O-OTHER, AND ALICE SWAN! **

**WOOF WOOF WOOF! OU OU OU OU. BOW CHIKA WOWOW! BOW CHIKA WOWOWOWOWOWOWOW! OH!**

**EMMETT.**

I started hysterically laughing.

**EMMETT,**

**WOW, SOMEONE HAD COFFEE, IS THERE ANY HERE? WOOF WOOF WOOF! FEED ME! **

**I WANT CAFFEINE! NOW! AND, YOU HAVE AN AMAZING SINGING VOICE. EXPECIALLY CAUSE I CAN HERE YOU SINGING ACROSS THE CAFETERIA. YOUR HILARIOUS.**

**ALICE.**

I put my phone away, as Edward grabbed my face, and inched his closer. I hit his hands away, and slapped him right across the face.

"WHAT THE HELL!" I looked at him. Edward blinked.

**~Edwards POV~**

Oh, shit! What to do, what to do….. hm, oh I know!

**~Alice's POV~**

"Jasper dared me to, once he found out you were Zapped. I'm sorry. Though, I did want to kiss you." He said. I looked at him, and nodded.

"That makes sens—" I was cut off by Edwards lips on mine for one split second. He pulled away, my eyes looked like saucers.

"OH MY FREAKIN GOD! EDWARD GOT SOME! HELL YEAH!" Emmett stood up from his chair, and yelled. My phone beeped, as Edward stood up, and smiled, and walked back to his table.

**ALICE,**

**WHAT THE HELL! DID I NOT CALL IT! I TOLD YA SO! I FEEL THE LOVE! I FEEL THE LOVE I FEEL THE LOVE I FEEL THE LOVE ITS REALLY REAL! I'M WALKING ON SUNSHINE BABY YEAH! AND I'M NOT SPARKLING BABY YEAH! **

**WOOT! EDWARDXALICE 4EVER!**

**EMMETT. YOU CAN JUST CALL ME BROTHER!**

I smiled, and was about to reply when I got another message, it was from Edward.

**ALICE,**

**WOW, YOU'RE A GREAT KISSER. THAT WAS MY FIRST KISS ACTUALLY. YOUR SOMETHING ELSE, YOU KNOW THAT. **

**I KNOW I JUST MET YOU YESTERDAY, BUT I KNOW THAT WE HAVE CHEMISTRY. AND YES I KNOW THAT WE HAVE CHEMISTRY THE CLASS TOGETHER, BUT I THINK WE OURSELVES HAVE CHEMISTRY. **

**IF YOU THINK SO TO, COME OVER HERE AND SIT WITH ME.**

**EDWARD.**

I looked up, at the table, and saw him staring at me. I nodded, and got up slowly, and began walking over there. Until someone put there arm around my neck and began squeezing.

_______________________

**NYEH NYEH NYEH~ I know horrible place to stop, but atleast I updated before I got the number of comments, so ok, now I will update when I have 43 comments. Sorry, if this chapter was stupid or something, I just felt like that happening. In the comments I would love to hear your favorite part of the chapters, of any of them, or all of them! I'm also thinking about adding some new people. And,**

**Hint! In the next chapter, we're gonna see where Carlisle works, maybe.**

**Ok, question answer time:**

**STELA: Edward did have the book, but Jasper took it from him to give back to Alice. This was all part of Edwards plan. Zap is a game where you write ZAP on the top of someone's hand, and on the palm you write names boys or girls names and they names on the persons hand, the person who was zapped has to ask the people out. With the Bella and Rose thing. They were staring at Alice, because she was next to Rose. She is the natural beauty of the group. Though, they greated Bella and Rosalie, cause those two look like they are easy. Idk really. Lol**


	8. Hospital Drama

**OK EVERYONE! I'm feeling good today, so I'm updating twice! Well, I'm gonna do a contest, thing. Seeing as a lot of people love Emmett's texting messages, I'm holding a contest to see who can make the most funniest text message to Alice from Emmett. It could be about any topic. The winner will have there user put in the next chapter, and there text message will be in one of the later chapters of the story! Message me your entry!**

**Mail me your entries! Now, ON WITH THE STORY!**

**______________________________**

**~Jaspers POV~**

It all happened so fast. Edward kissed Alice. He actually kissed her. He walked back to the table smugly.

"I win." He whispered to me, and he pulled out his phone, and texted Alice. He sent it, and put his phone away, "Don't worry Jasper, you can still have Bella." He smirked at me. I wanted to hit him so much!

I was so busy trying to hold in my urge to hit his face, I didn't notice the scene that happened. I heard a gasp, and I saw Edward's face twist from smugness to horror as he looked over to where Alice was sitting. Being the curious boy I am, I looked over, and I almost jumped out of my chair, Right in the middle of the cafeteria, Alice was being strangled by someone who was wearing all black, and a hood to cover their face. I jumped up, going to help Alice, but Edward was quicker.

**~Alice's POV~**

I was losing air quickly. My lungs felt like Jello, or shriveled up prunes. Or, GOD DAMNIT! I'm trying to think of what my lungs feel like, and I'm being strangled… why does everything look so… fuzzy? Whats happening?

"ALICE!!!!" I heard Edward's voice in the distance. I tried reaching my hand out to grab something, but I was too weak. Big black spots covered my vision, I felt light headed.

"Ed-wad, Ja-per…." I barely got the names out of the mouth. The squeezing pressure on my neck got stronger, I gave up trying to keep consciousness, and welcomed the tranquil blackness.

**_~??? POV~_**

Good, she's gone limp. That'll teach that biotch to kiss Edward… nyeheheheheh.

**~Edwards POV~**

"ALICE!!!!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, running over to rescue her. We now had everyone's eyes on us. People were gasping, and yelling.

"Ed-wad, Ja-per." I faintly heard, as Alice went limp. The person's grasp on her neck tightened.

"Let. Go. Of. HER!!!!" I yelled, and when I got in kicking distance of the person, I lunged, and punched the person, trying to hit there face, to see who it is. The person let go of Alice, dodging my punch, and ran off. I tried to catch Alice, but my reaction time was to slow. Like in slow motion, she fell to the ground, her head hitting the tile floor. A horrible crack was heard, I froze.

"Jasper, Emmett, call Dad right now, we need an ambulance!" I turned around and yelled at my two brothers.

"Already on it." Jasper said, running over to Alice, and gingerly picked her up from the floor, I would've objected earlier, but I couldn't bring myself to right now. Seeing Alice like this. Pale, and weak. She has a bruise that was already forming around her neck, and a horrible head wound.

"The ambulance will be here pronto." Emmett told us, "Omg. I need to call Rose."

**_ NYEH NYEH NYEH! Fast Forward!_**

**~Alice's POV~**

What the heck? What happened? The last thing I remember is something about Jello? No, about something feeling like Jello. Well, I know who I am, so it isn't amnesia. Wait, where am I? I hear weird beeping, and footsteps. I only see darkness though.

"Waah! I can't see! Am I blind? AHHH! I'm gonna be blind now, I'm to young!" I yelled, trying to move my arm, to dramatically put it on my forehead. It wasn't budging. Bother.

"You're eyes are closed. You're not blind Alice." I heard someone say soothingly. I tried opening my eyes, and sure enough, I wasn't blind.

"I can see! It's a miracle!" I said, looking around. Everything was so… white. I'm not colorblind am I? I looked over to my side, and saw someone with pale skin. Good I'm not colorblind.

"Edward? That's you right?" I blinked, staring at Edward. He nodded.

"Yeah, it's me. You really had me scared there, Alice. You have a pretty bad head wound, and a bruise around your neck. It isn't pretty." He smiled, "But you are."

I blushed slightly. No one had ever said that to me before, well other then my parents. But parents always tell there daughters that there pretty, it's what parents do.

"Edward, are you in here? I'm about to give her a shot to-" A handsome blonde man walked into the room. I recognized him as Carlisle Cullen, Edward, Jasper, and Emmett's father. Wait, did he say shot? My heart began racing, and the beeping sound sped up. Carlisle looked at me,

"Oh, you're awake. It's good to see you." He smiled.

"I DON'T WANNA SHOT!" I yelled at him, panic escaping into my voice. Edward looked at me, and then at Carlisle. My head started throbbing, a spasm of pain shot through me, I flinched, making where there were things on me hurt. I sniffed, trying to hold it in.

"It'll help ease the pain. I promise it won't hurt." He said, looking me straight in the eye. I nodded slowly. The pain shot through me again, so I stopped nodding.

He walked over with the needle. I squeezed my eyes shut. There was a little pinch, and then nothing. I opened my eyes slowly, seeing him holding the needle, smiling.

"All done! That wasn't so bad was it?" I smiled slightly.

"Nope."

There was loud noises coming from outside the door.

"LET ME IN! RIGHT NOW! THAT'S MY SISTER IN THERE!" I heard Rosalie yelling at someone. The door opened, in walked a pissed off Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, but Bella was no where to be seen.

"Alice! You're awake! I was so worried about you!" Rosalie ran over to me, and hugged me. Ok, more like squeezing me to death.

"Uh… Rose… I think you got stronger." I squeaked. She loosened her grip, and finally let go. I took in a big breath.

"Geez, Alice, you know how to make a grand exit! Is there ever a boring day for you?" Emmett asked, acting like we've known each other forever.

"Alice, are you ok?" Jasper asked, walking closer to me. Edward stood up, and blocked his path.

"Jasper, I don't think you should get closer." I couldn't see, but I guessed that he was glaring at Jasper.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to see her, and tell her I'm sorry. I over reacted. I thought she was seriously asking me out, not being Zapped." He looked over Edwards shoulder at me. I closed my eyes. Carlisle cleared his throat.

"How about everyone out, except Rosalie, and Edward. Emmett, Jasper, I need to talk to you about something." Both Jasper and Emmett followed Carlisle out of the room. Edward looked, watching them leave. Rosalie sat on my bed, and Edward went back to his purch on the chair.

"Well, that was interesting, hey Alice, are you hungry?" I was about to reply no, when Rosalie cut in. "I knew you were, Edward, be a dear and fetch Alice some food."

Edward was about to reply, when Rose cut in again.

"I said, EDWARD BE A DEAR AND FETCH ALICE SOME FOOD. GO ON, BE A GOOD BOY, AND FETCH! SHOO! AWAY WITH YOU! AND IF YOU SEE BELLA, TELL HER CHARLIE IS HOME WAITING FOR HER."

Edward frowned, and walked out of the room, hands in his pockets.

"So, I heard you got your first kiss." Rosalie smirked at me.

So that's what she wanted to talk about.

**_______________________**

**_Ok, sorry for weirdness. Comment please! Or review, what ever it's called! If you hadn't read, this story will be updated daily if school work doesn't get in the way! Also please participate in the contest!_**

**_In the next chapter, WE will find out what Carlisle pulled out to talk to them about._**


	9. Hospital Scares

**~Rosalie's POV~**

I can't believe she did it. Bella had threatened to, but I never thought she was serious. I hope I'm wrong, ok, got to act cool.

"So, I heard you had your first kiss." I said to Alice, smiling. I saw her face turn bright red.

"I myself have some news for you as well. I like Emmett! I mean seriously, like for the first time I actually like a guy, not the fake like for popularity, but the real freaking thing! And, it feels great! So, tell me everything!" I leaned in to Alice,

"Oh, that's great Rose! I have a feeling Emmett like's you too! I have his cell phone nu-" She squeaked, I didn't let her finish her sentence, I flipped out my phone, and I had one new message.

**DEAR MY BEAUTIFUL ROSE,**

**YOU ARE HOT! AND I MEAN HOT! OU OU! DAMN! YOU'RE LIKE THE SUN HERE, WHICH IS SO BEAUTIFUL NO ONE, CAN STAY AWAY! **

**WE WOULD BE SO HOT TOGETHER! OUR GOOD LOOKS TOGETHER WOULD MAKE BEAUTIFUL CHILDREN. OW! YEAH, BY THE WAY, YOUR SISTER TOLD ME YOU LIKED ME. **

**YOU LIKE ME, YOU LOVE ME, YOU WANT SOME MORE OF ME (I HOPE). OWOWOWOWOWOWOW!**

**EMMETT.**

I read it out loud to Alice, looking at the door, wondering what's taking Edward so long. I bet Alice thinks I forgot about her little kiss, oh no way! I'm just going to corner Eddy-dearest and make him spill the beans. If he likes it or not. I will find out.

**~Carlisle's POV~**

"Jasper, Emmett, I needed to talk to you away from your brother. Does he really like Alice, or is he using her." I got right to the point. I didn't like it that Edward is taking an interest in the same girl Jasper likes. They've never gotten along. Edward wants everything Jasper has. I looked at Jasper, who was quite angry.

"I don't know. He kissed her, and lied to her. He said I dared him to kiss her, but he wanted too. He also told her that that was his first kiss. That lying piece of shit!" Jasper was overly mad.

"Yeah, and what's worse, is her sister Bella." Emmett chimed in, "She's kind of cuckoo. From what Rose has told me, Bella hates Alice. Rose said that sometimes, Bella would talk in her sleep threatening to kill Alice." Both Jasper and I stared wide-eyed at Emmett.

"She's WHAT!" Both Jasper and I said at the same time. I heard footsteps coming,

"We'll talk more later. But, Jasper, Emmett, you find out all you can about this, ok?"

Both of them nodded.

**~Emmett's POV~**

I can't believe it; I can't believe it's not butter! I can't believe Bella was such a cold-hearted… itchbae! YAY! I used pig Latin! Rose is going to love me! Me and my impressive use of different languages! I wonder if Rose is going to text back soon…

**~Edward's POV~**

Carlisle, he's talking about me behind my back! With my own two brothers! How unfatherly! Wait, what was I out here to do again? Oh right, get food. I walked right out to where they were all standing.

"Dad, can I go out and get food for Alice, and ROSE." I hope Emmett catches that. I look over at him. He crosses his arms and shakes his head. That's no fun.

"Sure Edward, that's fine. Oh, and if you wouldn't mind, would you go to starbucks for the food? I hear Alice loves Starbucks." He smiled at me. Good, they don't know I heard them talking. I nodded, and walked away, bumping into a familiar brunette.

"Edward! It's so good to see you!" The girl flung her arms around me. Oh great. Bella.

**~Bella's POV~**

SQUEEEEEEEEEEE! YES! SCORE! CHA! WHATEVER PEOPLE SAY WHEN THEY'RE HAPPY! I found my love Edward!

"Hey, uh, Bella, why are you holding onto my neck." He said, how rude! I let go, and pouted at him.

"Well, it's called a hug! I hug people all the time!" She saw Jasper in the hall, and ran up to him, and hugged him. He looked shocked, his eyes were extremely wide. Mabye that made Edward jealous! I looked over my shoulder he was gone. Damn.

**~Jaspers POV~**

What. The. Hell! Who does she think she is, that bitch! She runs up and hugs me for no reason! GRRRR! I push her off me. She looked up at me with a weird look.

"You know don't you?" She said, dead serious.

"Uh, know what?" I asked, cause, frankly, I have no ideo what the hell this psycho bitch was talking about.

"Rose told you about my threats to Alice. Yes, I was the one who strangled her. And, misfortunate things will keep happening to her if she keeps being involved with Edward. So, she better stay away from him. Or else." With, that, Bella put back on an innocent, scared face, and ran into the room where Alice was in. Emmett and Carlisle walked out. Emmett looked freaked.

"OMFG. Did she really just say that?" Carlisle looked stunned. He must have been, cause he said OMFG.

"Oh, _NO SHE DIDN'T!_" Emmett chimed in.

"Oh, yes she did. And, she will keep doing it, and she will try and…" I couldn't finish the sentence. _Bella was going to __**kill**__Alice_.

"Then why didn't you stop her from going into the room with Alice?" Emmett looked pissed.

"Rose is in there, so," As if, right on freaking cue, Rosalie walked out of the door, and walked right up to us.

"Where is Edward, and why the HELL is Bella here? Alone." Rose looked at me, and her eyes widened, and she ran back to the room. I must look pretty scared. I followed her, as Rosalie flung the door open, Rosalie ran in, I slowly looked inside.

**_Bella and Alice were nowhere to be seen._**

**~Alice's POV~**

Bella had walked into the room. I was so happy to see her!

"Bella you're here!" I croaked. She smiled.

"Wow, Alice, you sound thirsty. Rose, could you get her some water?" Rose nodded, and waved at me, second glanced Bella, and walked out of the room.

"So, Alice, I heard you kissed Edward. You little slut." She yanked my arm, I gasped. She pulled all the wires off me, and wrenched me off of bed. She pulled me to the bathroom, where she pulled the shower curtain off. Now, you'd think I would run, but I was so weak from the medicine Carlisle gave me, I could barely stand, let alone think about running. Bella put the shower curtain on the edge of the bath, and pushed me forward, landing on it, also hitting my head, making it bleed. She wrapped me up in it, and put the water on. I would've cried out, but something hit me in the back of the head.

**_Why? Was the last thing I thought, before entering the all so familiar welcoming black tranquility_**

________________________________________________________________

**_I know, another cliffy. I'm watching NCIS while typing this, so I'm sorry. I know, Alice is getting into a lot of trouble. For some reason, I just think Bella would be a good psycho. Sorry to all the Bella fans! Don't HATE ME!_**

**_Please Rate! Do you like it? Hate it? I wanna know!_**


	10. Shockers

**Is staring at computer, eyes like saucers. Oh my god. 57 reviews! This calls for a celebration! Your treat is a new chapter! Also because there is a cockroach and I stuffed a blanket under my closed door so it won't come in here. My moms pissed. Speaking of my mom… She read this series, and loved it! WOOT! OK, on with the chapter~**

**__________________________________**

**~Jaspers POV~**

I turned my head looking everywhere Alice and Bella could've gone. They had to be in this room, because we didn't see them leave. Emmett kicked something, and a crash of a door being kicked open was heard. I ran over to the bathroom, and looked inside. I didn't want to believe what I was seeing.

Half of Alice's body was out of the bath tub, the rest was in it, and the water was running. I looked at the mirror, which had red letters on it reading:

_STAY AWAY FROM EDWARD BITCH_

It took me a minute, but I figured out it wasn't red pen, it was blood, and judging by Alice's condition, and current state, I'd say it's hers!

"God damnit. Emmett, call an ambulance, I mean, CALL DAD!" I yelled, as Rosalie peeked in, and she gasped, and covered her eyes.

**~Rosalie's POV~**

Oh my god! Bella did this? There is no way, she would never do this! How could she have done this. I should've never let her watch CSI:Vegas or NCIS! STUPID ME!

How could this happen in a hospital? Shouldn't there always be someone watching her…. Wait, that was me till Edward got back, I fell for it. Bella tricked me to get out, like I did to Edward. Oh my god, DUMB BLONDE MOMENT!

I walked over to the bed, and sat down. I put my head in my hands, and I began crying. I don't know how, but I cried. I never cry, not even when I hurt myself.

I'm crying for my sister, who is being targeted by my other sister. Charlie is going to be so depressed!

I felt an arm go around my shoulder, I cried harder, or sobbed if you'd call it that, but who am I to say, grammar doesn't matter right now, all I know is that, water is coming out of my eyes, and I'm making crying noises.

"Shhhh, Rose, it'll be fine. Don't cry, calm down. Carlisle is coming…" Emmett's voice soothed me slightly. Someone slammed the door open, I jumped, er flinched. Whatever you'd call it.

I looked up slightly, sniffing uncontrollable, my breath short and shallow. Through my long hair, I saw Emmett, he actually looked serious.

"Rose, I say you get off the bed. I told Carlisle, he's coming. Charlie is coming too, I guess Carlisle called him. Though, Bella is no where to be found. I think she might've jumped out of the window or something, though there is no glass shattered." I wiped away my tears, and stood up, hitting Emmett with my shoulder.

"SORRY!" I said, covering my mouth in embarrassment. He stood up, and shrugged.

"It's ok. I didn't feel a thing." I looked over Emmett's shoulder, and saw Jasper cowering in the bathroom. He must be scarred for life.

"Is he gonna be ok?" I looked at Emmett, concerned. Emmett nodded.

"As long as Alice lives, he'll get over it. I hope."

_Gee, that's a great way to lighten the mood. NOT!_

**~Bella's POV~**

I can't believe they found me so soon! Yes, there were no other places to look but, none of them are that smart! I thought so atleast. Thank god The bathroom had a window that could open.

"Bella, what were you doing in there?" Jake, the guy who helped me escape, asked. He took a liking to me, that Jacob Black. Charlie and Jake's dad have been friends for ever, BFF! So, of course we've met! He didn't like Alice either, and he thinks what I'm doing is HOT! Hm, I wonder…. Maybe I could make Edward jealous!

"Jake, you're really hot, you know that?" I asked, leaning into him. He tensed up. He helped me escape by riding his motorcycle to under the window, and catched me, and we got away quickly! I wonder where we're going!

"You really mean that, Bells?" Jake asked, I could read the hope in his voice that it was true. I nodded, putting my arms around his waist. I was holding onto his neck before, because we're riding on a motorcycle for gods sake!

"Yep. You're extremely hot, like a spicy hot tamale." I smiled evily, this is to easy! A guy who likes me, and hates Alice, who has a motorcycle, who can make Edward jealous! YES! Edward will be mine, just you wait!

**~Charlie's POV~**

I can't believe what I'm hearing. Carlisle called me, telling me that Bella is trying to kill Alice! Over a boy! I taught her better than that! Though, maybe her real parents didn't.

**(A/N: Hehehe, I've been brain storming this idea forever, now MWAHAHAHAAH!)**

**~Rosalie's POV TIME SKIP! Carlisle came in and is freaking out~**

Never, EVER, never ever never ever NEVER! EVVVVVVVVVER! Did I think I would see this! Carlisle, the doctor, is freaking out. That's not good. I'm supposed to be the one who's freaking out! Not him! He's supposed to be calm and, like, NOT freaked out! Emmett looks serious and calm compared to Carlisle right now… well maybe not SANE, but still, he looks calmer then Carlisle right now. Wait a minute, Where IS Eddy-Dearest?

"Carlisle, what's wrong?" Jasper was freaking out too. You can see how those two are related.

"She's… She's lost a lot of blood. She has an even worse head wound, and she was unconscious in water. It's like a homicide, but she's barely alive…" I became angry, and I blurted the first thing that came to my mind out,

"YOU'RE A DOCTOR! SHE'S SICK, AND HURT! YOU FIX HER! IT'S YOUR JOB! FIX HER! PLEASE… DO SOMETHING!" I looked pleadingly at him. He looked at me, sympathy in his eyes, he let out a sigh.

"Ok, I'm gonna put her in surgery. I'm going to stitch up her head wound. I'm going to hook her up to a blood tube (A/N: I don't know what they're called) the rest, it'll be up to her. That's all I can do to help." He looked over at Emmett,

"Emmett, you know where the gurneys are, get me one! Jasper, when Emmett comes back with it, I need you to put Alice on it. After that, both of you stay here with Rosalie. Where is your brother? Oh, I'll worry about family later, I'm treating a life and death patient, no time to worry about family!" He grabbed up some courage from inside of him, as he told them what to do. I sighed, relief flooding over me.

Just like Carlisle said, it's a life or death thing with one of my family, I can't be worrying about Bella right now, but I can wonder where Edward is, cause he's not part of my family.

I pulled out my cell phone, and went into my contacts. Edward Cullen. Perfect… I pressed call, and put the phone up to my ear. It ringed a few times, until he finally answered.

"Hello, This is Edward Cullen." He said, I heard people gasp in the background, probably who read Twilight.

"Ed, This is Rose. It was Bella who attacked Alice. After you left, she came, and asked me to go get water, and I did, and I went back to the room they were no where to be seen. Her and Alice. Jasper ran to the bathroom, and we found her. She was wrapped in the shower curtain, and she had a bad head wound. On the mirror was written, STAY AWAY FROM EDWARD." I didn't breath at all, until the last word came out of my mouth. It was silent on the other end.

"Is she ok?" He asked after a dramatic pause.

"Yes, Carlisle is going to stitch up her head wound, and put a blood bag and the tube to her. She'll be ok, I hope. He didn't say for sure. We just need to pray. Holy Cheese, I'm freaking out! I feel like it's my fault! I left, I was such a… a…. A dumb blonde! There, I said it. I was a stupid, idiotic, dumb blonde! Also, where are you?" Wow, I'm having mood swings.

"I'm at McDonalds. Jasper and Emmett like McDonalds. When I go to Starbucks they always whined, saying they wanted McFlurries, so I got Starbucks for us, and mcdonalds kid meals for them." _Great, he was thinking of the children._

"Thanks, come back ASAP please. Bye." I hung up. Emmett was staring at me, weirdly. I was sitting on the bed, what is so weird about that.

"Hey, weren't you supposed to get the gurney?" I asked.

"Jasper wanted to switch. He wanted to talk to Carlisle. I'm gonna put her on the gurney. But, we're alone." He said, trying to make me laugh. To top it off, he wiggled his eyebrows. I smiled, It was impossible not too! He's so loveable, and funny!

"Yep. Bee tee dubs, Eddy-Dearest is getting you and Jasper Kid meals at Mcdonalds, and Mcflurries." Emmett smiled hugely, and pumped his fist into the air.

"YES!" He put his arm down, and looked at me. He walked over to me and sat down. I scooted over to give him room, he's big, and the bed is not that big.

"Rosalie, do you like me?" He asked out of the blue. I jumped backwards slightly, shocked. I thought about it, I guess I do like him.

"Yeah, why?" I asked him, scooting back to where I was sitting, aka right next to him. I looked at my lap, embarrassed. WHY AM I EMBARRASSED?! Oh, right… I told the guy that I like him.

"Rose, can I kiss you?" He asked. My eyes widened, and I nodded. "Sure." I replied.

He leaned in slowly, I closed my eyes, our faces got closer, our lips about to touch! When, BAM! The door flew open, and Jasper ran in. Both Emmett and I sprung away from each other. I blushed bright red.

"Emmett, help now! You can kiss later! COME ON!" Jasper pestered. Emmett got up, and walked to the bathroom, and got Alice. He walked out the room carrying her, and I'm guessing he put her on the gurney, because he came back in, and closed the door as Jasper left.

"Wow… that was totally cliché. It always happens like that in movies. Also, I'm jealous of Alice. She gets to be carried by you." I smiled, saying it jokingly. He took it seriously, I guess, because he strolled over to me, and picked me up bridal style. It was so romantic!

"Emmett, I was-" I was cut off by his lips on mine. I smiled slightly, and closed my eyes.

**_He doesn't need to know I was joking._**

__________________________________________________________________________________________  
**There you go! Sorry for the long wait! I've been busy, and all, but I got it out! Also, I'm thinking of adding some new characters, like Lauren and stuff, but some original characters, based off of some of my fans! **

**If you want to be in this story you'll need to send me an application:**

**Name**

**Age**

**Who you like (if you want to be in this story, it needs to be a Quileute, or a random other character. I can make random boys, and I think I might need someone to get with Jacob if I decide I need one. If you want to be a character who will be BFF's with Rose, Bella, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Edward, or someone else, send this to me to)**

**Looks**

**When you want to meet the main and how.**

**OK! Also, I don't own the line "Holy Cheese" All rights go to poptard005! Go her!**

**I would like reviews and story favorites, not saying I need them, but they help me write! Also, if you have anything you want to happen in the story, message it to me, or review it to me. I will probably use it! Thanks! Also, the contest is still going!**

**~Something to think about:~**

**What did Charlie mean by Bella's REAL parents? Hehe, only I know!**

**Alice: What does it mean?**

**Me: I can't tell you!**

**Alice: Will we find out?**

**Me: whispers it to Alice**

**Alice: OMG THAT'S SO COOL! I can't wait till everyone else finds out!**


	11. Yes? Or No?

**Ok, I'm alive! YAY! I'm just busy with school work, and guy trouble. Yeah, it sucks. But, hey, I have time! YAY! I am waiting for my sesame chicken to cool, so I'm typing this! Enjoy! Also, word to the wise, if I get more reviews on Revolutionary Love, both will be updated more. Also, random, I feel like no one reads this, it could just be because my mood today, but idk. So, on with the story! Adorkably Random helped me with editing! THANKS!**

**________________________________________________________**

**~Jaspers POV~**

Great to know that my brothers love life is good. I walked in on them about to kiss! So, both of my brothers have kissed a Swan! Of course, I'm the only one who hasn't! I'm patient!

I looked down at Alice's face, as we rolled her to the Emergency Room. She is so pale, so fragile looking, like an angel fallen from heaven. My angel, not Edwards, mine.

"Jasper, are you okay?" Carlisle asked me, "You can let go now, we're at the room." I let go of the bars on the gurney, not giving another thought, just staring down at her.

"Carlisle, I don't know if I'm okay." I answered truthfully, feeling like a burden was being lifted off of me.

As he wheeled her into the room, I heard him tell me to go back to the room.

Yeah right, I don't want to go back to the room where that happened, and because who knows what Rosalie and Emmett are doing in there? Well, one way to find out, sadly.

**~Edwards POV~**

"Hello, you have reached the voice mail of the one and only sexy Emmett Cullen. If you are a violent stalker fangirl, hang up now, if you are Rosalie, you better leave me a message my Rose, and if you are Jasper, YOU HANG UP RIGHT NOW AND CALL ALICE FOO! And, if you are magically somehow Edward… I don't need to add a message for Edward, because I know that Edward would never call me. So, yeah! Bye!" My right eye twitched.

'That smartass'. I thought to myself, as the leave a message beep blared into my ear.

"Don't leave a message for me, because I never call? Well, look who's talking on their voice-mail now! And, what do you mean if it was Jasper he should hang up and call Alice? Who says that? Never mind. Why the heck aren't you answering the phone? Ugh, just call me back." I hung up, and saw I had one new text message,

**Edward,**

**Where the heck are you?**

**Jasper**

I rolled my eyes, and climbed into my silver Volvo. Yep, somehow Stephenie Meyer knew what I drive as a car. Not creepy at all.

~Fast Forward, Jasper is now outside the room where Rosalie and Emmett are~

Okay, it seems like it's alright. I don't hear smoochy sounds. Okay, be brave, be brave.

"Hey, you guys." I said, opening the door, shutting my eyes.

"Why are you closing your eyes?" Emmett asked.

"We're not doing anything, if that's what you were thinking." Rosalie added snidely.

I opened my eyes, and looked at Emmett's face, and smirked.

"Nice lipstick Emmett. Rose Red suits you." Both Rosalie and Emmett blushed. I walked over to the chair near the window, and sat on it. I sighed, looking out the window, when something white caught my attention. I leaned closer to the window, looking at it. There was a white envelope shoved into the side of the window!

I stuck my hand out, and tugged on it. It didn't budge.

"Emmett, I need help." I said, pulling on the envelope.

"Grovel! Say, oh please, Emmett my strong handsome brother, help me for I am weak compared to your awesomeness." Emmett is so proud of himself. I sighed.

"Oh, Emmett, my strong hard headed, no brained all muscle, brother, help me to pull this envelope out of the window, because your muscles are your brain. They sucked your brain up to make you more stronger, if you help me, your brain will be free to go back to your skull. I have my brain, and not all that muscle, compared to your giant muscles. I also am the only one who hasn't kissed a Swan, or told the one I like I like them, so help me NOW. Compared to your awesomeness." Yep, I'm use to Emmett's stupidity, but maybe I was a little harsh.

Emmett was taken aback, shock showed on his face. He walked over to the window, and grasped the white envelope between his hands.

"I want to save my brain! Muscle POWER!!!!!" He yelled, holding the ERRRRRRR as he pulled the envelope. He fell backwards, as it came out of the window. The window shuttered.

"Jasper, nice graveling. Thank you for knocking the sense into him." Rosalie actually thanked me. WHOA!

"Here, VICTORY! I feel smarter already!" He handed the envelope to me, and flexed his muscles in his arms, I heard Rosalie sigh, staring all goo-goo-ey at Emmett. Is that how I look like when I'm staring at Alice? Weird, I don't think so, cause I'm not a girl.

The door slammed open.

"Where's Alice?" Edward yelled, running into the room, holding starbucks and…

"MCDONALDS!!!!" Emmett and I yelled at the same time, running up to him. He put them above his head.

"No! Down boys!" He said, talking to us like we were dogs. I jumped, almost grabbing one, but failed to.

"Edward, give them the food. We're all starving." Rosalie chimed in, crossing her arms. Edward lowered his arm, and handed a McDonalds kids meal to Emmett.

"Nice lipstick Emmett. I didn't know you liked that kind of stuff, but I'm not one to judge, usually." Emmett snorted. I looked at Edward with puppy-dog eyes. He sighed, handing me the kids meal.

"Budda Buh Buh BUUUUUUUUU! I'm LOVING it!" Emmett sang, pulling out the prize.

"OOOOH! Bionicles!" He started laughing like a little kid getting a toy… wait, it is a little kid getting a toy! THE IRONY!

"Hey, Edward, I have a very serious question." Emmett scrunched his eyebrows, and I knew what was coming. I cracked a smile.

"Edward… Who would you DooOOoo… for a Klondike Bar?" Emmett sang the Klondike Bar song, but changed the word to who would you do, instead of what would you do.

"Why, Alice of course." He answered. Both Emmett and Rosalie had shock painted on their faces. I glared at him.

"Why the hell would you say that in front of her sister?" Emmett said, annoyed.

"Edward, be a dear, and GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE, and find out what Carlisle is doing please? Thank you!" Rosalie literally pushed him out the door, grabbed the starbucks bag, and slammed the door in his face.

"Quick! Jasper, Emmett, help me keep the door closed so he can't get in!" Rosalie yelled at us. I ran to the door, and helped Rosalie keep it shut.

"SUPER EMMETT TO THE RESCUE!" Emmett yelled, running into me, and squishing me to the door. I coughed from air loss.

"SORRY! You're weak, so I'm helping you!" Emmett moved.

"So much for that brain coming back." I mumbled under my breath, getting a laugh from Rosalie.

Okay, I never knew that Rosalie Swan could actually be awesome, but that shows how wrong I was.

I wonder what is in the white envelope anyway.

**~Carlisle's POV~**

I brought Alice to the emergency operation room (Your welcome Shannon..XD) and the surgeon told me to leave, he would get one of the nurses to call me back in if they need my help, or after their done.

That was maybe 3 hours ago, thank god I have a lot of patience. I heard footsteps coming my way.

"Dad, hey! How is everything? Is Alice okay?" Edward rounded the corner, panting. He walked over to me, and leaned against the wall, trying to catch his breath.

"I don't know how Alice is. I brought her to the surgeon, and he said one of his nurses will come and tell me more information when they have it."

As if on cue, a door opened, and a petite nurse walked out.

"Dr. Cullen, Dr. Uggman wants to talk to you." She looked over at me, and her eyes widened, "Is this your son? Edward Cullen?"

Carlisle nodded, and walked past her to talk to this Dr. Uggman.

"Oh my gosh, Edward Cullen! THE EDWARD CULLEN! Squee! I'm total Team Edward!" She looked at me weirdly.

"Um, can you show me to where my father went?" Hey, if she's a fangirl of me, I can use it in this instant. She nodded, and led me to Carlisle. She opened a door labeled

Dr. Uggman.

The nurse opened the door. I walked in. Both Dr. Uggman and Carlisle looked up. I saw Alice was no where to be seen.

"Where is Alice?" I asked.

"She is okay. She is asleep right now. She was sent back to her room." I sighed. Wait, why did he mention to me that she is asleep, I didn't ask.

As if Carlisle had read my mind, he added,

"We don't know when or if she is going to wake up. The chances are high." My eyes widened.

"High chance of what?" Panic entered my voice. Neither of them answered. I growled, and stomped out of the room, in the direction of Alice's room.

**~Rosalie's POV~**

The door opened silently, and a bed was rolled in. Alice was sound asleep on it. They wheeled it over to the old bed, and two nurses picked Alice up, and put her back on the first bed, and hooked up wires into Alice, and a beeping noise started. Thank god, she's alive!

"Nurse, is she ok?" I asked one of the nurses, who nodded. She looked at Emmett, and winked.

"She's just sleeping." I knew what that ment, I watch TV shows! They don't know if she's going to wake up. God damnit! This all happens in Forks!

"Emmett, we should totally make a CSI: Forks." I joked. Jasper walked over the the bed, and pulled up the chair, and sat in it, staring at Alice.

**~Jaspers POV~**

Atleast she's back. Knowing hospital nurses, when they say she's asleep, they don't know when she is going to wake up. Well, cause I have time, I guess I should see what is in this envelope.

I took out the envelope from my jean pocket, and carefully opened it.

**_Dear Bella,_**

**_My daughter, The Swan's have lied to you your whole life! You are not really related to them, you are ours! Ours and not theirs! They wanted you to be in their family, because Charlie and Renee were getting a divorce, and Renee was pregnant. They didn't know if Renee was going to take custody of Rosalie and the baby, so Charlie wanted another kid, so he adopted you. He knew who your parents were, he didn't want you knowing. He was excited, that Renee let him have custody of all 3 of you. He made you think that you were part of his family, saying you were 3 when they had the 3rd devil child. She was so pale coming out. They were so glad she lived, she was so tiny though. Rosalie was 6. You were 3. Now, that you are 17, I wanted you to know the truth, now that you are back in Forks. Remember, Mommies always watching over you._**

**_Love,_**

**_Your real mother,_**

**_Vicky Wakefield_**

My eyes widened as I read the last name. Wakefield. The serial killers, Wakefield. They killed dozens, they started out on an island, and moved to Forks.

**_Charlie, how could you be so stupid? And, how could they know Rosalie and Alice's name, and that they were moving back to Forks? And, how did they get it to Bella? Atleast, I know where she gets the crazy genes._**

_________________________________

**Ok, I officially am in love with this Chapter! I got the last name Wakefield from Harper's Island. I love that show, I love how it ended! Don't worry Bella will end with Edward eventually! I'm watching yugioh the abridged series while I wrote this! It's amazing!**

**Like it, Hate it, Love it? I want to know!**

**Alice: FINALLY! YOU UPDATED!**

**Me: SORRY!**

**Alice: It's ok! Atleast I'm finally back in the story!**

**Me: Exactly**


	12. What a twist!

**Ok! I'm updating again! I lost a lot of inspiration, until Halloween, which I was supposed to write a special for, but I was to lazy. I might put it up later, spoiler, if people ask me to put it up, there might be Alice/Jasper, and Bella/Edward in it! HAHAHA! Yep, I'm evil. I actually like Bella and Edward in my story, I know whats gonna happen. Ok!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story, just the words I wrote down, sadly I did not come up with Twilight, if I did, do you think I would be writing this? HELL YES I WOULD!**

* * *

**Recap:** Jasper found an envelope wedged in the window, and he read it, it was from someone named Vicky Wakefield. **OK! Also, this is my main story again!**

**~Jaspers POV~**

God, Charlie, how could you be so stupid? Taking a daughter of a serial killer? Someone's a smart cop! I folded up the paper, and stuffed it in my pocket. I saw Emmett sneaking up on me, reaching for my Micky D's Kids meal. I grabbed it, before he could grab it.

"Swipper no Swipping!" I yelled at Emmett.

"Awww man!" He yelled, snapping his fingers in defeat. I love quoting Dora the Explorer.

"Asta Luego!" I waved at Emmett. He looked at me, pouting. It was hilarious, because he still had Rosalie's listick on. He pulled out the little bionicle toy he got from the kids meal, and pointed to mine. I glared at him.

"No! Bad Emmett! Eat your meal, and don't steal Jaspers kids toy!" Rosalie scolded Emmett. He smiled evilly, and ran to Rosalie with the toy in his hands.

"Play?" He asked, as Rosalie's phone beeped. She looked down at her pocket, where her phone was, I'm guessing. She pulled it out, and her eyes widened.

**~Rosalie's POV~**

Oh my god. Emmett is asking me to play with bionicles, and I'm a girl who he kissed, and all he can think about is Bionicles? Ugh! Boys these days!

My phone beeped. I took it out of my jean pocket, and slid open my LG Xenon. It said I had one new voice mail, from Kira. Kira…. Kira…. Who is Kira again? I don't know the Death Note killer Kira, but I do know Kira from my drama class at Forks high school! I dialed one, hit call, and put the phone up to my ear.

"You have one unheard message. First unheard message: Hey Rosalie! It's Kira, you know, Kira-Kira-pumpkin-patch, from drama? The one that brought a pumpkin in to celebrate Halloween? You better remember me! Well, I met this really hot guy at my pumpkin patch! He was with this girl that looked like Bella. But, a lot of girls looked like Bella that night, cause it was Halloween, and it might've been a twilight obsessed girl dressed up as her. Well, about the guy, he was hot! And, even better, he was shirtless! He came up to me and talked to me, out of the girl he was withs dismay. I was wearing a Sexy Vampiress costume, but I called it a awesome attempt to be a goth. He believed me, and gave me his number. Why aren't you talking back? Oh right, this is a voice mail! Sorry bout that, I ramble! Well, call back! Bye!"

DAMN! Geez that girl can talk! I didn't hear one breath come out of that. Well, she took the time to describe the hot guy, who was SHIRTLESS, so I should call her back, you know, just to talk. Obviously I don't want to know about this shirtless wonder. I dialed her back as fast as my fingers could type in the numbers on the touch screen. I heard the ever so familiar dialing tone.

"Hello? Welcome to McDonalds, may I take your order?" Kira put on an amazing country accent. I stifled a laugh.

"Yes, may I please have a Mcflurry, a double cheeseburger, a big mac, some curly fries, a diet coke, um… some of those oreo things, a toy, 2 kids meals, a mcdonalds coffee beverage, and some ice cream." I saw Emmett gawk at me.

"DAMN GIRL! You can eat! How and where the hell do you store all your fat? Other than the obvious place." I glared at him, lifting my foot to take off my shoe to throw at him.

"Is that Mr. Handsome Cullen Sexy Pants I hear in the background? Oh right, I mean that'll be 101 dollars and infinite cents." Kira messed up, she still has a lot to learn.

"WHAT? 101 dollars, just for that little thing I ordered for breakfast? THIS IS AN OUTRAGE! Can I speak to your manager? Just kidding! Hey Kira!" I joked. Emmett gawked more, I think he cracked his jaw, cause I heard a cracking noise, and Emmett cupped his jaw.

"Rosalie, I got a boo-boo, can you kiss it and make it feel better?" Emmett asked adorably. So that was his plan all along. I smiled, and walked over to him, my shoes making little noises as the soles touched the ground. I got up to him, and he kissed me on the lips. He pulled away after one second.

"I thought you hurt your jaw, not you lips." I pretend scolded him. I heard Kira yell at me in the phone, also I heard her make kissy noises into the phone. How do I get along with her, I wonder.

"I lied. I hurt my lip, but you made it all better." Emmett smiled, and kissed my cheek. Jasper made a disgusted noise.

"Hey, buttercup, you're making the disgusted noise now, but you won't when its you and Alice doing this!" I heard Kira squeal. I put the phone back up to my ear.

"Kira, are you ok? Also, just so you know, I'm at the hospital." Kira gasped in horror.

"What happened to you? Are you ok? Why are you in the hospital?" Kira was freaking out.

"No I'm fine. Didn't you hear about what happened to Alice?" I asked Kira, who made a PSH noise,

"Duh! Everyone has! Is she ok? I also heard that something happened at the hospital too, and she looked pretty bad. Want me to come down there?" Kira heard that something happened to Alice at the hospital? How did she know that?

"Kira, who told you about something happening to Alice at the Hospital?"

"Why, Mr. Shirtless Wonder of course. He called me asking if I heard about it. He is really sweet. Keeping me informed on… your sister. He was with a girl that looked like Bella. Your last name is Swan, The Cullen's last name is Cullen. OMG! Twilight has taken over the universe!" Kira made a noise that was supposed to be like the apocalypse I guess.

"Kira, do you know his name?" I asked, my suspicion level rose. A girl who looked like Bella, and a guy without a shirt on, Shirtless guy tells Kira about Alice being hurt in the hospital…

"Kira… was his name…"

"Jacob Black." Both Kira and I said at the same time.

"Yeah, how do you know him… OMG! I'm an idiot! The girl he was with WAS Bella! The psycho biotch! She is a slut! She has both Edward and Jake!" Kira sounded pissed.

"She doesn't have Edward. Edward likes Alice, or so he says." I told Kira.

"Oh! Well, she's a psycho! I'm gonna go and knock some sense into her!"

"How the hell are you going to do that, par say?"

"Going to La Push, DUH!" And with that, she hung up. I knew we became friends for a reason!

I put the phone back in my pocket, as I heard the door close.

"Or so I say? I like Alice, why can't you just accept that!" Edward looked at me with cold eyes.

"You were listening in to my conversation?" I said, annoyance creeping into my tone.

"It's hard not to, you were yelling it. Now tell me, who the hell is this Jake Black? Is he with Bella?" Edward questioned me, did he think I knew or something?

"Be a good little girl, and go back to daddy. Mabye you can go shopping to calm down, or put more makeup on, because from what I've seen, that's all that you're good for! You are a selfish, shallow, bimbo, who is rude, and doesn't think before she speaks. You judge people on how they dress, look, and act. You label people, and you like being the boss. You let this happen to your littlest sister. What happened to the so called, Big sister watched over the younger sisters?" Edward stomped towards me with each word, I backed up, until I was next to the window. Jasper looked up in confusion, staring from Edward to me, trying to analyze the situation.

"Edward, don't talk to Rosalie like that!" Emmett got all protective of me.

"Oh great, you get my brother to protect you! Why am I not surprised! Not just that but, you choose my dumbass brother, who only relies on muscle to move forward in life! And, you!" He pointed to Jasper, "You always want what I want. I finally like someone, and you decide to like her too! How fair is that? I'm the youngest in the family, and for some reason, I think I am the one with the most potential in my life. I'm going to marry Alice! I will ask her to marry me on the last day of school. And, there is nothing you can do about it, you little pansies." He pointed to us three.

"Edward Mason Cullen!" I heard a high pitched voice yell from the door, which was open. How do I not notice that? There were two people outside the door. And, those people couldn't have come at a better time. Carlisle and Esme Cullen. THANK THE LORD!

He turned around, shocked.

"Edward, I know you're stressed out, because of Alice, but all of us are! Expecially Rosalie and Jasper! That doesn't give you a reason to yell at them!" Carlisle had a parenting tone as he briskly walked into the room, Esme followed him, actually touching his arm as a signal saying to let her go first. She stomped up to Edward, and she was wearing high heels. I think I found my new role model. She grabbed Edward's ear.

"Young man, you apologize right now! Do you even know what came running out of your mouth? I doubt it, now apologize." She pulled a little bit harder on his ear. "Or else." She said the last part venomously, it felt like the temperature dropped. I slumped my shoulders, yep, I have definitely found my role model.

"Emmett," I whispered to him, "Your mother is scary when she's angry." Emmett looked at me like I was joking.

"She's not angry. She is just in her parental scolding mode. Oh no, this is no where near her wrath when she's angry." My eyes widened, I felt like my eyeballs would fall out of my head, or become permanately like that.

"Sorry." Edward said under his breath, crossing his arms.

"What? I can't hear you? My muscles are blocking my ears!" Emmett said loudly.

"And my makeup is making me hear less cause I'm obviously to absorbed in looking good I didn't catch that." I said over dramatically.

"I just want to hear him say it again." Jasper smiled, leaning forward in his chair, he was enjoying the scene before him.

Edward glared at Jasper, "I'm sorry." He said louder.

"What?" Jasper put his hand up to his ear.

"I said I was freakin sorry!" Esme pulled on his ear harder, she was kind of scaring me, just kind of.

"Edward…" She said threateningly.

"Do what your mother said, Edward." Carlisle just wanted to sound like he was being a good parent.

"I'm sorry." Edward said, "Will you forgive me?" I knew what he was hoping Jasper would say, hopefully Jasper wouldn't fall into his trap.

"No." Jasper said bluntly. Esme raised her eyebrows and stared at Jasper. Carlisle cleared his throat, obviously hinting to Jasper to rethink his answer.

"For now?" Jasper said in a questioning tone. Esme's perfect eyebrow went up higher, which I didn't know was possible.

"Sure." Jasper said, defeated. Esme smiled.

"Come along Edward, we have some things to discuss!" Esme, still holding on to his ear, put a hand on Edward's arm, and dragged him out of the room.

"With all the times he's been kicked out of this room, maybe we should just out a no Edward's sign on the front of the door." Emmett joked.

"I'd like that. A lot." Jasper smiled, leaning back in the chair, "Oh, Dad, Here, you should read this." he took the paper out of his pocket, and handed to Carlisle, "Also, how long till she wakes up?"

"3 days at the least!" He smiled, putting the note away in his doctor jacket, "I'll read this later." And with that, Carlisle walked out the door, a little jump in his step for reasons unknown.

"That was entertaining." Jasper sounded happy. I rolled my eyes, laughing

**~Kira's POV~**

**(A/N: Kira is a OC, she is Adorkably Random's character! I know Adorkably Random in real life, so I had to add her. She's awesome. I hope Kristi doesn't mind her personality, cause I got a load of ideas just cause of her personality! PS! She is driving up to La Push, she has a Truck, I don't know what kind yet. LOL)**

Ok, I'm here on a mission. A mission to talk to Jake, and get him away from Bella.

I pulled up to the outskirts of La Push. Ok, time to hide my car. I drove into the woods, trying to find a good place to park. Something startled me. A big sandy colored wolf ran infront of my car. I slammed the breaks down, almost hitting him. I put the car on park, opened the door, and jumped out. I ran to the wolf. It was whimpering, it's a cowardly wolf.

"It's ok. I'm sorry I almost ran you over." I talked to the wolf, but wolfs can't understand humans, can they? The wolf looked at me up and down, almost like it was checking me out. It padded over to me, sniffing my hand, and it wagged it's tail. I laughed, so it isn't vicious, that's good. I petted it, making it's tail wag faster. I smiled.

**~Seth's POV~**

OHEMGEE! I almost got ran over by a car, in the woods! Who drives through the woods? Well, apparently this girl. Atleast she stopped, and was worried enough to come out and see if I was ok. I like her, she's nice. Other people would be afraid of a werewolf like me.

~Seth, where are you?~ The Alpha of my pack, Sam, asked me through my head. We can contact each other by that.

"You wouldn't know where I can find Jake Black, would you?" The red headed girl asked, petting me. I can tell that she has dogs, she knows where dogs like to be petted. Most people pet us on out backs, it thoroughly annoys us, because it's alkward to see the person again when we're in human form, cause they could uh, have petted our behinds without even knowing it was us. Wait, this chick asked for JAKE Black.

***Sam! There's a human here! She's looking for Jake!***

~WHAT?! Where are you!~

***I'm at the border of La Push, in the forest, there's a car near me, I almost got run over, but this girl stopped in time, and is very nice!***

~Does she know you're a human?~

***NOPE! She doesn't even suspect anything, anyway I'm a giant wolf! I like her!***

~Seth, just don't move, I'll be there in a minute~

***Ok, take your time, I won't do anything stupid***

He didn't reply to my last thought. I stared up at the red haired girl, she was still petting my head.

"I guess you don't know where or who Jake Black is. Geez, now that I look at you, you really are a big dog. Are you on dog stariods or something? Just a joke." She laughed slightly, "Wow, I'm talking to a dog, that I almost ran over. I must be crazy, dogs can't understand humans! Well, they can, but they can't talk back obviously!" Ok, I guess the girl talks to herself. That's normal, I do it all the time.

"Seth! Seth, where are you?" I heard the familiar deep voice of Sam. The girl looked up in the direction of where Sam was yelling.

"Hello? Who's there? Are you looking for a dog?" She yelled, I heard Sam stop, and turn in our direction. As he walked closer a twig snapped,

"Sam, where are you going?" I heard Leah question Sam. Why would Sam bring my sister? Is he insane? I whimpered. Red head looked down at me, and then looked back at the place where she guessed Sam and Leah were.

"Come on boy, lets go check it out." She whispered to me, walking toward them. I followed slowly behind her, she looked back at me, "Are you scared of something?" She asked me. Sam stepped out from behind a tree.

"Seth, there you are!" He said, running toward me, I saw Leah poke her head out from behind the tree. Red Head looked at Sam with a questioning look.

**~Kira's POV~**

"Is this your dog?" I asked the boy- er man, who walked from behind the tree. I turned and looked at 'Seth', "So, your name is Seth?" The dog nodded it's head. My eyes widened.

'SHIT! Does that mean he could understand me the whole time? Whoa, maybe this dog is on steroids!' I thought to myself.

"Thank you so much for finding him!" The guy walked up to me, "My name is Sam Uley. The girl over there is Leah Clearwater. We live here in La Push. And, you are?" Sam asked me, sticking his hand out. I stared at his hand like it was an alien from outer space that crashed down to earth, and wanted to probe my brain.

"I'm Kira. Kira Carmichael. Um, by any chance, do you know Jake Black?" I asked, taking his hand, and shook it. He smiled, and nodded.

"Yeah. I know him. How do you know him?" He narrowed his eyes, like I was a suspect of murder. Hell, maybe I am in their minds! I almost freakin' ran over their dog!

"Uh, I met him during Halloween at my pumpkin patch. He gave me his phone number, and I wanted to talk to him, I wanted to know if the pumpkin was good." That sounds reasonable! I even made it sound real! "Do you know where he is?"

"I know where he is." Leah walked out from behind the tree, "I can show you after I take my brother…S dog home! Yeah! You can come." She offered. I shrugged, what the hay!

"Come here Seth, lets go home!" Leah cooed at Seth, who slowly walked to her. She looked at Sam, and nodded. "Come on Kira. It's a long way to walk, atleast for a foreigner that is." Wow, I'm a foreigner just cause I wasn't born here? Great.

~Time Skip, Kira was told by Leah where Jake probably was, which was by the beach. Still Kira's POV~

Ok, I know where he is. I stalked through the tree's of the La Push forest. I heard voices. They sounded like Bella's and Jakes! I hastily like a ninja climbed up a tree to get a better look. Sure enough, it was them. Now, how do I get down…

I looked at the branches, and saw some branches that were close to branches on another tree. Lets be a ninja! I thought to myself, as I went to the end of the branch, and jumped successfully to the other branch. I jumped from that one to the one below, and lost my footing. I began to fall, hitting some branches on my way down. I closed my eyes, and screamed, atleast I think I did. I probably was just screaming silently, but it sounds to me like it is really there, but it's in my head.

I fell on something. That something collapsed, with a whump!

"Owwww! My head!" I whined, clutching my throbbing head. I heard footsteps come toward me, as a muffled voice yelled,

"GET OFF OF ME!" Oh my god. I fell on someone. I opened my eyes, and looked down. Oh, it was just Bella. Wait, OMG! It's BELLA!

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" I jumped up. My head spun, as I fell backwards strong tan arms caught me, making sure I didn't fall.

"Are you ok?" My savior asked, worry in his tone.

"Yeah." I looked up at my savior, and my heart began to race. Mr. shirtless wonder himself caught me. He looked into my eyes, shock plastered on his face.

"Jake, are you ok?" Bella asked Jake, getting up, and dusting herself off. Jake didn't reply to Bella.

"Uh…" I felt alkward, "How was the pumpkin you bought?" I asked, feeling stupid.

"Amazing." Jake said, sounding breathless. I put my feet on the ground, and steadied myself, I tried to get my arms away from him. They didn't listen, that or Jake was holding on pretty tight.

"Jake. LET. Go. Of. HER!" Bella commanded Jake, who robotically let go, still staring at my face. I remembered I had a sharpie in my pocket, so I took it out, and grabbed his hand, and wrote my number on his hand.

"Call me!" I said, before running off to find my car, leaving an awestruck Jake behind me.

'What the hell was that about?' I thought to myself, 'I've never felt that before. I felt a spark go through me, and my heart started beating quickly when I looked at him. Oh my god. I need to get out of here, and go home. I need to think about this!' I ran through the woods. I heard a bark, as Seth ran through the trees. He ran infront of me, leading me to where my car is. I smiled, I'm gonna come back here again, just to see Seth, this lovely dog of course. Not to see Jake.

**~Bella's POV~**

"Jake, what the heck was that about?" I walked infront of him, annoyance seeped in my tone, "Why are you staring at her like that?"

He took in a big breath, staring at the place the girl ran, if I wasn't near him, he would probably be worshipping and kissing the ground where she was at, that's how he looked right now.

"I've imprinted." The words came out of Jakes mouth made me want to throw up, what about me?!

" What do you mean imprinted? I thought you liked me." I said bluntly, crossing my arms.

"Not the way I like her. She's the person I'm ment to be with…" Jake sounded dazed.

"No she's not." I walked over to him. "I am!" I said, slamming my lips to his.

Jake pushed me away.

"No you're not Bella." He looked at his hand, where that girl wrote her number, the little slut. Oh, wait, it's that girl from the pumpkin patch. She's probably Rosalie's friend! UGH! I can't wait to meet my real parents, then I'll finally know why I'm so different.

I glared at Jake, and walked away, stomping my feet into the ground, tripping on a root, and falling on my face.

**_All of those bitches will pay! Expecially Alice and that Jacob stealing slut, they will pay dearly._**

* * *

**Oh my god, longest chapter yet! 8 pages! YAY! Ok, just for everyone to know, Kira is Adorkably Random's OC! She is going to get with Jake! She has paleish skin, and red hair. She has green eyes.**

**Also, just FYI I noticed I didn't make it clear. Rosalie and Bella are one year apart. Alice is 3 years younger then Rosalie. Alice is a freshman in High School. So is Edward. Jasper is in the classes with Bella. They are both Juniors. Rosalie is a Senior along with Emmett. Yeah, so is Kira I guess. Well, back to business. I have gotten my inspiration back with this story! Yay! I think I might not update until a certain number of reviews, favorites, Alerts, and/or all of the above!**

**Alice: When am I gonna be back?**

**Me: Next chapter, be patient little pixie!**

**Alice: Grrr…..**

**Me: shows pic of Jasper**

**Alice: is silent, drooling**

**Alice: NO I AM NOT DROOLING!**

**Me: Hehehe… OK! Next time, It'll probably be a time skip three days or so ahead. IDK yet.**

yes the quileutes are werewolves. Hehe, I'm evil. Anyway,

Sam= the ~ sigh

Seth= the bolded * things

**What are your favorite parts of each chapter?**

**Love it? Hate it? Obsessed with it? I want to know!**

**Also, sorry about Esme being totally out of character, but hey, this is a fanfic, and I think she has a dark side hidden away, and I felt like adding that. Can't wait to see you next chapter!**


	13. Awake

**Ok! Wow, sorry it's been a while! I have been lazy, and not wanting to write. I was bored while on a plane during Thanksgiving. I had a notebook, and I knew that Kristi was going to keep bugging me until I updated, so I wrote the beginning of this on a plane. Sorry if it sucks! Also, I'm dedicating this chapter to Kristi (Adorkably Random) it's the nutcracker ballet weekend, and I can't wait to see it! Aka, I wrote this a little while ago, so yeah. So, other updates, yeah, I'm auditioning for two musicals, so I will try and update over winter break**

* * *

**Rosalie's POV Time skip, 3 days later**

It has been a while since Kira and I have conversed. Jasper fell asleep a few hours ago. From the corner of my eye, I saw Emmett creeping up on Jasper, well by creeping I mean singing the Pink Panther theme song while acting like a spy. I turned my head to see WHY he was being a spy, when I saw it. A black uncapped sharpie.

"Emmett… are you…?" I asked quietly.

"SSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Emmett loudly shushed me. I looked at Jasper, who didn't even stir. Emmett sped up his walking, jumping across the room like he was Mario, or something. Jasper curled up slightly, mumbling nonsense in his sleep, I heard "Alice" in the nonsense. Emmett stood over Jasper, the sharpie help over his head like a knife.

"VIIVAAAAAA LA REVOLUTION!" He yelled as he started doodling on Jaspers face. I rolled my eyes. My "Don't Trust Me" ring tone bounced off the walls. Jasper jolted forward, making Emmett's sharpie run a line right down the middle of his nose. I quickly answered it, trying to drown out Jasper and Emmett's lovers quarrel.

"Hello?" I talked into the phone.

"Yes, hello, this is Burger King. We have been getting complaints about people choking because they were awestruck by you. So, please when you come in, can you please wear something to cover your face? Thank you." I laughed.

"Hi Kira."

"Who is Kira? This is Joe Newton, the manager of Burger King. Thanks." He hung up. My mouth dropped.

"EMMETT YOU ARE A WALKING DEAD MAN!" Jasper chased after Emmett, who hid behind me.

"Rose? Emmett?" A faint voice came from behind me.

ALICE!

**Alice's POV**

My head hurts. Did I fall asleep? Why is it dark? Am I dead? Does 2+2=4? AAAAAAH! Ok, I know what 2+2 is, but I'm clueless about the rest. A beeping noise blared near my ear. I also heard people quarreling.

"EMMETT! YOU ARE A WALKING DEAD MAN!" I heard Jaspers voice! My heart started pounding. I wonder why…

I slowly tried opening my eyes. Next to my bed, I saw a familiar blonde head. Hehe, bed, head, I rhymed.

"Rose?" I saw a giant Teddy Bear behind her. It's Emmett! "Emmett?" They both froze. Did I sound that bad?

"Alice!" Rosalie spun around, her hair hitting Emmett, who moved to her right side.

"SQUIRT!" Emmett yelled, flinging his arms up in the air, hitting Rosalie a little, not even facing me. Rosalie glared slightly at him, and turned him so he was facing me, his hands still up in the air. "TEDDY!" I yelled at Emmett. He looked confused.

"You're a giant teddy bear, Em. You're 100% huggable." Rosalie explained. He then pulled her into a hug, making her laugh. Awww, the happy couple.

"Where's Jas-" I was about to ask, when I saw him. Or someone that looks like him. There was a big difference though. This 'Jasper' had a drawn in unibrow, giant eyebrows, a curly cue mustache, a goatee, and a line drawn down the middle of his nose.

I couldn't help myself, I began giggling, which turned into a chuckle, which turned into a loud laugh, which turned into a laughter spazz out. Was I laughing hysterically? Guess not, cause no one said the 'She's going into hysterics, we should slap her' line. My sides hurt, and I was crying. The door opened, Carlisle and Edward ran in.

"Is she ok?" Carlisle looked at me. Rosalie nodded. Jasper walked up to my bed, and looked down at me. I began laughing harder. Jasper looked over at Emmett, and stuck his hand out. Emmett nodded, and fished around in his jean pocket, and pulled out an uncapped sharpie, and dropped it into Jaspers hand. Rosalie looked amazed at Emmett, probably cause there isn't a sharpie mark anywhere on his jeans, and he had an uncapped sharpie there.

It took me a few seconds to figure out what he was going to do, but when I did, I stopped laughing immediately. Jasper turned to me, leaned over the bed, and carefully drew a giant dot on my nose. He then drew a heart on my cheek. My eyes widened.

"Jasper…." Edward sounded scary.

"That's my name. Don't wear it out, and don't forget it!" He retorted. Am I missing something?

"Eddy! Jazzy!" I said, trying to calm down the mood, but only made it worse, cause I coughed at the end.

"Are you ok?" Edward turned to me, pushing Rosalie away. She pushed him back. Carlisle got in between them, a stern look on his face.

"This is a hospital, not a war zone!"

"Not true! Children and people are fighting to stay alive in hospitals!" Edward talked back.

"DO you want me to call your mother?" Edward and everyone silenced. I was thoroughly confused.

"Hey, Edward, can you go to Burger King, and get some food?" Rosalie asked Edward, trying to get him out of the room.

"Please! Rosalie loves Burger King!" I said, and to get him to go to Burger King, I added, "I really want an Edward Cullen canteen, so I could carry it around everywhere." That got it! He puffed up his chest, and nodded. He walked by Rosalie, and whispered something in her ear. She stepped on his foot, and smiled sweetly.

"Bye Eddy-dearest! Oh, can you ask Joe Newton how he got my number?" Edward sighed, and nodded, and left.

"Oh! MY! GOD! Alice, that was brilliant! Asking him to get you an Edward Cullen thing at Burger King, we are totally related, not that I didn't think that before, but now I'm certain that we are." Rosalie gave me a thumbs up. I smiled slightly, she was happy. I looked around.

"Where's Bella?" I asked. The mood in the room became dark, and tense. I blinked showing my confusion.

"You don't remember, do you?" Rosalie whispered.

"Remember what? I don't have amnesia, if you're wondering." Rosalie sighed, and explained it to me, every horrific thing.

**Kira's POV**

Wow, I can't believe Rosalie fell for the Burger King thing. That's sad. I was sitting on my bed, in my room. My dad was out, working with Charlie. My Dad is a police officer, who works with Charlie. I work during Halloween and Christmas season, selling pumpkins and Christmas Trees. You may be wondering where my mother comes in on this, well, she doesn't. My mom died a while ago. I don't remember a lot about her, and I don't know how she died. When I ask my dad, he just changes the subject, not wanting to remember. Sigh…

God, now I'm depressed. OOOH! I know, I'll call Jake! I pulled out my cell phone, and scanned through my contacts, getting to letter M. Jake is put down as Mr. Shirtless Wonder, yeah, I'm sad, what else is new? I pressed the green talk button, and put the phone up to my ear. It rang a few times, I drummed my fingers on my leg, impatiently.

"Hello?" Bella answered. Oh, SHIT! What do I say? Uhhhhh…..

"Hi, is Paula there?" I put on a fake country accent. "If so, can you tell er' to stop telling me to put ta' baked beans in butter. Thank ya." I hung up. God, how embarrassing! I can't believe Bella answered Jakes phone! Wait… why would she answer Jakes phone? How does she even have his phone? Only one way to find out!

TO LA PUSH! I ran to my door, picking up my backpack. Oh! I'll go and get Seth a present, cause we have a lot of dog toys! Taking one away won't make a big difference. I hope…

**Bella's POV**

That was weird… I clicked Jakes contact's list, and searched for who called him. I searched for a while, not finding it, looking at the A's still. I looked at the number of contacts he has… 99 contacts. Holy. Shit. I quickly X-ed out of the contact list, and clicked on the recent calls, and saw the very first effin name. Kira. That bitch has his number?

"Jake!!!" I yelled at him, outside his room.

"WHAT!!!!!" He yelled back through the door.

"Do you know a Paula?" I asked.

"No." He replied, obviously getting annoyed with me.

"Also, Kira told me she hated you." I said bluntly, lying, quite horribly I must say.

"WHAT?!" Jake screamed, wrenching the door open, "When did you talk to her?" He sounded so sad, awww! Kira, how mean! You broke his heart!

"Just now. She called you, and I answered. She probably wanted to call you, and be a slut, or something." I really need to learn when to stop talking.

"Don't talk about her like that!" He yelled at me, grabbing my wrist with one hand, and ripping his phone from my hand with the other.

"What are you gonna do? She told me she hated you, are you gonna call her, and humiliate yourself?" I asked, annoyed he wasn't just gonna forget her.

"I don't believe you Bella. I imprinted on her, which means we are ment together!"

"How do you know that?" I asked, my temper flaring.

"Google it!" He yelled, and stomping out. Billy wheeled over to me.

"Bella, I'm sorry, but it's obvious he really likes her. No offense, but that was a really pathetic lie. Just letting you know." He then wheeled off, leaving me gawking in front of Jake's room.

**Jake's POV**

God, Bella thought I was that stupid? I know that she was lying to me, but it makes me so mad that she would do that to me directly, and say a lie about Kira! She just doesn't get it! Ugh, I need to get her off of my back, which means… I sighed, I need to get Edward to like her.

I sniffed the cool air, as I walked outside. I caught a whiff of her sent. It was faint, but I knew it was her for some reason. Note to self: ask Sam about the details of imprinting.

**Kira's POV she is in La Push!**

I slowly got to the boarder of La Push, making sure no dogs will run in front of my truck. 'Hm, maybe I should call Jake, and tell him I'm here.' I thought to myself, 'but wait, what if Bella answers? That would be awkward. So, lets not.' I slowly turned into the woods, going a little faster, and saw a giant form of a dog. I stopped, and put the truck on park, and got out. The dog ran at me, tackling me to the ground barking. His tail was wagging, his tongue lolled out. I laughed, petting it.

"Seth!" I yelled, hugging him. He barked, getting off of me.

"Roll over boy!" I commanded him. He quickly rolled on his back. I started "tickling" his stomach, his tail hitting the ground. I quickly pulled my hands back, his front two paws going in a way above his head. I laughed, and did it again, rubbing his tummy, and pulling my hands away. He also did the same thing, putting his paws above his head.

"That's SOOOO cool!" I cooed at Seth. I heard twigs break, as another form came into view, and this form was unmistakably human.

"Hi! It's me, Kira!" I yelled at the person. Seth rolled onto his stomach, and standing up, looking quite menacing.

"What's wrong, Seth?" I whispered to the dog. He snarled, and barked once… twice… three times. From my experience, what he was doing wasn't a good sign.

"That smell… it's unmistakably human." I heard someone say from the woods, not in front of me, but to my left, not in the property of La Push, just at the edge of the border. I looked to my left, not seeing the person who said that's face. I just saw bright reddish-orange hair like a flame, and a chalky white forehead.

"Kira! Hey! Oh, Seth, this is what you were running too!" The form that was in front of me emerged from the trees, seeing the familiar tan skin, muscular arms, and long black brown hair of Mr. Shirtless Wonder, Jake Black.

"Damn, a wolf!" The voice of the Fire haired human said, before running off. What the Elf!

"Jake!" I said, happily, standing up, and jogged over to him, "What's new?" I smiled at him.

"Kira, you don't hate me do you?" Jake asked, out of the blue.

"No, I don't hate you. Why would you think that?" I asked, quirking my eyebrow.

My phone went off, making me jump. I quickly pulled my phone out of my pocket,

"Sorry, Jake, one sec." I opened my phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kira. Nice joke with the Burger King thing." Rosalie laughed into the phone. I heard voices in the background.

"Where are you?"

"At the hospital, in Alice's room."

"Who else is there?"

"Charlie, Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle, Charlie, and Alice! Alice woke up!" Rosalie yelled into the phone.

"Ow, my ear hurts, but HALLEJUYAH! Alice is awake! YAYS! You can finally leave the hospital of hell!" I saw Jake's eyes widen, when I yelled that Alice was awake.

"Yeah, Carlisle is letting her leave tomorrow. She's going to have to stay at home for a while. Charlie is scared to leave the house to go to work when she comes back. He says that you can come over, and hang out, and bring your dad." I smiled, imagining Rosalie's sister, seeing as though I haven't ever actually seen her. I imagined a little version of Rosalie. With blonde hair, that went to like her thighs, pale skin, green eyes, and a lot of eyeliner. I imagined us all sitting around in a giant living room playing guitar hero, and eating chips, or something.

"That would be awesome! Name the day, and time, and I'll run it by my dad!"

"Ok! Hey, where are you? If you're home, I can drop by, and we can talk!"

"I'm not home right now. I'm at La Push." I said, looking over at Seth, who was staring at Jake weirdly. I looked at Jake, who was checking out my car. He started circling it, taking in the full effect.

"Well, talk to ya soon Rosie-poo! Bye!" I hung up, and walked over to my car, leaning on it.

"It's impressive isn't it!" I said proudly.

"It's a Hand me down isn't it." He said, my eye twitched.

"No it's not. Why would you think that." I said, kind of icily, how dare he call my car a HMD!

"There's a giant bunny on the back of the car." He pointed to the bunny I had put on it, to make it look awesome. He looked at the license plate, and his jaw dropped.

"Um, why is your license, Hoe101?" He wouldn't get an inside joke if it knocked on his doorbell, and hit him over the head.

"Inside joke between me and Rosalie." I crossed my arms. "If you think it's bad, Rosalie's license is bitch101." He looked at me like I was crazy.

Seth barked, and ran up to me, and started tugging on my pant leg, signaling he wanted me to follow him. Jake seemed to get his signal.

"Kira, would you like to go inside?" He asked, I nodded.

**~Same POV, KIRA is now inside Jake's house.~**

"Wow, this is a nice house!" I said, commenting on the many pictures of wolves, "For some reason I think you like dogs." I heard him chuckle. I looked to the door, waiting for Seth to come into view. He didn't.

"Where's Seth?" I asked, Jake shrugged.

"Don't know."

"Where's Bella?" I asked, wondering what his reaction would be.

"Don't care, frankly. I don't give a damn about her." I smiled.

"Jacob, welcome home!" A man about my dad's age wheeled into the room. I looked questioningly at Jake.

"Thanks Dad. This is Kira." He pointed to me. The man, 'Billy' smiled at me.

"Welcome to our home Kira. I'm guessing you're not from around here." He said, smiling. His eyes crinkled at the edged slightly, like my dad when he smiles.

"Thanks, Mr. Black! I'm guessing you can tell I'm not from around here because of my skin tone? You don't get to soak up a lot of sun in Forks. It's all rain and clouds." I saw him look at Jake.

"Does she know Bella?" He asked.

"No sir, I don't. I know her sister Rosalie though." I nodded my head slightly, it's a habit of mine, I nod my head when I say a fact about myself. "Also, my Dad works with Charlie. He's told me a lot about the Swan family. He is also shocked at how clumsy Alice is, and how she has a lot of near death experiences. The newest case is trying to find the culprit who is trying to kill Alice, and what the motive is."

Billy nodded, "Is your father by any chance, Bert Carmichael?" I nodded, shocked that he knew my father.

"Now that I look at you, you do resemble your mother. You have the same pale skin, and hair. You have your father's eyes. Do you like dogs?" He asked me, out of the blue. I nodded my head vigorously.

"I ELL-OH-VEE-EE, LOVE DOGS!" I said very happily. A knock came from outside the door, and 4 people walked in. 1 girl, and 3 shirtless muscular guys. Wow, they must be Jakes friends.

"Hey Kira!" The skinniest and youngest looking of the 3 shirtless men smiled and waved at me. I looked at him weirdly. How the effin crap does he know my name?

"Uh, hi shirtless guy number uno! How do you know my name?" Jake looked at the men, a hidden emotion in his eyes, when I said the words 'shirtless guy'.

"Oh, I'm Seth!" My eyes widened, Seth? That was the name of that dog!

"Kira, just a question. What is in your purse?" Jake asked me. I completely forgot I had my purse! Yay for spazzyness!

"Uh, well, a wallet, keys to my truck, and, OHEMGEE! I forgot to give Seth the present I brought him!" Seth looked at me happily.

"You brought me a present? Thank you so much! You're so nice! I like you!" I looked at him weirdly.

"Oh, right, your name is Seth. Sorry, Seth, I brought this for the dog Seth. Can you give it to him?" I held out the little squeaky dog bone toy, Seth's eyes shown happiness at the sight of the toy.

"Eh HEM!" The girl cleared her throat loudly, "Jake aren't you going to introduce us?" She asked, walking over to the living room, and sitting down on a couch. The 3 boys followed her. I heard Billy sigh, and roll away.

"Do you guys want lunch?" He asked, getting a cheer of 'WOOF WOOF WOOF!' from the boys. Were they making fun of me for bringing a dog a dog toy?

"Well, seeing how Jake is being so very rude, I shall introduce myself. I'm Morgan Gerrity! I visit here sometimes. I used to live in La Push, until I recently moved to Forks, for er- business purposes. I go to Forks High School. I'm a freshman." She smiled at me. I looked over at Seth who was staring at me. She pinched him lightly.

"And, this is my crush, Seth!" She said that so openly, I thought she had told him already. But, telling by Seth's bug eyed expression that was the first time he heard of it.

"I go to Forks High too! OOH! Do you by any chance know Alice?" Morgan put her finger on her chin,

"I probably do. Was she the one who was strangled? I was talking to her a few minutes before lunch. She seems like a sweet kid. The person who choked her is probably a cold hearted bitch." She said, glaring at Jake.

"Are you calling Jake a cold-hearted bitch?" Shirtless guy number two said.

"No, I'm not Embry." Morgan said coolly. "Oh, right, Kira, this is Embry. He is a local here. Right next to him is Quil. Just an fyi, girl to girl, everyone here is shirtless usually." My eyes widened, hugging my torso. I like my shirt. Morgan quirked an eyebrow, before laughing.

"Just the men." She quickly added. I laughed.

"Oh, so everyone here is eye candy." I said, Morgan nodded.

"Exactly." Ok, I'm getting along with the chick.

"Kira, what time do you need to be back in Forks?" Billy called from what I guessed was the kitchen.

"5:30."

"It's 5 o'clock." My eyes widened, and I sprung up. CRAP!

"Jake, I gotta go." I ran to the door, and opened it, and was about to run out when I noticed something.

"Jake, can you help me locate my car?" I asked, feeling like an idiot. Jake chuckled, and stood up, following me out the door.

**~Time Skip, it's the next day, at the Hospital, Alice's POV~**

Today, I get to leave the hospital and go HOME! YAY! Carlisle had unhooked all the IV's and things from me, so I could walk around, and try to get use to the feeling of being a human, and not feel like a fish, or mermaid. Jasper was holding my hand, steadying me as I walked.

"Easy does it, don't push yourself." He whispered to me. I took a step, and I didn't feel wobbly. I smiled.

"Jasper, can I try it by myself?" He reluctantly let go, I slowly put my other foot in front of the other one.

"Yay! We did it, we did it… WE DID IT!!!!" I said, jumping into the air. Big mistake on my part. When my feet hit the ground, my knees buckled, and I fell backwards, Jasper trying to catch me. Instead, I landed on him, causing both of us to fall backwards. He hit the ground, me on top of him, facing him. I blushed, staring into his eyes.

"Alice, Never do that again." Jasper said, trying to take in a breath. I gasped, about to bow my head in embarrassment, when our noses touched. I blushed a bright red. I saw the slightest hint of red on Jaspers cheeks.

The door opened, and in walked…

"Holy Shit! What the hell!" I heard the familiar voice of….

Edward.

"Damn! You go squirt!" I heard Emmett cheer.

"What are you—Oh em gee! Alice, what are you doing?" I heard Rosalie say, scampering into the room, wearing pink high heels. Emmett followed her. I could only see Edwards shoes from where Jasper and I were.

"Hey, Alice, you ready to go… um, Jasper? What are you and my daughter Alice doing? On the floor?" Charlie walked into the room. God, I'm getting a lecture about this on the way back home.

A pair of green converses entered the room.

"You guys, where is Alice? Oh, god, don't tell me something ELSE happened to her!" An unfamiliar voice said. I quickly got off of Jasper, I heard him take in a giant breath. I stood up.

"Rosalie, do you have clothes? I want to change." I stated. Rosalie nodded, and handed me some of Bella's Hand me downs. A twilight shirt with Bella and Edward on it, embracing on it.

"Hey, Alice, can you repeat after me?" The mystery person said. I nodded, walking to the bathroom. "OH WHAT A GOOSE I AM."

"Oh what a goose I am."

"OH WHAT A GOOSE I AM"

"Oh, Kira, what a goose you are." Rosalie fired back at 'Kira'. I quickly got changed, and walked out of the bathroom.

"Aw, its so cute." Edward said, staring at his face on my shirt, or Rob Pattinson. I covered my shirt, cause, well, his face is, well, on my chest area.

I saw Jasper look at my shirt quickly, and look away, a glare on his face.

"Oh, Alice in random news, did you here about the big dance at school?" Kira said happily, running over and hugging me.

"Wow, you don't look anything like I thought. I thought you would be blonde." Wow, she's perky. Just like me!

"Uh, Kira, I've been here. I haven't heard anything. Literally." I said, slightly embarrassed that I was so behind on news.

"Oh, yeah! The dance!" All three Cullen boys said at the same time.

"Yes, a dance at school! And, Alice isn't going!" Charlie said. Both Rosalie and I looked at him!

"But… but!!!!" Kira whined. Wow… is she related to us AT ALL? Charlie looked at her strangely, before sighing.

"We'll see. But, if she does go, I have to approve of her date. The guy will have to be nice, someone I trust, and well, other things I don't feel like explaining." I smiled. Rosalie raised her eyebrow, looking at Edward and Jasper, who were looking at me.

"Chief Swan, I…" Both Edward and Jasper said at the same time, before glaring at one another.

"Oh, did I forget to mention, Alice has to choose first before I start testing them? Come along Alice, let's go home. You too Rosalie and Kira. Let's go."

So, all four of us, left, going home. When we left the hospital, I got two text messages. I didn't feel like reading them, so I just put my phone away.

_________________

**WOOT! I UPDATED! OK! Morgan is poptard005's OC! Yep, next chapter will be put up during winter break. Its going to be about, well, Alice's life trying to go back to normal, Kira and Jake, and Edward and Jasper trying to well, impress Charlie before asking Alice. Ok, I hope you like it!**

**Love it? Like it? Hate it? Obsessed with it? Well the-**

**Alice: Why do you keep writing that?**

**Kira: Because she wants too… Also, the thing with Seth is based on Surprised Kitty video on youtube! Also, do you know what the person with fiery red hair and pale skin is?**

**Me: Yes I do.**

**Kira: Tell me!!!!**

**Me: NO!**

**Kristi: Whoa, why am I talking to my OC and you?**

**Me: Its weird isn't it!**

**Kristi: Yep! But, hey! It's your story!**


	14. Sleepover

**Kira's POV**

Ugh the parents lecture…. My common enemy.

"Now, Kira…" The lecture my Dad always gives me, begins with those two cursed words. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, sir?" I sighed, turning up the volume on my new Zune.

"You know the rules,"

"I know." I said, kicking my green chucks up on the dash.

"You're only going over to help Charlie and the girls." My father said, I cranked up the volume, he couldn't hear it, he always had 'selective hearing' as my Mother would say.

"I know…"

"No calling anyone Bitches Whores, or Hoes."

"Yeah huuuuh…"

"No prank calling…"

"Sure."

"NO BOYS!!"

"Uhhh…. yeah,"

"Please, be respectful to their house, that means no breaking things…remember what happened last time?"

"Yeahhh…."

"No going out past 9:30."

"'Kay…" I droned, I looked up and saw that we were in front of a small white house, I saw Rose, and grabbed my things immediately.

"NO SEX!"

I threw the truck door open, struggling with the seat belt, I got it undone finally, "CAN'T PROMISE ANYTHING!!!" and booked it to where Rosalie was, happy to be a free woman again!

"LOVE YOU DAD! BYE!" I yelled, pulling Rose into the house.

I closed the door behind Rose, sliding down to the floor.

"He's gone…" I said, taking in a breath of joy, "He's actually GONE!" I sighed, and closed my eyes, a big smile on my face. A knock was heard outside the door.

"Kira…" The gruff voice of my father said, "Let me in."

"Not by the hair on my chinny chin chin!" I said, quoting 'The Three Little Pigs'

"Fine, then I guess you don't want your makeup, clothes, or hair supplies. I'll just be on my way…" I wrenched open the door.

"MINE!" I said, grabbing for my blue duffle bag. He raised my bag up over his head. I tried jumping for it.

"Rose! HELP! I've had my bag taken and I can't get it back! Where's life alert when you need it?" Rose smirked, watching the scene in front of her.

"And risk breaking my shoes? Also, it's the only amusement I have at the moment. It's not everyday you see a little leprechaun jumping for her pot of gold. Please, don't stop on my behalf. Oh, where's my video camera when I need it most?"

"Why, I stole ye' camera, it's stowed in my pot o' gold, laddie." I said, using an Irish accent. "Oh, the luck of the Irish, ain't with ya today, don't'cha know?" Rosalie strutted over, a cough came from behind Rosalie.

"Oh, Bert! You showed up! Thanks for letting Kira come and help us!" Charlie walked to the door frame, smiling (I think. It's hard to tell sometimes, cause his moustache gets in the way of his mouth).

"Hello Charles." My dad said, giving me the bag.

"Ha HA! SCORE!!!! The Irish leprechaun's win! SCORE! WOOT!" I ran into the house, Rosalie rolled her eyes, following behind me. I dropped my bag at the edge of the staircase, and began sprinting up the stairs.

"Rose, which is your room?" I asked, not stopping until I reached the top.

"Look at all of the rooms, and guess." She shouted. "Oh, by the way, your dad gave a list of rules to Charlie. There on the fridge." I stopped in mid-jump, grabbing the banister to not fall, but failed.

"Epic fail." I heard my father say, walking out of the house. "Now, Kira, one more thing." I sighed in aggravation.

"WHAT?"

"No falling."

"Falling on my ass? Check. Falling for boys? That's gonna be the first rule I break." I said sarcastically.

"From all the falling on your ass you've done, that's not going to be the only thing you're going to break. I really hope you don't break your ass bone. Bye." Damn, my dad is awesome.

I quickly ran to the top of the stairs, and began looking for Rosalie's room. I opened the first door. It had Barbie's everywhere. Nope. I opened the second door, it was a bathroom. Yep, this is definitely going to be her room while I'm here. Hee hee hee, I'm so devilishly evil. I closed the bathroom door, and opened the 3rd door. Everything had boy bands all over them. Yep, this is her room. I ran into this heavenly room filled with hot guys, and belly-flopped on her heavenly queen sized bed.

"DIBS!" I yelled, spreading my arms and legs, taking up the bed. I heard Rosalie's heels walk into the room. I couldn't see what she was doing, so I was freaked when the bed rocked, and I was pushed over.

"We're sharing." She stated, crossing her arms.

"No, I get this room, and you get the bathroom."

"So, anyway, you never did get to tell me about the muscular hot guys of La Push." She sat up. I rolled onto my back, and sat up.

"Oh my god, they are so god damn hot! Also, they're usually shirtless!" I squealed. Rosalie smiled.

"Obviously they are hot, but not as hot as my Emmett!"

"Oh, so you are saying that your 'Monkey Man' is hotter then shirtless tan muscular guys?" Rosalie thought for a moment.

"Yep." She smiled.

"Rosalie! Kira! Get down here!" I heard Charlie yell from downstairs.

"BLERG!" I yelled, slowly rolling off the bed.

"Hey, Kira, we can call Jake later if you want." Rosalie winked at me, a smile on her face. I nodded, and we both walked out the door, downstairs.

"Rosalie! I feel fat!" I heard Alice yell from the Living Room. Rosalie raised an eyebrow, and walked into the room, I followed.

"Why do you feel fat?" Rosalie asked Alice, who was sprawled out on the couch.

"Dad isn't letting me move, except to go to the bathroom. If he doesn't, I'll get FAT! EFF AY TEE, and It'll be HORRIBLE!" I held in laughter.

"Alice, you're not going to get fat. It's not in your nature to get fat! I don't think it's even possible for you to get fat!" I chimed in. I heard someone's phone beep.

It wasn't mine. I don't think it's Rosalie's… so it must be Alice's! I heard her grumble, and she reached for the table next to the couch. Her face was buried in a pillow, so she was grabbing at thin air, trying to find her phone.

"Alice, take your head out of the pillow. You're acting like you're having a hangover." Rosalie crossed her arms.

"She might be, Rose. With all the painkillers she's taking, she probably is really dazed." I whispered to Rosalie.

"Nope, she's just being a lazy teenager." Charlie yelled from the kitchen, "She is also mad that she still has to be the Couch Queen. I just don't want her going to sleep in Bella's room all by herself." Charlie walked into the hallway, and into the Living room.

"Dad, that's not fair!" Rosalie complained, for Alice's sake.

"Well, I just don't want her going up and down the stairs. If she's to lazy to even pick up her head, she's not ready to be in a room upstairs." Alice's head shot up. She groaned, and clutched her head.

I walked over to the table, and grabbed her phone, and handed it to her. She smiled at me, well if you would even call it that.

"Rosalie, can you make some coffee?" Charlie asked Rosalie. She glared at him, walking out of the room.

"Oh, Chief Swan!" I exclaimed, I saw Charlie tense up for a second, I had startled him… wow. He really does need coffee.

"Hm?"

"When can us three girls go out to get dresses and shoes for the dance?" Charlie closed his eyes in thought.

"Rosalie can go tomorrow. Kira, you and Alice are going to stay around here, okay? I don't want to leave Alice alone, and I don't want to leave the house alone either. Rosalie has been bugging me about it, begging me to just have her go by herself. She wants to surprise you both with her choices." Charlie explained. I groaned.

Alice slid her phone open, seeing why her phone beeped.

"Two new messages?" I heard her mumble, she stretched and winced.

"You okay, Hun?" I sat down next to her, putting my arm around her shoulder, "You shouldn't try and move a lot, seeing how you are on a lot of painkillers."

"Kira… why do they call them painkillers, if the medicine doesn't kill or murder the pain I am feeling?" I held in laughter, she was so cute when she wasn't actually all the way in her head, if you know what I mean. I pushed her lightly, and she flopped on her back. Damn, I'm strong.

"Tell me, Alice, why did your phone beep? Did you curse or something?" Rosalie looked at me weird, "You know. Beeping, usually censors out curse words? Ugh, never mind." Rosalie shrugged, and sat down next to me, grabbing Alice's phone.

"UggggAAAAAAA!" Alice screamed, having a temper tantrum. Rosalie walked back into the room. Both Rosalie and I stared at her like she was crazy.

"Rose, I think the medicine is doing its job. I think it's going to kill the pain. Well, eventually, poor Alice." Rosalie nodded, looking at Alice's phone.

"She has two new text messages. Interesting." Rosalie said thoughtfully.

"Being a good sister, you shouldn't look at her text messages," I snatched the phone away from her, "But, seeing as I'm not her sister, the rule doesn't count for me." I pressed the first message.

**DEAR ALICE,**

**HEY, THIS IS EDWARD! YOU KNOW, THE GORGEOUS MAN THAT YOU KISSED? YEP, IT'S ME! I WAS JUST WONDERING… **

**WELL, COULD YOU TELL ME HOW TO IMPRESS YOUR DAD? BECAUSE, WELL, I NEED TO KNOW! THANKS BABE!**

**YOUR SUPER-SMEXY EDWARD CULLEN.**

I nearly gagged, Rosalie snatched the phone from me, and began typing a reply.

**DEAR EDWARD,**

**YOUR REALLY FULL OF YOURSELF AREN'T YOU? WELL, ANYWAY, WHY DO YOU WANT TO IMPRESS MY DAD? IS IT REALLY THAT IMPORTANT?**

**ALSO, WHY WOULD YOU END THE MESSAGE BY TYPING YOUR SUPER-SMEXY EDWARD CULLEN? YOU DON'T KNOW WHO COULD BE READING THIS!**

**FROM, ALICE**

I was cracking up. That's genius, typing as Alice in a reply!

"Ok, hand the phone over to me, lets see who the next new message is from." I took the phone from her.

"What are you four doing with my phone?" Alice croaked out,

"Shhh, Hun, go to sleep. You'll be better in the morning." I whispered. She yawned, and turned to the side, closing her eyes.

I turned back to the phone.

**DEAR ALICE,**

**THY SKIN IS AS PALE AS THE WINTER SNOW, AND THY EYES AS DEEP AS THE OCEAN. DOST THOU EVEN KNOW THAT A DEMONIC CREATURE LIKE ME EVEN EXISTS, LET ALONE HAVE FEELINGS FOR SUCH A HEAVENLY ANGEL. **

**THY BEAUTIFUL SMILE RISES THE MORNING SUN IN MY HEART. IF THOU WOULD, CAN'ST I HUMBLE YOU IN TAKING YOU TO THE MISTLE-TOE BALL.**

**IF THOU WILLST EVEN WANT TO KNOW WHO I AM, LOOK DEEP INTO THY HEART, AND THINK. IF THOU DOESN'T KNOW, JUST WAIT FOR MY REPLY, AND MY CONFESSION. **

**IF IN THY MIDST THY SHARES MY FEELINGS THEN THOU WILL KNOW MY TRUE SELF. **

**DEAR, MY BEAUTIFUL JULIET, MY ONLY LOVE SPRUNG FROM MY ONLY HATE; TOO EARLY UNKNOWN AND KNOW TOO LATE. I KNOW NOT HOW TO TELL THEE WHO I AM. **

**MY NAME, DEAR SAINT, IS HATEFUL TO MYSELF, BECAUSE IT'S AN ENEMY TO THEE.**

** THY SECRET ADMIRER, YOUR ROMEO**

Rosalie and I gawked at the message. Rosalie closed the phone, stood up, and gently put it back on the table.

"Rosalie, I need to tell you something important." I looked over at Rosalie.

"Okay…" She sounded suspicious.

"You're a great friend, but if the zombies chase us, I'm tripping you. Just letting you know."

"Thanks. I always wondered. Sometimes I see a Frisbee, and I wonder, why is that Frisbee getting bigger? And, then it hits you. I laugh."

"Isn't it the other way around?"

"No, I threw it at you."

"You're nice. Oh, Rosalie, just cause you threw a Frisbee at me, Jesus loves you, but I think you can be such an asshole."

"WE get along so well."

"It's scary really." I laughed.

Charlie stared at Rosalie menacingly.

"Coffee. Now. Is. It Where?"

"Coffee. Dad. Sentence. Your. Is. Ready. Nice."

"Huh?" He asked. Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"Oh, Rose," I said, bored out of my mind, "What can we do now?"

She thought.

"Well, we could either jump off a cliff, get drunk, or watch movies."

"I vote get drunk." I laughed.

"I vote no! Remember the rules Kira!" Charlie called from the kitchen.

"That wasn't a rule!"

"Well, it is now!" Charlie called.

"But, you have really nice scotch in your kitchen Chieffie!"

"Note: I am a chief. Chiefs don't give under aged children alcohol. Now do they?"

"Well…." I began.

"Rhetorical question." Rosalie whispered to me. I sighed.

"What movies do you have?" Rosalie smiled.

We got up off the couch, and walked up the stairs to Rosalie's room, leaving Alice snoring softly.

**~Time Skip, it's 3 o'clock in the morning~**

FWUMP! Ow…. What was that? I lazily opened my eyes. I was on the floor. HOW THE HELL DID I GET HERE??? Rosalie was snoring up a storm on the bed. How I slept through that, I would never know.

I got to my knees slowly, clutching on to the bedpost to support me. I saw Rosalie's leg where I was. Oh, great, she sleep-kicked me off the bed, that BITCH!

My phone rang. I got to my feet, and groggily grabbed my phone off of the My Chemical Romance bedside table. I put the phone up to my ear, forgetting to press the green 'TALK' button. Nothing is like a 'GET UP' then a song blasting in your ear. OW!

I pressed the green talk button, and slouched down, tired.

"Hello?" I said, sounding drunk (I'm drunk from sleep! Wow… that's so sad)

"Hey, Kira! It's Jake!" I didn't click the name with a face.

"Who?"

I heard 'Jake' sigh.

"You know, Jake, Mr. Hot Sexy Muscular Shirtless Wonder man?"

"……………………………..OH!!!!! JAKE!" It clicked. DAMN what time is it?

"What time is it?" I asked.

"3."

"You've gotta be shitting me."

"Nope, no shit." I should've been annoyed, but I wasn't.

"Well, Mr. Shirtless Nocturnal Man. WHY THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING ME SO DAMN EARLY IN THE MORNING!"

"This is early?" I face palmed.

"No dip Sherlock! Oh, no! I am just sleeping and it's so late! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK!"

"Geez, you don't need to be so mean about it!"

"Are you trying to make me feel guilty or something?" I sounded pissed.

"Is it working?" He sounded hopeful.

"No way in hell is it working. Now, Mr. Modest, what the hell do you want at 3 o'clock in the god damn morning?"

"RIGHT! I need you to come to La Push. ASAP!"

"Why?" I was less sleepy.

"Uhhh….. SOMETHING HAPPENED TO SETH!"

"Which Seth?"

"The dog."

"HOLY SHIT! I'M ON MY WAY!" I said, not even changing. I pulled on my big furry boots, and my heavy-duty browning jacket, and ran out, forgetting that I was in pajama booty-shorts and a tank top. THANK GOD I'M WEARING A BRA.

"Hello?" Jake asked. I forgot I hadn't hung up.

"No time to talk! MUST DRIVE!" I yell/whispered to him, hanging up, and getting into my truck.

**~Jake's POV~**

I had called Kira, saying to get to La Push ASAP… because Seth was hurt. That was a total lie, he wasn't hurt. The door to my house flew open.

"WHATS WRONG WITH SETH?" Morgan yelled, storming in. Has this chick never heard of knocking?

"Nothing is wrong with him. I lied." I stated, wondering how the hell she knew that I had said that something was wrong with Seth.

"You can be such a bastard." She crossed her arms, "So, why did you ask Kira over?"

"Well, I just wanted to talk to her, I guess. Face to face. I've been having this weird feeling lately." I looked over at Morgan, wondering if she understood.

"Well, you did imprint on her. Maybe that is it?" She walked farther into the house, turning into the Living room, and sitting on the couch.

"It's not that. It's an uneasy feeling. I've had it ever since Bella met her, like, Kira was in danger. It could just be me over-reacting again." Morgan looked at me weirdly, confused.

"Jake, have you told her that you're a werewolf?"

"We're not allowed too, Morgan! You know that!"

"Yeah, I know that. It doesn't mean that I actually follow the rules! You need to live a little Jake! Take action, Make mistakes, and-"

"GET MESSY!" Both Morgan and I yelled, quoting Mrs. Frizzle from 'The Magic School Bus'.

"Morgan, you can say that because you're younger than me. Frankly, I would get into more trouble than you if I told her." I sat on the couch next to her. We are 3 years apart from each other, I'm 17, while Morgan is still a little bitty 14 year old.

"I guess, but did you stop to think that the longer you keep it from her, the more it may hurt her in the end when she finds out from someone other than you?" Damn, when Morgan wants to, she can really be deep and serious, but that isn't that often.

"So, Jake, have you heard about the Forks High School Mistletoe dance?" Morgan looked at me. I shook my head no.

"Well, the Mistletoe dance is December 15th, at the Forks High School gym. People who do and don't attend the school are allowed to attend the dance, but the kids who don't go to the school have to have a date FROM the school. I'm going to the dance with Seth!" She smiled happily. I wonder if Seth even knows about the date he's taking Morgan on yet. Probably not, poor guy.

"So, tell me, why are you telling me this exactly?" She looked away, a sly grin on her face.

"Oh, you'll know once you figure it out." Ok, that made no sense what so ever.

There was a knock at the door, then another, then another.

"Where's the damn doorbell?" I heard HER voice. I quickly got up off the couch, and ran to the door, pulling it open.

I saw Kira, outside my door, in December, wearing booty shorts, a tank top, a jacket, and some furry boots. Those better be faux.

"C-C-COLD!" She screamed, shaking, her teeth chattering like crazy. I quickly pulled her inside, her hands were ice cold! I closed the door behind her, and led her to the couch, sitting her down. After a few minutes of warming up, she spoke.

"What's wrong with Seth?" She said the exact same thing Morgan did, but not as loud and obnoxious.

"Nothing is wrong with him."

"So, you lied to me?" She put it so bluntly. I nodded.

"Yeah."

"You can be such a bastard!" Morgan laughed.

"I like this chick!" Kira looked over at Morgan confused.

"Uh…" She looked so confused.

"Coffee?" Morgan offered Kira.

"Sure, I guess." Morgan walked out. The door slammed open again, this time the rest of the pack (aka Leah, Seth, Sam, Quil, Embry, Paul, Jared, and anyone else I'm forgetting) entered. Ugh, does anyone here knock anymore?

"Hey, Jake! Wanna go for a-" Paul yelled at me,

"SSSHHH!" I shushed him, not wanting him to give away the Quileute secret. I looked over to the couch, seeing Kira asleep.

"WHOA! There's a chick here!" Embry walked over to her, staring at her.

"Kira is here!" Seth exclaimed following Embry. The rest of the pack followed them, staring down at Kira, exchanging comments about her to each other, except Leah, Sam, and I who knew never to watch people while they are sleeping.

Morgan walked into the room, holding a mug of coffee.

"Ok, Kira! Coffee is ready!" She looked at the group around the couch, and cleared her throat. "What do you boys think you are doing? Staring at a girl while she sleeps! You peeping toms!" I doubt she even knew what the words 'peeping tom' mean.

"But, Morgan, she's so pretty!" One of them replied, not looking at Morgan, who was standing next to me, a hand on her hip, and the other holding the coffee mug.

"I like her!" Seth commented. Morgan growled, angered. That's when they all decided to look away from Kira, and pay attention to Morgan.

"Oh, shit! Guys, Morgan has a object with a hot substance in it! Apologize!" I said to them.

"Sorry!" The boys said. I walked over to Kira, picked her up bridal style, and walked her to my room, and laid her down on my bed.

**(A/N: I know what you are thinking. And, no. I'm not going to write a lemon. Anyway, there is nothing to write about there. Jake is better then that! Sorry Kristi!)**

**~Alice's POV It is like 6 o'clock in the morning~**

Ugh, I'm bored. Bored boredity bored. I looked over at the table next to the pull out couch bed. My phone was still there, thank god. I grabbed it, and opened it. One new text message. I clicked on it.

**DEAR ALICE,**

**I'M GLAD TO SEE YOU ARE FEELING WELL ENOUGH TO MESSAGE ME, THOUGH I THINK THE MEDICINE HAS GOT TO YOUR HEAD. **

**YOU WERE BEING RUDE. WELL, IF YOU MUST KNOW, I WANT TO KNOW HOW TO IMPRESS YOUR DAD SO THAT I CAN GET HIS APPROVAL TO TAKE YOU TO THE MISTLETOE DANCE. **

**I ALREADY KNOW THAT IF I ASK YOU TO THE DANCE, YOU WILL SAY YES, BECAUSE, WHO CAN'T SAY YES TO ME? AND, TO LET YOU KNOW, I TYPED YOUR SUPER-SMEXY EDWARD BECAUSE THAT IS WHAT I AM. SUPER, AND SMEXY.**

**TA-TA FOR NOW MY LITTLE PIXIE,**

**YOUR BEAUTIFUL LION, EDWARD.**

I rolled my eyes, he is so full of himself! If I wasn't so nice, I would tell him that, but oh well. I pressed the reply button.

**DEAR EDWARD,**

**I'M GLAD TO BE BETTER, BUT WHEN DID I MESSAGE YOU BEFORE THIS? I WAS KINDA HUNGOVER FROM THE MEDICINE. WAS I BEING RUDE? HOW? I WAS ASLEEP IN BED, OR IS THAT RUDE? DO YOU SLEEP ON THE FLOOR? **

**I'M NOT TRYING TO BE RUDE, JUST WONDERING WHY I WAS RUDE. ALSO, YOU WANT TO GET MY DAD TO LET ME GO TO THE DANCE WITH YOU? WHAT IF I DON'T WANT TO GO WITH YOU? **

**YOU CAN'T JUST PLAN THINGS AHEAD OF TIME BEFORE ASKING THE PERSON! THINGS JUST DON'T WORK LIKE THAT! ALSO, I KNOW PEOPLE WHO CAN SAY NO TO YOU. TAKE EVERYONE WHO ISN'T SINGLE, FOR INSTANCE. **

**NO OFFENSE, BUT ITS TRUE. YOU'RE NOT EDWARD CULLEN FROM TWILIGHT! SPEAKING OF TWILIGHT, WHERE IS MY TWILIGHT BOOK? AND, WHY DO I HAVE A NIGHTLIGHT BOOK ON MY TABLE THAT SAYS FROM EDWARD CULLEN ON THE FRONT? **

**HOW DID YOU EVEN GET IT TO ME? ALSO, WHY THE HELL DO YOU CALL ME LITTLE PIXIE! IT'S INSULTING REALLY! I'M AVERAGE HEIGHT! OK, I'M MUCH SHORTER THEN AVERAGE HEIGHT, BUT STILL! **

**ALSO, YOU ARE NOT A BEAUTIFUL LION! YOU ARE A HUMAN WHO IS VERY… VERY… UGH! I DON'T KNOW HOW TO EVEN SAY IT!**

**-ALICE.**

I pressed the send button, when the pang of guilt hit me. I was rude to him, and he hasn't been rude to me once. I will apologize in the next text message. I looked over at the table, seeing the 'nightlight' book cover, and couldn't help but chuckle.

The cover had a pale hand holding a eaten up apple. **(A/N: This is a real book, making fun of twilight. I thought it was funny, but if you are obsessed and very mad at things making fun of twilight, I suggest not reading it. If you want to read it, ask in the comments, and I will send you the info so you can find the book)** I picked up the book, and opened the book to the front page, when my phone vibrated. I put the book down next to me, and slid open my phone, looking at the new text.

**DEAR ALICE,**

**YOU DIDN'T REPLY TO ME BEFORE? OH, WELL THEN. LOOKS LIKE YOUR SISTER REPLIED TO ME, PRETENDING TO BE YOU. YOU, HUNGOVER? I DOUBT IT. NO I DON'T SLEEP ON THE FLOOR, I SLEEP ON A BED. **

**I DON'T FIND THAT RUDE AT ALL, BUT WHAT I FIND RUDE, IS THAT YOU ARE BEING SO MEAN TO ME. I DIDN'T KNOW THAT THAT WAS ROSALIE EARLIER, DO YOU EXPECT ME TO HAVE KNOWN THAT? **

**ALSO, I AM TELLING YOU WHY I THINK YOU WILL SAY YES TO ME. BECAUSE, I LIKE YOU A LOT. MORE THEN A FRIEND. MORE THEN A BOYFRIEND AND GIRLFRIEND. PROBABLY BOARDERING LOVE. **

**I AM OBSESSED WITH YOU. I CAN'T GET ENOUGH OF YOU, YOUR EYES, YOUR SMILE, YOUR FACE, YOUR PERSONALITY, EVERYTHING. YOU ARE MY OWN PERSONAL BRAND OF HEROINE.**

**I GOT THE NIGHTLIGHT BOOK FOR YOU TO GET YOU TO LAUGH. IT'S FUNNY. MAKING FUN OF BELLA, ER BELLE IN THE STORY. HOPE YOU LIKE IT. SORRY IF I ANNOYED YOU, MY LITTLE… MY BEAUTIFUL TURTLE DOVE.**

**-EDWARD.**

I read the text a few times, feeling guilty, and also, another feeling, another emotion. Confusion. I closed my phone, and put it back on the table, not feeling like typing a reply to him right now, so I clicked on the TV, and turned the channel to BBC, which was having a "Doctor Who" marathon! Yay!

The front door creaked open, my breath caught in my throat, quickly looking at the door, seeing who was entering. I was expecting some burglar to come into view, but instead, it was Kira.

"Kira?" I said, not very loudly, but so she could hear me. She froze, and looked over at me and relaxed.

"Oh, thank god that it's just you Alice! If it had been Charlie or Rosalie, I'd die!" She sounded relieved, as she walked over to me, and plopped down on the bed.

"So, what were you doing outside of the house?" I looked at her, expecting her to not answer.

"Jake asked me to go to the Mistletoe dance with him!" Kira squealed.

"When did you see Jake?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Why, at 3 o'clock in the morning! Rosalie kicked me out of bed, literally, and then Jake called and asked me to come to La Push, so I did! And, he asked me, and I said yes!" Kira hugged me.

"Kira, so let me get this straight. You went to La Push, and Jake asked you to go to the dance with him, at 3 o'clock in the morning-" She cut me off,

"4 o'clock, actually. It takes an hour to get to La Push."

"Okay, 4 o'clock in the morning to La Push, in that. You were wearing THAT?" I sounded bewildered, shocked that she isn't dying of coldness! I lifted up one of my many blankets, and looked at her, holding it out.

"Wanna watch Doctor Who with me?" I looked at her with my adorable puppy dog pout face. She slid under that blanket, ok more like making a cacoon around herself with the blanket, and watched Doctor Who with me.

"Alice, I'm bored of this. Can we watch the channel that is playing Criminal Minds?" Kira pestered. I sighed, and flipped to A&E, which was playing Criminal Minds. The episode was called 'Conflicted'

"Whoa, that looks like Jasper!" Kira pointed to this kid on the screen with longish black brown hair, pale skin, and Jaspers face. My jaw dropped, and my heart was pounding. '_Obviously from the suspense, action and gripping plot of the show is the thing that is making my heart pound. Not the Jasper look-a-like on the screen._' I told myself over and over again in my head. Sadly, I think I'm lying to myself.

I looked to the table that had my phone on it. I picked up the 'nightlight' book, and put it back on the table. I then grabbed my phone, sliding it open, and began texting Emmett.

**DEAR EMMETT,**

**HEY, DO YOU WATCH CRIMINAL MINDS? IF SO, TURN ON YOUR TV RIGHT NOW TO A&E AND WATCH THE EPISODE RIGHT NOW! ALSO, I THINK THAT EDWARD IS COMPLETELY AND IRREVOCABLY IN AN OBSESSION OVER ME. JUST GUESSING. YEAH.**

**-ALICE.**

I pressed the send button, and put my phone on the bed, Kira was to engrossed in the episode to even notice I had texted anyone. I made a funny face at her, and she still didn't notice. I turned my attention to the TV, and watched for about 5 minutes, until my phone vibrated. Kira twitched, coming back to the real world for a second before going back into the trance. I slid open my phone, reading the new message.

**DEAR ALICE,**

**YEAH I WATCH CRIMINAL MINDS! IT'S AN AWESOME SHOW! I'M WATCHING IT RIGHT NOW. WHY DID YOU TELL ME TO WATCH THIS EPISODE? YOU'RE MAKING IT SOUND SPECIAL. **

**NOTHING SPECIAL ABOUT IT, ITS JUST JASPER PLAYING THE TEEN NAMED ADAM. WHAT'S SO SPECIAL ABOUT THAT? OH, DO YOU THINK ADAM IS HOT? OR DR. SPENCER REID? **

**ALSO, HELL YES EDWARD IS OBSESSED WITH YOU! IT'S UNCANNY! UNHEALTHY! UNHEALTHY I TELL YOU! IT'S INSANE! HE CALLS YOU HIS LITTLE PIXIE, WHICH PISSES OFF JASPER, WHICH MAKES THEM FIGHT, WHICH MAKES MY MOM MAD, WHICH MAKES A SUNNY DAY, SWEEPING THE CLOUDS AWAY! ON MY WAY TO WHERE THE AIR IS SWEET! WHEN SHE'S MAD, WHY CAN'T ANYONE TELL ME HOW TO GET TO SESAME STREET? HOW TO GET TO SESAME STREET?**

** I LOVE SESAME STREET, IT'S SO EDUCATIONAL! I MISS THE COOKIE MONSTER THOUGH, HE WAS MY HERO NOT THE VEGGIE MONSTER. UGH! HE DOESN'T EVEN LOOK LIKE A CARROT!**

**-EMMETT (ROSALIE'S FUTURE HUSBAND)**

I laughed, actually hearing Emmett sing the Sesame Street theme song in my head as I read it. Which is strange, really, seeing as Emmett is older than me, and I don't watch Sesame Street anymore. I heard Kira humming 'Defying Gravity' from the broadway musical 'Wicked'

"SHHH! Watch the show that has Jasper playing ADAM! Save your beautiful singing voice for the commercials! Unless Billy Mays is in one of them, then you will need to silence yourself." I looked at the TV.

"Oh." I stated, it's on commercial break.

**DEAR**** EMMETT,**

**OMG. TELL JASPER I LOVE HIM NOW.**

**-ALICE.**

I pressed send, and then thought of how Emmett takes EVERYTHING seriously…

_SHIT!!!!!_

__________________

**O****K! WOW SO SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER! I'VE BEEN BUSY! OK, SO YOU NEED TO KNOW THAT THIS IS SET BEFORE CHRISTMAS EVE, LIKE ON THE 11TH OF DECEMBER BECAUSE THE MISTLETOE DANCE IS SET FOR DECEMBER 15TH IN THIS STORY, SO YEAH! IT HASN'T BEEN CHRISTMAS YET!**

**ALICE: SO IS IT STILL 2009?**

**ME: IN THE STORY, YES**

**ALICE: AWESOME!**

**KIRA: MORE LIKE STRANGE.**

**KRISTI: YOUTUBE YOUTUBE YOUTUBE YOUTUBE TWITTER *READING HER EMAIL LIST TO ME***

**ALICE: WEIRD**

**KIRA: DAMN, ADAM IS AWESOME!**

**ME: SO, YEAH, WEIRD PLACE TO END IT, BUT I'M STARTING ON CHAPTER 15 NOW! SEE YA THERE SOON! ALSO KRISTI IS MY LEPRACHAUN. AND, DO YOU KNOW WHAT ROSALIE AND CHARLIE SAID, WHEN CHARLIE ASKED WHERE HIS COFFEE WAS?**

**LIKE IT? HATE IT? OBSESSED WITH IT? LOVE IT? I WANT TO KNOW!**

**I ALSO WANT TO KNOW WHICH CHARACTER YOU LIKE BEST, SO THAT WHY…**

***DRUM ROLL***

**THERE IS A POLL ON MY PROFILE I WOULD LOVE IT IF YOU VOTED! THE TOP TWO VOTED CHARACTERS WILL HAVE THEIR OWN SPECIAL! IF YOU WANT YOU CAN ALSO COMMENT THE NAMES BUT THE POLL IS BETTER!**


	15. Oh Lord

**~Jasper's POV~**

I stared blankly at the screen, wondering why I was even watching this. I knew every line; right down to the exact second they said it, seeing as I was a star in the show for one episode. I was Adam, in Criminal Minds, and it was quite weird. I had to wear a lot of makeup.

"Oh, Jazzy-pooh! I have something to tell you!" Emmett twirled over to me. I stared at him weirdly, wondering WHY I was picked to be Adam, and not that nutcase of a brother over there?

"What is it, Emmett?" I rolled my eyes, not expecting anything exciting, probably just random info he found out about Rosalie on the Internet.

"Alice told me to tell you that she loves you." I fell out of my chair.

"When did she say that?" I asked, Emmett held out his phone, with the text message:

**DEAR EMMETT,**

**OMG. TELL JASPER I LOVE HIM NOW.**

**-ALICE.**

I stared at the phone, was I dreaming? Did she really tell Emmett to tell me that she loves me? She probably just likes me, its WAY to early for love.

"What are you two blabbing about?" Edward walked down the stairs, glaring at the sight of me. I stuck my tongue out at him. I'm so mature.

"What are you talking about, I am not blabbing!" Emmett looked over at Edward, angrily, "For your information, Alice just told me that she loves Jasper!"

I face palmed. 'Emmett, you are such an idiot.' I thought to myself.

Edward turned to me, enraged.

"She said she LOVED you?" I flinched.

"I don't know! Emmett said that!" Edward turned to Emmett,

"Did she? Really?" Edward walked closer to Emmett. Emmett nodded, and Edward tackled him, wrestling the exact time that my Mom walked in.

"Emmett, Edward, what in blazes are you two DOING!" She stomped over to them. I sat there watching, no way was I going to become a part of this.

The house phone rang. I was about to stand up to get it, when I heard Dad answer it.

"Hello?" He asked the phone. A little pause,

"Yes, yes I'll send them over right away." He hung up the phone.

"Edward, Jasper, Charlie wants you two to go over there. He said something about a test?" Edward and I stood up, and went to the door, bumping into each other, and walking out.

**~Alice's POV~**

I was up and walking again! Kira won't stop singing the 'I'm a big kid now' song, and it's getting thoroughly annoying.

"Alice, you can stay in Bella's old room." Charlie told me, as I made the couch bed. I sighed,

"The one with the Barbie's?"

"You loved Barbie's." Wow, Charlie doesn't seem to know the phase girls go through.

"Not anymore. Dad, Barbie's are, well, kinda old."

"Are you calling me an old geezer? A prune? An old fart, just cause I remember when you liked Barbie dolls? Why I remember when you cut it's hair, and waited for months till the hair grew back. I had to buy you a new one so you wouldn't be upset!" Kira was cracking up, walking drunkishly to the steps, and clutched the banister to support herself.

"No, sir, I was just telling you that I don't like Barbie's anymore. They are so 6 years old. Now, the rage is American Girl Dolls! No Edward and Bella Barbie's!" Charlie chuckled, ruffling my hair.

"Ok, Dad, going dress shopping! Love you, bye!" Rosalie raced down the stairs, passed Dad and me, and almost hit the door. She opened the door, peered around, and quickly informed Dad,

"Oh, yeah, I'm using your credit card. Hope you don't mind!" Rosalie ran out of the house, I heard her car door open, and close, and she sped off.

"ROSALIE CHRYSANTHAMUM SWAN! GET BACK HERE!" He was too late, she was long gone by now. I slowly inched away from Charlie, afraid he was going to IMPLODE, err EXPLODE from anger. I didn't want to take any chances, so I quickly ran up the stairs, and ran to my new room, passing Kira who was still laughing like a crazy maniac.

Through laughter, Kira choked out,

"Do you, want me, too… go after her and, get you're credit card back?"

There was a knock at the door.

"I got it!" Kira yelled, snapping out of her giggle fit, and swung one of her legs over the banister, and slid down… still in her pajamas. She ran to the front door. She looked through the peephole, and groaned.

"What is your name?" She put on a 'Monty Python: Holy Grail' accent. I didn't hear a reply, so I walked into my room, and went straight to the blue dresser, and struggled with opening it. I failed, epically. I let go of the drawer, wheezing. I looked at my hands, seeing dust all over them. Does Charlie ever clean? I doubt it. He doesn't even put the Christmas tree up, until the day before Christmas.

"What the heck are you two doing here?" I heard Kira yell from the door.

"What are YOU doing HERE?" I heard Edward say harshly to Kira. I heard Charlie clear his throat.

"KIRA! I NEED HELP OPENING A DRAWER!" I yelled from my room.

"Coming!" Kira yelled, stomping up the stairs. I sat on the bed, in defeat, Kira walked through the door, seeing me surrendered.

"You didn't just surrender… to a DRAWER did you?" I nodded, Kira sighed, going to the drawer, and began pulling. It finally opened; Kira flew back onto the bed.

"TOUCHDOWN!" She yelled, flinging her hands up. We both walked to the drawer, peering inside of it. I didn't expect to see a whole bunch of Twilight shirts. All the Cullen's, Team Jacob, Team Edward, Team Switzerland, you NAME IT! It was in there. Kira got up off the bed, and sprinted over, grabbed a Team Jacob shirt, and put it on, throwing me a shirt that had Jasper on it.

"Wear it." She commanded, pulling her hair out of the shirt. I shrugged, changing into the Jasper shirt, and I found some faded black skinny jeans in the drawer too.

"Hey, Alice, do you have any gum?" Kira flopped back on the bed. I looked over to the other side of the room, seeing a closed door. I blinked, walking over to it.

"Kira, what do you think is in behind this door?" I put my hand on the dusty knob. The door was a faded red; it reminded me of the color of Dorothy from the Wizard of OZ's shoes are.

"You see a red door and you want to paint it black." Kira began singing. I turned around, looking at her weirdly. She wasn't going to talk to me until I gave her gum. I walked over to the vanity, where Charlie put my stuff, and rummaged through my bag, finding my gum, and throwing a piece at Kira. She laughed happily. I smiled, walking back to the door, taking in a big breath, when I heard Kira say this,

"Come on gum, you need to open yourself now, unwrap yourself now, unwrap yourself, there you go. Good. Good." I started cracking up. I heard the doorbell ring, but didn't pay attention to it. Kira stuck the piece of gum into her mouth.

I grabbed the doorknob, and took a deep breath, and turned the knob. It wasn't locked; I pushed it open, seeing…

Me looking back. I gasped. It was a room full of mirrors! I walked into the room, seeing the outline of a light switch on the wall next to the door; I flicked the switch, shedding light to the room. It was filled with mirrors, two big ones, and a medium one in the middle of those two, with a small one above that. To the right of the mirrors was a giant wardrobe; it had an old antique look to it. I walked over to it, tripping over some shoes. Very HIGH heeled shoes; I saw when I looked down. Why were these in here?

"ALICE! KIRA!" I heard Rosalie yell, climbing up the stairs, "Come to my room, ASAP!" I shrugged, I'll find out more about this room later.

I turned around, and screamed. Kira was standing in the doorway with a scary grin on her face. She looked DE-FREAKIN'-MENTED!

"What the heck, Kira!" I put a hand on my chest, my heart pounding. SHE SCARED THE EVER LIVING CRAP OUT OF ME!

"I was just seeing how devilishly evil I looked in the mirror. Frankly, I don't think I looked scary at all." I door leading into Bella's room from the hall slammed open, the familiar angry clicking heels noise came closer and closer, until I could see Rosalie in view.

"Now, that's scary!" Kira stated, seeing Rosalie's pissed off face in the mirror.

"COME ON!" Rosalie grabbed Kira's arm, and Kira grabbed my arm, so we walked as a train out of my new room, to Rosalie's room.

**~Charlie's POV~**

I have asked Jasper and Edward here for a very important reason… I need them to clean my guns and shoot them. The one who does the best at that will be my choice to take Alice to the dance… ok, that's a lie. The only reason they are both doing it is because I'm too lazy to clean my guns lately. I only clean them menacingly, and that is when one of my baby girls brings home a new boyfriend. It makes them know that I will hurt them if they hurt one of my daughters, but seeing as I need to test these two boys on SOMETHING, why not have it be something I needed to do? Anyway I already know who I will choose to take Alice to the dance, I think.

"Chief Swan, can I invite Emmett over? I think that Rosalie would be happy." Jasper said, what a gentleman! Thinking of Alice AND her family, unlike Mr. I only think of Alice, Edward.

"Ok, gentlemen!" I said, walking over to the closet in the kitchen that I keep my guns. I am the only one that has a key, so it's safe. "Today, your test is going to be…"

**~Alice's POV~**

"What the hell is that?" Kira said, pointing to the green cloth funnel that was laid out on Rosalie's bed.

"It's called a prom dress, Kira. And, preferably, it's for wearing out of the house, you dance in it, and you get guys to check you out when wearing it. It also is a cloth that lets you accessorize, preferably with high heeled shoes, a hat, and jewelry." I laughed silently, seeing Kira's look of disgust she was using when looking at the dress Rosalie picked for her. She chose a pretty faded emerald green dress, it matched the color of Kira's converse, I bet that Rosalie did that on purpose.

"Rosalie, that dress is going to expose so much of my skin! It's winter for god sake! Do you want me to freeze to death?" Kira was having a hissy fit. I don't really see what is wrong with the dress. I like it.

"Kira, I think it's cute! It'll look really good on you! Green goes really well with your hair color!"

"Did you just call me a ginger?" Kira turned around, pissed.

"No. How does saying green goes well with your hair and ginger even relate? I don't know why you think I was comparing you to a spice!" Kira raised her eyebrow.

"You shitting me? You don't know what a ginger is, do you?" I blinked. Everyone knows what a ginger is! A ginger is a spice that is an ingredient in ginger ale. Rosalie started laughing, she for some odd reason thinks that ginger is funny.

"You are so weird, Alice! Oh, speaking of dresses! HERE!" She pulled out a giant grey plastic bag.

"OMG! IT'S A BAG! THANK YOU! I ALWAYS WANTED TO WEAR A BAG!"

Kira looked at Rosalie,

"Who mentioned dresses? We were talking about gingers. You're hearing things Rosie-pooh."

"No, Kira-bear, I'm not. Alice, I'm not letting my little sister out in a plastic bag. How about you look inside the plastic bag!" I opened it slightly, when Kira started complaining.

"Rosalie, I'm not going to wear high heels. Give me flat shoes, or so help me, GIVE ME DEATH!" Rosalie glared at her,

"That can be arranged. Anyway, why are you yelling when you don't even know WHAT shoes I chose for you?" Kira stopped yelled, and looked at Rosalie confused.

"Blonde bitch who loves high heeled shoes say, WHAT?" Kira put on a weird, white gangster impression, or was it ghetto? I don't know.

"WHAT!" Rosalie said, and gestured at me, which signaled that she wanted me to open the bag. I peered inside, trying to look from the hanger.

"Why did you say what?" Kira walked over to me, and pulled the bottom of the bag up.

"You told me to say what. Also, Kira, you're pulling up the thing covering the dress. It feels so exposed." Rosalie said, making me give her a weird look.

"Oh, so now you talk dress talk, and they talk back? Damn, girl. You weirder than I thought! Oh, also, I will wear the dress on 2 conditions. ONE: I get to wear my converse! And, TWO: I wear a jacket over the dress." Kira stated, stomping her foot. I laughed, pulling up the bag more, looking at the most beautiful dress I'd ever seen! Well, the most beautiful bottom part of a dress I've seen, I haven't seen the top yet.

"Kira, I have a shrug that has long sleeves!" Kira looked over at me.

"You are so nice! Thanks! Where is the sucker?" Kira said, rubbing her hands together, not even letting Rosalie tell her if she agrees to the conditions.

"I agree to the conditions." Rosalie said, happily. I guessed that she was planning on this happening all along, that sneaky devil!

I pulled the bag off, and took in the full amazingness of the dress, when…

The sound of a gunshot came from downstairs, and something shattering was heard. I screamed, causing Rosalie to yelp, causing Kira to crack up at our girliness.

I ran to Rosalie, and hugged her. I am deadly afraid of gunshots… and well, guns in general! Though, it's ok if they are on a screen, cause they can't hurt me from a TV screen, but in real life… IT'S AS SCARY AS SHIT! Pardon my French… er, English… YOU GET THE POINT!

"It's ok… It's ok…" Rosalie whispered to me, I was shaking. She stroked my hair, like our mother used to do when we lived with her in Florida.

"Rosalie, Alice, I will protect you!" Kira yelled, running out the door. I heard her suddenly yell: "SPARTAAAAA! I mean… TO NARNIA!" I looked to the door. That girl is INSANE, even more insane than me!

"Well, isn't that a way to break a scared emotion, that's one of the many reasons

I keep her around, and also cause she is fucking funny!" I gasped.

"Watch you're mouth!"

"Sorry! It just slipped out. I've been around Kira to long." Rosalie laughed lightly, letting go of me.

"BOOT TO THE FACE!" I suddenly heard Kira yell from downstairs. I heard something that sounded like Emmett laughing.

"OH MY GOD! HE KILLED KENNY!" Kira yelled from downstairs. My eyes widened, someone died!!!

"YOU BASTARD!" I heard Emmett yell. WHEN DID EMMETT GET HERE?

"Just kidding! HE BROKE THE FLAT SCREEN PLASMA TV!"

"YOU BASTARD!" Rosalie yelled, running out of the room. I shrugged, following her.

**~Kira's POV~**

WHO THE HELL GAVE EDWARD A GUN! Also, WHY THE HELL DID HE KILL THE TV? WHAT DID IT EVER DO TO HIM?

"Oh my god! This is GOLD!" I turned to Emmett, who was recording the whole thing.

"This is going straight on youtube!" He laughed, giving me a thumbs up like it was some kind of TV show. Rosalie flew down the stairs, the intent to kill was seen on her face. Emmett turned, looking at the stairs, seeing Rosalie. He extended his arms, and yelled.

"Darling!" Rosalie stopped for one second, and then jumped into his arms, he embraced her, Jasper walked over to the stairs, probably seeing if Alice was coming.

"Why was there a gunshot… AH!" Alice yelped, she slipped on the stairs, and I thought she was going to tumble down, but she didn't, instead…

**~Jasper's POV~**

Alice had slipped, I was closer to her, and I didn't want her to fall, so, I did the rational thing. I jumped over the stair railing and I caught her. She looked freaked out, poor little pixie.

"Are you ok?" I said, worriedness seeped into my voice and words. She nodded, I pushed a small piece of her hair out of her face. She started breathing quickly, her face was slightly pink, probably from the fall.

"Take a few deep breaths. You're okay, I've got you." I whispered to her. Emmett whistled at me.

"WOOHOO! GO JAZZY!" Kira yelled, and, judging by the grunt I heard from Edward, he was jealous. That, or Kira had punched him, or maybe both. Alice took in three big deep breaths, they were so deep I was worried that she forgot how to exhale.

"Thank you Jazzy!" She said, when she caught her breath, leaning up in my arms, and kissing my cheek. I blushed, slightly.

I picked her up, and set her down on the stair, holding her hand so she wouldn't fall. Ok, the real reason is, that I just want to be close to her, to know that she is there. It may sound weird, but well, I think I might like her. Those messages I've sent her, from a Secret Admirer, they were from me. I never really got WHY I wrote them, I just felt a lot better when I did. I also, then felt afraid that she wouldn't ever figure out that I'M her secret admirer.

I looked at her shirt **(A/N: NOT LIKE THAT! GEEZ! JASPER ISN'T EDWARD! …THAT MADE NO SENSE, LOL!)** seeing 'Jasper' look back at me.

"What are you looking at, Jasper?" Alice said, I faintly heard an annoyed tone. I then figured out WHERE I was looking.

"You're wearing a shirt that has me on it. Well, the person who plays me in Twilight." Alice opened her mouth slightly, understanding that I wasn't looking at her shirt for THAT, I was looking at the Jasper on her shirt. For some reason, I was happy to see my name on her shirt. It made me feel awesome.

"Ooh! Jasper, you pervert!" Emmett said, pretending to sound like a girl. A very masculine girl.

"You're one to talk." I shot back, Alice laughed, gripping my hand. I looked over to her, seeing her look at me. She smiled a big happy smile, and began walking down the stairs.

"One sec, Alice, I have a question." I looked over to her, squeezing her hand.

"Kira, take the trash outside." Charlie refered to my dumbass, TV killing brother, Edward.

"OKAY!" Kira sounded happy, pulling Edward behind her, and out the door.

"DON'T HURT HIM TO MUCH!" Emmett yelled, "MY MOM MIGHT GET MAD IF YOU DO! BUT, IF IT'S AN ACCIDENT, THAT'S OK!"

"Jasper, continue. Just ignore me, and Emmett who is recording this." Charlie said, sitting down, forgetting that Edward had killed the TV with a gun.

I sighed, he wants to have footage of me asking Alice to the dance? What a strange family. Almost as strange as mine… ok, nevermind. Scratch that. No one is as strange as my family.

**~Alice's POV~**

I looked over at Jasper, wondering what he wanted to ask me. My heart was pounding thinking of all the things he could ask me. I wonder if my hand was getting sweaty… I hope not. How embarrassing would that be? VERY!

Jasper looked into my eyes, I shivered slightly, though it wasn't cold.

"Alice, will you go to the Mistletoe Ball with me?" My eyes widened, my face flushed. HE ACTUALLY ASKED ME!!!!! AAAAAAH! FANGIRL SQUEAL! ANYWAY I AM NOT A FANGIRL, OBVIOUSLY! Emmett coughed.

"Alice, you in there?" Rosalie asked. I blinked, and nodded.

"Yeah. Jasper, I would love to go to the Mistletoe ball with you!" I felt like I was flying. So, I went on my tiptoes, and kissed his cheek. I Rosalie cough.

"Mistletoe BALL?" Rosalie said through coughs.

"Rosalie, did you choke on your own spit again?" Kira yelled from outside. Emmett turned the camera to Rosalie. I smiled, and then wondered what Edward and Kira were even doing out there. Probably Kira was knocking sense into him. She takes her TV's very seriously.

Dad took in a deep breath, and then said something very unexpected.

"Jasper, you better enjoy spending the time you are enjoying with Alice, because on December 27th, you won't see Alice again until after we catch Bella." Kira somehow opened the window from outside, and jumped in, not wanting to use the door.

"What do you mean by that?" Rosalie said, sounding suspicious.

"Well, I decided that Alice isn't safe here in Forks, so on December 27th, she is going to Florida, until we find Bella, and the others who are after you."

Jasper's jaw dropped. My face resembled Jaspers, I was shocked.

"WHAT?!" Rosalie, Kira and I yelled at the same time. Charlie looked over to Kira.

"And, you're going too. Bella is after you. Bert agrees with me, that you're both in danger, so we're sending you to Jacksonville to stay a couple that lost their daughter." Kira looked at him, enraged.

"Why do you think Bella is after ME?!" Charlie sighed, and held up a picture of Kira, but the picture had a giant blood red X over her face, and in capital letters, said:

_DIE BITCH!_

I recognized the writing, it was Bella's. She really is after both _Kira and I._

**____________**

**HEHEHE! Cliffhanger! Sorry! I'm just so evil! I've been working on this forever! I've also been busy with GETTING MY CALLBACKS FOR SCHOOL PLAY SLEEPING BEAUTY! I'VE GOT THE CALLBAKS FOR FLORA AND MALEFICENT! Also, I have a goal, and I need your help! My goal is to get 100 reviews total from all the chapters! Actually, how about 110! You can review as much as you want! I'm starting on the next chapter right now! So, don't fret!**

**Alice: NOOO! NOT KIRA!**

**Kira: YES!  
**

**Me: HEHEHE! It's awesome!**

**Alice: How is this awesome?**

**Kristi: It is very awesome!**

**Kira: HI ME!**

**Kristi: HI IMAGINARY ME!**

**Me: HAHAHAHAH! Kristi, I love your character!**

**Kira: I know you do!**

**Alice: What about me?**

**Me: I LOVE YOU LIKE A SISTER, ALICE!**

**Alice: HEHE! OH! OK, Shannon does not own twilight or any of us, minus Kira and Morgan, who actually are based off of people, so technically speaking, she doesn't own anything but the plot! OK I SAID IT SHANNON, NOW WILL You TELL ME WHAT A GINGER IS?**

**Me: *****laughs***

**Alice: I just noticed something... Rosie-POOH and Kira-BEAR... Together, that is POOH BEAR! HEHEHEHE!  
**

**Me: Oh, LOOK AT THE POLL AND VOTE PLEASE!**

** Like it? Love it? Hate it? Obsessed with it? Want to give me suggestions of what you want to see later in the story? I want to know! Also, I read all my reviews, and I LOVE YOU ALL WHO REVIEW, SUBSCRIBE, AND FAVORITE ME AND MY STORY!**

** All of the characters, Kristi, and me: SEE YA NEXT CHAPTER!**


	16. Valentine Special

I would like to thank:

That'smejustdeal

Poptard005

Eeyore-ft-tigger

RJRRAA

~Alicefan4ever~ **(This person was my 100th reviewer! THANK YOU!)**

wickedlittleskittle **(I love you Kira!)**

Jasperlover213

Alice Alee

Bubbleblub11

RaNdOmAlIi

For reviewing! These are just to name a few people! I wish I could name everyone right now, but I can't, I will try to put more in the next one! But, even if your name wasn't on this list, I STILL LOVE YOU ALL! ***gives Internet cookie to everyone who reviewed***

** Ok! This is a Valentine's Special! It has nothing to do with the plot what so ever, its just a cute chapter! I will be putting a longer author's note at the end. Also, KRISTI, YOU ARE GOING TO BE AMAZING AT YOUR COMPETITION! YOU WILL KICK SOME ASS! **

** A song you might want to listen to sometime, maybe when reading this or other chapters… It's called: "Lost In Your Own Life" by Alexa Vega. Also, maybe "Walking On Air" by Kerii. I like those songs! Tootles!**

* * *

**~Emmett's POV~**

"The day is approaching men! We need to be prepared! Jasper, you're job is to get the supplies! Jacob, your job is to make sure that the targets are not aware or suspicious of our plan, and Edward… you just do whatever." I assigned the jobs that we needed to do to prepare for the big day. You may be wondering what this 'big day' is, and you're probably thinking: 'Oh, Emmett, what is this big day you are speaking about? Oh hohohohoho…' if you're wondering the ending is you're laugh. Yes I know what your laugh sounds like… I'm so creepy! Back to the point… The big day is February 14. Otherwise known as 'Code Very Amazing Lovers [of] Emmett Needs to Indicate New Entertainment.' or 'V.A.L.E.N.T.I.N.E.' for short.

"Emmett, you do know that I have to spend time with Kira, and not be worrying about Alice and Rosalie finding out about your secret-"

"SHHHH!" I shushed him, "Don't say the surprise, you don't know who is listening… The walls have ears…" He shrugged, I heard Edward snort. I smiled,

"Wow, that was an amazing pig impression, Edward!" I joyfully teased him. He stood up, pissed off at my comment. I puffed out my chest, expecting him to chest bump me very manly, or fight me.

"I'm going to get to Alice first." He smirked, and began running to the door. Jasper's eyes widened, as he somersaulted off the back of the couch he was sitting on, and ran to the door, trying to beat Edward to it.

"MAGGOTS, I AM YOUR LEADER, DO NOT DISOBEY ME, DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?" I boomed out, sounding like a guy in the military, I guess I startled Edward and Jasper, because they both stopped running and stood with their back straight, looking like stiff penguins. Maybe they'll waddle… that would be hilarious.

"Emmett, what are the supplies that Jasper needs to get, and what are the boundaries of this mission?" Jake stood up off the La-Z-Boy recliner chair, getting into character.

"Well, I don't have everything planned out, but here's what I have so far-" I started telling the Maggots what to do.

** ~Kira's POV~**

"All right Maggots!" I started pacing in front of Alice, Rosalie, and Morgan, who were sitting around like couch potatoes, watching Buffy The Vampire Slayer. Morgan really enjoys that movie, I don't really know why. She likes seeing the vampire's die, I guess.

"We are not Maggots, Kira." Rosalie said, prissily. I sighed, she is such a mood swamper.

"Fine…" I exasperatedly said, "All right, Grasshoppers!"

"We're not Grasshoppers."

"Caterpillars?"

"No."

"Bugs?"

"No."

"Cats?"

"No."

"Cougars?" Rosalie shot up.

"What did you just call me?"

"A butterfly?" I asked, backing down slightly. Rosalie sat down.

"Agreeable."

"OOOH! Can we be Vampire Slayers?" Morgan asked, I shrugged.

"As long as I'm Buffy." I stated. Rosalie high-fived Morgan, while Alice watched the television, engrossed in the magical picture box.

"Alice is Dawn." I stated.

"I'm Cordelia." Morgan stated happily.

"I'm Anya, I guess?" Rosalie didn't sound quite sure of her choice.

I started pacing again, getting back into Leader of group mode again.

"Ok, Vampire Slayers, the day is getting closer, we need to start our mission! We need to start Operation Help Envision What Every Normal Teenager [wants] To [get for] Their [valentine and] Our Joyful Amazing Reminder Every [Year on Valentines] Day. Another way to remember that is Operation 'H.E. W.E.N.T. T.O. J.A.R.E.D' isn't it amazing?" Alice stared at me like I was crazy.

"What does Operation He went to Jared consist of?" I smiled and patted Alice's head.

"Aww! Dawn sounded smart! How cute! Oh, just so you know, Dawn is your code name. My code name is Buffy, Morgan's code name is Cordelia, and Rosalie's code name is Anya. We're all Vampire Slayers!" I grinned, imagining Jake as Angel, the amazingly sexy guy from Buffy.

"What are the target's codenames?" Morgan asked, pulling out a notebook and a pen from who knows where. Probably from under her ass, just guessing.

"Glad you asked, Cordelia! Well, Jasper's codename is Jackson Rathbone… or Amanda, whichever you want. Emmett is Kellan Lutz."

"No, that doesn't suit Emmett. Emmett doesn't even look like a Kellan. I think his nickname should be Mr. Huggable Bearstein." Rosalie squealed like a fan girl. I looked at Rosalie, she was such a stereotypical teenage girl when she wanted to be.

"What's Seth's nickname?" Morgan pestered. I put my hand to my chin, deep in thought.

"His CODE name, not nickname. Seth will be known as Seth. Edward's codename is a tie between two that suit him very well. It is between Mr. Stinky Cheese Man, or EdWART." I nodded. Morgan scribbled down something in her notebook.

"Alice, I have a question, we ran out of Coca-Cola this morning, can you go out and buy some?" Rosalie asked, being too lazy to do it herself.

"Sure, but there is a small problem. I can't drive." Alice looked questioningly at Rosalie, probably because Rosalie should know better than to ask Alice to do something she can't.

"Allie-cat, there's a bike in the garage, you could ride it to the grocery store. You can also buy yourself some Valentine's chocolate there too." Rosalie leaned back on the couch, covering her well made-up eyes with her arm. Alice shrugged.

"Ok! See you guys soon!" Alice got up off the couch, stretching, and turning off the TV, before walking out of the room, and leaving.

I looked over to Rosalie, and nodded. Rosalie smiled, and got up off the couch, while I stole her seat.

"Ok, Kira, Morgan, let me tell you the REAL operation." Rosalie got really serious, like scary serious. Morgan tilted her head slightly.

"What would that be?" Morgan sounded annoyed slightly, I don't know why.

"Operation Get [Alice and Jasper together] Like [immediately, with help from] Emmett's entourage. Or Operation G.L.E.E. for short." Rosalie nodded, crossing her arms, I squealed, I LOVE GLEE!

"I call dibs on my Codename Being Sue! Actually I'm a mix of Sue and Mercedes. Minus the obvious skin difference between Mercedes and I." I put my hand to my chin, my pinky touching the edge of my mouth.

"Yeah, because you're totally black, Kira." Morgan teased me. I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Kira, hope you don't mind that our operation is going to change the couples in Glee, slightly… ok a lot I think. Depends on your definition of 'A lot'." Rosalie looked at Morgan.

"You're going to be Tina." Morgan smiled, nodding, giving a thumbs-up sign.

"I'm Quinn." Rosalie stated, like it was obvious, which, in fact, it kind of was.

"Alice is Rachel, but no one call her that. Remember that she thinks that she is Dawn. Ok?" Rosalie nodded, both Morgan and I also nodded.

"Jake is Will! Because Will is HOT!" I did a little dance while sitting down. Rosalie shrugged.

"What does that leave for Seth, Jasper, and Edward?" Morgan asked, tapping her chin. Rosalie grinned slyly.

"I already figured that part. Jasper will be Artie. Edward is Puck, and Seth is Kurt. Hope you don't mind Morgan." Morgan was trembling, maybe from anger, or maybe she was laughing, I couldn't tell.

"Ok, now that our code names are all set, let me fill you in on our plan for Operation G.L.E.E., Operation G.L.E.E. is all about getting Alice and Jasper together before Valentines day. We all want them to be together, minus Puck, but he doesn't count. Well, my idea is, in two days, on February 11th, all three of us take Alice to the Amusement Park, where incidentally Morgan, Kira, and I get separated from Alice, and also coincidentally, Jasper is there as well! The rest, I will tell you later, if it comes to that." Rosalie nodded again. I shrugged. Morgan didn't really do anything, I think she was still sulking about the whole 'Seth being Kurt' thing.

"Um, Rosalie, I just have a little problem we may face." I remembered something we didn't even put into consideration.

"What's that?" Rosalie asked.

"Edward." Uh-oh….

"I already handled that." Rosalie smiled.

"How?" Both Morgan and I asked at the same time.

"It's called Being Grounded." Rosalie smiled evilly, "I told Carlisle Emmett and my plan, and it turns out that Edward got a detention for making a girl hurt herself on purpose because he turned her down. So, it was amazing how it all timed itself." I don't know if I'd call it luck, more like Rosalie taking initiative, or something like that.

_February 11th, 2010_

**Alice's POV~**

Today was three days before Valentines Day! I'm so excited, I'm almost bouncing off the walls! Rosalie and I have a tradition we do every year on Valentines Day, that only we know about. Well, on Valentines Day we see who wakes up first, and whoever does gets to jump on the other person to wake them up, and if they don't, they get sprayed with water! Our breakfast consists of chocolate, and pancakes. Then, we go and call the person we like, and yell as loud as we can into the phone 'I LOVE YOU' and hang up, and then we watch Valentines Movies all day in our pajamas and order pizza for dinner, and fall asleep in front of the TV. I look forward to it every year.

"Alice, are you awake?" I heard Rosalie scream outside of my room. I rolled my eyes, wondering why she would ask that, seeing as though she yells so loudly she could even wake the dead if she wanted to.

"Yeah, why?" I rolled over, I was still in bed, fantasizing about random valentines things.

"We're going to the Amusement Park today! GET UP!" Rosalie started banging on my door. Amusement Park? Since when were we going to an Amusement Park?

"RISE AND SHINE!" The door flew open, and Morgan flew in, with Kira right behind her. Morgan ran next to my bed, and jumped, and landed on me. I grunted, being suffocated.

"Get off her! She can't breath!" Rosalie screeched.

"Was that a fat joke?" Morgan asked, getting off of me. I took in a big breath, sitting up.

"Wow, you barely wear anything to sleep." Morgan stated, looking at my giant Green Day shirt, and my green pajama pants.

"What do you wear to bed, a parka?" I asked, rubbing my eyes. Morgan giggled, getting off my bed, and walking to the door. Kira shrugged, not fully awake.

"What's for breakfast?" I asked, sleepily.

"Ihop." Rosalie said happily. I woke up fully, and sprung out of bed, running to where my clothes were.

"I picked out some clothes for you to wear!" Rosalie said, throwing a backpack at me. I caught it, slightly, and then dropped it.

"Well, we'll leave you to get changed. Meet us downstairs!" Kira said chirpily, leaving the room. Morgan followed, and Rosalie closed the door. I zipped open the backpack, seeing a pair of plaid skinny jeans, and a black shirt that had the words 'A is for Alice' printed on it. I shrugged, changing out of my pajama clothes and putting on the black and white plaid jeans, and the black shirt. I looked into the bag again, seeing a studded black necklace. I winced, not taking it out of the bag. Instead, I walked over to my vanity and pulled out my light blue lace choker, and put it on, smiling at my reflection. I ran my fingers through my short hair, making the layers in my dark brown (almost black) hair spike out, framing my pale face. I smiled at myself in the mirror before slipping on a pair of black ballet flats. I then ran to my door, opened it, turned off the lights, and ran downstairs, to find Kira standing right in front of the bottom step, holding out a black tote bag that had a picture of Jack the Pumpkin King on it. I took it, and slung the strap over my head, resting it on my shoulder, and all four of us left the house.

_~At the Amusement Park~_

Ever since we entered the park, people have been staring at us. It kind of freaked me out. Just kind of. The park was huge! It had crowds of people, a lot of rides, rip off games, cotton candy, you name it! Everything was here! I saw a GIANT roller coaster, and poked Rosalie. When she looked at me, I pointed to it. She smiled.

"Ok, Kira, Morgan, Alice, lets go and Ride The Tornado Twist!" I laughed, and we began running through the crowds of people.

"OOOOH! A petting zoo! I'm going to go over there, see ya later!" Morgan then ran off in another direction. I worry about her sometimes. She acts headstrong, and tough, but she is only 15. I shrugged off my worries, because, HELLO! We're at a amusement park! No time to be worrying!

"Oooooh! A shirtless guy! I'm gonna go talk to him, I'll catch up with you later!" Kira yelled, as Rosalie and I made our way through a giant crowd. We pushed though a lot of people, some of the people even purposely pushing into me, making me really frustrated.

I finally made it out of the crowd, and I sighed a sigh of relief.

"We made it! That sure was a work out, huh Rosalie? Rosalie?" I said laughingly, until I noticed that Rosalie wasn't beside me anymore. I was alone, by myself, at a giant theme park. I started freaking out, looking around frantically, trying to find someone I know.

"Alice?" I heard someone say my name, behind me. I turned around, shocked at who I saw. I saw Jasper Cullen, wearing some slightly baggy jeans, and a shirt with a giant skull on it, and a black jacket over it.

"Jasper!" I ran to him and hugged him, thanking god for helping me in my time of need! He hugged me back, I smiled to myself.

"Are you okay, Alice?" Jasper asked me, letting go of me. I thought he was going to walk away, so I grabbed his hand. I didn't want to be by myself here. He looked at my hand that was gripping his. He looked at my face, and gripped my hand. My heartbeat quickened slightly, and I had butterflies in my stomach.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just don't want to be here alone." I told him. He nodded.

"You're not alone, I'm here with you." I looked at him and smiled, glad that he said that. I began walking in the direction of the roller coaster, smiling, swaying our hands back and forth.

"Are those your clothes?" I asked him, guessing that they weren't. He shook his head no.

"Nope, they're Emmett's. They didn't fit him anymore, so he gave them to me. I have to say, I think I look better in them than he did." I giggled, looking at his face, seeing he was looking at me. When our eyes met, I looked to the other side, embarrassed. I saw that people were staring at us, and whispering to each other.

"Hello! Would the pretty girl care to try to win a prize?" A man wearing a weird tall hat asked, from behind a game booth, "Or perhaps her boyfriend would like to win something for her?" He asked. I blushed slightly, looking at the ground. He thinks we're… boyfriend and… girlfriend?

"Ok, sir, I'll try." Jasper let go of my hand, and fished in his jean pocket, pulling out a old looking wallet, and pulled out a dollar, handing it to the man. The man smiled sleazily at me, and handed Jasper two balls to throw at some milk jugs. Jasper pulled his hand back, I saw he had some muscle, and he threw the ball, it went in a straight line, and hit the milk jugs! One, Two, Three milk jugs fell, and only one stood left. I thought he would throw the other ball, and win, but instead he handed me one of the balls.

"Oh, no, I couldn't! I don't know how to throw!" I said, flustered. Jasper smiled, and grabbed my arm, and pulled it back, just like he did, and then he moved my arm forward quickly, I let go of the ball, It soared through the air, and hit the last milk jug, and it toppled over. The man gaped at Jasper, I stared at the prizes, seeing a giant panda near the back.

"What prize do you want, sir?" He said, eyeballing me in a creepy way.

"I'll take the panda in the far back. Oh, and also, I would rather you not be checking her out, especially cause I'm here." The man glared at Jasper, and turned around, reaching for the panda, mumbling words under his breath.

He grabbed my hand again, while the man fetched the panda. He walked back to where we were, and handed me the panda, I tried to take the panda, but he wouldn't let go. I guess he liked the panda.

"Um, can I please have the panda now?" I asked, he raised an eyebrow at me.

"I will if you let go of your boyfriend's hand." He said.

"He's not my boyfriend." I said. Jasper glared at the man, letting go of my hand, and grabbed the panda.

"She's my fiancé." Jasper said seriously, if I wasn't the person he was referring to, I would have believed him. The man's eyes widened, and he let go of the panda, and we turned around and walked away.

** ~Kira's POV~**

I had left Alice, and was bored, I walked into the little kid part of the park, which was kind of annoying. I saw a little kid with two giant lollipops. I walked over to the kid, and bent over slightly.

"Hi, my names Kira. Can I have your other lollipop? I lost my parents." I said, I should feel bad that I'm trying to steal candy from a kid, but I don't for some reason. Oh well. The kid looked at me with knowing in her eyes.

"I was scared the first time I lost my parents too. Here, have my other lollipop." The kid handed me her lollipop, and I smiled, and walked away.

SCORE!!!!!

**~Alice's POV~**

Jasper and I were walking around holding hands, and I was also holding a giant panda.

"So, Alice, are those your clothes?" Jasper asked me. I smiled and shook my head no.

"Nope, I have no idea where they came from. All I know is that Rosalie bought them to fit me, because I can't fit into her clothes." Jasper shrugged.

"JASPER! ALICE!" I heard someone yell our names. I blinked turning around, seeing Seth, and Morgan.

"Morgan! There you are! Hey!" I nodded at her. She looked at Jasper's and my hands, and smiled.

"Morgan, where have you been?" I asked her, she rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. My eyes widened, the little light bulb turned on in my head.

"OOOOOH! You and Seth got together!" I smiled. Morgan smiled,

"I wish!" She laughed.

"Morgan!" Rosalie yelled, running over to us, a group of guys following her.

"MY GOD! YOU FREAKS STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Rosalie yelled, throwing her shoe over their heads, and the group chased after it like a dog.

Today has been a weird day, but in a sweet way.

_February 12th, 2010_

** ~Rosalie's POV~**

Gah, everything was going perfectly until Seth ruined it! It wasn't his fault actually, seeing as though he wasn't at the Glee Club meeting. On the bright side, Alice and Jasper are getting closer! I pulled out my phone, and began texting Emmett.

**FINN (EMMETT),**

** I HAVE AN IDEA. GET JASPER TO WEAR AN OUTFIT THAT LOOKS EXACTLY LIKE THE OUTFIT THAT JASPER WORE IN THE TWILIGHT MOVIE. I HAVE A BRILLIANT IDEA.**

** ~QUINN (ROSALIE)**

_ February 13th, 2010_

_ **~Alice's POV~**_

It's the day before Valentines! I haven't been able to get Jasper out of my mind! Rosalie told me yesterday that Jasper likes me! My heart pounded just remembering it. I danced around my room, humming to myself. I grabbed a random Febreeze bottle off my desk, and started spraying it around the room, enjoying the scent.

"Alice! Wake up… Uh, what are you doing?" Rosalie asked, opening the door seeing me in my happy cleaning state.

"Making my room smell nice!" I said happily. I was in pink pajamas, with matching bunny slippers. Rosalie shrugged, and plopped some clothes and shoes on my bed.

"Wear your choker with this outfit. Oh, and, can I borrow your Febreeze when you're done?" I smiled, and danced over to Rosalie, handing her the Febreeze bottle, and closing the door, dancing to my bed, and changed into the outfit, and fastened the choker around my neck. I looked in the mirror, and my mouth dropped. I was the spitting image of Alice Cullen! Wait… I ment to say, Whoa, I look like Ashley Greene! I smiled, running my fingers through my hair again, and left my room.

I walked down the stairs, smelling the amazing smell of pancakes!

"Morning!" I said chirpily, walking to the table, seeing Rosalie stare at her cereal.

"We ran out of milk." Rosalie sounded so sad. I looked at her, concerned. Rosalie has never went a day without starting off her morning with a bowl of cereal and milk!

"Rosalie, I'll go to the market and get some milk! Plus I need to get some chocolate for a certain someone."

"Jasper?" My Dad said from behind his newspaper. I jumped, not seeing him there.

"Yes, sir." I stuttered slightly, looking at the floor.

"Want me to drive you?" Charlie asked, folding the newspaper. I smiled, looking at him.

"Would you really? Oh, thank you!" I smiled happily. Dad put down his newspaper, and stood up, tucking in his chair, and walked over to the door, and opened it, and off we went.

_**~At the Supermarket~**_

Dad had dropped me off at the Super Market. Something I didn't think of was that I don't have a way to get back. I'll figure out something. I turned to my right and began walking to the Valentine aisle. A giant pink gorilla holding chocolate greeted me. I giggled, moving the gorilla aside, and seeing the chocolate that was under it.

"What would he like… I wonder…" I mumbled to myself.

"What would who like?" I heard a very familiar voice. I turned around, shocked, blushing, my mouth open. There he was, standing there looking just like Jasper from the movie, without the look of pain. He smiled at me. I moved away from the candy, no use in getting the candy now. There was something that was in my mind that I wanted to ask, but I just couldn't.

"Are you okay?" Jasper asked me, staring at me questioningly, "What are you thinking about?"

I sighed, well he wanted to know.

"Jasper, I want to know a few things, promise to tell the truth?" I asked him. He put his right hand up, and nodded.

"Promise." He said. I smiled.

"Do I ever cross your mind?" I asked him.

"No." He answered. Okay…

"Do you like me?" I asked, feeling embarrassed.

"No." He answered. Shock crossed my face. I've gotten this far, so I kept going.

"Do you want me?" I asked, fearing his answer.

"No."

"Would you cry if I left?" My voice sounded shaky.

"No." I felt like I would break into tears.

"Would you live for me?" I sounded like a desperate person.

"No." He said, not showing he felt bad for what he's saying.

"Would you do anything for me?" I didn't look at him.

"No."

"Choose—Me or your life." I felt dead inside.

"My life." I began sobbing, he reached for me, I pushed his hand away, and ran, ran as fast as I could. I don't even know where I was running to go to, I just ran.

**~Jasper's POV~**

What did I just do? I answered them all truthfully. She took it the wrong way though. I feel horrible.

I am guessing that she is crying outside, seeing as though she doesn't have a car and all. I looked at the candy aisle, finding the perfect things to get for Alice.

_** ~Rosalie's POV, a few hours later, at Swan house~**_

After Alice had left, I invited Emmett, Kira, Seth, Jake, and Morgan over to wait for Jasper and Alice to get back.

"What are they doing?" Morgan whined, bored out of her mind. I shrugged, not having a clue. I looked over at Kira who was sitting on Jake's lap. Though she was asleep. Jake had his hands around her waist. I smiled, leaning on Emmett. I turned his head to face me, and I kissed him.

"Ugh!" Morgan was grossed out. Emmett's phone rang.

"Hello?" A pause. "Oh hey Jasper! Huh? No, I haven't. Why?" A giant pause, Emmett's face turned to a look of horror.

"WHAT! What do you mean you can't find Alice?" Everyone was shocked, Kira woke up, and was confused.

**~Jasper's POV~**

I had thought that she would be outside the store, but when I left, she wasn't there. I've searched everywhere. I called Emmett and asked if she was there, and she isn't. She must be pretty upset.

I thought back to what I answered for her questions, finally seeing what mean words I said. No wonder she was hurt. I began running in a random direction, hoping this was the way she ran.

Out of everything, I just hope she isn't hurt!

_ February 14th, 2010 12:00 Midnight_

**~Alice's POV~**

I had been running for god knows how long. I was just so hurt. Jasper doesn't like me, he never thinks of me, and the worst thing. He said that if it was a situation that was my life or his, he would leave me to die. I sound selfish and all, but I thought he actually liked me. That shows me to never get my hopes up, I'm not like Rosalie who gets any guy she wants.

My legs were about to give out, I looked ahead of me, seeing I was at a dock, perched above a beautiful ocean, or lake. I don't give a care what it is right now. I ran onto the dock, and my legs gave out. I fell on the dock, panting, gasping for air, and crying. Crying my eyes out. I would have enjoyed the full moon and it's reflection showing on the oceans surface. Right now, nothing was beautiful, all I saw was just depression, and sadness. I heard stomping coming in this direction, I didn't care. I didn't even move my head, to see the person, I was just to tired, and to shocked to do anything, just close my eyes.

"Alice!" He yelled my name, "ALICE!" Jasper ran up to me. Tears streamed down my face, feeling my shattered heart.

"Alice I'm so sorry! I'm so so sorry! Alice? ALICE!" He sat me up, and picked me up, sitting on the dock, putting me on his lap. I didn't feel like opening my eyes.

"Oh my god. I did this. Alice, I'm so sorry." He hugged me.

"Alice, the reason you never cross my mind is because you're always on my mind. The reason why I don't like you is because I love you. The reason I don't want you is because I need you, Alice. The reason I wouldn't cry if you left is because I would die if you left. The reason I wouldn't live for you is because I would die for you. The reason why I'm not willing to do anything for you is because I would do everything for you. And, Alice, the reason I chose my life is because, Alice, you are my life."

I slowly opened my eyes, looking into his eyes.

"You really mean that?" I asked, my voice sounded squeaky. He nodded, wiping away my tears. I slowly moved off his lap, sitting next to him on the edge of the dock.

"Why didn't you just tell me that from the beginning?" I asked Jasper, leaning my head on his shoulder.

"I thought I had. I wasn't clear enough before. I'm so sorry. I don't want to see you hurt, I don't want to hurt you ever again Alice." We both stared into each other's eyes, leaning in slowly. Our lips mere inches away from each other.

"Alice? Jasper? What are you two doing?" My dad came out of the bushes, I jumped shocked, losing my balance, grabbing onto Jasper, causing both of us to fall off the dock into the cold February water. Both Jasper and I surfaced, gasping for air. I started cracking up, freezing, and shivering. Jasper started laughing as well.

"Come on, lets get out of this water." Jasper whispered to me. I laughed, nodding. Both Jasper and I swam to the dock, he used his muscles and got up onto the dock. He then grabbed my hand, and pulled me up. I looked over at my Dad, who was holding a gun. Whoa. I saw a bag at the near Jasper and I. Jasper looked at where I was looking, remembering the bag. He grabbed it, and pulled out the giant pink gorilla, and a box of heart chocolates. He handed them to me, I took them, he leaned in, until the tips of our noses were touching.

"Happy Valentines Day, Alice."

**~Kira's POV~**

I had won a giant dog at the Amusement Park, and really want to give it to Jake. I was about to when Charlie told us to file into his car, aka Jake and I. We got to the random clearing, Charlie had gone through the bushes, and I heard him yell:

"Alice? Jasper? What are you two doing?" Then I heard two splashes. I began laughing. Jake came behind me and tried to scare me. I instead took out the giant dog and handed it to him.

"I won it at an Amusement Park, I named it Jake, it's for you." He took it, smiling.

"Thanks!"

I looked at the ground embarrassed slightly.

"Uh, I don't usually do this kind of stuff, and I don't see the point in Valentines Day usually, but I've seen Rosalie and Alice get stuff, but do I get anything?" He smiled, and leaned, and kissed me. My eyes widened, and then slowly shut.

* * *

**HAPPY VALENTINES DAY! I wanted to make a special for a holiday, and I felt like making this one! TADA! It's 1:35 in the morning, and I've been typing this since 6 pm. This is 12 pages long. Ugh… I love this chapter, it's amazing, I hope you like it,**

** Alice: Kira… you stole a kids candy?**

** Kira: Well yes.**

** Kristi: Hehehehehehe! I thought of that!**

** Me: Alice, you and Jasper are adorable.**

** Alice: I know, but why did you make us fall in the water?**

** Me: I have my reasons. I'll tell you why in the next chapter.**

** Like it? Love it? Hate it? Have any ideas you want to see in the story? I want to know!**

** Love you guys! Thanks for reading this!**


	17. Attacked

I would like to thank:

XxWolfGurlexX

Ellie1013 (sorry I can't put your OC in)

Alice Alee

R.I.P dumblydoor

RJRRAA

poptard005 (I love you Morgan!)

RaNdOmAlIi

eeyore-ft-tigger

wickedlittleskittle (I LOVE YOU KIRA! AND THANKS FOR THE HELP WITH THIS CHAPTER)

I would like to give you all a Valentine cookie. *hands Valentine cookie to all who reviewed* and if you're allergic to anything *gives a peanut free cookie* I CAME PREPARED! Now, My goal is to get to 123 Reviews. I'm at 114 so far. HEHEHEHEHE! Sorry, I'm in a 123 mood today! LOVE YA'LL!

Ok, before the story, I need you all to know, I need to give a big CAKE and COOKIES to Kira (wickedlittleskittle) for writing pretty much ALL of this chapter! I had HORRIBLE writers block, so she wrote this whole chapter, which was 19 PAGES! I CAN'T EVEN DO THAT! She wanted me to change some things, but I didn't, I love it to much! I hope you love it too! Also, she changed my profile, and also, I would LOVE it if you vote on the poll. The poll is closing on March 10.

* * *

** ~Kira P.O.V**.~

After awhile, we had called Jacob and Billy, and my Father came from work. Once everyone was gathered in the small living room, Charlie shot me a glance to speak; I was sitting stoically next to Jake. I turned to Him, "Jake..." I said slowly.

"I have some bad news."

"What's up Kiki?" He said so causally, squeezing my hand.

"Bella's after me, and Alice too. She somehow finds me as the Key to Alice." I blurted out, the picture in my back pocket burning. And then I uttered what I hated having to say to Jacob's face.

"And, well, if we don't catch her before Christmas, Alice and I are.... ---" I was cut off by Charlie,

"They're going to have to leave, and go to Jacksonville." He stated,

"I know Kira's Aunt and Uncle, they have a daughter a little bit younger than Alice, thirteen I think." My Dad nodded, Paige was close to me after my Mom died. " And they are the only people we can trust..."

My head dropped.

I tried not to cry, I was holding back major sobs. Jacob hugged me, and Rosalie came over and started patting my back, Little Alice coughed,

"Does anyone know where Bella is?" She questioned, the room went completely silent.

"I do." said Jacob, hesitantly breaking the silence.

Charlie looked at him, his small brown eyes sending lasers into Jake. I shivered.

"How long have you known where she was?" Dad asked, sounding very angry. Shit, if Dad thinks that Jake is a criminal, then he'll forbid me from seeing him. Well, not like I would actually listen to him, but still.

"I didn't know that she was doing wrong. I thought I could help her, until she started hurting people, and started thinking of how she wanted them to go. She was in La Push for a while, but disappeared." I nodded, remembering the first time I met her.

"I fell out of a tree in La Push and fell on her." I mumbled, looking back at the memory feeling quite proud! I used my ass to take down a killer in the making! It's almost as awesome as Death by Penguin Ass! ...You wouldn't get it, it's a long story.

"Kira Suzanne Carmichael, you went to La Push, and fell out of a tree on a girl?" Dad said, I saw a gleam in his eye. I nodded. He laughed,

"THAT'S MY GIRL!" I smiled slightly, wondering how he can be so casual about all of this. Trying to calm myself down, I blurted the first thing that came to my mind out.

"Dad, if you're Bert, who is Ernie?" Charlie raised his hand.

"That would be me. Together, Bert, Billy, and I are the Super Terrific Dads… STD for short... Albert Carmichael, we need to change that name… and never let Billy pick." I snorted, and I saw Billy's cheek's turn red. Awe!

"That is so WRONG!" I laughed, that was amazing. Dad smiled, Jake sighed, looking at me.

"Our Dad's are so weird." He whispered to me. I smiled, "Oh, I know."

Edward walked through the door, his eye blackened, and lip split. Let's just say that when you mess with my girls, or a TV that was playing the FSU and Gators game for that matter, you get a very angry redheaded bitch released onto you. Don't ask.

"ALICE?!?! GONE?!?! WHY?!?!" Edward yelled, shock written on his face.

"shut up and sit." My Dad said, touching the gun clip on his belt. Edward walked slowly over to the sofa eyes locked on my Dad's hand, he did as told and sat.

I shot him a look. He locked eyes with me, I glared back at him. His eyes burning with anger. Charlie cut us off by clearing his throat,

"I know who is taking Alice to the Dance." Charlie announced, both Edward and Jasper perked up to hear.

"Jasper, you are taking Alice to the dance, I want you to take care of my girl at the dance. I also want you to spend as much time with her as you can until December twenty-sixth "

"If we don't catch Bella before, that is." My father added.

"soo, what's the plan?" Jacob asked, secretly squeezing my hand.

"Kira, you're the bait, you're going to drive out to where Bella is, Edward is going with y—" I cut Charlie off

"WHAT?!?! No, never. Not _him_" I sneered. Glaring at Edward.

"Jacob will be in the back of your jeep, just in case Edward tries anything funny." My Dad said, standing up, I smiled up at Jake, giggling like a five-year-old.

"You have such a dirty mind…" Rosalie whispered. I giggled again "I know" I said with a wink.

"like I would try ANYTHING on that bith. " Edward mumbled, miss-pronouncing 'bitch' because of his obviously split lip.

"fine. So when will this take place?" I asked while crossing my arms in defeat.

"two days after the dance, I don't want you to worry," Charlie said, "I think taking your mind off of it for awhile would be good." He added quickly. 

"Sure. Fine. I'm out. It's 11:16. I'm tired. Goodnight" I excused myself ever so bitchily… (yes, it is a word.. okay only in MY book.. but still)

I grabbed my keys that had been lying in the bowl and ran up the stairs, only to be chased by Jacob on the way up.

"Yessums?" I said while turning around to face him.

"I'm taking your truck back. I have a surprise for it." He said smiling, I frowned.

"How the hell am I going to get around? I NEED MAH TRUCK" I speak fluently in redneck, I heard my Dad and Billy chuckle.

"Please? If you need a ride I'll pick you up. Plus, I'm fast" he wiggled his eyebrows at the last part.

I couldn't say no, "fine. Here" I handed him the keys.

"Love you!" he said while running down the stairs

"lov—wait, WHAT?!" he did not just say that!

I pounded down the stairs after him when Billy stopped me, "he's a boy kiddo, but he usually doesn't know what the hell he's saying ninety-nine percent of the time." And then rolled out chuckling to himself as Bert and Ernie followed behind.

I stood there, just standing. Scared. shitless.

**Rosalie POV.**

You should have seen the look on Kira's face when he said that!!! It was so funny.

"Rosalie, I think she needs help upstairs..." Alice said in between giggles.

"meep.." Kira mumbled before collapsing in my arms.

"Okay!" I said with a huff "OH LORD YOU ARE HEAVY!!! JESUS!!!" I cried.

"Let's go Kira-bear, time for bed." Alice said lightly. Skipping up the stairs behind us.

As we trudged up the stairs with Kira half-with-us-half-not, she kept mumbling things about shirtless guys…

As soon as we got her up the stairs and past the doors of my room, Alice perked up.

"Rosalie! Look at her wrist!!" I examined Kira's right wrist, it had a small black leather cord around it.

"Kira… would you like to explain what is on your wrist??" I said very questioningly, putting my hand to my chin.

She looked at me like I was a three-eyed Alabamian redneck.

"what?" she asked sitting up from the bed.

"Look at your wrist!!" she looked at her left wrist.. "THE OTHER ONE." Alice shouted.

"oh! Um.. I dunno.. never seen it before in my life. weird." Kira mumbled examining her wrist.

Alice darted over and looked closely at the leather braid.

"it has a wolf in-scripted on the back.." Kira looked even more confused.

"Jacob must have made it… and slipped it on when you two were talking." I cheered! Oh my GOD!!! "Remind me later that I have to tell Jacob he's amazing."

Kira sighed. "I will miss him…"

"Since when are we going anywhere?" I said while moving to the Dresser.

Kira fell back on the bed with a huff.

"goodnight Rosie-pooh." And she rolled over and started snoring softly.

***~***~***~Time Skip to day of Homecoming December 15****th**** Kira POV~***~***~***

"KIRA!!!!!!!!!!!!" a familiar voice YELLED in my ear. I moaned.

"What do you wannnnttttttt????" I mumbled into my pillow

"IT'S HOMECOMING DAY!!!!" all three voices cheered. I groaned.

"NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! I DON'T WANNA!!!" I complained, sitting up.

"KIRA. ..DRESS????" Rosalie screamed as she held up what used to be my Homecoming dress. It was in pieces.

"no, why would I? it had to be one of the boys…" I mumbled getting out of bed.

"Kira, you look like crap." Morgan commented.

"Thanks for sharing..." I mumbled.

"KIRA, GIRLS, BERT'S HERE." Charlie yelled from downstairs, WHY IS EVERYBODY YELLING TODAY!?!?!?

We all ran downstairs to be greeted by my father, and a plastic bag.

"hey Kiddo, heard about your dress, so I bought you a new one!" he cheered as he pulled out something Martha Stuart should be wearing.

"Oh my God…" Rosalie mumbled. Alice laughed, and Morgan doubled over in laughter.

"oh… thanks.." I said, putting on the fakest act.

"well? Aren't you gonna try it on?!" he smiled, Charlie chuckled.

"yeah, go try it on!" Rosalie cheered.

I went to the bathroom and tried it on, shit. I looked just like I came from the 50's, minus the simba mane.

"LETS SEE IT!!" Morgan yelled.

I stumbled down the stairs.

"ehhh…" I mumbled. My Dad smiled.

"YOU LOOK JUST LIKE YOUR MOTHER!!!!" he said while clutching me into a hug. I smirked, he never talked about Mom.

"You look… SO CUTE!!!!!" Alice squealed.

"thanks…" my dad and I said in unison

"who wants pancakes? I DO!" said Charlie, "Yay, I get some use out of this thing" I grumbled as I walked over to the stove. Alice followed to help.

*********Time skip to 30 minutes before prom*********

"You look so darling!!!" Morgan's mom squealed, I thanked her as I put on some yellow flats Rosalie let me borrow.

"Morgan looks even more, uh, darling." Morgan turned around, her short brown newly curled hair bouncing, her vintage purple and silver dress shining under the light, "Thanks Kirz" and then she turned to apply her pink lipstick.

"Well, you watch my girl tonight! I don't quite trust Seth just yet" she warned, with a wink of course.

"No problemo, will do."

"KIRAAAA!!!!!! COME HERE" Rosalie screeched. "WHY?!" I yelled, no answer. Gah.

I wandered into the bathroom, finding her Applying enough make-up to assassinate the president of the United States.

"what?" I huffed, crossing my arms. "Come here." She lured, "what?" I repeated moving forward.

Then I was grabbed from behind. By, Charlie?!?!?!

".Rose..sorry.." he mumbled taking in my force of kicking.

"ROSALIE NOOOOO!!!!" I screamed. "TORTURE!!!!!"

She then forced the colored stick to my mouth.

"Rosie red SUCSESS!" she cheered.

"I will kill you" I murmured.

"no, you won't. now. You cooperate and you get a surprise." She nodded towards Charlie.

"fine." I said, defeated. Charlie let me go and walked out of the bathroom.

"Now, I'm going to use this thing called mascara, and it goes on your eyelashes." She stated.

"Oh the horror!" I said sarcastically.

"Girls!!!" Charlie called from upstairs. "Time to go!"

Rosalie and I shared a look of excitement

I bolted down the stairs when Charlie stopped me.

"Kitchen, now." He pointed to the kitchen. I followed.

"Yeah? I can't recall I did anything… against the rules…" I said warily looking to where my father's list hung.

"I want you to strap this to your thigh, just in case you come into trouble, I want you to keep an eye on Alice," I nodded.

"Are you sure I can-"

He cut me off.

"Kira, I basically watched you grow from twelve to almost eighteen, I've seen you train, and you are the only one I can trust" he handed me a switchblade, with a thigh strap, I feel quite strange.

"Yes Sir. I will try my fullest to protect" I said, putting my right fist to my heart as my Dad taught me, it was the respectful way to take on a quest… or a mission is this case.

"Go have fun kiddo." And with that I hopped off the counter and skipped into the living room.

"Kira…" Jacob smiled, taking in the ugliness of my dress. "You look gorgeous."

"PFFT. Yeah right! Thank my Dad.." he hugged me "Oh… I will."

Rosalie, Morgan, and little Alice strutted down the stairs, Rosalie gleaming in red, Morgan in Purple, and Alice shining in black and silver. A slight tinge of Jealousy ran through me.

All five of us standing before them beamed with excitement.

"Let's hit the road!!" I called as I grabbed the keys from Jake's hand Running outside, where it just so happened to be snowing.

"FRIKKK!!!!!!" I chattered. Jake came up behind me and swept me up and into the car, he blared the heat.

"ahhh…" I sighed, feeling a lot better.

"Your father did NOT think about the weather, did he?" Morgan exclaimed while climbing into the back with Seth.

"Apparently, no." I grumbled.

And then off we went.

* * *

As we entered the gym the lights flashed and the music pounded. I immediately started dancing, pulling Jacob along with me.

"THIS IS MY FAVORITE SONG!!" I boomed, singing and dancing along to _'Bad Romance'_ by Lady Gaga.

Jacob just laughed and danced along.

After awhile, we both had gotten tired of dancing, so we went over to the table where Emmett, Rosalie, Morgan and Seth were all standing.

"Hey Kira, come 'er for a sec!" Emmett mumbled, I walked to where he was, "Yeah?"

"See what I made with the guys up there?" he asked, pointing to the huge, metal, hanging mistletoe.

"You MADE that?!" I wondered aloud, he nodded.

"But that's not the point; I need you to get Jasper's attention, once they get to the middle of the floor you point to the mistletoe, to give him the signal. Okay?"

"YES! Will do!" I fist pumped, then hopped onto the edge of the stage.

I saw that Jasper was twirling Alice around the floor, awe! "Okay Kira, time to get serious." I told myself,

He started moving her around the floor, moving her more and more to the center.

I started jumping up and down pointing to the giant structure, frantically jumping, pointing, the whole nine yards.

I heard Alice yell, "Is she pointing to Jesus?!" then it happened.

Jasper. Got. The. Idea.

In a matter of seconds Jasper leaned down and kissed Alice as passionately as you would see in a Pride & Prejudice movie. I could see her eyes widen, and then slowly shut as they kept twirling under the sparkling mistletoe.

"Good job Kirz!" Emmett cheered. And then he Jumped up on the stage and talked to the stagehand.

"Kira! CATCH!" he called as I clumsily caught the microphone.

"What is this for Emmett?" I asked.

"You remember that play we were in, in preschool?" he said,

"The Little Mermaid?! Emmett that was YEARS ago… I cannot remember kiss the girl!" I gasped, that was SO long ago.

"Just listen!!" and then he started singing.

"There you see her Sitting they're across the way She don't got a lot to say But there's something about her" he looked at me

"And you don't know why, but you're dying to try you wanna kiss the girl" I tried.

"MY GIRL CAN SING!!!" cheered both Rosalie and Jacob. I blushed.

"Yes, you want her Look at her, you know you do Possible she want you too There is one way to ask her It don't take a word, not a single word Go on and kiss the girl" Emmett continued.

"Sing with me now!" he looked at me, here came the easy part.

"Sha-la-la-la-la-la my oh my Look like the boy too shy Ain't gonna kiss the girl Sha-la-la-la-la-la ain't it sad Ain't it a shame, too bad He gonna miss the girl!"

We both danced to the instrumental part.

"Now's your moment Floating in the blue lagoon Boy, you better do it soon No time would be better She don't say a word And she won't say a word Until you kiss the girl" I belted. Wow?

"Sha-la-la-la-la-la don't be scared You got the mood prepared Go on and kiss the girl Sha-la-la-la-la-la don't stop now Don't try to hide it, how? You wanna kiss the girl!!"

"Woh, Woh!" came from the crowd of our friends.

"Sha-la-la-la-la-la float along And listen to the song The song say, kiss the girl"

"Woh Woh!"

"Sha-la-la-la-la-la music play Do what the music say You wanna kiss the girl!!"

"You got to!" I cried

"Kiss the girl!" Emmett replied

"Why don't you?!" I laughed, throwing my head back.

"Kiss the Girl!!!" Emmett threw his arm around me.

"GO ON! YOU GOTTA!!" I yelped,

"KISS THE GIRL!!!" he swayed.

"Go ON AND!"

"KISS THE GIRRRLLLLLLLLLL!!!!!!!!!!!!" we both finished.

We both laughed and bowed to the audience, I searched for Alice and Jasper, they were still twirling around the center of the dance floor embraced in a kiss.

"We done it good!" Emmett laughed as he punched me in the arm, I laughed then nodded.

"Oh My God Kira, you are amazing." Jacob smiled up at me as he helped me down.

"That took some major balls." Laughed Seth, Morgan then swept him into the crowd to dance.

"GO DANCE YOU TWO!!!" Rosalie yelled, pushing both of us into the crowd.

The gym boomed with more amazing songs, '_Just Dance'_ and_ 'Poker Face' _filled the entire place as we danced, I saw Alice and Jasper dancing more and more, and even Rosalie got big 'ol Emmett out on the floor.

It was about 9:00 when I needed a chill break.

"I'll be right back Jakie. Just getting some fresh air" I smiled as he let me go.

As soon as I pushed the back exit doors of the gym open, a rush of cool air filled my lungs. I sighed and closed my eyes.

"Why, hello there." A voice murmured. Slurred.

My eyelids shot open.

Right there, standing right in front of me, was a pale, redheaded woman. She looked like she was in her late twenties. She was wearing a short blue dress.

"Ma'am, I don't believe you're in the right place." I said cautiously.

"I know where I am supposed to be" she slurred, stumbling towards me. "What's your name Girlie?"

"K-k-Kira…" I mumbled, inching away from her.

"That's a pretty name! Have we met before? I have a feeling we have!" she stumbled closer.

"No.. I'm pretty sure we haven't.. Look, you don't need to be here, you are obviously in the wrong place." My hand flinched towards the knife under my dress.

"Oh no, I was sent here." She said, acknowledging my hand.

"Trying to protect yourself? Bullshit! No one can save you now!" she spoke, picking me up by the neck.

"Please!! Stop!! HELP!!!" I screeched, hoping someone would hear me.

She swung me in the air and then threw me to the ground.

"No one will hear you when I'm finished." She sneered.

I squirmed under her grasp as she moved her mouth slowly to my neck.

"HEY YOU!" a familiar voice called. ""GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER YOU FILFY BLOODSUCKER!" I squirmed some more as she scratched at my legs.

"Like you would save her!" and then it happened.

Jacob started running towards my mystery assaulter. And then, poof. He was gone, and a huge wolf stood before us, shreds of black fabric flew everywhere.

"Here! TAKE HER!" she said, and then threw me past the creature. The last thing I saw was the wolf's eyes. And then it went black.

Jacob POV.

I growled as Victoria threw Kira on the ground and ran, I chased after her, knowing Seth and Morgan would be there to attend to Kira.

"Jake, she's out. What do we do?" Morgan asked as I trotted back to the scene,

I tilted my head to my Car. Morgan nodded and carried the small little seventeen year old to my car.

"Jacob got your clothes." Seth said, as he tossed a bag of what I assumed was a nice pair of clothes.

"all set, she has a big gash on her leg that I covered, and some minor bruises. Other than that she's fine. Just a small head injury." Morgan informed us, I phased into human form and made my best to change as quickly as possible.

"You two go back inside, inform Billy and Bert. I've got it from here." I instructed, they nodded and Morgan winked at me. I shook my head.

As I climbed into the back of my hatchback I saw Kira stir, she had a white piece of cloth tied around her calf, and her dress had many blood stains and cuts.

I caressed her head, pulling the locks of hair out of her eyes, and sat next to her.

After about 10 minutes, she stirred, and then I heard her voice.

"…Ouch…" she mumbled.

"Pretty bitching night huh?" I said, moving so she could sit up and face me.

"What happened? Who attacked me? Where is your shirt?!" she questioned.

"it's a long story.. but, you were attacked by a Vampire. One that knows Bella." I explained, she looked at me funny.

"Bullshit. Tell me the truth." She rolled her eyes. "ow.."

"don't push yourself" I joked. She glared at me. "You WERE attacked by a Vampire. And you hit your head, and have some pretty nasty gashes."

She laughed "oh, how this is the usual."

" but I need to know one thing, are you actually a wolf like from that folk tale you told me?" she looked at me with such seriousness.

"Yes." I looked into her eyes, they were filled with so much worry.

She gasped.

And then I had to do it.

I moved closer, and closer, taking in every emotion of her face. Faster, and faster.

And then, it was like electric shock.

Our lips touched with such force and passion… there is no way to describe it.

"Ohh… Hi..." she mumbled, I smiled.

And then she saw what I saw, Seth outside, phasing into a wolf.

All of a sudden, she was out. Passed out.

"This is going to be fun." I mumbled propping her in a comfortable position, I snuggled up next to her to keep her warm, and then slowly fell asleep.

** ______________**

**I love this chapter! Kira you did an amazing job! I love it!**

** Kristi: *walks out half dead* I was up till 4 am writing this. You better like it!**

**Kira: I LOVE YOU ME!**

**ME: I LOVE YOU AS WELL KRISTI!**

** ALICE: I LOVE YOU!!!! SQUEE! YOU WROTE ME AN JASPER KISSING!**

** Kristi: *glares at Alice* Jasper and I. Not Jasper and ME.**

** Alice: Sorry, I forgot about grammar.**

** Rosalie: Give the kid a break, Kris. It was her first kiss with Jasper!**

** ME: ROSALIE! YOU'RE FINALLY HERE! YAYS!**

** Rosalie: And, on that note: SHANNON NOR' KRISTI OWNS ANYTHING ABOUT TWILIGHT! Shannon just owns this plot, and Kristi owns Kira.**

** Kira: I AM NO ONES! I AM A FREE WOMAN!**

** Kristi: I love you Kira.**


	18. Awakening

_WHY, WHAT IS THIS I SEE? IT'S ANOTHER CHAPTER! WOOT!_

**I would like to thank:**

**RaNdOmAlIi**

**Wickedlittleskittle**

**Poptard005**

**XxWolfGurlexX**

**RJRRAA**

**Eeyore-ft-tigger**

**Mrs. Dracula (She was my 122 and 123 REVIEW!!!)**

**I LOVE YOU ALL! I also want to tell you that I love reviews, and I love anonymous reviews and reviews from people who have accounts! But, to everyone who reviewed (even the people who I didn't add up there) You all get cookies in the shape of a star! Also, I want to give an awesome fact I found out about eeyore-ft-tigger, well, that account is TWO SISTERS! I have never heard of that before! Thanks for telling me about your race you guys do to see who find the chapter first! That makes me feel UBER special! Hope ya like the story!**

* * *

**~RECAP~:**

**~Alice's POV~**

I was at the dance… with Jasper! It was a dream come true! Well, except for the part that… I wasn't dancing! Also, Jasper was nowhere to be found! I sighed, walking over to one of the winter themed tables, and sat down, bored out of my mind. This dress was for nothing! I looked at the dance floor seeing Seth and Morgan Waltzing, I saw what looked like Rosalie and Emmett maybe booty dancing, I couldn't tell. I looked all over to find Kira. I saw her next to the bleachers, talking to Jake. At least I think, it's hard to tell who is who while sitting down.

"Alice, may I have this dance?" A voice asked me, catching me off guard. I turned to the voice, seeing Jasper holding his hand out for me to take. My heartbeat quickened.

"Why, yes, I would love to dance with you." I tried to sound very sophisticated with an English accent, but it came out sounding like a southern person trying to sound like Helena Bonham Carter, or something. It just didn't sound right. He smiled, and waited for me to grab his hand. I did after a second.

Right when our hands touched, he whisked me out of my seat, and we began dancing. I felt like I was flying. I felt like we were melded together, or something. I was light on my feet, thank GOD! As we neared the center of the dance floor

I put my head on his chest as we twirled, until I saw something very peculiar. I saw Kira frantically pointing up, trying to tell me something.

"Is she pointing to Jesus?" I asked, looking back at Jasper, and then it happened. The next thing I knew, I see Jasper leaning in very quickly, my heart was pounding. I suddenly feel his lips on mine, embracing me in a passionate kiss. My mind goes mushy; my heart melts from the perfect-ness of this moment. My eyes were wide as saucers at first; I slowly shut my eyes, enjoying our kiss. He was still twirling me around the dance floor.

"Good job, Kirz!" I heard Emmett yell at Kira. So that's what she was trying to say! Jasper and I broke apart for a second staring into each other's eyes, as I heard Emmett yell something else at Kira, but I couldn't make it out. I couldn't make out anything other than Jasper and me. I also saw mistletoe, but I didn't care. I leaned in again, and kissed Jasper, as I heard Emmett and Kira start singing the lyrics of the song 'Kiss The Girl'. So, that's now Jasper's and I's song.

~Fast Forward: It's after Kira was attacked, still Alice's POV~

That night, Jasper and I were inseparable; mostly due to our many kisses we gave each other. We danced to almost all the songs, this night was perfect, and nothing could ruin it.

"Everyone, we have a problem." A voice came over the speakers. Jasper and I were kissing, but we broke apart to look at the stage, seeing Carlisle there.

"Dad?" Jasper mumbled. I was also confused.

"Can Rosalie, Alice Swan, and Emmett and Jasper Cullen please meet me outside? Thank you." Jasper and I looked at each other, confusion written over both our faces, but we did as we were told, we walked out of the gym, with everyone staring at us, wondering what had happened. It must be important, if Carlisle came to get us.

** ~FF, outside, Rosalie's POV! ~**

I knew something was wrong, just call it mothers instinct, anyways I'm not a mother. I feel like something bad happened.

"Carlisle, why did you call us out here?" I asked, crossing my arms, and then I noticed something.

"Why did you just call Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and I out here? What about Jake, Kira, Morgan and Seth? Did something happen? What's wrong? Is everyone ok?" I started freaking out. Emmett put his hands on my shoulders, calming me down.

"That's why I need to talk to you." Carlisle looked at me sympathetically.

"Why did you come here anyway, Dad?" Emmett asked, squeezing my shoulders, I swear we looked like a couple that was waiting to see if I was pregnant, which I wasn't.

"Bert called me, freaking out. He said something had happened to Kira. I came over as soon as I could; an ambulance came and picked her up. She was bloody. Morgan rode in the ambulance with her, and Jake drove him and Seth over to the hospital where Kira is now." My eyes widened. Something HAD happened… Wait, Kira was bloody? Oh god, it's another Alice accident all over again! Except it was Kira.

"Why are we waiting here, when we could go to the hospital right now, and cheer Kira up!" Alice said, trying to be the leader of the group. She was adorable, she was the Rainbow Bright of our group, but more cute. I nodded at what she said. I looked at Alice and Jaspers hands, seeing they were holding hands. I guess that kiss was all they needed to see that they were perfect for each other. I jabbed Emmett with my elbow, hearing him grunt.

"Why did you just elbow my gut?" He whispered into my ear, I smiled.

"Because, look at Jasper and Alice's hands." I whispered back. He looked at grinned widely.

"Come on, Alice, let's get the car started!" I got out of Emmett's grasp, and pulled Alice to the car, letting Emmett talk to Jasper before meeting us at my car.

**~Emmett's POV~**

I knew that Rosalie had left with Alice to give me time to talk to the lucky guy.

"Jasper, CONGRADULATIONS! You got your first kiss! I guess you're not the cold hearted guy I made you out to be the first day I met the Swan sisters." I said smiling happily. I saw his eyebrow rise.

"You told them I was a cold hearted person?" He sounded mad. I should have left that part out.

"Yeah, I had made a joke to Alice saying maybe she could melt your cold heart. And, look at how that turned out! She did melt your heart! She's your own little jalapeño! If you're wondering why, it's because when you eat a jalapeño, your heart burns!" Jasper twitched slightly.

"I'll be mad about this later, just for right now, let me thank you for the mistletoe thing." I put on an innocent look.

"What do you mean? What mistletoe?" I asked.

"You know, the one you made? The one you asked me to make so that you could put it up for 'Rosalie'?" I smiled, he was so smart! I opened my mouth to speak, when I saw he walked in the direction of Rosalie's car. I shrugged, about to follow him, when Dad asked me something.

"Emmett, what's this about Jasper getting his first kiss?" I smiled, looking at him,

"Dad, knowing my little brother, if he's anything like me, he'll announce it to the whole house in details! Remember my first time I—" I was cut off by Dad.

"Yes, I remember Emmett." I smiled, and pranced away to the car.

** ~Fast-Forward, Now at the Hospital, Jacob's POV~ (A/N: I thought the song called O' Death is the perfect song to listen to while reading this. She's NOT DEAD! I just like it.)**

I can't believe that this has actually happened. Kira seemed cool about the whole werewolf thing, until she saw Seth transform into a werewolf, and she was out of it. Morgan freaked out, thinking that Kira had seen Seth naked before she had. I had to explain that she hadn't, and that she passed out due to the werewolf thing. Not everyone can be cool with werewolves, like the people who live in La Push. I was sitting in the Waiting Room. Seth and Morgan were sitting in the kid's corner, playing with the toys. I sophisticatedly sat, holding my phone in the palm of my hand.

"Hey Jake!" I heard Emmett yell, sitting next to me. Rosalie stomped in behind Emmett, angry about something. She was about to pass Emmett, when he grabbed her wrist and made her sit on his lap. She gasped, and blushed. I saw Jasper and Alice walk in quietly; holding hands, looking embarrassed to be holding hands in public for some reason.

"Jake, what happened to Kira?" I heard Alice ask. I saw that everyone looked in Alice's direction when she talked, I saw some teenage boys checking her out. She was still wearing her prom clothes.

"Mr. Black, please come here." A nurse walked out, and asked me to come closer. I got up and approached her.

"Your girlfriend is fine. She had some minor head injuries, and bruises, and the gash on her calf is all wrapped up and set to heal," I had a sharp intake of breath. All those injuries?

"She'll be alright. If you want, she's asleep in there now. But you can go in" The nurse nodded her head towards the door, I went in. I saw her lying there on the bed, she looked like shit. Well, in someone else's book, not mine. She always looks beautiful. She was the only person to me; I imprinted on her… oh shit, that's the thing I need to explain to her about. I'll need my Dad's help with that. I walked farther into the room.

"JACOB BLACK! YOU EXPLAIN TO ME WHAT HAPPENED TO MY BABY GIRL RIGHT NOW!!!" Her father's voice yelled into my ear, I looked at him, seeing him holding a gun pointed at me.

"Now, Mr. Carmichael, don't do something stupid. Put the gun away, and I'll explain it to you." I put my hands up, freaked out.

"Dad… why are you pointing a gun at Jake?" I heard Kira ask, trying to sound menacing. I don't think she could scare a scaredy-cat right now.

"He did this to you didn't he?" Bert asked Kira, still pointing the gun at me.

"BERT! PUT THE GUN AWAY! THIS A HOSPITAL!" Carlisle ran in, yelling at him. I saw Morgan and Seth staring at us from the Waiting Room.

"Kira, nice gash." I said, trying to start a conversation. I knew that Bert was glaring at me.

"Thanks." She said, laughing slightly.

"When are you gonna be let out?" I said, seeing Carlisle make Bert leave the room. Thank you Carlisle! I walked over to the bed and sat down.

"So, you're a werewolf?" She asked. I nodded.

"Yeah…" I trailed off.

"That means that Seth the dog I almost ran over was…"

"Seth Clearwater. Yeah. I can't believe you didn't figure out on your own, Seth is horrible at keeping this a secret from you." I smiled, Kira thought back to all the times that Seth talked. Her mouth opened, seeing how obvious Seth had been.

"Is Morgan one?" She asked, I shook my head no.

"She wished she was one. She is tougher than the girl who is a werewolf, though." I smiled; thinking about the first time Morgan met Leah. That was also the first time she had met Seth.

"Wow, who else is one of you?" She made it sound like we were some weird cult.

"Well, there's Sam, and my Dad, and Leah, and Quil and Embry, and… wait a minute! You went off the subject! When are you getting out of here?" I glared at her, not a real glare, just a playful one.

"Tomorrow night." She sighed. I shrugged, about to get up, when she tried to grab my hand.

"Don't go. Stay please?" She sounded so pleading, I couldn't say no.

"Fine, I'll stay." She smiled.

"Thanks!" The door opened, and Emmett ran in, putting his hand to his mouth, making Indian noises. He had the other hand help up above his head, a green plant clenched in his palm. Mistletoe. He stopped right next to the bed, having it to be right over us. I shrugged, and leaned down and kissed Kira.

"GET OFF MY DAUGHTER!" I heard him yell from outside the room. I quickly stopped kissing her, embarrassed.

**~Alice's POV~**

The smell of the Waiting Room was getting to me, I had a horrible headache.

"Alice, are you ok?" Jasper asked me, sitting me down. I nodded,

"Yeah, I'm fine, just the smell of this room is getting to me." I put my hand to my head. Jasper nodded, and took my hand, and helped me stand up, and letting me lean on him for support, anyway I didn't need it.

"Where are you two going?" Rosalie asked, arms crossed, waiting for Emmett to come back out.

"Alice needs some fresh air." Jasper said, I smiled to myself.

"Alright! Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Rosalie yelled. I rolled my eyes.

"That's barely anything Rose." I said, my voice sounded soft.

"I know! Exactly!" Rosalie was so peppy.

"Come on Alice. Lets go." I nodded, and we went out of the room. Jasper led me to an elevator, which we took to the top floor.

"Why are we at the top floor?" I asked Jasper, he smiled slyly.

"It's not the top top. Just the last floor people can go on, but I have a special key to go to the top top." I looked at him confused.

"Follow me." He led me to a door at the end of the hall. He took out a key, and unlocked the door. He opened the door, and I saw stairs leading up.

"Is this the stairway to heaven?" I asked, jokingly.

"You'll see" He smiled, a brilliant smile. I blushed, as we walked up the stairs.

**~FF, top of stairs, Alice's POV~**

"Close your eyes." Jasper put his hand over my eyes, I closed my eyes, my eyelashes hitting the palm of his hand.

"Ok… open your eyes… now!" Jasper moved his hand away from my eyes. I opened my eyes, and gasped. We were on the roof of the Hospital, there was a full moon tonight, and the stars were glistening above us.

"It's beautiful!" I said, taking in a big breath. He smiled the brilliant smile; I hoped I was the first person who has ever seen this smile.

"I think so too." He grabbed my hands, and looked into my eyes.

"Alice, I need to ask you something." He sounded really serious. I breathed out a big breath, seeing my breath.

"What is it?" My heart was pounding like a maniac.

"Alice, will you be my girlfriend?" My mouth widened, and I jumped on him, hugging him. He caught me and twirled me around.

"Yes, yes, yes, a MILLION TIMES YES!" I squealed. Jasper sighed.

"Thank god! I was afraid you would reject me!" He put me back down on my feet, I looked at him weirdly.

"Why did you think that?"

"Well, because, I thought you liked Edward." I shook my head no, and I went on my tiptoes, and kissed him on the lips. He wrapped his hands around my waist, I wrapped my arms around his neck. He picked me up again.

**~FF again, next day, Kira's house, Kira's POV~**

Ugh, I was let out of the hospital, not even getting to see Jake curtesey of my Dad. We drove back home, my leg with the gash wresting on the dashboard. The ride back to my house from the hospital was silent.

"Kira, what is that around your thigh?" I looked at my thigh, seeing the switchblade and the list.

"I'll explain later. Charlie's orders." Bert nodded,

"One last thing, you're not going to a dance ever again." Dad said.

"AMEN!" I yelled, throwing my arms in the air. He turned into the driveway of our house.

"Kira, I have to go and get groceries. I'll be back soon." He turned off the Truck, and walked around, and opened my door, picking me up out of the car, and carried me to the door.

I heard barking, so I knew that was the signal Roxie was back from training. I smirked.

"Thanks Dad," I said, as he set me down on the couch. "Can you hobble to your room?" he joked, "Yeah, I'm good," I smiled, Roxie came and greeted me, I rubbed her ears.

"How's my purty little Aussie??" I cooed, my Dad chuckled "See you later Kiddo."

And then he left.

Score.

As soon as he left and I knew he was out of the driveway I pushed myself to get up and snuck into his den, where all the files were.

I started searching, figuring he would hide anything that had to do with my mother's death away from me.

"Dammit!" I said, hitting the filing cabinet. "Where is the damn file!" I cursed aloud, then something black caught my eye, laying on his desk, in the wide open, was the file. It read;

_Susan Ann Curri Carmichael_

_DOB: October 21__st__ 1964_

_DOD: March 30__th__ 1995 _

_Victoria Marie Curri_

_DOB: October 21__st__ 1964_

_DOD: unknown._

"Unknown?" I mumbled to myself. I heard the door open,

"Kira??" the gruff voice called

"Shit!" I quickly grabbed the file and hobbled my way to my room.

**~Albert's POV~**

As I opened the door to the house I heard some shuffling of papers and then a halt.

"Kira??" I yelled, wondering if she was still alive.

I heard more shuffling and then a door close.

As I walked into the kitchen I set the grocery's down and walked over to Kira's room across house,

I lightly knocked on the white door "Kira? Scoot you okay?"

"Yeah. Just," there was a pause, "Reading." She sounded suspicious.

"Okay then, I'll be in the den if you need me." I heard what only could be a face palm come from her room.

As I walked across the hall and into my Office I realized the file I was reading earlier was missing… the file of my Wife's death and her sister's… disappearance.

"I new this day would come…"

* * *

**HEHEHEHEH! This is the most I have and probably ever will update this story! I'm sorry if it's short, but I wrote it this morning, and I put another chapter up (that was written by Kristi) yesterday.**

**Kristi: I slept over last night!**

**Me: YEP! We watched Enchanted and stuff!**

**Kira: Where was I?**

**Alice: In this story.**

**Kira: Oh, right!**

**Rosalie: I wanna have a sleepover!**

**Kira: You did!**

**Me: I love it that ya'll are talking about sleepovers, while Kristi and I went to the mall!**

**Rosalie: Mall? Without ME? BLASPHAMY!**

**Me: No, actually fun!**

**Alice: Shannon does not own twilight or any of these characters. Literally, Kira is owned by Kristi-**

**Kira: I AM NO ONES TO OWN!**

**Alice: Morgan is owned by poptard005.**

**Morgan: Hells yes!**

** _Like it? Love it? Obsessed with it? I WANT TO KNOW!!!! Also, I REACHED 123 REVIEWS!!!! WOOT! I WOULD LOVE IT IF I REACHED 134 this time! Sorry, it has my favorite number and age in that number._**

**Kira: That sentence makes TOTAL sense.**

**Me: YES IT DID. Oh, also, sorry if the Jasper/Alice scene was cheesy.**

**Alice: It wasn't cheesy. I liked it!**

**Jasper: *walks by quickly* I did too.**

**Me: *stares after Jasper* Did he just talk in this for the first time?**

**Alice: *nods* YAYS!**

**Kristi: Shannon, you're such a spazz.**

**Me: Meh! Please review!**


	19. La Push Suprises

**I would like to thank:**

**XxWolfGurlexX (Love ya Paige)**

**Wickedlittleskittle (Luv ya Kira)**

**Poptard005 (Love ya Morgan)**

**R.I.P dumblydoor**

**Eeyore-ft-tigger**

**RJRRAA**

**RaNdOmAlIi**

**cloudNrain**

**that'smejustdeal**

**bubbleblub11**

**Alice Alee (Number 134!!!!)**

**Angelic Vamp-Wolf**

**Also on a side note: I GOT MALEFICENT!!!!! WOOOOOOOOOH!!!!! So it might be hard to update.**

* * *

** ~Kira POV Morning after being home~**

I rolled over as my Alarm went beeping like crazy; I picked up the first thing that came to hand, a book, and smashed it until it stopped. I want to go back to sleep! GOD.

My phone rang.

"noooo!!!" I mumbled as I groggily answered the phone.

"What?!" I cried, sitting up.

"Kiki, it's me. Is this a bad time?" the voice answered, it was Jake. I could hear my brain click awake.

"No, you didn't. Why are you calling so early? It's nine thirty!!" I heard a chuckle at the other end.

"Kira, sweetie… It's noon. What did you do? Smash your alarm to pieces?" he joked. I gasped.

"Actually, I did smash my alarm." I mumbled, embarrassed to say the least.

"Oh... Well, anyway, I was wondering if I could come over, I have a surprise for your jeep!" he sounded so peppy.

"Sure, my Dad won't be home until eight. Come on over." I smiled at the thought. Yay! I can finally get my truck back!

"Okay! Be right there! Love you!" and then the other end was silent.

As I hung the phone up, I shuffled through the mess that was my room to get to the door, my leg burned where it was wrapped.

"Be more careful" I told myself.

"Finally!" I murmured to myself as I pushed open my door.

I looked around to see if my dad was actually at work, he was! nothing but me, the cat, and Roxie.

When I hobbled into the kitchen to get some food I came upon a note on the marble counter.

_**Kira,**_

_**I need to have a conversation with you about a few things. Please come to the Station when you feel well enough.**_

_**Much love,**_

_**Dad.**_

I took the note and stuffed it in my pajama pocket, grabbing the bowl of already poured cereal and milk, stuffing my face as I shuffled back to my room and turned on my computer.

"You have mail!" my computer informed me, I opened my email, shocked to see I had eight new messages.

"Let's seeee…" I mumbled as I went through the spam ones.

I had a forward from Rosalie, an update email from my Aunt Dawn, another forward from Emmett, a love letter from Jacob—I'll read that later… and, an email from an unknown sender.

I clicked it open.

"Email from George Curri" my computer announced.

"George? Grandpa?" I was confused, they didn't talk to us after my Mother died, only the usual birthday card here and there, and gifts… this was unusual.

**_Kira,_**

**_We know we don't keep in touch, but this is important._**

**_Fifteen years ago when your mother died, your Aunt, who was Your Mothers Twin, Victoria went missing; we haven't seen her since the day of the crash._**

**_Her sister was different, never really right in the head. She didn't quite like your mother. But let me get straight to the point, we think we saw her. Your Aunt. She was hanging around some diner here in Long Island when I pulled up to get some lunch, I knew it was her. At first I thought she was Your Mother. You're the spitting image of your mother. So my second guess was you, but the eyes… they were… different._**

**_This was only last week. But I wanted you to know. You are almost eighteen Kira; I think you should talk with your father about some of this._**

**_We love you,_**

**_Grandpa._**

"Whoa…" I mumbled. Taking in the words written on the screen.

The doorbell rang.

I put the bowl down next to my computer and stepped over a pile of clothes by my door.

I checked myself in the mirror, gave myself a once over, knew I was hopeless of looking good, and limped over to the door.

"KIRA!" Jacob cheered as he gracefully picked me up into a kiss.

I blushed.

"Hey Jake." I mumbled against his lips. He smiled.

"Come outside!" he said, pulling me behind him and out onto the dirt driveway.

In front of me was my black jeep, with a giant red bow on top.

"What did you do to it?" I asked, he grinned.

"inside." He said, nodding to the door and tossing me my keys.

I grabbed the keys and hopped in the truck, gritting my teeth as my leg protested to my movements.

I turned the ignition and heard the truck smoothly start, whereas before she grumbled at me like an old bitch.

"Good Fiona!" I cheered, so proud of my girl.

Jacob coughed.

"What? Do YOU want to be referred to as Fiona now?" I said, glaring at him in a way I tried not cracking up in.

"NO!!!" he yelled, "uh, you're welcome though." He added quickly.

"Thanks Jake." I said. Turning the truck off and climbing out.

"How did you fix her?" I asked. he smiled. _God I love his smile…_

"I have my ways. I'm the mechanic!" he stated. Proudly smiling at my truck. 

"Then what am I, captain obvious?" I asked, arching a brow.

"My girl." He murmured. I laughed.

"HA! I know that, but still…" my eyes squinted.

"The flying tomato? The actress de la mine?" he asked

"I AM OWNED BY NONE." I stated quickly.

"Okay, well, I was wondering if you would-" he looked down at what I thought was my pants "oh, the irony printed on your pants..." I smiled, remembering the blue pajama pant with bambi holding a gun on them, "Thanks Jake. My own idea." I winked at him, he chuckled.

"But anyway, I was wondering if you would like to come over to my place later tonight?" he asked, blushing.

"what is it this time? Trying to trick me into sleeping in your bed again?" he laughed, I quirked a brow.

"You were the one falling asleep on couches, plus, the guys were being weird." I shivered.

"Can we finish this in the house?" I asked, my teeth chattering.

"oh yeah, I forgot you're not 'one of us'" he said, air quoting the last part.

We headed into the house where Roxie totally bombarded Jacob with attention; he squatted down and started talking to her. I swear I never thought I would see this.

"Um... do you want something to drink?" I mumbled, rubbing my arms for friction. He nodded. "What do you want? We have coke, tea, water, and sprite." I said while bending over and looking into the refrigerator.

"Water!" he called, I nodded and poured some for him and walked into the living room.

"Anyway, I needed to ask you if you would like to come over to La Push later?" he asked, repeating himself. He started gulping down his water.

"Well, my father said he needed to talk with me." I mumbled pulling the note out of my back pocket.

"Oh, well, need a ride?" he smiled.

"No, I think if he saw you he'd die. Or you'd die… either way one of you would be unconscious…" I laughed at the thought "But how's this, you stay here. I talk to him, and I come back and we head to La Push?" I offered. He nodded in agreement.

"Okay, well, I'm going to run and throw some jeans on, okay? Be right back!" and then I limped into my room.

After I threw some jeans on I grabbed my keys off the table and headed out the door, Jacob coughed.

"BE RIGHT BACK!!!" I yelled, hopped into my Jeep, and sped off.

*

As soon as I pulled into the Station, all eyes were on me.

I easily found my Dad's office and stumbled inside, he smirked at me. 

"Close the door" he asked, I nodded and closed the door, followed by sitting in a nearby chair.

"What is going on?!" I asked.

He sighed.

"I know you found the folder, I need to tell you about what happened to your Mother." I froze. Any sign of breathing disappeared from me.

"Your Mom had a twin, and her twin was a bad person. She got into lots of things, Drugs, Sex, and Alcohol. Everything. And um, well, the day Your Mother was killed by the semi, Victoria was driving that truck." He looked at me, shocked at my expression probably…

"She was drunk, we found her prints. But she fled the scene. And then a few months later I saw her, she was different, had this, inhuman speed. That's when Billy told me about The Vampires."

"Vampires?!" I mumbled, my voice cracking at the end.

"Has Jacob told you anything about the Quileute legends?" he asked, I nodded.

"Yeah, he's mentioned them a time or two, when I was attacked, he told me it was a Vampire, and that he was a wolf. And then I passed out." I remembered.

"Well, when Victoria fled from the scene, she had a gash on her stomach, so she ran into the nearby forest. Where she found James." Question came upon my face.

"how do you---" he cut me off.

"I followed her. And Billy filled me in on the rest."

"Oh." I was still confused!

"He turned her, and now she's been following us ever since. She wants you."

"WHAT?!" I yelled, a bunch of the other officers outside of the class office jerked their heads towards the glass.

He shushed me. "SHH! Kira, you'll be fine. Jacob has your back along with all of the other wolves."

"But…I thought you hated Jacob?!" I wondered aloud, he smiled.

"I thought he HAD done something to you that night, but he's too good a boy to hurt you… he's lucky Morgan filled me in on the rest." I heaved a sigh of relief. FINALLY HE LETS ME GO OUT WITH A BOY! Er, Wolf.. WOLFBOY. THERE.

"So that means I can go over to his house tonight?" I questioned, using my 'Pretty please with dog biscuits on top' voice.

He sighed "Yes, you may." I danced inside.

"But the point of this is, if we don't catch Bella. I won't see you for awhile." He frowned.

"I know, and I'll make sure we get 'er!" I yelled, fist pumping.

He chuckled.

"Okay, off you go."

** ~Fast-Forward to La Push. Kira's POV~**

"Are we there yet?" Edward complained, while putting his feet on the dashboard. I quickly hit his feet off, while keeping my gaze forward on the road.

"Just shut your trap!" I hissed at him. He shut up, and looked out the window. I heard Jake chuckle behind me. It was quiet in the car, as I drove, I heard Edward's breath smooth out, showing he was asleep. Good.

"Jake, I think the kids asleep." I didn't hear a reply from Jake either, don't tell me they're both asleep!

'This is so boring!' I thought to myself, groaning. I suddenly felt two arms around the chair and me. I gasped slightly.

"I'm awake." I heard Jake say, I laughed.

"We're almost to La Push." He informed me.

"I know where La Push is, Jake." I remembered the first time I went to La Push.

"Not the place where we're going." He sounded mysterious.

"What does that mean?" I kept my eyes on the road, as Edward flicked his hand through the air.

"Turn there." Jake pointed to a clearing in the woods. I did as I was told.

"Stop." He said. I pushed the brakes. He unbuckled me, and somehow moved me to the back seat, and moved to the drivers seat.

"Alice…" Edward mumbled in his sleep, turning over, and hugging Jake. I put my hand on his face, pushing him off Jake, but not before taking a picture of it, and sending it to Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Morgan. BLACKMAIL!!!!! He didn't wake up. I wonder what the dream was…. Ok, scratch that. I'd rather not know what that boy dreams of when it comes to Alice.

"Ok then… that doesn't leave this car." Jake ordered.

"Uh, sorry to late." I said, holding up my phone, with the picture as my wallpaper. He sighed, driving the car.

"Oh my GOD! JAKE! LOOK!" I yelled, seeing a boy in the path, I thought we hit him, but when I looked back, he was gone.

** ~Fast Forward again, they are at La Push, Kira is at Morgan's house. Kira's POV~**

"Kirz! You're here!" Morgan squealed happily, jumping me at the door. I laughed slightly, hugging her.

"Hey Morgan, I see you're as chipper as ever!" I said, trying to breath. Are we sure that Morgan isn't a werewolf, I think we should check again, cause she is gad damn strong!

"Morgan, what's the racket… Oh my god! Morgan, she's turning blue! Let go of her!" The girl I met before ran to us, prying Morgan off of me.

"Leah! You're just jealous cause I have SUPER STRENGTH and you don't! And, I'm angry cause I should be a werewolf!" Morgan pouted. Leah looked stressed all of a sudden.

"Oh, Morgan, you still believe in werewolves? We need to get you off those Twilight books." Leah tried to cover up for her werewolf-ness.

"I know." I stated, after catching my breath.

"Know what?" Leah asked.

"You know. About the werewolf thing." I shrugged. Leah's eyes widened.

"Follow me." She pulled me along, away from the house, and into the forest.

** ~FF again, in a near by clearing, Kira's POV~**

"You know about the Pack?" Leah asked, turning and facing me. I nodded.

"So then you know about imprinting, right?" Leah asked, I shook my head no.

"Oh, well, imprinting is a very rare occasion. Aka, it happens ALL THE TIME. Well, imprinting is when a wolf finds their soul mate. They have eyes for no one else, pretty much its marriage. Jake's imprinted on you. Which means, you're not single anymore, you're officially one of us." I gaped at her. _MARRIED?!?!?!_

"Leah, you have got it all wrong!" I heard someone say from behind us.

"Really? Why is it wrong Billy?" Leah crossed her arms. Billy rolled his eyes, acting like a teenager… or maybe a better example would be acting like Rose when I say something she doesn't agree with.

"Imprinting is when a wolf sees their soul mate, that's true, but that doesn't mean they are married. The person they imprint on could be someone that is already with someone. Leah, you out of all people should know that." I looked at her questioningly.

"Details please." I stated to her, smiling.

"Story short, Sam and I use to be together." Leah shut up after that, I sighed.

** ~Bella's POV~**

"Target's in place." I heard the new kid say, running to the place where I've been hiding lately. I nodded.

"Good." I smiled evilly, looking at the new kid.

"Oh, the other one is in the car." He stated, I nodded.

"Come on Bells, let's get this show on the road." Vicky said excitedly jumping off the random crate she was sitting on.

** ~Seth's POV~**

"So, where did Kira go?" I asked, my tail would be wagging if I was a wolf right now.

"I don't know Seth." Morgan said, sounding bored, throwing a tennis ball at the wall, and catching it when it bounced back.

"Why do you sound bored?" I asked, walking over to her.

"Cause I am." She didn't look at me, strange. She'd usually be all over me that makes me sad! Morgan is pretty, and I love it when we're playing together.

"Throw the ball over here!" I said, running around. She didn't.

"No." I was shocked, had something happened to her? I walked over to her, and sat next to her.

"Why are you acting like this?" I asked, I saw Morgan twitch slightly.

"Seth, why haven't you imprinted on me?" She stated bluntly. My eyes widened in surprise.

I was about to answer when I sniffed the air, catching a familiar evil scent.

"Oh no…" I sounded desperate.

"What?" Morgan looked at me, with worry in her eyes.

"Bella's here."

** ~Morgan's POV~**

"BELLA'S WHAT?!?!?!" I shot up, the tennis ball hitting me in the face. Shit that hurt!

"She's here. We need to tell Jake!" Seth stood up. I grabbed his hand.

"Wait, one second." I quickly leaned in and kissed him on the lips.

"He's at the beach, hurry! Kira's here, and I don't want anything happening to her!" I shrieked, Seth nodded.

"Oh, and before I go…" He quickly kissed me on the lips.

"Why did you-" I put my hand to my lips. He smiled a toothy smile.

"Cause… I like you…" He then flew out of the house, running in the direction of the beach.

** ~Kira's POV~**

Leah's head whipped to the right, and then she began running. Billy blinked, before his eyes widened, and then began wheeling away, both of them kind of forgetting about me.

"Are you lost?" A boys voice came from behind me, I turned around seeing a boy with shaggy brown hair, wearing a brown leather jacket, and faded blue jeans. Under the jacket was a baggy white t-shirt. He smiled at me.

"Need help finding your way back?" He asked, walking to me.

"No thanks, and no I'm not lost." I glared at him, seeing as though I'd never met him before.

"Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Hayden Smith." He smiled at me, looking at my face, then checked me out. I growled.

"What's your name?" Hayden asked.

"Nunya."

"Nunya what?"

"Nunya business." I growled, he flinched.

"Sorry, did I do something wrong?" He asked. I blinked and shook my head.

"Sorry, just being in the woods, and having a random guy walk out, I wouldn't really trust him, if you were me, would you?" I laughed.

"No I wouldn't trust me either." He laughed as well.

"My names Kira." I put my hand out for him to shake.

"Beautiful name," He walked to me, and kissed my hand, "For a beautiful girl."

I couldn't help myself, I blushed.

** ~Jake's POV~**

Something wasn't right, I felt it in the air. I sniffed the passing wind, getting a catch of… HER scent.

"Bella…" I mumbled through clenched teeth. She was back, that damn witch. I began running following her scent, until I got to the cliff where Sam and the pack usually cliff dive.

I saw her familiar brown hair, shorter than I remembered it. It was to her shoulders now, before it was down to her waist. That wasn't what surprised me though, it was the person Bella was standing behind. I didn't see the person's face. I didn't need too. All I needed to see was her hair. Her fiery red orange hair.

Bella was behind Kira, at the edge of a cliff!

"Bella!" I yelled, running towards her, "Don't!"

Bella didn't turn around, instead she started chuckling, then started maniacally laughing, I was about to reach her, when she suddenly moved her hand forward quickly, pushing Kira off the edge.

"NO!" I was about to grab Bella, when she jumped over the edge too, my eyes widened.

I felt something hard hit the back of my neck, before I passed out.

_** ~Jake's Dream~**_

_"Jake… Jake, how could you!" Kira wailed, I looked all around trying to find her._

_"JAKE! JAKE IT HURTS! HELP ME!" My eyes landed on her, in the arms of a man with blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail, who had bitten her wrist, he was a vampire._

_"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HER!" I tried to turn into a wolf, but it wouldn't work. I looked down at my hands, seeing normal human hands. What was happening?_

_I suddenly doubled over in pain, transforming, I howled, before standing up right. What happened to the transformation?_

_"Jake… what happened to you?" She asked, from where the man was. Instead of the Kira I knew, there was a pale skinned red-eyed bloodsucker with her face. _

_She looked like an angel, an angel I was destined to destroy. I looked at my hands, seeing fur on them. I had transformed, but into one of cliché wolves from those horror movies from long ago._

_ NO!!!!!_

**~End Jake's Dream _(A/N: SORRY IF IT WAS A TOTAL CRAP FEST!)_, now Kira's POV~**

My eyes widened, feeling a shiver go up my spine. Something was wrong, and I had a hunch that something had happened to Jake.

"Listen, Hayden, it was great meeting you, but I really need to go." I started turning away from him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." A bone chilling voice came from Hayden's direction.

"What the…" The wind picked up, sending my hair cascading around me. I heard a giant sniff.

"Smells… delicious…" The voice sounded closer, oh shit, I'd found a cannibal! I was about to scream for help, when something tackled me to the ground, planting my head in the leaves.

NO!

** ~Edward's POV~**

I was in the car, minding my own business, sleeping, when a smash came from the other side of me, I woke up, looking in the direction of the crash.

"Hello." I saw Bella standing there, but she looked different. She had shorter hair, she was skinnier, and she was… HOTTER.

"Bella?" I asked, wondering if I was dreaming, and if I was, where was Alice?

** ~Alice's POV~**

A shiver went up my spine, as I watched 'The Haunting In Connecticut'. It wouldn't be as scary, but the fact that it's based off a true story makes it scarier!

I screamed, as another shiver went up my spine, this time not from the movie. Rosalie ran down the stairs, her shirt halfway unbuttoned, and her shorts… well, I'd rather not say.

"What's wrong?" She sounded freaked.

"Did you feel that?" I asked, my voice quivering.

"The shiver down your spine? Yeah." I looked at Rosalie, seeing her makeup all over her face, and then a huge grin came over my face.

"Are you still a virgin, Rosalie, or have you lost that title to Emmett?" Rosalie blushed.

"You make it sound like I was a virgin to begin with. PSH!" Rosalie smiled, walking over, and sitting next to me. She saw what I was watching, and snorted, grabbing the remote, and switching the channel to A&E.

Criminal Minds was on, and this episode was about a girl and her boyfriend getting kidnapped. Weird. Then, something in my brain clicked.

"IT'S A SIGN!" I yelled, Emmett came running down the stairs.

"What you see isn't what you think! That isn't a hickey!" I looked at him weirdly, and then at Rosalie's neck, and gasped. Rosalie hit her forehead.

"Alice, what's a sign?"

"The episode, Kira and Jake… something must have happened!" I got the shiver up my spine again, seeing in the episode the phone ring, and the kidnapper was on the line.

The phone rang. My eyes widened.

"Alice, don't freak yourself out. It's probably Jasper." Rosalie shrugged, trying to act like it didn't freak her out. It would have worked, except for the fact that she had Goosebumps covering her arms. I shook my head, I didn't believe that.

"Fine, I'll answer it." Rosalie stood up, and walked over to the phone, answering it.

"Hello?" A pause.

"No this isn't her." Pause.

"Um, what?" Pause…

"Why do you need speaker?" Rosalie pressed the speaker button, filling the room with creepy deep breathing.

"You're on speaker, now what do you want." Rosalie sounded scary.

"I want to talk to Alice. NOW." The voice sent a giant chill up my spine.

"This is her." I said, shakily.

"Give yourself up now, or your little friends will get it." My eyes widened. Charlie came running in from the kitchen, staring at the speaker, before running over to me, and putting a hand over my mouth.

"Alice? Alice, are you there?" The voice asked.

"She left. I'm sorry, call back again." Rosalie quickly hung up, looking at me with pure horror.

"It was a sign…" She said through barely opened lips. She quickly pulled out her cell phone, and dialed Kira's number.

"Pick up… please…" Rosalie started pacing.

"Rosalie Swan, why are you wearing that…" He looked at Emmett, who was shirtless, "And, why is he here, looking like that, and you looking like… OH THAT." Charlie's eyes widened.

"Can we talk about my sex life later, Dad? We have a crisis! Oh, crap that sentence is now on her voicemail. Hehe…" Rosalie hung up her phone, and looked at me. My phone rang, I reached for my phone, when Charlie grabbed my phone, and looked at the Caller ID, and then pressed the talk button.

"Hello?" He paused, a stressed look on his face, and then he calmed down,

"Oh, hi Jasper. Yes, Alice is fine. Why?" His eyes widened.

"You and your father come over immediately, and call Bert, we have an emergency!" I began crying.

"Shhhh, it's okay, baby, everything's going to be okay."

I hope she's right.

* * *

** HEHEHEHE! Sorry if it's a cliffhanger, but I love it! I'm starting on the chapter hopefully soon! I thought of the idea after I came back from Rehearsal, I don't know why, but I did. I was watching Bones, which is an awesome show. So, yeah, I got Maleficent *does happy dance* and have a busy schedule now. So, I'm gonna update as soon as I can! I'd also like to point out that the poll ends in 4 DAYS!**

**Kira: Yeah, VOTE! I want to be one of the 1st place people!**

**Me: **sigh** Kira you can't ask for people's votes.**

**Kira: **pouts** Why not?**

**Me: Cause.**

**Kristi: Dude, Bella's back. Gotta love it.**

**Me: Yeah, it's been awhile.**

**Jasper: So, what is it now that Bella's in it and I'm not?**

**Me: Your name get's said! Also, your in 1st place in the popularity contest!**

**Kira: Who's second?**

**Me: Emmett.**

**Emmett: **comes prancing in wearing a very manly tutu****

**Me: I love you Emmett.**

**Rosalie: HE'S MINE!**

**Alice: Calm down! She didn't mean it like that!**

**Me: Thank you Alice. Now—**

**Alice: Why does everything bad happen to me? Did I do something wrong?**

**Me: No, it's just fun.**

**Morgan; **Squeals** I KISSED SETH!**

**Me: I don't own the characters, Stephenie Meyer does, she also owns Twilight. I own the plot, and you people know who owns which characters.**

**Kira: **holds Jake** He's mine!**

**Kristi: No you're mine. Not like that. You're from my imagination. Jake's from Stephenie Meyes brain. Sorry.**

**All: SEE YA NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Me: OH! And, I would like to maybe get to 144 for this chapter! IDK why, I just would like it! LOVE YA!**

** LIKE IT? LOVE IT? OBSESSED WITH IT? I WANT TO KNOW! JUST LEAVE A REVIEW AFTER THE BEEP!**

___****BEEP!!****_


	20. Alice in Wonderland Special

**I would like to thank:**

**That'smejustdeal**

**Eeyore-ft-tigger**

**RJRRAA**

**XxWolfeGurleXx**

**Poptard005**

**RaNdOmAlLi**

**JaZzyBabeSaysYa2Relax**

**CloudNrain**

**Kristimeetsue**

**For reviewing! Sadly, not very many people did. Sigh, oh well, so this Chapter is a Special, I would like to call it, Alice in Wonderland! I was watching the new movie, when an idea popped into my head! How about I make a chapter about it? So I did!**

**This is no way at all related to the real story, just something to get my mind on ease for a while. OK!!! So, I have blended my own twisted mind, the movie, and the cartoon movie into this, so don't be confused!**

* * *

**~Alice's POV~**

I was sitting on the porch swing, swinging away, the breeze shaking the trees.

"Today is such a peaceful day." I sighed out, smiling contently. I ran a hand through my choppy black hair, looking at my new blue dress that Rosalie had bought, and (forced) me to wear. I heard a rustle in the bush nearest to me. I screamed, hearing a loud 'Tick Ticking' noise coming from the bush, then something white run out.

"I'm late! I'm late, for a very important date with Seth! No time to stay, hello! Good-bye! I'm LATE!" Morgan yelled, zooming out of the bushes, wearing a giant white dress, with a red corset, a giant clock attached to the waist. The peculiar thing was, she was wearing Rabbit Ears.

"Morgan?" I asked, getting off the swing. She turned slightly, jumping, and then running away from me. I growled, chasing after her. She quickly rounded the corner of the house, and ran right up to Charlie's police cruiser's trunk. The trunk was open for some strange reason. The trunk scared me, it was a never ending pit, like Mary Poppins bag, but more giant.

"Oh dear." Morgan mumbled, diving head first into the trunk. I expected to see her legs sticking in the air, or hear some sound of contact, but neither happened. It was like the trunk sucked her up.

I ran over to the police cruiser, peering into the trunk. I couldn't see all that well, seeing as I was short. Also, the cruiser grew taller. I sighed, putting one knee on the trunk, pushing myself up, but I lost my handing. I slipped into the dark abyss known as the Trunk. I was flailing through air, seeing lots of suitcases, and case files, I almost ran into a whole filing cabinet! I tried to grab the first thing that came to my hand. It was a cell phone. Big help that'll give me!

"OOF!" I made that sound when I contacted the floor. I hope I didn't break anything. I put my palms to the ground, and quickly got up, using my hands for support.

"Now, where the HELL am I?" I looked around the spacious room, seeing a tiny door to the wall.

"How very peculiar." I talked to myself, walking over to it. I got down on my hands and knees, and reached out, and jiggled the knob. It was locked! I grunted, leaning my head down, and tried to peer through the keyhole.

"Um, excuse me, but what do you think you're doing?" Came a voice from the door. I jumped back, rubbing my eyes, for I was sure I had seen the keyhole move when the voice was heard!

"Hello? Who's there?" I asked the invisible person, "Where are you?" I looked around frantically.

"Hello? Yes, Hello. Down here, you know, the thing you were just looking through to see the other side?" I looked at the door, my eyes wide.

"Did you just TALK?" I asked, surprised.

"Yes, I do believe I did." The voice sounded familiar… just like…

"Dad?" I asked the door. He chuckled.

"No, I'm the door. I have no name." I rolled my eyes, sure that the voice was Charlie.

"But, who are YOU?" He asked me, if he had hands, he would've been pointing at me, I was sure.

"I'm Alice." I jiggled the doorknob again.

"STOP THAT! Can't you tell that I'm locked? You need a key to open me!" I didn't even want to say how wrong that sounded.

"Well, where is the key?" I asked, getting up from the floor. The door rolled its eyes.

"You need to find it yourself." And, then, it turned back into a normal door.

"Thanks, you're such a help." Heavy sarcasm filled my words.

"Your welcome. Any time Alice." It replied. I sighed, turning around, and gasped. There was a table, sitting there, doing nothing. Not that I expected it to or anything, but still! I briskly walked over to the table, seeing a key.

"The key!" I exclaimed happily, picking it up, for some reason I thought I heard someone say 'Stupid girl.' Eh, must have been my imagination. I quickly ran back to the door, putting the key into the hole. I turned it, unlocking the door, and pushed it open. It didn't budge.

"Hey! What's the big deal!" I sounded agitated.

"You're to big to enter!" I scoffed, Gee, that's a first. I've always been the short squirt. Never to big for something.

"What do you expect me to do!" I turned around again, seeing if anything else appeared. On the table, was now a glass bottle. I quickly ran over, and picked up the bottle. There was a note reading: 'Drink Me.'

"Well, that's self-explanatory." I shrugged, uncapping the drink, and took a swig, closing the cap, and put the bottle down. I felt like gagging, that stuff tasted horrible! I quickly felt a strange sensation jolt through my body, causing me to twitch. Thing started becoming larger, I craned my neck, watching everything grow, that is, until I felt cloth slip on my shoulder, I grabbed my sleeve, feeling how big it was becoming, when I realized… the world wasn't growing… I WAS SHRINKING!

It took about 2 minutes, before I stopped shrinking. I kept my eyes shut for 13 more seconds just in case it wasn't.

"Now, that's better." The door sounded amused. I looked at it, glaring, holding onto my sleeve.

"Alice, why are you holding onto your sleeve?" I blinked looking at my sleeve, nothing was strange about it, it was normal, and it was my size, thank god!

"May I enter now?" I asked the door. It glared at me for some reason.

"Show some manners when asking me, and I will." It snipped back.

"I'm so sorry." I curtseyed, "Please, can I go through the door now?" I looked at the door with a puppy dog eyes look. The door smiled.

"Yes, you may." The door's keyhole widened, giving another entrance. I smiled, walking through the hole, turning around to see it close.

"Well then…" I chuckled to myself, walking through a path of giant flowers, a giant splash of color!

"What have we here?" A shrill voice came from one of the flowers. I ignored it, about to keep walking, when a flower bent right in front of me its petals brushing my face.

"Oh, Esmeralda, don't be so touchy touchy with… IT what ever IT is." The same shrill voice called. I looked at the flower in front of me, seeing a face in the middle of the petals. I gasped, she was beautiful!

"Hi, I'm Esmeralda." Esmeralda giggled. I smiled, giggling too.

"Don't talk to IT." The voice came again.

"Excuse me, but I am not an IT. I am Alice Swan. A human girl. Not an IT." I turned on my heel a full 360 and then kept walking past Esmeralda.

"Bye Esmeralda, maybe we'll talk later, when the thorn bush is in a better mood." I skipped off, seeing Esmeralda wave a leaf in a goodbye manner. What a peculiar place. A bug zoomed past my face, I jumped, when another bug zoomed across the other side. The bugs began fighting right in front of my face.

My eyes widened, the 'bugs' if you'd even call them that, were a Horsefly and a Dragonfly. But, the Horsefly, was a rocking horse with wings, and the Dragonfly, well, the name says it all. I scampered forward, dodging the bugs.

"Ello' there!" Two giant figures were blocking my path. I blinked, staring up at them.

"Who are you?" I asked, trying to sound brave, "And, where am I?" So much for brave.

"Oh, ello down there! We didn't see ya's. We's was waving to the flowa's." I covered my eyes, blocking the sun, seeing the faces of the two.

"Ello! I'm Tweedle Dee and E's Tweedle Dum!" The one on the right, Tweedle Dee, said.

"Some times, I'm Tweedle Dee, and E's Tweedle Dum." Tweedle Dum- er- Dee… you know what, he's Tweedle Dum, end of story. I nodded, fake interest.

"I see… Well, I must be going." I tried to get through the two, but they wouldn't move.

"Scuse' me, but, um, you didn't tell us yer name." Tweedle Dee said, grabbing one of my arms.

"It's not polite to leave without tellin' us yer' name." Tweedle Dum grabbed my other arm. They picked me up, and began walking in the direction I was trying to go.

"Where am I?" I asked, my legs flailing around.

"Yer in Wonderland!" Both twins said at the same time. They both reminded me of someone, but I don't know whom… ugh! I hate when stuff like that happens, it's so annoying.

"Wonderland? Where is wonderland?" I asked, confused as hell.

"Why, wonderland is here! You're in wonderland!" Tweedle Dee sounded like he thought I was mental. Maybe I was… scary thought.

"So, tell me about Wonderland's history, will you Tweedle's?" I asked, both smiled, and nodded.

"But first, tell us yer' name!" Tweedle Dum sounded harsh. I winced, sighing.

"My names Alice Swan." I didn't add anything else, just my name.

"Alice… Nice name." Tweedle Dee said, nodding his head. His brother agreed.

"So, where are you taking me?" I asked them, both of them laughed.

"We have no earthly idea! We just want to play!" I sighed.

"But, what shall we play?" I asked them, blinking my eyes. They put me on the ground, ok more like dropped me on the ground.

"How about a nice game of Leap Frog!" The Tweedle's said.

"Leap frog? Oh, no I can't! You see, I chased my friend Morg- er a white rabbit and I've seemed to have lost her." I looked sheepishly at them.

"Oh, you're a friend of Morgan's?" Tweedle Dee said, surprised.

"I like her…" Tweedle Dum said, sounding distant, I smiled, so Tweedle Dum has a crush aye? I opened my mouth to speak, when a swarm of… walking cards were marching towards us.

"Who's-" I began, when Tweedle Dee put his hand over my mouth, and picked me up, and began running, with Tweedle Dum right behind us.

"That's the Red Queen of Hearts Hench men. They're after a girl who calls herself Alice." Tweedle Dee informed me. I nodded, wondering why this 'Red Queen' was so horrible. She couldn't be that bad, now could she?

"Alice, be warned, if you ever meet da' queen, I have just one thing of advice. Don't get her angry, or she'll order… well… I'd rather not say." That made me curious. I would've asked if Tweedle Dee's hand wasn't over my mouth.

"Do you understand?" He asked, I nodded, looking straight ahead.

"Tweedle Dee! Leave her! We need to go!" Tweedle Dum yelled. Tweedle Dee stopped abruptly, putting me on my feet.

"Alice, we must leave, but whatever you do, don't look back, and don't stop running Alice. Don't stop until you meet the Crescent Moon Grin Cat." Before I could ask anything, he and his brother were running.

"HURRY!" They both yelled, not facing me. As if my feet had minds of their own, I began running, flying through the forest of trees, not even tripping. I soon came to a giant purple tree. I put my hand on the tree, wanting ever so much to take a break.

Just to be safe, I rolled up the hem of my dress, and I climbed the tree, to a clump of branches that looked like it was made for sleeping in. I yawned, stretching, and closed me eyes, sleep over coming me. This had to be a dream, and I must say, it's a very strange dream indeed.

**~??? POV~**

"Well, what have we here?" I saw a very tiny girl with short spiky black hair, a black headband, and a gorgeous blue dress sleeping in my purple tree. In my spot. Now this isn't something you see everyday. A girl just suddenly appearing, Tweedle Dee and Dum helping her, letting themselves be captured to save her, what is so special about her? Nothing.

Nothing is special about her. From what I see, she is a stubborn spoiled human girl who probably won't do anything for herself. She probably followed Morgan here, thinking how adorable the giant ass white rabbit is, and that she wants it as a pet. All humans are the same.

But maybe, just maybe, this girl is different. I swooped closer to her, getting a closer look at her face, seeing her angelic features. She was definitely different. She resembled the White Queen, just slightly, but I know the resemblance. Could she be… No, she couldn't be.

Could this girl really be Alice?

**~Alice's POV~**

I felt something soft and fuzzy brush my face, I giggled slightly, curling on my side, trying to get comfortable, but instead, I tumbled off my bed, but I expected to get sudden impact with the floor. My eyes shot open, seeing I wasn't in my bed, in Forks, Washington, but in a tree. A purple tree.

Ok, Alice, not the important thing right now, the important thing is, why hadn't I fallen? I looked all around my, until my eyes landed on him. My savior, a cat. Well, actually, he was human, but with car eyes, and teeth, and adorable purple cat ears.

"O-Oh!" Wow, I sound just like a Disney character.

"Wow, you sure a clumsy." The boy laughed cheekily like a cat. He somehow poofed me to the branch, and sat me down. I looked around, trying to find him.

"Hello there." He appeared next to me, smiling a giant grin.

"Are you the Crescent Moon Smile Cat?" I asked, doubting he was.

"Are you THE Alice?" My eyes widened, how did he know my name?

"How… did you know my name?" Do I really want to know the answer is the real question.

"Oh, I have my ways." His tail brushed across the back of my neck, before he disappeared, and reappeared on the ground.

"If you can get down all by yourself, I'll tell you!" He sounded cheeky.

"Geez, Jasper, I will!" I covered my mouth, that name just flying out of my brain. Who was Jasper? A picture of a boy about my age, maybe older filled my head with memories. I looked at the cat, seeing the resemblance between the two.

"Who's Jasper? I'm The Cheshire Cat." He grinned widely again, making me wonder if his face began hurting after all the smiling he does. I sighed, pushing myself off the branch, and I began falling. His eyes widened, and the next thing I know, he's holding me, and were safely on the ground.

"What the hell?" He asked, looking panicked, "Are you trying to kill yourself?"

"No, but I'm on the ground, and I didn't need your help getting down, you helped me get on my feet. So, how do you know my name Cheshy?" I gave him a nickname, smiling sweetly. I love finding loopholes. He sighed, putting me on my feet.

"I'll explain later, but, I will help you get back on your quest. I will show you to the Hatter, and that's all I can do for right now, do you understand Alice?" I nodded, getting lost in his eyes. He quickly looked away, disappearing, and reappearing on a fallen tree.

"Follow me!" I sighed, following him.

**_~FF, They are now at Tea Party~_**

"Ok, here we are!" Cheshy pointed to the clearing between two giant trees. I smiled, and began walking over, thinking he would come as well. He didn't. I turned around, a confused look on my face.

"Aren't you coming?" I asked him, he didn't look at me.

"No, I said I would take you to the Hatter, that's it." He then disappeared.

"Goodbye…" I waved to the sky, and turned to the trees again, taking in a big breath, and then marched out. I was staring at my feet, until I knew there were no roots left, and I looked up, to find giant table with teapots and food all over it, and a boy with mouse ears sleeping on a table, a teenage boy, very muscular with… rabbit ears, and at the end of the table sat a girl with a purple suit with a green scarf tied around her neck, she wore lots of makeup, and her hair was a fiery orange, and on top of her head was a giant top hat, with papers sticking off of it.

"Alice? Oh, Alice!" The girl got up, and jumped over to me, "Would you like a cup of tea?" She took off her hat, and put her hand in, and fished out a teapot. My eyes widened.

"That was amazing!" I clapped, laughing. The mouse who was asleep, drowsily opened one eye, and when he saw me, he blinked, and then went back to bed.

"Um… is he…?" I asked the girl, who laughed creepily.

"He's usually like that. But, now, Alice, let's have a good look at you!" She spun me around, "Ah, yes, you do look quite like yourself, Alice. I'm proud of you." I looked at her confused.

"You make it sound like we've met before, but I don't recall we have. Also, you say I look like myself, but how could I not look like myself if I am me?" I was confusing myself.

"Well, the Tweedle twins do it all the time!" She smiled, I guess that hat is getting to her.

"They are TWINS! They look alike!" I almost yelled. The rabbit stood up from the chair.

"What did Hatter do to you? Why are you yelling at her?" I looked at the rabbit.

"Jake?" I asked. He shook his head no.

"Sorry, you've got me confused with someone else. I'm the March Hare, at your service!" He bowed, hitting the mouse on the head. It didn't wake up.

"Um, excuse me, but could either of you tell me about The Red Queen Of Hearts?" I asked, 'Hatter' grinned almost as wide as the Cheshire cat. The March Hare pulled up a chair right behind me, and Hatter pushed me onto it.

"Hey! What was that for!" I sounded angry.

"Well, what's a good story without a cup of tea?" Hatter grabbed a random teapot, and a cup, putting it in front of me, pouring a cup of hot tea from a cold teapot.

"First, before our story begins, I must wish you A Very Merry Unbirthday To You."

"To me?"

"To you!" She threw her hands in the air. I smiled, taking a sip of my tea. It wasn't that bad.

"Ok, so, The Red Queen of Hearts. She's a character all right. An evil conniving witch of a-"

"Hatter!" The March Hare yelled. The Hatter blinked, and nodded, smiling.

"Well, shall we sing you a song to describe the Queen?" I opened my mouth to say no, when Hatter clapped her hands.

"Good! Ready March?" Hatter grabbed a random stick, and put it in front of her, pretending to conduct.

"A one, a two, a one two four and!

_Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Bat,_

_How I wonder what you're at:_

_Up above the world you fly_

_Like a tea tray in the sky,_

_Up above the world you fly_

_Like at tea tray in the sky._

_Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Bat,_

_How I wonder what you're at:_

_Up above the world you fly_

_Like a tea tray in the sky."_

I couldn't help but laugh. I don't know why, it just struck my funny bone.

"Alice, you're laughing!" Hatter grabbed my face in one hand, and moved it side to side.

"Don't ever stop laughing! DON'T!" I nodded my head to make sure she knew I knew what she was trying to say. And, I first wondered WHY she was called the MAD hatter.

"Can you spare a cup of tea?" Came a voice from the end of the table. I turned, seeing Cheshy again!

"Oh, Alice, I must ask, but were you born this small?" Hatter asked, I pouted, and stomped my foot.

"Don't call me small!" I had to look up at her. I was pretty much as tall as her pinky. That stupid drink I took to get here! I wonder if it was alcohol or something. Probably.

"Wait, I thought you said that you couldn't help me anymore!" I pointed at Cheshy. He grinned widely.

"I didn't, I showed you to the Hatter, I'm just getting some tea." I shrugged, walking over to the March hare.

"So, what is so bad about the Queen, please no songs." I heard Cheshy chuckle.

"Well, I don't know if I should tell a child. Its pretty bad." He looked sheepishly at Hatter. I looked between the two.

"OH! Are you two dating?" I asked, leaning on my toes, my skirt swooshed around me, making me look like a mushroom.

"Alice, I dare say, you look like a Mushroom." Hatter laughed, using her pointer finger to pat me on the head. I grabbed on to her finger, when she brought it up to her face, staring at me, cross-eyed.

"A FRIENDLY MUSHROOM!" I laughed. Hatter laughed as well, flicking me to the Cheshire cat. He gasped, and poofed onto the table, catching me.

"Hatter! Why did you do that?" He glared at her. Hatter shrugged, about to say something when she stopped.

"Where are the Tweedle Twits?" I blinked, sitting on Cheshy's palm.

"They told me where to go, the last time I saw them, we were being chased." All eyes were on me, surprised by the information.

"Who was chasing you?" The sleepy door mouse asked, I didn't know he was awake.

"Alice? What are you doing here?" I blinked, recognizing him.

"Edward?" I asked, but the mouse was asleep again. Oh well.

"This is such a weird dream." I commented. The cat chuckled.

"You're not dreaming, poppet. You're in Wonderland." March sounded cocky.

"That's preposterous! For one thing, animals don't talk, Cats don't grin, Drinks don't make you shrink, there is no such thing as an unbirthday, and By no means is there, has there been, or ever will be a place called Wonderland." Cheshy glared at me, poofing away. I didn't notice, until I saw him sit down, strange, I didn't start falling until I noticed I wasn't in his hand.

I fell into a teapot. Someone picked the teapot up.

"Don't say a word, Alice."

"Hatter, hand over the teapot." Came a female voice, I heard a hiss (I guess that it was Cheshy.)

"And, what if I refuse, oh loyal Vampiress of the Queen?" Another thing to add to the non-existing list: There is no such thing as Vampires!

"Oh, I wouldn't if I were you… unless you want something bad to happen to your friends?" The voice sounded venomous.

The teapot lurched forward suddenly, causing me to tumble forward, and out the spout.

"Ouch!" I grabbed my hand, looking up, seeing a very pale woman, who looked like Hatter.

"You always were a horrible Niece, lying to your aunt." The lady turned, clenching her fist around me.

"Any of you follow us, the white roses will be painted red with her blood." I shivered, her skin was freezing! Okay, and her words freaked me out!

"Now, Little Pixie, sleep. You'll be in front of Royalty soon." I don't know why, but I fell asleep.

**~Hatter's POV~**

Friends? Which friends does she have… oh shit. Don't tell me…

"March, do you think she ment Morgan and the twins?" I looked at him, fear in my eyes. March looked me in the eye, and told me words I thought I'd never hear.

"We need to go to the White Queen."

~Alice's POV **at the Red Queens castle**~

"Ay, Sleeping Beauty, get your ass up." A giant earthquake began, my head hit the top of something… I wasn't in a bed.

"Morning sunshine." I looked up, seeing the lady who looked like the Hatter. The memories of what had happened before came crashing on me. I was paralyzed in fear. This chick could squish me!!!

"OFF WITH HIS _HEAD_!" I heard a really shrill voice yell from another room.

"Looks like her majesty is in a good mood." My kidnapper smiled, sadistically.

"Oh, your majesty! I have brought someone to see you!" Kidnapper sang, kicking the doors that led to another room open. I got on my knees, peering over her fingers. I saw a girl with brown hair, wearing a red dress that had a black skirt with blue stripes, and a lot of hearts all over. She wore a heart shaped crown.

"Ah, hello Mother. Welcome back." The girl turned around, I gasped… it was Bella!

"Oh, what have we here?" She walked closer to us, seeing me. She wore a smile on her face, until I guess she recognized me.

"Alice…" She said my name like it was a swear word, "My little sister." I had to think of something quickly.

"Um, I don't have any sisters. My name is Alice Kingsley. Sorry." I stood up, and curtseyed. Bella raised an eyebrow, and nodded.

"The resemblance… it's astounding… how do I know your not lying?" She pointed a heart scepter at me.

"Um, I don't know, your majesty. But, might I just say that I am honored to be in your palace, Your Majesty." She smirked, her ego growing.

"Mother, that is the wrong Alice. She is now my loyal small fry. Show her to her room, and introduce her to her new servants. Chop Chop!" Bella clapped her hands, I smirked inwardly, she was so gullible.

**~At White Queen's castle, Hatter's POV~**

We had ran. We had freaking ran from the Tea table to the queen's castle.

"Your majesty!" I called out, seeing the White Queen taking her daily stroll. She looked up and smiled, waving like a queen does.

"Hatter, how are you?" I ran over to her, panting.

"Sh-She got them." I put my hands on my knees.

"What she means is, The Red Queen got Alice, Morgan, and the Tweedle's." The Queens eyes widened.

"Sorry Rose, we didn't have a choice. She sent Vicky to get Alice. She threatened if we tried to follow them, that the Queen would paint her roses with Alice's blood." I wanted to cry, but I couldn't.

"You mean she has Alice… Bella has Alice? This isn't good. This isn't good at all." I gulped, staring at Rosalie.

"What are we going to do?" I sounded desperate. Bella would kill Alice for sure! And, not to mention that damned Aunt Vicky.

"I'll help." The Cheshire cat appeared right infront of Rosalie.

"You're going to rescue Alice, Cheshy? How romantic!" I joked, hey I'm mad as a hatter, what do you expect?

"Why, yes I am, Hatty." I glared at him.

"I say, I would zip your lip if I were you. You don't want me to go all pissed off on you, and shoot lava out of my had. Remember last time Jazzy?" I smiled threateningly. He glared, and disappeared.

"Will he get her back?" I looked at Rose.

"Only Alice will be able to decide that. Our part is done, for now atleast."

**~Alice's POV~**

"And, here is your dungeon--- I mean room." She opened a wooden door, and threw me in. I flew through the air, and landed on a giant red pillow, which was ALSO shaped like a heart. Just like the door.

"Alice?" I heard a voice say, I turned around, seeing Morgan.

"Morgan!" I squealed, jumping on the pillow. I never knew jumping on a pillow was so much fun.

"Morgan, iz dat you?" I heard one of the twins.

"Tweedles!" I squealed. I looked to my right, seeing the twins chained up.

"Tweedle Dee, are you going to talk again?" Morgan asked. Tweedle Dee was silent.

"Morgan, I need to say… I LIKE YOU!!!" I giggled, thinking that Morgan would be happy, but when I looked she had a sad expression on.

"What's wrong?" I stopped jumping on the pillow. She raised her hands, showing me that they were chained together. My eyes widened.

"You're sad because you're chained." I saw the keyhole, it was the size of the keyhole that the door to this dream was. My eyes widened, looking around the room.

"Where are the keys?" I asked, I heard Tweedle Dum snort.

"Why would we knows where the keys are? It's not like they are hung around here." I glared at him, why was he so pissy?

"Actually, I think that Bella would hang them to torture you, like tormenting you. Pretty much saying that she can get to them but you can't." I looked at Tweedle Dee.

"What's Tweedle Dum's problem?" I asked, looking around the cell.

"Oh, problems with a girl." I nodded.

"The keys, they are right there." Morgan used her hands to point to the keys. They were hung in the middle of the wall, in the cell.

"Ugh! If only I was my normal height again!" I ran over, and began jumping to try and get them.

"I have something that could work." She pointed to a random cake on the ground. Ugh, so unsanitary.

"She put it in here to tempt us to eat it, and then feel the pain of us growing, and having our chains stay the same." My eyes widened, jumping off the pillow, and running over to the cake, taking a crum off the top, where it hadn't hit the ground. I took a bite, and grew.

I was taller, but not the normal height, but it was good. I ran over to the key, and grabbed it. I first ran to Morgan, and unchained her. I then unchained the Tweedle's."

"Alice! There you are!" Cheshy appeared in the cell, picking me up into a hug. Morgan coughed.

"Not trying to ruin the moment, but… how about we get out of here first." Cheshy nodded, looking around the cell.

"How will you?" He asked, when a shattering of glass was heard, followed by the Hatter's signature laugh. She appeared infront of the bars, and bit her pointer finger, pulling her glove off. She had long nails under that glove.

She quickly stuck out her middle finger, using it as a key, and opened the cell. Morgan ran, and jumped on Tweedle Dee, hugging him.

"Ah, Tweedle Dum-Dee-Dum-Dum. The White Queen wants to see you immediately. She has a very important question that I'm not supposed to tell you. I'm not supposed to tell you that she's going to totally ask you out." Hatter smiled. I raised my eyebrow, and then remembered… she's called the MAD hatter for a reason.

I suddenly saw green smoke cover my face, and when it disappeared, I saw trees surrounding me.

"Alice… A is for Alice." I heard Cheshy mumble, behind me. I turned around, facing him, my dress swished slightly.

"What?" I asked, laughing lightly, Cheshy grinned.

"Alice… you are a one of a kind girl. I'm glad you came to Wonderland." He quickly leaned in and kissed me. I was about to kiss him back when---

_AAAAAAAAAAAAH!_

My face collided with the ground, I heard the Hatter's signature laugh. I pushed myself off the ground, seeing Kira and Rosalie stare at me, grinning.

I woke up.

"Hey, Sleeping Beauty, what's up? You fell asleep on the porch swing, HA! I made a joke! You FELL asleep on the swing? You FELL off it!" She was cracking up. I sighed, standing up, and walking into the house, and up the stairs to my room, still wearing the blue dress I had worn in my dream.

I looked at my dull bedroom door, remembering the Cheshire cat who I kissed. He resembled Jasper so much! I opened the door, and walking into my bedroom. It was dark for some reason. The blinds were open, right?

I looked at the window. The blinds were indeed open. But, there was a envelope taped onto the outside of the window. I walked over to the window, opened it, and grabbed the envelope. I quickly tore it open, and took out the paper inside it. It read:

**A is for Alice**

**B is for Beauty**

**C is for Cheshy the Cheshire Cat**

**D is for Dancing in the forest**

**E is for Every moment we spent together**

**F is for Future meetings**

**G is for Good fortune**

**H is for Hatter**

**I is for I will protect you always**

**J is for Joyful memories**

**K is for King of Wonderland**

**L is for Love**

**M is for Mad as a Hatter**

**N is for No one else but you**

**O is for Our first kiss**

**P is for Perfection that you are**

**Q is for Quiet and quick**

**R is for Roses**

**S is for Sleeping Beauty**

**T is for Tweedle Twins and Tea**

**U is for Understanding**

**V is for Valentine**

**W is for White Queen**

**X is for Xylophone**

**Y is for Your Love**

**A & C is for Alice and Cheshire**

**A & J is for Alice and Jasper**

My eyes widened, that was so sweet! I looked at the window again. How the heck did he get up here? Actually, I don't even know if it WAS him. I wonder…

I Wonder_LAND_.

**~Morgan's POV~**

"You can come out now." Rosalie whispered to me. I sprung out of the bushes, smiling at Kira and Rosalie. I quickly slid my hand over my hair, pulling off the White Rabbit ears. I dusted off my white dress.

"Should we tell her?" Seth walked right behind me, and hugged me, resting his head on my shoulder.

"No, some doors are just not ment to be opened." We won't tell Alice, atleast not now. I smiled at the Cedar tree near Alice's window, knowing Jasper was up there.

"I can't wait till I get to visit Wonderland with Alice again, and it'll be soon. Bella will soon figure out that 'Alice Kingsley' is in fact 'Alice Swan'.

"Tell me, Morgan, when will you turn back the time on you pocket watch again? Tonight? Come on, you can tell me, I promise to not tell." Kira asked, looking at me pleadingly.

"No." I said bluntly, stuffing my Grandmother's old pocket watch in my pocket.

"Oh I see, you don't trust me. I am genuinely hurt!" Kira said, pouting.

"Oh, Kira, you're mad! If I had to say so myself, I have to say…"

_"You're as Mad as a Hatter._"

* * *

**WOW! Long chapter! Okay, sorry for the delay! I don't own the song or alot of the quotes. I am quite proud of how this chapter turned out! Also, I had History Fair today! It was amazing! The award ceremony is tonight! Wish me luck! Oh, also, a Wonderland Character Key for you:**

** Alice= Alice**

** Tweedle Dee= Seth**

** Tweedle Dum= Emmett**

** White Rabbit= Morgan**

** Cheshy/Cheshire Cat= Jasper**

** White Queen= Rosalie**

** Sleepy Door Mouse= Edward**

** Vicky= herself**

** March Hare= Jacob**

** Door= Charlie**

** Mad Hatter= Kira**

**Did I forget anyone? **

** Okay, just so you know, it wasn't going to be a Alice/Cheshire Cat at first, but Kristi wanted to be the Hatter. Yes, it was going to be Jasper as the Mad Hatter first making it a Alice/Hatter. Yeah...**

**Alice: I love this chapter.**

**Me: This is my favorite chapter yet. Minus the Valentine special. Also, sorry it isn't a real chapter. I watched Alice in Wonderland and was inspired.**

**Kira: HEHEHEHE! I'm Mad!**

**Alice: You don't sound mad.**

**Kira: PSH! I'm not mad angry, I'm mad as a hatter! Also, My Birthday is March 28th!**

**Kristi: So is mine! WOOT!**

**Me: Wow... This is confusing. I don't know why, but it is.**

**Jasper: Why is my name Cheshy?**

**Me: I was feeling lazy, and I didn't want to type Cheshire Cat every time.**

**Kristi: That sounds just like you.**

**Me: Duh. Okay, I don't own--**

**Emmett: *prances in* I wanna say the disclaimer!**

**Me: Okay, Disclaim away.**

**Emmett: Shannon does not own Alice in Wonderland or Twilight or any of the characters. She doesn't own all the quotes in this, a lot are from Alice in Wonderland. Kristi owns Kira, and Morgan owns Morgan.**

** Paige: I'm randomly walking in and saying hi!**

**Me: *hugs Paige* Hi!**

**Kristi: PAIGE! *hugs***

**Seth: *joins hug* I love group hugs!**

** Kristi: THE POLL RESULTS!**

**Me: Oh, right! **

**1st place is: Jasper!**

**2nd place (3 way tie): Alice, Emmett, and Kira**

**3rd place: Seth**

**4th place (3 way tie): Charlie, Jake, and Morgan!**

**Me: There is a new poll up! It's about Alice in Wonderland specials! I would love you to vote on it! PLEASE! The poll will end April 10th.**

** I would like to try to get 154 reviews for this chapter!**


	21. Que Quowle

**I would like to thank:**

**XxWolfGurlexX**

**eeyore-ft-tigger**

**wickedlittleskittle**

**RJRRAA**

**poptard005**

**RaNdOmAlIi**

**for reviewing! Not alot of people anymore... sigh... WEll, for all who reviewed, you get lots of cake and ice cream**!

* * *

**~Morgan's POV~**

Something wasn't right. Seth should've been back by now. So should Kira, I haven't seen her for a while.

"Morgan, where has your friend gone too?" My mom yelled from the kitchen.

"I don't know, Mom. I'm gonna go look for her, okay?" I yelled, leaving the house. I heard growling coming from my left. I turned around, only to be hit on the back of the head.

Through the fogs of my unconsciousness, I thought I saw Seth run at me, transforming into a wolf.

**~Seth's POV~**

I was running back to Morgan's house to ask her something, when I saw her walk out. I also saw a man with dreadlocks; he hit the back of her head. I growled, running forward, transforming, and attacked the man. He dropped her on the ground, running quickly away. I would've run after him, but I first wanted to make sure Morgan was okay. I quickly transformed back, quickly slipping on some pants, and picked her up. I looked up, at the forest.

'I can't let her back home. I need to get her to a safe place.' I began running, holding Morgan bridal style. I could only think of one place to take her at the moment, and that was Jake's house.

**~Kira's POV~**

I couldn't breathe. My face was planted in the ground; I couldn't hold my breath forever. I heard a snarl, and felt the ground vibrate. I heard a hiss from the cannibal person. Another growl, and then I guessed whatever was growling had tackled the person behind me, because I didn't feel a foot on my back anymore.

"Kira!" I heard Jake yell, "Kira, are you okay?" I felt two arms pick me up off the ground. My head lolled back, I tried to take a big breath, but it was getting caught in my throat. I had a horrible taste in my mouth, like dirt. I was laid back on the ground, and lips crashed onto mine, and then pushed on my stomach, and someone opened my mouth, and breathed into my mouth. Someone was giving me CPR. The lips left mine for one second.

"Breathe, Kira. BREATHE!" Jake yelled at me, pushing on my stomach, and gave me mouth-to-mouth again. I felt his heartbeat, I tried to get our hearts to beat together, but his was beating to quickly, I became dizzy, okay, just try to breathe me. There is so much that I haven't done. Like, get married, have kids, get into Julliard! I can't die now! He pushed on my stomach again, I coughed, something came out of my mouth, and I coughed it out. I took in a big breath.

"Oh, thank GOD!" Jake picked me up, I weakly put my head on his chest, not opening my eyes, and I blacked out.

**~Jake's POV~**

Shit, she's passed out. No time to waste then, I need to get her home, quickly!

"Where the hell do you think you're going with her?" A boy asked me, he glared at me. I glared right back.

"Well, if you hadn't noticed, I just gave her mouth to mouth, and she passed out, so I'm going to do the most reasonable thing right now, and take her to a place where she can recover." I turned around, and began running away from him, in the direction of my house. That guy was just pissing me off, I don't know why, but he just was.

"You better watch your back, mutt." He snarled at me. I turned around to glare at him, to find out he'd disappeared!

"What the hell?" I just ignored it for right now, and began running again.

**~Jasper's POV~**

Okay, that was the weirdest call I'd ever heard. I picked up the phone, and some man was like:

'Alice? Is that you?' I hung up on him, and didn't pay any attention to it, for about a minute, and then I finally realized he asked if I was Alice. An old man (I think) asked if I was Alice. He asked for my girlfriend. That can't just be a coincidence. I took out my phone, and dialed her number with what I'm sure you would call Vampire quickness.

"Hello?" Charlie answered, my worries skyrocketed.

"Hey, it's Jasper. I got a weird call asking if I was Alice. I hung up, and called you. Is Alice okay?"

It was talking for a few minutes, and he told me to tell my Dad to call Bert and Billy, and we need to get over there.

"Chief Swan, I need to tell you some-" He hung up. Ugh, I'll need to tell him that Alice and I am an item. Wow, I'd never thought I'd ever think that before.

~Jake's POV now at his house~

Wow, it's so weird how every time Kira comes to La Push, something happens, and she always somehow ends up asleep on my bed. NOT LIKE THAT!!!

"Jake, what happened to her?" Billy asked, wheeling into my room.

"I don't really know. I know that when I found her, her face was planted into the ground, and a filthy bloodsucker had his foot on her back." I growled, clenching my hands into fists.

"What happened to you?" He asked me. I looked at him from the corner of my eye.

"I saw Bella at the cliff. She was behind someone with Kira's hair color, and Bella pushed her off. I thought it was Kira at first. I then got knocked out, Leah saved my ass, and I'm kinda embarrassed to tell you the truth. She saved my hide, my pelt, and by doing that… she saved Kira." I looked at Billy, seeing him nod, his hand on his chin.

"How was your day?" I tried to break the awkward silence. The phone rang, I jumped slightly, Billy changed the ringer again. It's now a Korn song… why can't my Dad be normal?

"Can you get that?" I asked him, staring at Kira. He nodded, wheeling over to the phone receiver, and picked it up.

"Hello?" He said, cheerfully.

"Oh, hello Ernie! Carlisle? Why are you at the Swan's house?" My eyes widened, had something happened? Oh, god, please don't tell me Alice is hurt again.

"What? No Kira's fine… wait, Edward came with them? No I haven't seen him." His eyes widened, "We'll be right over. Jake, stuff Kira in the car! We're going on a road trip!" I starred at him like he was insane. It would've been normal had he actually hung up the phone. He quickly noticed, and hung up.

I sighed, walking into my room, and picked Kira up.

"JAKE! We're coming too!" Morgan yelled, slamming open my front door. Seth was right behind her.

"What happened to the Ginger Midget?" Morgan asked, I glared at her.

"I'll explain in the car." I pushed past the dynamic duo and walked to Kira's truck.

"What the hell happened here? Did Leah try singing 'Green Finch and Linnett bird' again?" Morgan joked. My mouth was open in shock. I handed Kira to my Dad, and I walked over to the car, taking in a big breath.

"Edwards gone." I stated, talking to myself.

"No dip, Sherlock." Morgan crossed her arms, walking over to the car.

"I think a rock hit the window." Morgan pulled a rock from the front seat.

"I think that Edward was kidnapped." Seth stated. Morgan smiled, walking over, and patting his head.

"Good boy." I sighed, looking at Morgan.

"Does this mean I should use my car?" I sighed. Don't get me wrong, I love my Rabbit, but I know Morgan and Seth will take up all the back seat, so I can't let Kira lie down.

"Yep." Morgan laughed, "Throw me the keys! I'll drive it over here!" What the hell, I don't think she'll hurt it. I fished the keys out of my pocket, and threw them at her. I saw her flinch; she put her hand in front of her face, catching them. I need to remember she isn't a wolf. Morgan sped off, excited to drive my car.

Seth walked over to me, and elbowed me.

"I guess Kira's going to have to lean on you while you drive." He smirked at me.

"I guess Morgan and you are going to be snogging on the back seat?" I glared at him, he grinned, and nodded.

"Probably." Gees, he wouldn't know a joke if it came up right behind him and slapped him on the ass.

"Jake, can I tell you a secret? Dog to Dog, Wolf to Wolf, Macho to Macho?" I raised my eyebrow, what the heck is he blabbering about.

"Sure." I shrugged.

"I've imprinted on Morgan." I almost dropped Kira. I didn't though.

"SINCE WHEN!" I yelled at him. He shushed me.

"Since I first saw her. I just don't want to tell her yet because I find it adorable that she tries so hard to get me to notice her. Is that so wrong?" I smiled, holding Kira with one arm, with the other arm I slapped Seth on the back like brothers would.

"My little boy is growing up!" I joked around, Seth laughed.

"Don't cry Mama! I'll visit! And, I'll make sure I don't let ya down." He put on a little British accent. We both heard tire sounds, and a loud HONK.

"Hey! Let's go!" Morgan yelled, sitting in the drivers seat.

"Get out of my chair." I ordered her, walking over to the passenger's door. Morgan opened it, and I put Kira in, buckling her up. I then walked to the drivers seat, and pulled Morgan out of the chair, and I sat down. Kira's head flopped on my shoulder.

"Don't worry, Kira, you'll be okay." I whispered to her, kissing her forehead. Seth and Morgan sat down in the back seat.

We were about to drive off, when I heard Billy yell at me.

"Don't leave without your Father! I taught you better!" I laughed, turning off the car, as Seth got out, and helped Billy in, and stuffed his wheelchair in the trunk.

**~Alice's POV, at Charlie's house~**

"Dad, are you okay?" I asked my Dad, who was pacing back and forth. I was sitting on the couch, hugging a pillow. Rosalie was sitting on Emmett's lap. Emmett was hugging her.

"Alice, sorry for the New Moon quote, but, you're a magnet for danger. To add effect, I'll add another… I've never seen someone so prone to life threatening idiocy." I sighed. Both of those quotes were true. Why couldn't Stephenie Meyer write it right? Like, about Jasper and I? Well, I have to admit it; it is pretty cool to be said in the book. There was a knock at the front door.

"Ernie! It's Bert! Let me in!" I sighed; I was hoping it was Kira, so I could know she was all right. Charlie walked over to the door, and looked through the peephole. He opened the door, letting Bert in. I buried my head in the pillow. It smelled like Febreeze.

"Is the shrimpette okay?" Bert asked Charlie, I heard Rosalie snicker when she heard my nickname. I heard footsteps come near me; I didn't take my head out of the pillow. It was the thing keeping me from going totally insane, or whatever you'd call it. Maybe hysterical is a better word. Someone sat next to me on the couch. I didn't care, all I wanted was to just know that Kira, Jake, Morgan, and Seth are okay.

I felt two arms go around me, hugging me.

"Alice, it's me. I'm here, you don't need to suffocate yourself with the pillow." I felt something pull the pillow away from my face. I looked up at Jasper, seeing him throw the pillow behind him, seeing it hit both Rosalie AND Emmett's faces. Jasper put his hand on my face, wiping his thumb under my eye.

"Hey, Jasper, don't you dare ruin her makeup!" Rosalie snapped at him. Jasper stopped, but left his hand on my face.

"She was crying, I was just wiping away her tears." He told Rosalie smoothly. I blushed, I hadn't noticed I was crying. I sniffed, and I tackled him in hug, crying.

"Alice, are you feeling alright?" I heard Carlisle ask me. I didn't move.

"Dad, I think all she needs is Jasper." I heard Emmett say. EMMETT FREAKIN CULLEN WAS BEING SERIOUS!

"Aw, Emmett, you are so considerate of my little sister!" I heard Rosalie coo at him.

"So, Bert, where's Billy?" Charlie asked Bert, trying to break the awkward silence.

"He just texted me right before I got here. He said they'd be here in probably an hour." Charlie nodded, looking back at Jasper and me. I had stopped crying. Jasper began stroking my head, like I was a cat. I snuggled him, he leaned closer to me, kissing me quickly.

Not quick enough though.

"Jasper. Whitlock. Cullen. What the hell did you just DO!" Charlie stomped over to us, I looked at him quickly, my eyes widened. He looked pretty angry.

"Well, Ernie, he ki—" Bert tried to answer.

"I know what he did. It was a rhetorical question!" Charlie cut him off.

"Dad, you sound mad. But, it was Jasper, and not Edward, so why are you getting angry?" Rosalie asked, sounding obnoxious. Carlisle coughed.

"Wow, Rosalie. Great way to make an impression on my Dad." Emmett joked. Rosalie shrugged.

"Tell me, what happened? I'm at work, thinking about something important, when I get a call from Carlisle telling me to come over here immediately! What the heck happened?" Bert walked over to my Dad's special chair, and sat in it. Both Rosalie and I shared the same expression of emotion on our faces. Shock, pure shock.

"He's sitting in Dad's special chair." I whispered, while Rosalie just stared at him.

"You look like you're trying to catch flies, Rosie." Bert chuckled.

"Well, I see where Kira gets the nicknaming gene from." Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"Why, are you talking about Little Old Me?" Bert put on a Southern Accent. I laughed, I knew Jasper chuckled.

"Jasper, care to explain the call to everyone?" Carlisle walked over to me, and pulled a thermometer out of his jacket pocket, and pulled out an alcohol wipe, and wiped down the thermometer, before sticking it in my mouth. My eyes widened. I guess I had a funny face, because both Rosalie and Emmett ran over, and took pictures of me with their phones.

"Oh my god! Look at this!" Rosalie showed her phone to Emmett, who let out a roar of laughter.

"Send that to Alice and Jasper! That's amazing!" He wiped his eye, pretending to wipe away a tear. The thermometer beeped, and Carlisle took it.

"Normal temperature… Rosalie do you have a flashlight by any chance?" Carlisle asked Rosalie. Rosalie looked at him weirdly, before throwing him her car keys.

"The flashlight is the pig keychain. Press the button." Carlisle did so, pointing it at my eye. The pig OINKED really loudly, and obnoxiously, causing Carlisle to jump, dropping the keys.

"Preferable one that doesn't make sound?" He chuckled, Charlie walked over to him, holding a flashlight.

"Here." Carlisle thanked him, and turned the flashlight on, shining it in my eye.

"This is going on youtube!" Emmett yelled, using his phone as a video camera now. That man is going to be a director one day, but a director for what, I can't say.

~FF, Jake's POV, outside Charlie's house~

"Okay, Jake, you remember what I told you?" Billy ordered me, grabbing a random towel I don't know why was in my Rabbit, and he tied it around his neck.

"Morgan, send the text!" He put his hand in the air, Morgan did so, and the door magically opened.

"Three…Two…One…CHARGE!!!" Billy yelled, rolling to the door, and flew inside, the towel flowing behind him.

"NAnanananananananananah BILLY MAN!!!!!!" Morgan began singing the Batman theme song. I sighed, grabbing Kira, and walked in behind them.

"Jake?" I heard her ask weakly. I looked down at her. I smiled, kissing her forehead.

"Good Morning Sunshine." I walked into the house, Rosalie closing the door behind me.

"Kira!" Alice smiled happily. She began counting us, like a Roll Call.

"Someone's missing." Rosalie said, surprised.

**~Alice's POV~**

So I wasn't the only one who had noticed. My eyes widened, noticing the missing person. Well, not NOTICING noticing, cause the person is missing, but I figured out who was not there.

"Edward is missing." My eyes widened, I felt so guilty, I noticed that when I had wished to see them, I had forgotten Edward! And, now he's gone! Rosalie's eyes widened, Carlisle cast mini eye daggers at the wall near 'Billy man'.

"Where is my son?" He sounded venomous. The creepy part was that he was smiling.

"We don't know. We walked to Kira's truck where Edward was asleep, and when we got there… there was a rock on the seat, and the window was shattered, and there was no Edward." Morgan said, not taking a breath at all during that. Gees, that girl had lungs!

"So that's who he was talking about…" Rosalie murmured.

"Okay, now I'm confused. Who is HE?" Bert looked at Rosalie through squinted eyes.

Rosalie quickly told them the whole conversation between the guy and us.

"We thought he had meant Kira and Jake." She finished telling them.

"I feel so guilty. We never thought about Edward, we ignored him, and now he's missing. Who could've taken him?" I asked, everyone looked at me like a stupid child.

"Are you serious?" Morgan said, bluntly, "It was Bella!" My eyes widened.

Rosalie got up, and hit her on the back of the head.

"Gibbs ATTACK!" Emmett yelled, jumping up and down.

"We don't know if it was Bella or not." Jake told us.

"Is Kira okay?" I looked at her. She looked kind of dead.

"Yeah, I'm fine Munchkin." She sounded strained.

"Hey! The Ginger Midget is awake!" Morgan clapped. Mood swings much…

"I'm not a Ginger Midget, you little Tan Twit." Kira snapped, "I'm a leprauchan."

Jake laughed, I smiled. Jasper shook his head in amusement.

"Jasper, your hair looks like a mop." Rosalie noted.

"Jacob, put me down please?" Kira asked him.

"Kira, I don't think you're ready yet. No offense, but you look like shit. But, a good kind of shit, if that makes sense." I sighed, yawning. I began blinking slowly, my eyes felt like sand. Jasper quickly picked me up, I gasped.

"You're tired. You need rest." I shrugged lazily, laying my head on his shoulder.

**~Kira's POV~**

I feel like Shit.

**~Rosalie's POV~**

For some weird reason, I had a sudden urge to see the date.

"What day is it?" I asked no one in particular.

"Well, Princess Buttercup, it's Thursday. That's the day after Wednesday, and the day before Friday. Can you say Friday?" Morgan asked, I glared at her.

"F-U-C-K Y-O-U. That's how you spell it." Morgan clapped.

"Very good Rosalie! You get a blue star!" Rosalie spit at her.

"What DATE is it?" I asked. Morgan smiled at me.

"I don't have any idea." I sighed.

"It's December 21st" My eyes widened.

"They're leaving in 5 days." I whispered.

"Ugh, 5 days. This sucks!" Kira sounded dramatic, putting her hand over her eyes.

"Kira, you're tired." Jake insisted.

"You just want to get her in bed." Emmett joked. I smiled.

"THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID!" I yelled. I heard Alice whine. I didn't know I was THAT loud.

"You need some nice hot coffee." Morgan insisted, and was about to walk into the kitchen.

"No you don't. I need to question you." Charlie ordered her.

**~Kira's POV~**

"Jake, can I get some coffee?" I asked him.

"No, but you can come into the kitchen with me while I make you coffee." I smiled and nodded.

"Mah Hero." I put on a funny accent.

"My lady." He tried to sound like Tim Curry. It failed. He quickly put me on my feet, and led me to the kitchen.

"What kind of coffee do you like?" He looked through Charlie's pantry.

"Vanilla Chai." I stated, sitting at the kitchen table. He smiled and walked over to me.

"I need to do something quickly." He kissed me quickly. I kissed back, blushing.

"Que Quowle." He whispered in my ear, I blinked confused.

"What does that mean?" I looked at him, he smiled slyly.

"I'll tell you soon. Not now though, I want to leave you in suspense." I giggled.

"What if I google it?" I threatened playfully. He snorted.

"Like you know how to spell it." Damn, he got me there.

~FF, It's now December 26th, Airport time. Kira's POV~

"I can't believe we have to leave." I heard Alice sigh, as Jasper and Jacob helped us get all our luggage out of Charlie's police cruiser. I now know why Alice calls it the Magic Trunk. It's freaking huge!

"Alice, Kira, be safe, you hear?" Charlie said, trying to sound all Macho Man, but I saw the tears in his eyes.

"I'll miss ya Shrimpette. I'll miss ya more my little Kira-beera-bear." Dad cried into a hanky. Billy had already wished us goodbye.

"You better not get in trouble!" Morgan yelled at us, "Expecially you Alice!"

She laughed, and nodded.

"Bye! Text us!" Seth yelled. I saw Rosalie walk over to us. She hugged me, and skillfully unzipped my carry-on backpack, and stuck something in there, and zipped it back up. She did the same for Alice. From the corner of my eye, I saw Alice hug Jasper.

"Ugh, save all the lovey mushy crap for the gate, you two." Alice pouted at me, I saw Jasper grab her hand, as they both pulled one of her bags along behind them. Jake kneeled down in front of me.

"Get on." He ordered. I shrugged, hopping on his back, as he rolled both of my suitcases behind him.

**~At the Gate, Alice's POV~**

We had made it through security, Jasper still holding my hand. I sighed, this would be the last time I saw him for a while.

"Alice, hand me your phone." I looked at him confused, but did as he told me too. He quickly pulled me in, and pressed a button on my phone, and kissed me, I heard the camera sound on my phone go off. I quickly pulled away, and fiddled with my phone some more and then handed it back to me.

"So you'll always remember our kisses we've had, and think about all the ones to come in the future." I looked at my phone, which now had Jasper and my kiss as my wallpaper. I blushed, and went on my tip toes, and kissed him.

"Thanks." I said, before hugging him. I thought of a brilliant idea. I pulled my long sleeve up slightly, revealing my turquoise bracelet. I took the bracelet off, and handed it to Jasper.

"So you won't forget me. You keep it, and give it back when we meet again. So you'll have a piece of me with you until I get back." I smiled, as we kissed again.

**~Kira's POV~**

Gees, those two are so mushy. I on the other hand was still on Jake's back. People have commented, and a lot of old ladies have come up to us, and told us how wonderful we are as a married couple. Weird old bats.

"Here's your gate." Jake sighed, kneeling down, letting me off his back. I slipped off with ease.

"Yeah. Flight 29, to Dallas." I sighed, thinking of how empty I'll feel without Jake.

"Kira, you don't have to go." He said, grabbing my hands, staring into my eyes. My eyes widened, sadness in them.

"I have to go, Jake."

"No you don't!"

"Yes, I do."

"You could stay with me. Kira, I will protect you." He pleaded. My eyes watered, staring at him.

"Jake…" I said, quietly. He knelt down on his knees, his hands still holding mine.

"Kira. Stay with me."

"No, I need to go."

"No, you need to stay." His skin began to warm up.

"I need to go."

"NO YOU DON'T!" His skin was burning. I snapped.

"YES I DO! JACOB! Will you stop being so SELFISH for once, and think about someone else for once!" I was now spewing fire, not literally though.

"I'm not being selfish! I'm thinking about you!" He yelled at me, standing up, glaring.

"Flight 29 now boarding, row A." I saw Alice move. I looked at my Ticket. I was A as well. I turned to leave, when Jake grabbed my hands.

"Kira, don't go… I need you! Don't YOU DARE LEAVE!" I glared at him.

"You are being so SELFISH! JAKE, YOU'RE NOT ACTING LIKE YOURSELF!" I went over the edge, I slapped him right across the face. I then calmed down, and saw his shocked, hurt expression. I began crying, grabbing my carry-on, and ran off to the gate, sobbing. I threw the boarding pass at the flight attendant, who looked sympathetically at me.

This wasn't supposed to happen like this! I was supposed to have a good remembering of Jake, of him kissing me right before I left, not of us fighting! Now, when I think of him, I'll remember the hurt look on his face. Ugh! That stupid, hot, amazing guy! I began sobbing, as the other flight attendant showed me to my seat. Weird, because I passed Alice.

"Kira… are you alright?" I heard her ask. I didn't reply, I just walked to my seat, where my seat buddy was sitting. She had her head buried in a book. I sat down, and tried to calm down. I took shallow ragged breaths.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" The woman sitting next to me had a cold voice. Her words held mock worry.

"No nothings wrong." I lied.

"It's not good to lie to your aunt, now is it Kira?" My eyes widened, I looked at my seat buddy, finally seeing her hair. She had the exact same hair color as me. She closed her book, and turned her head. I was looking straight into blood red eyes.

"How is my Neice Kira doing?" She sounded venomous.

"Hi… Aunt Vicky."

"Welcome to Flight 29 Down." She sounded teasing, almost like she wanted to see my reaction.

"One wrong move from you, and the plane goes down." She smiled evilly.

**~Alice's POV~**

Kira had passed me. She was crying. I had asked her what was wrong, but she hadn't listened to me.

"I wonder who she's sitting next too." I wondered aloud, "I wonder who I'm going to be sitting next to…" I trailed off, looking out the window. I turned around again, to see if anyone was stopping to sit in the aisle seat next to me. I gasped, seeing someone was already there.

"Hi, sorry I didn't see you there." I put my hand to my chest, feeling my heart pound.

"It's fine. Sorry if I scared you." The person was a He. His voice sounded familiar. I bent forward slightly, trying to get a better look at his face, my hand touched his, and I gasped. His skin was cold as ice. I kept leaning over, trying to see his face, I was almost leaning on him pretty much. What happened next was unexpected. He with speed, he turned and faced me, and he had kissed me. He leaned me so my head hit the window, I couldn't escape. His lips were freezing!

I began getting light-headed. He noticed, and moved away from my lips, our noses touched. I was gasping for breath. There were black dots covering my vision. I passed out for a minute. I felt something cold on my forehead. I opened my eyes, my vision still blurry.

"Am I so much of a good kisser that I made you pass out?" His voice sounded so familiar. I blinked a few times, my vision becoming clearer, until I saw his face.

"E-Edward?" I stared at him. He looked like Edward… I mean he kind of resembled him.

"I'm glad you remember me, Alice." He came closer to me, smelling my hair, "My little pixie." I shivered.

"What's wrong, do I scare you?" He smirked at me, playing with a strand of my hair.

"Your skin… It's pale white and ice cold, you're incredible strong… what are you?" I looked at him, trying not to show fear.

"Think Alice. I want you to guess." His nose touched mine again, he stared deeply into my eyes. My eyes widened. No… he couldn't be… he just couldn't!

**~Jake's POV~**

**DEAR KIRA**,

**Nayeli Que Quowle.**

**From Jake.**

She may not know what it means, but I'm pretty sure she'll figure it out.

**~Alice's POV~**

"I know what you are…" My eyes were like saucers, as it all finally went into place in my head.

"And that would be?" He asked me, flirtatiously.

"You're a _Vampire_."

* * *

** WOOT! I'm here! I got home at 5 and finished at 10:38! Woot... Yeah, sorry no big authors note today.**

** Alice: Aww sadness. Well, she doesn't own anything but the plot.**

** I would love to get to 160 reviews! I love you all!**


	22. Welcome to Jacksonville

**I would like to thank:**

**wickedlittleskittle (LOVE YA KIRA!)**

** Matison-Clearwater **

**eeyore-ft-tigger **

**RaNd0mAlIi. **

**RJRRAA **

**that'smejustdeal **

**poptard005 (LOVE YA MORGAN!)**

**stephmcgirr **

**cloudNrain (Number 160!!!)**

**Everyone here and who reviewed gets birthday cake! LOVE! Also, I'm so excited, I went to Target today, and I got shorts today! And swimsuits! YAYS! I'm having a good day!! **

* * *

**~Alice's POV~**

"Yes, I am. I'm glad you figured it out." He leaned in again. I leaned back. The flight attendant passed us, and smiled.

"Oh, are you two having your honeymoon?" She smiled slyly at me. My jaw dropped.

"No, nothing like that. We're just having a vacation together." Edward smiled at her. She melted… not literally. I don't think Edward can make people melt. She skipped away, but not before giving me a jealous look.

"Alice, you do exactly as I say, or Kira will never be able to make up with her precious Wolf boy again." My eyes widened. Kira and Jake got into a fight? Also… whose wolf boy?

"Why did you call him wolf boy?" I asked, he smirked.

"You don't need to know. All you need to worry about right now is how you're going to tell your and my family about… _us." _I put my hand in front of my face as a shield. He licked my hand. I shivered. GROSS!

"That wasn't gross, that was just showing you that I can be with you and not want to suck your blood." My eyes widened. He could read my mind! Are you serious?

"Yes, I am serious." He smiled. I frowned. That isn't fair. Hm… maybe he won't read my mind if I ask him not too…

'Please don't read my mind. I just can't bear it. I have to get over Jasper, so please don't.' He smiled at me, and nodded.

"Works for me." He kissed my hand. Ugh, I feel so wrong, like I'm betraying Jasper! He will understand right?

_**~Alice's Thoughts of How This Will Happen~**_

_"Jasper! I'm back home!" I skip to him, with Edward trailing behind me. Jasper smiles at me._

_"Welcome home! I missed you!" He leans in for a kiss, but I turn my head._

_"Promise you won't be mad at me, but I need to tell you something." I took in a big breath, "Edward is a Vampire, and he kissed me, and he read my mind and I asked him not too, and he didn't just because I said I was trying to get over you and…" Jasper cut me off._

_"YOU KISSED HIM! HOW DARE YOU! I actually waited to see you, and I find out you kissed my brother!" He slapped me._

_**~End Thought~**_

Ugh, I really hope that doesn't happen.

"Wait, you said you wouldn't drink my blood… but then…" My eyes widened, realization dawned on my face. He smirked.

"The plane. You do one thing wrong, and I'll suck the blood of all the plane passengers. Oh, and to make it more interesting, I'll send James to kill your family, and I'll turn you into a Vampire." He smiled, and kissed my cheek.

"What do you say? Will you be my girlfriend?" I squeezed my eyes shut, and nodded, my fingers crossed behind my back. He sniffed my hair, his skin was freezing.

_'Jasper… I'm sorry.'_ I thought, tears welling up in my eyes. Edward eyes widened, and he hugged me.

"Don't cry, Alice. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. Please don't cry! You're to happy to cry." He stroked my hair again, tears streaming down my face. He wiped under my eye, and he kissed my forehead.

"I shouldn't have kissed you like that. I should've asked." His nose touched mine again.

"Can I kiss you?" He asked, I cried still. He gave me a peck on the lips, and then rested my head on his shoulder. He still stroked my head, letting me cry.

"Listen, Alice, I need to tell you something. Stay away from Vicky. She will kill you on sight, if I'm not around. Bella wants you dead, and cause Bella's mom is Vicky…" My eyes widened.

"What?" I asked through sniffles. I felt Edward smile.

"Nothing. Just rest. You're going to be in Jacksonville soon." He slipped something into my hand.

I clasped my hand around the object. It wasn't a gun, and it wasn't a weapon.

He chuckled, "It's a phone. It's for you to contact me without anyone else knowing. It has my number programmed into it." I nodded, closing my eyes. His skin made me tired, probably just because I hadn't gotten sleep last night.

**~Kira's POV~**

"Why are you here?" I glared at her. She smiled at me.

"I thought you wanted to know more about your mother… and me." She pointed to the black folder containing all the information about my mother. I nodded.

"I do want to know." I didn't show any emotion on my face. She chuckled.

"I won't hurt you. That's all for James. He called dibs on you since we first saw you." She smiled, "Plus, I won't hurt my only niece. Just think of this as Aunty and Niece bonding. In other words, you don't have a choice. Also, did I mention that Edward is sitting with Alice?"

I sneered, what the hell was Edward doing here?

"That mutt tried to warn you about us, but you didn't listen. I think your words were… 'Stop being so selfish?' Harsh… he was trying to tell you that there were Vampires on the plane." My heart sank. I had said those things to Jake, when in fact he was just trying to warn me? God, I feel horrible.

"So, tell me Aunty, what happened to you?" I made sure she knew that there was a hidden insult in that sentence. She smiled, "Just like my sister." She put an arm around me.

"Well, I ran away from the accident, noticing you were alive. I knew she was dead. We were twins for god sake! Of course I knew when she was hurt! Well, I ran into the woods, and I met James. I fell in love with him at first glance. He was beautiful." She smiled, remembering the first time she met him.

"He kind of made me pregnant. I had the kid 9 months later. He then turned me into a Vampire, and well, here I am." She put her hand in front of her, like she was posing for a picture.

"What happened to the kid? Oh, don't tell me that I'm actually your child!" I put my hands in an 'X'. She rolled her eyes.

"No. Charlie took the kid away. He didn't know who I was until after I had left."

"And, who are you actually?" I smirked, I guess we are bonding… kind of.

"Victoria Wakefield. Wife of James Wakefield, the Island Killer. Our daughter didn't look like either one of us. It was strange. You'd think she'd be half Vampire! I figured out just recently that James wasn't the father. It was another man. I went around when I was human. I don't remember who the father was though. My daughter was Bella." My eyes widened. So that means…

"Bella's my… _cousin_?" Vicky nodded.

"Listen, when you get in Jacksonville, we'll disappear for now. We will appear again. Just a heads up. Also, I want you to get some new clothes. You resemble your mother to much." I looked at her weirdly.

"Is that a hint?" I asked, she smiled.

"Your bags are history." My jaw dropped.

"Who done it?" I asked, threateningly.

"Even I don't know." She shrugged, "But there are claw marks all over them."

My eyes widened. Jake wouldn't of!

**~Edward's POV~**

_'Oh, that girl is so lucky… she isn't even worth being near him.'_ I heard that thought from many girls around me. She is worth being near me!

_'Edward… hows it going up there? Back here's great. I'm bonding with my niece!' _I heard Vicky think toward me. I smiled, she was so unpredictable! One minute she's trying to kill Kira, the next she's trying to bond with her!

_'Oh, if you're wondering… I am being nice now because she's now James target. I can't touch her. I probably will try and protect her… maybe.'_ I sighed, that damn woman. She told me the plan earlier, that when we got to Jacksonville, we'll disappear for a while, and then reappear when… I actually don't know when.

I saw an image go through my mind. It was of 4 black suitcases all slashed up, all with paint written in giant letters saying '_Alice S._' on them. Then next to them are green suitcases that had a bunny on them, they said _'Touch these bags, and I'll send my mutant rabbits after you… yeah I have mutant rabbits. They eat human flesh. –Kira_.' Someone had slashed their bags? I looked behind me, catching a horrible musty smell.

There was a Damn wolf on board. That or someone who's around wolves a lot.

**~FF, plane is just landing in airport in Jacksonville Alice's POV~**

As the pilot's voice came over the plane intercom, I felt something leave. I looked to my left, seeing that Edward had disappeared! Weird…

"Excuse me, but would you like to leave Miss?" A flight attendant asked me. I laughed, grabbing my carry-on, and walked out of the plane, and into the gate of the airport. I took in a big breath, glad to be out of a plane, and on land. What a weird flight… I saw Edward, and he gave me a phone… MY PHONE!

I quickly zipped open my carry-on, and took out my phone, and powered it on. It took a few seconds to get all the messages, and I was surprised when it did.

**14 NEW MESSAGES, 5 MISSED CALLS, 5 VIOCEMAILS.**

Wow, I didn't know I was so popular. I opened my missed calls.

_'Wow… 3 from Jasper, 1 from Rosalie, and 1 from Charlie.'_ I thought to myself, dialing Jasper's number. It rang about 3 times, when I remembered Edward. I couldn't talk to Jasper now! I hung up quickly, feeling horrible.

"Alice! Hey!" Kira ran to me, hugging me.

"Kira! Thank gosh you're okay!" I hugged her back.

"I was so worried… what did he do to you?" Kira held onto my shoulders, and looked at my face. My eyes welled up with tears.

"He didn't…" She sounded shocked. I nodded.

"And, I'm now his… girl-girlfriend." I sobbed. Kira patted my head.

"You didn't do that on your own free will did you?" I shook my head no.

"I can't talk to Jasper now… I feel so ashamed!" I wiped the tears away. Kira looked sympathetically at me.

"Well, nothing worse could happen now, right?" I looked hopeful at her. She didn't look at me. She was hiding something, but I didn't want to pry.

"So, are you going to look at your phone?" I asked her, she perked up, and smiled. She quickly pulled out her cell phone, and opened it. My mouth opened in shock.

"You didn't…" I laughed. Kira grinned.

"Yep. My phone was on the whole time. I'm such a rebel." She slung her arm around me, pressing a few buttons on her phone.

"What the hell?" She looked at her phone.

"What is it?" I asked, peering at her phone.

"What does Nayeli Que Quowle mean?" She sounded mad. I shrugged.

"It's sounds foreign." She glared at me.

"No shit Sherlock. How'd you know, Captain Obvious?" I smiled.

"Cause I'm Smarticle." She laughed, pulling me along to the luggage pickup place.

"HEY! MOM! DAD! THAT'S THEM! I'm SURE OF IT! HEY! YOU TWO ARE KIRA AND ALICE RIGHT?" Both Kira and I looked over to see a girl waving like a deranged maniac at us, her blonde hair hitting her face and arm.

"Tis' I." Kira smiled, running over to the girl. I shrugged, following her, a feeling of worry beginning to form for some reason.

"You're Alice right? I know I'm right!" She pointed at Kira. I laughed, she looked at me.

"No, you must be Alice!" She pointed at me. I grinned and nodded.

"That means that you're Kira!" She pointed at Kira who grinned.

"Indeed." She curtly nodded.

"I'm Paige! It's awesome that you guys are finally here! Charlie has been calling us like a mad man!" She giggled, hugging me.

"Oh, I forgot. Mom and Dad are getting your luggage! So, we can talk here until they get back!" Paige then hugged Kira.

"So, I heard you two have boyfriends?" She slyly looked at us. I like this girl, she's an equal of hyperness to me. Kira's phone's ring tone of 'Barbie Girl' went off.

"Hello? Oh, hey Rose! It's me, Karen! You know, the blonde girl from that show? You don't remember me? Like, that's so, like, rude! Like, totally!" Kira talked to Rosalie. Paige was looking at Kira like she had two heads or something.

"Paige, you asked about boyfriends… well… I need some guy help." I looked at Paige pleadingly. She smiled.

"I'm all ears honey."

"Well…" I was about to tell her, when two people ran up to us, with worried looks on their faces.

"Girls! We have horrible news! Some kids came and slashed all of your bags! Everything is ruined!" My eyes widened! NO!

"Everything?" I sounded almost hysterical. I had hidden some things in there that I wanted to keep safe, like a scrapbook, and my twilight shirts, and my books, and my nice dress, and my hair stuff, and… and!

"Not everything. There was a giant bag that wasn't ruined in your stuff." The woman pointed at me. I relaxed, that's where all of that was.

"What about my stuff?" Kira asked, looking slightly panicked. I woman shook her head. Kira looked horrified.

"No… NO!" She yelled. She hung up on Rosalie, and she ran over and hugged me.

"All my T-shirts… all my good T-shirts! Gone! Gone forever!" She was such a drama queen, but I couldn't blame her.

"Alice, in your bag, all of your clothes were torn, even in the little bag. But everything that wasn't clothes was fine." The man said, Kira perked up.

"My shoes?" She looked hopefully.

"They were okay." The man sounded like a doctor telling people their loved ones would be fine.

"What about mine?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Afraid not." Paige perked up for some reason.

"SHOPPING!!!" She yelled. Dang, she's a Florida version of Rosalie!

"Oh god…" Kira mumbled. I smiled at her. Shopping could be fun! Note the giant word COULD.

"Oh, we forgot to introduce ourselves! I'm Ellie Michaels, and this is my husband, Mark Michaels. And, this is our daughter Paige Michaels." I nodded, Kira was sulking about going shopping.

"What's your problem, leprechaun? Brighten up!" Paige yelled, running over to Kira, and putting a picture of someone in front of her.

"This is my fictional boyfriend, Jacob Black. He's very very hot. You can look at his picture to cheer up." Uh-oh… bad idea.

"Paige… _DANGER! DANGER WILL ROBINSON_!" I yelled, flailing my arms around. She looked at me confused.

"Danger—wha?" She looked back at Kira, who was glaring at her.

"HE'S MY _BOYFRIEND_!" She yelled. I flinched.

"Jake is a real person, Paige, and Kira and him are a couple." The look on Paige's face was… shock, and then turned to total respect.

"You're going out with him? You are my idol!" Paige was practically kissing Kira's feet now, or bowing. Max and Ellie laughed.

"Paige, if you want to go shopping, we should hurry before the malls close!" Kira and I looked at them like the were speaking a foreign language.

"MallS? As in more than one?" Paige nodded, smiling.

"Of course. Girls, you're not in Forks anymore." Paige grabbed my arm, and began skipping away, with me trying to keep up.

**~At Paige's house after MANY MANY hours of Shopping Kira's POV~**

That…Was…HELL...ON…Earth! I thought Rosalie was bad! Paige was dragging us into store after store! She even made us get haircuts…FREAKING HAIR CUTS! She made us try on the most obscure things. Alice has kind of been crushed by all of her bags. Paige had a ball with little Alice. I on the other hand, I had a fair amount of bags…

"KIRA! SURPRISE! I bought you more clothes! They're PINK!" I will kill this child. I glared at her. Alice gulped.

"Just kidding. These are for Alice." The look on Alice's face was priceless. It was like she had been spotted as a criminal. PRICELESS! I pulled out my phone and took a picture.

"MORE BLACKMAIL!" I yelled. Paige grinned, and then she put her pointer finger in the air.

"I have an idea!" She sounded like a obvious person.

"Freaking great. What's your idea, Ivan Idea?" She started laughing.

"You're so hilarious! Ivan Idea! If you say it slowly it becomes 'I Have An Idea!' You genius!" Alice laughed, she is so slow sometimes.

"Well, my idea was to put your stuff down in your rooms, and then meet in Alice's room." Alice pouted.

"Why my room?"

"Cause it's the best." It was my turn to pout.

"Why her room da best?" I pointed at Alice. Paige sighed.

"Because your room has all the pictures of shirtless guys… consisting of JB." My eyes twinkled.

"When you say JB, do you mean Jacob Black?" Paige nodded, "I love you." I didn't even care she had pictures of my boyfriend shirtless. My 'Who Let The Dogs Out' ring tone went off, meaning Jake was calling me.

"JAKE!" I yelled into the receiver. I heard him chuckle.

"You're sounding not mad at me anymore. Listen, I have a surprise for you. I talked to Paige, Charlie gave me her number, and we have made a surprise for you and Alice. Speaking of Alice, Jasper said he got a call from her, but she hung up. Why? Did a bloodsucker get to her? Did a bloodsucker get to YOU?" My eyes widened, I hated surprises.

"WHO'S ON THE PHONE? I HOPE I'M NOT BEING TO LOUD FOR YOUR PHONE CONVERSATION!" Paige yelled into my ear, "IS IT JACOB? HI JACOB!" I pushed her away.

"Hi Paige." He laughed.

"He says Hello." I told Paige. She beamed, and began dragging me up the stairs.

"Follow us Alice!" Gees, this girl loves being the leader.

**~FF, Alice's room, Kira's POV~**

"Ok, wow, Alice, you're one lucky bitch, getting this room." I looked up, seeing a picture of Jackson Rathbone right above her bed. God just wants to be mean to her today, doesn't it? At least there isn't a-… I stopped the thought, seeing a giant Edward poster. Yep, God is just trying to hurt her. Alice gasped when she saw it. Paige's eyes widened in realization.

"You love Edward, don't you?" She asked, I clamped my hand over her mouth. Alice looked at the ground, her shoulders shaking. I heard a faint sigh come from nowhere. That damn Cullen was spying on us! Paige removed my hand, getting the fact to let the subject go. She walked over to a wooden desk, and opened a drawer. She pulled a Black and Red PC. Maybe it was a Dell, but who gives a flying SHIT about what it is? She ran over to Alice's king sized bed and jumped on it, opening the Laptop.

"Kira, Alice, come hither!" She pulled Alice onto the bed, seeing as she was closest. Alice gasped, seeing what was on the screen. Her face broke out into a smile, and she squealed. I smiled, glad she was normal-ish again. I walked over, and sat on Alice's back. She was lying on her stomach. I heard her gasp.

"Why are you gasping. I'm not THAT heavy!" I yelled at her. I heard a low chuckle coming from the computer. I whipped my head over to look at the computer.

"Surprise!" I saw Jake on the computer doing Jazz hands, grinning. I blushed, relieved I could actually see him again.

"I truly am surprised! It's so amazing to see you!" I could almost kiss him, but I couldn't seeing as though it isn't my laptop, so I just blew him a kiss.

"Come on girl! There aren't any germs on the laptop, just kiss the pic of him! I kiss posters of him all the time!" She put a hand over her mouth. I glared at her, but shrugged, and I kissed the computer screen. I looked at his face, seeing the slightest blush.

"Jacob Black, are you blushing?" I asked him, smiling. He crossed his arms.

"No." He sounded like a big baby, but he was mine.

"Anyway, I'm really sorry about the fight we had earlier. I sent you a text." He sounded guilty. I smiled.

"Yeah, I didn't understand it. Sorry." I sounded sheepish. He grinned.

"I'd say you were lying if you said you understood it! It was Quileute!" I nodded, I looked at Alice, who was staring at the computer.

"Are you wondering if Jasper has one of these things? What are they again?" I asked Paige.

"They are Laptops." She said, like a smartass.

"Holy Flipping Jesus! No way!" I seeped sarcasm into my voice.

"Oh, the account! It's called Skype!" I nodded, very interested in this 'Skype'.

"Wait… don't tell me you don't know what Skype is!" She sounded horrified.

"I do now!" I smiled, turning back to Jake, who was holding a piece of paper that said:

Kira. I'll give you a GIANT hint to what one of the words means! Que Qowle is a sentence that is 3 words. Stay is the first word. What is another word for in company of, and what is another word for I?" I thought over it for a few seconds.

"Another word for in company of… With?" He nodded, "Stay With. Another word for I… you?" I looked at him seeing if I got it right. He shook his head no.

"ME!" Paige yelled, I glared at her.

"Not you! He was talking to me… ME! That's the word! Paige, you're a genius!" I patted her head.

"So… put the words together!" Jake sounded impatient.

"Stay with me… STAY WITH ME!" I blushed. Jake nodded.

"Yep. You got it!" I blushed.

"I don't know what the other means, but it must be good and romantic…so, Nayeli." I said sheepishly, peering through my bangs. I saw Jake blushing.

"Do…Do you know what that means?" He asked, sounding shocked.

"No, but I have my hunches. Like, I like you or something." I said, he smiled.

"Until you figure it out, I need to tell you something." He looked at me through his computer. I looked at him, blushing slightly, wondering what he wanted to tell me. He opened his mouth to speak, when Seth came in to the computer screen as a blur.

"MORGAN'S MISSING!" Seth yelled. Alice and I looked shocked.

"Where is she?" I asked.

"In Jacksonville!" He yelled, running away from the screen. Jacob sighed.

"On that note, I need to tell you still."

"What is it Jake?" I looked slightly impatiently at him.

"I love you."

* * *

**Chapter done! YAY! I loved writing this! Okay, Paige is based off of xXWolfGurleXx. She is awesome! Her real name is Paige, so yeah! I'm feeling better, so I want to say…**

**Kira: AAAAH! Why! WHY DID YOU TELL US WHAT QUE QUOWLE MEANS AND NOT NAYELI? WHAT DID I SAY TO JAKE?**

**ME: I CAN'T TELL YOU! IT's A SURPRISE!**

**Kira: GRRR**

**Alice: Atleast he told you he loved you!**

**Kira: YEP!**

**Kristi: My birthday is tomorrow.**

**Kira: So is mine!**

**Me: Oh, there is a new poll! Its about LIYOL chapters, which one is your favorite is the question!**

**Alice: I thought the question was To Be or Not To Be.**

**Me: Hm… that's a good name for the sequal… I mean A fanfiction… Hehehehe…**

**Kristi: Shannon you are such a SPAZZ.**

**Me: I know. Also, the play is in a few weeks! Sorry if this chapter was short. Hehehehe… yeah.**

**Kira: Wow… I sat with my Aunt. Weird…**

**Kristi: Yeah… Shannon you're a genius.**

**Me: Thank you!**

**Kristi: I DIDN'T SAY THAT!**

**Me: You did on this! I made you say it! HAHAHAHA!**

**Paige: Shannon doesn't own Twilight or anything related to it except this Fanfiction. I am owned by xXWolfGurleXx. Kira is owned by—**

**Kira: SAY IT!**

**Paige: Say what?**

**Kira: SAY IT OUT LOUD**

**Paige: Kira is owned by no one. Morgan is owned by poptard005. Twilight is owned by Stephenie Meyer.**

**Me: Did you like this chapter?**

**Like it? Love it? Obsessed with it? Have a random story that relates to this somehow? I want to know! I read all reviews!**

**I would love to get to atleast 167 reviews! LOVE YA ALL!**


	23. Swim

**I would like to thank:**

**stephmcgirr **

**RJRRAA**

**TwilghtLover Now and forever **

**poptard005 (LOVE YA MORGAN!)**

**wickedlittleskittle (LOVE YOU KIRA!)**

**eeyore-ft-tigger **

**XxWolfGurlexX (LOVE YA PAIGE!)**

**cloudNrain (REVIEW 170! THANKS! Mabye you can get an OC, depends)**

**that'smejustdeal **

**Thank you for everyone that reviewed! All of you get BIRTHDAY CAKE! I love Birthday Cake, also I watched an amazing movie today! Remember Me was amazing! I cried! **

**Okay, So, I am so happy! I am totally in love with writing new chapters, so I probably will be updating alot. On another note, I have had more than 1K look at my page, and this story! Thank you! ENJOY!**

* * *

**~Kira's POV~**

"You…love me?" I asked him, shocked to say the least, "Why?"

Paige Gibbs slapped me; I turned around and glared at her.

"Why did you just bitch slap Kira?" Alice asked Paige. Paige giggled.

"I didn't. I just Gibbs slapped her." Alice looked confused.

"Who is Gibbs?" Alice asked. Both Paige and I stared at her like she was an alien. She probably was, because she doesn't know who Gibbs is.

"You've never heard of NCIS?" Jake asked Alice. She shook her head no. I Gibbs slapped her.

"Well then watch it!" I ordered. Alice grabbed her head.

"Brain DAMAGE! Why am I getting so abused by you Kira?" I grinned.

"Because I'm not near Rosalie. And, since you are her next blood relative, you are her substitute." I crossed my arms like it was obvious.

"WHERE THE HELL IS THE FAIRNESS IN THAT?" She yelled. I shrugged.

"There is none." I smiled, and yawned. Jake looked at me mock stern written all over his face.

"Now, Sweetums, you need your sleep. Skype me in the morning, okay?" I nodded, about to close the computer, when I heard ruckus come from Jake's side of the line.

"What's that?" I asked, he turned around, and I saw a familiar mop of blonde hair.

"Jasper?" I heard Alice ask, and then she shut the computer. I glared at her, and smacked her head. She cried out in pain.

"PAIGE! There's someone here to see you!" Ellie came up to Alice's room, and knocked.

"ALICE!" I heard Morgan's voice, as a lot of weight jumped on the bed on top of Alice.

"Who is that?" Paige asked, pointing to Morgan.

"I'm Morgan. And you are?" Morgan asked snootily.

"Maggie." Paige replied. Morgan nodded, and began giggling.

"We're M&M!" I chuckled. Paige laughed. Alice groaned. Morgan moved slightly so Alice could breath.

"Paige, what do you have for entertainment around here?" I asked Paige.

"Who's Paige?" Morgan asked. Paige raised her hand.

"I thought you were Maggie." Morgan sounded confused.

"We have foosball, ping-pong, air hockey, Wii, PS2, A pool, computers…" I heard only one word in that list.

"Did you say… a pool?" I asked. Paige nodded. My eyes sparkled.

"SWIMMING!" I yelled, hugging Paige.

"Um, guys, no offense, but could I go to sleep?" I heard Alice mumble. I smiled, and then pushed Morgan off the bed. She landed on the floor with a loud THUD.

"You heard the kid. OUT!" I yelled, Alice moved, so her head was on the pillow.

"Where will I sleep?" Morgan asked. Alice pulled her head up, and smiled.

"You can share this bed with me. Or if Paige has a cot…" Paige rolled off the bed, and landed on Morgan.

"FUTON!" She yelled, pulling out a mattress from under the bed. Alice, Morgan, and I stared at it like it was a new object not known to human life.

"What's a futon?" Alice asked. I smacked her head again, and pointed to the mattress.

"THAT'S A FUTON!" I yelled.

"You've never seen futon's in Forks?" Paige asked, looking at us like we were deprived children.

"Come on Kira. Let's leave Alice and Morgan to sleep, I'll show you to your room." Paige pulled me off the bed. I landed on my ass.

"Why the hell did you do that?" I asked. Paige pouted.

"What's you problem?" She asked me. I glared at her.

"I'm sarcastic and have a smartass attitude! It's a natural defense against drama, bullshit, and stupidity. And I don't give a fuck if you're offended." I shot back at her. She shrugged, pulling me out of the room.

"Oh, first…" I turned around, and looked at Alice, who was glaring at me. Morgan was setting up the futon.

"I know you I've walked with you once upon a dream…" I began singing. Alice grabbed a pillow, and threw it at my face. I closed the door, so the pillow hit it.

"AND STAY OUT!" Gees, that girl really likes sleep.

Paige led me down the hall, to a black door. She opened it, and I was in awe. Jacob posters were everywhere! It was amazing! And, it was HUGE!

"I thought you said-" I began.

"I said Alice's room was better because she's not family. She's a guest. You're my cuz, so of course you're going to get the better room." Paige led me inside. I smiled, I love her.

"Before you go to sleepy lala land, tell me about what happened with Alice and Jasper." She ordered me, turning on the light. This room had black and green all over it. My bags were propped up next to the green closet.

I walked over to my Master Bed, which was adorned with a Jacob blanket, and pillowcases. I belly-flopped the bed, and sighed. IT. WAS. SO. SOFT!!!!!

"What is this, Tempur Pedic?" I asked. Paige shrugged.

"I've always wondered that." She flopped next to me.

"Now, spill the beans, child!" She poked my face. I smiled.

"Well, okay, so Edward like Alice." Paige gasped. She was a great audience.

"Edward and Jasper have been fighting over Alice since the beginning of time. Okay? Well, Bella likes Edward, and she's psycho, so she wants Alice dead. Edward was on the flight with us, and was sitting next to Alice. He threatened her with something, I don't know what, and he made her be his girlfriend. Alice and Jasper had just gotten together, so I'm very pissed with him." Paige looked horrified.

"So that's why she doesn't want to talk to Jasper! I don't blame her!" I patted Paige's head.

"But, it's our job to get their relationship mended!" I smiled.

**~Jasper's POV~**

I had driven to La Push, I needed to talk to Jake. I need some girl advice. People will ask why I didn't go to Emmett, put if you knew my brother, I wouldn't learn anything, just learn some very… personal things about Alice that I would rather find out on my own. You know, cause Rosalie is Alice's sister and all, not that Emmett has done anything to her.

"Jasper? What are you doing here?" I heard Jake ask, running over to my Mustang. Yep, I have a Mustang. Well, it's actually my Dad's but he gave me the keys, so now it's mine.

"I need some advice. Alice—" I began, Jake nodded, cutting me off.

"Ah, you need girl help." Jake walked over to me, patting my head.

"Gees, how do you deal with this mop you have on your head?" I glared, flicking him, and then flinching away.

"Are you sick?" He was burning up. Jake sighed.

"No, it's just a Quileute thing." My eyes widened.

"Oh god, please tell me that Stephenie Meyer didn't write the truth about the Quileute's…" I sounded freaked. Jake's eyes widened.

"You're the quickest to figure it out yet." He chuckled.

"You're WEREWOLVES?" I whispered, he nodded.

"And, you brother is a bloodsucker." My eyes widened. WHAT?

"JAKE! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?" I heard a girl scream, running over to us. She had black hair, and tan skin… wow that doesn't sound specific, ALL the reservation people have that.

"Who are you?" She stopped, staring at me. I shivered, she had a weird look in her eye. Jake's eyes widened.

"Uh, Leah, this is Alice's boyfriend, Jasper. Jasper this is-" Leah cut him off.

"I'm Leah, and I'm single." She held her hand out. I took it, thinking she would shake my hand, when instead, she pulled me in and kissed me on the lips. I tried to pull away, but she had Wonder Woman strength! Oh shit…don't tell me she's a werewolf too.

That's not the least of my problems now actually… what am I going to tell Alice? No, what am I thinking? I can't talk to her, she'd be crushed! I can't deal with that! I love her too much… WHOA! Did I just say I love her? Surely I can't. It's way to early… or maybe it's not.

"LEAH! WHAT THE HELL?" Jake yelled, I heard someone else run over, and tear Leah off of me.

"Sorry dude, my sister is kind of mental." A boy smiled. I recognized him as Seth.

"Seth, why did your sister do that?" I asked, Jake sighed.

"Seth, I think she imprinted…" His eyes widened.

"But, I don't think Jasper likes her!" I'm confused.

"Imprinting?" I asked, both looked at me.

"When did you get here?" Seth asked, just realizing I was there. I sighed.

"Jasper, want to get some food?" Leah got out of Seth's grip, she grabbed my wrist tightly, and pulled me along behind her.

**~Jake's POV~**

"DUDE! MY SISTER IMPRINTED ON ALICE'S BOYFRIEND!" Seth yelled in my ear. I glared at him.

"She didn't imprint, it's a fake. She thinks he's cute, that's all." I said. Seth shrugged.

"So, where do you think Morgan went?" He asked me.

"I think to Jacksonville." I answered, shrugging.

**~Kira's POV~**

Today, I'm getting revenge. Today, I'm getting payback for all these morning wake up calls I didn't ask for. Yep, and both the culprits are in the same room.

"Ready Paige?" I looked at Paige, who nodded. We were still in our pajamas, but our swimsuits were laid out in my room. We snuck over to Alice's room. I was singing the Pink Panther theme. Paige was belting it. I had to use duct tape to shut her up. Literally, I do carry around duct tape. It works. We got to the door, and I looked at Paige.

"Okay, in five. One…Two…FIVE!" I yelled, kicking open the door. Instead of hearing the door collide with the wall, it collided with something else. I saw someone fall to the ground.

"Oh my god… Alice? ALICE!" Morgan ran over, her tan skin poking Alice's face.

"Morgan, get coffee beans!" Paige yelled, Morgan nodded, running out. I noticed something random.

"Alice… you've gotten taller." She shot up.

"Really?" I smiled, and nodded. I saw Alice's arm bruise.

"Did I do that?" I asked, pointing to her arm. She nodded.

"You and the door." She joked.

"Are ya'll going to want to go swimming?" Paige asked, ripping the duct tape off, yelping.

"Ya'll?" I asked.

"It's southern. Florida." She said. I nodded, and walked over to the desk with the laptop. I opened it, and found it was logged on. I clicked on the Skype icon, and waited for it to load. A phone rang. Paige ran over, and clicked the ENTER button.

"GOOD MORNING SUNSHINE!" Jake yelled, his face appearing on the screen.

"Jake!" I yelled, smiling.

"Kira?" I heard Jasper, and I saw him appear. Alice walked by, and saw Jasper.

"Jasper?" She asked. His eyes widened, and he ran over to the computer, and the screen went black. I looked back at Alice, and saw she was shocked.

"Uh-oh…" All three of us minus Alice said. Alice walked over to the bed, and sat down, still shocked.

"Let's leave her alone. Swimming?" I asked, everyone nodded. Alice just sat there like an empty shell. We then left, leaving her alone to figure something out.

**~Alice's POV~**

He hung up the Skype call because he saw me… I tried to ignore him, and now he's ignoring me…why?

"My brother's a douche." I heard Edward, I looked over to the window/door with the balcony. I saw him standing there, the door open.

"What do you want?" I asked, glaring at him, I felt hollow. He walked into the room, and he disappeared. I gasped, looking around, I blinked, and the next thing I know, my back on the bed, and Edward is lying on top of me. He kissed me. Edward wasn't keeping my hands down, so when he moved away for me to breath, I slapped him. I sat up, and began yelling.

"STAY AWAY! GET _AWAY _FROM ME! GET _OUT_!!!" I began crying. Edward hissed.

"SHUT UP!" He hissed. I began crying. His eyes softened. He pulled something out from behind him. It was my cell phone.

"Here." I snatched it from him. I suspected he did something to it, and I hope I'm wrong. I turned on my phone, and saw a pic of Edward and I kissing now. I quickly went to my picture album, and searched for the picture. It wasn't there. I began crying.

"How could you…" I whispered, and then began yelling, "HOW COULD YOU!!!" His eyes widened, and then they squinted.

"Because, you need to forget him. I'm not going to lose to him!" He walked toward me. I glared at him, some fire returning to me.

"Don't make me choose, Edward, because it'll be him." Edward grinned, hearing that.

"He kissed a girl you know. It wasn't you. It was Leah Clearwater." My eyes widened…

"How do I know you're not lying?" I asked. He grinned, pulling out a picture, and flicked it to me. I caught it, and when I looked up, Edward was gone.

I looked at the picture in my hands. I was Jasper and Leah kissing. I couldn't believe it! I know I am one to talk, but Edward kissed ME! I didn't kiss him! My eyes brimmed with tears. I belly flopped my bed, and began sobbing.

**~FF, A few days later, Kira has been in the pool all the time she can~**

"Kira, I'm worried about Alice." Paige told me, doing the backstroke. I was lounging on a floatie. I nodded, agreeing with her.

"Hey, guys! Guess who came out!" Morgan yelled, running out, I saw Alice running behind her.

"Hey! Sorry, I've been kind of moody lately." I nodded, knowing she was lying.

"PMS?" I asked, she nodded.

"Sure…" She had no idea what it stood for. How cute!

"PAIGE! MORGAN! COME HERE!" Ellie yelled from inside. Paige and Morgan groaned, walking in. Paige dawdled around, wrapping a towel around her. I looked at Alice, motioning for her to come in.

"I love your swimsuit!" I squealed, as she ran over to the pool, and dived in. When she surfaced, she smiled at me.

"Thanks…" She didn't sound sure of herself.

"You have a cute figure." I stated. She glared.

"I hate it! All girls have boobs! The boob fairy hasn't blessed me! Why are you and Rosalie bestowed with the gifts from her, and not me?" Oh my god, how innocent is she?

"I don't know. The tankini looks good. At least you cover up! I feel like a slut wearing this bikini! It's STRING! And fabric, but mostly STRING!" I sighed. Alice was lucky.

"How long has it been since you talked to-" I cut her off.

"Don't say his name." I informed her. She shrugged.

"God, guys are so… UGH!" Alice quickly went underwater. She didn't surface for a while. I started to worry, so I put my head in.

"Kira, why are you acting like a ostrich?" Alice appeared behind me. I jumped.

"Don't do that!" My arms went up, the top of my bikini went down slightly, just slightly. Not a lot. I pulled it up, but I saw near the pool a few pairs of feet.

"Kira?" I heard HIS voice. I looked up, seeing Jake was there. Seeing me. In this. Jake wasn't the only one there. I saw her duck underwater again.

"Alice…" I heard Jasper mumble. Yep, Jasper and Jake were out here, seeing us in bathing suits.

"What are you…" I asked, seeing Morgan tackling Seth, "Oh. Morgan?" I asked, trying to cover myself up. I saw Jake staring, and he blinked coming back to the real world.

"What were you looking at Jacob Black?" I asked, knowing EXACTLY he was looking at. Instead of replying, he took off his shirt. I think I might have began drooling. He dived in. He missed, and landed on my float, making me fall in the water. I gasped, surfacing. He quickly kissed me.

"I love you." He told me again. I smiled.

"I love you too." I kissed him again. When we separated, I looked over to where Alice was, seeing her get out of the pool, and walk in the direction of the garden. I saw Jasper follow her.

**~Alice's POV~**

Why was he here? Ugh, damn Edward! Damn, Jasper! Why does he have to be so cute! Why did he have to come when I was wearing a swimsuit!

"Alice!" He yelled after me, I tried to lose him in the garden. Paige's garden is a maze, literally. The maze is filled with roses and other pretty flowers. I didn't turn around, but I heard him run toward me. I began running, but I tripped on a vine. I was falling face first… into a rose bush! I felt two arms go around my waist. I really need to learn how to save myself.

"Alice why are you ignoring me?" He asked me, my anger spiked.

"Why did you turn off the computer when you saw me? Why didn't you call me? Why didn't you tell me about Leah, and why did you kiss her?" Tears brimmed my eyes. His eyes widened. He leaned in to kiss me, but I backed away.

"Alice, she kissed me. She is super strong. She didn't let me get away. Please forgive me." My eyes widened.

"Only if you forgive me." I said softly.

"For what?" He asked.

"Edward. He kissed me, and threatened me, ordering me to be his girlfriend or else. I had to say yes, but it was against my will and-" I was hysterical. Jasper looked mad at me, but what surprised me was he kissed me. It was filled with passion. I kissed back, crying as well. He pulled away, I looked him in the eye.

"I forgive you, Alice. You're my girlfriend and nothing can change that…well something's can… but I don't want to think about that." He looked me in the eye. I hugged him, crying.

"Thank you. I've been worrying about that for a while now." I whispered. I closed my eyes, hearing his heartbeat. It made me feel safe.

"I love you Alice." My eyes flew open.

"What?" I asked, shocked.

"I love you. At least, I think so…" He sounded confident at first, but lost it near the end.

"I don't know what to say, but, I think I might love you too. I don't know though, all I know is that it's more than liking you." I kissed him again, smiling.

**~Paige's POV~**

Mom called us in the house to show our visitors around. I got to meet the real Quileute's. AMAZING! Jake was looking all over for Kira. Me being the rebel I am, I showed him Kira's room. He blushed I think when he saw her bed. It was Jake covers and pillows. He saw that, and then left in search of Kira. Jasper followed him.

"They're outside!" I yelled.

"Thanks!" I heard Jake yell. I sighed, following them downstairs, only to be stopped by one of the Quileute's. He was tan, and had short black hair. He had really pretty eyes, and to say the least… HE WAS A HOT SMOKEY TAMALE!

"Hi, I'm Quill Atera, one of the Quileute's. And, who are you?" He wiggled his eyebrows. I laughed.

"Hi Quill Atera one of the Quileute's, I'm Paige Michael. It's nice to meet you. But, do you have a nickname? I'd rather not say 'Quill Atera one of the Quileute's' every time I talk to you." Another boy with short black hair walked over.

"BURN!" He yelled, I raised my eyebrow.

"You can call me Quill. Paige this is Embry. Embry, this is Paige." Quill introduced me to Embry. I stuck my hand out for him to shake, Embry reached for my hand, but Quill took it first. I was thoroughly confused.

"Um…" I began to ask, when I decided against it, but to enjoy it while it lasted. I saw the look Quill and Embry shared, like they were talking through gaze. Embry nodded, and walked away, but first gazed into my eyes, and winked at me. I heard Quill growl slightly.

Wow, I never would've guessed that after all of my fangirlness over Jake, I would suddenly, just be meeting Quill, become a Quill fan.

* * *

**HELLO! I loved this chapter…also… I HAVE 171 REVIEWS! I LOVE YOU ALL! MWAH!**

**Paige: Quill….**

**Alice: Am I sensing**

**Me: SHHH!**

**Jasper: Don't shush her!**

**Kira: **pulls out duct tape****

**Jasper: **gulps****

**Me: I don't own Twilight, or any of the characters. I just own this story and the plot.**

**There is a new poll out! Please vote!**

**Me: Did you like this chapter?**

**Like it? Love it? Obsessed with it? Have a random story that relates to this somehow? I want to know! I read all reviews!**

**I would love to get to atleast 180 reviews! LOVE YA ALL!**


	24. Fights

**I would like to thank:**

**wickedlittleskittle **

**poptard005**

**eeyore-ft-tigger **

**RJRRAA **

**RaNd0mAlIi**

**XxWolfGurlexX **

**cloudNrain **

**for reviewing! I love ya'll! You all get Cookies! Ok, so I have had alot of inspiration, so expect alot of chapters! Enjoy!**

* * *

**~Rosalie's POV~**

"I can't believe it…" I mumbled to myself, staring at my boring ceiling of my non-boring room, "They left. They left for Jacksonville… and didn't invite me. Those bastards.

**~Alice's POV~**

Jasper and I had been walking through the garden, glad to see each other again. Though, after all the conversations were done, there was a question, and I knew I had to be the one to ask it.

"Jasper, I need to talk to you about something." I began, Jasper nodded.

"I need to talk to you about something as well." He was back to his normal non-sappy self.

"You first." I stopped walking, staring at him. He looked tense.

"About Edward…" He began, my eyes widened. I was going to talk about Edward too!

"What about him?" I asked, making sure Jasper knew that I knew something about Edward too.

"Do you know what he is… or what he has become?" I sighed, relaxing. At least he also knew what Edward was. I couldn't say it out loud, so I just nodded. Jasper took my hand, and hugged me.

"You also know about Jake and the pack?" Okay, what is this pack? Are they like some band, and they sell packs of merchandise, or is it their band name?

"Um, pack?" I asked, looking at him confused. Jasper became panicked in a matter of milliseconds.

"Never mind. It's nothing." My face became stern.

"No more secrets Jasper. Promise me no more secrets!" I sounded so whiny. It makes me wonder how people sometimes put up with me. I'll ask Kira about it later.

"Alice, I wish I could tell you, but I can't! It's not my secret! He never told me, I figured it out on my own!" I raised my eyebrow.

"Jasper, no offense, but you sound like Jake when he was talking to Bella about being a werewolf in New Moon." I crossed my arms. Jasper grinned, grabbing my shoulders, and shook me.

"Shorten that sentence!" Okay, is Jasper bonkers?

"Jake talking to Bella." I was confused. He shook his head.

"AFTER THAT!" What's so special about 'being a werewolf in New Moon.' Wait… Werewolf…

"OH!" Realization crossed my face, "He's a werewolf?" Jasper nodded.

"JASPER!!!" I heard Jake yell. Jasper sighed.

"She figured out on her own." Jasper yelled back. Jake didn't reply, so I guess Jasper's reply was to Jake's satisfaction.

"Jasper, I'm freezing. Can we go inside?" I felt a shiver go up my spine. Jasper chuckled, hugging me from behind.

"You shouldn't walk then." He let go of me, but quickly picked me up, and slung me over his shoulder.

"Jasper! PUT ME DOWN! I'm in a swimsuit for god sake!" I yelled, as Jasper began walking out of the garden.

"I know, but you're also my girlfriend, so it doesn't matter." I sighed, making sure my bathing suit top wouldn't fall off.

"Looks like Jasper got the catch of the day!" I heard one of the Quileute boys yell, I sighed, trying to hide my blushing face.

"Guys, leave them alone. They've got a lot of catching up to do." One of the boys sounded teasing, like he knew something I didn't. Jasper ignored all of their comments, and walked to my room, like he actually knew where it was.

I was expecting him to ask which room was mine any second now, but he didn't. He just kept walking, and stopped right in front of my door. How did he know? He extended his hand, and opened my door. He walked in, and I saw something unexpected. Morgan and Seth were in here. Kissing.

"MORGAN! Really? On my bed?" The two pulled apart, shocked someone had entered the room.

"Jasper! Alice! Sorry, we'll be leaving now." Morgan stood up, pulling Seth along behind her. Wow… I never expected that. Jasper walked over to the bed, and he somehow got me off his shoulder without throwing me. He set me down on the bed, and he sat next to me. I quickly moved off the bed, and walked over to the many shopping bags. I fished out some pajamas with cats on them, and I squirmed into them, trying not to fall over. I then found a baggy shirt, and pulled it over my head. I quickly shook my hair out of my face, before walking back over to Jasper, who was watching every move I took.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" I looked at Jasper questioningly. He shrugged.

"I just wanted to talk to my girlfriend. What's wrong with that?" I shrugged, sitting back down on the bed, hugging my knees to my chest. He hugged me, I sighed contently. The moment was perfect.

Until something came flying at the balcony window, and went right smack into it. My eyes widened, and I shot up from the bed, running over to the window, opening it. I looked down, seeing a stuffed pink bunny rabbit. I reached for it, when I felt something throw me backwards, lips colliding with mine. I flew backwards, two cold arms wrapped around me. I tried to struggle, but he wouldn't let me go.

Edward was kissing me, knowing goddamn well that Jasper was there. I felt Edward smirk into the kiss. I felt disgusted.

"Edward, get off of her. Now." Jasper sounded quite frightening. I was starting to feel light-headed, Edward wasn't letting me breathe! I struggled more, my consciousness slipping.

'_LET ME BREATHE!' _I thought to Edward. He didn't, instead, he pushed his tongue into my mouth, and that's when I lost consciousness.

**~Jasper's POV~**

Alice's arm fell limp. He kissed her until she lost consciousness, that bastard. He lied her down on the bed, putting the stuffed rabbit in her arms. I glared at him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I said venomously. He smiled a sadistic smile.

"Visiting my girlfriend. Not OUR girlfriend, MY girlfriend. She's mine." He hovered over Alice like she was his child.

"You think she wants to date a vampire?" I asked, ready to signal the wolves to come in and kill this son of a bitch. His smile widened.

"You think that some little pups can save you? Can save HER? You make me laugh." He read my mind. HE READ MY FREAKING MIND! Wait… I can use this to my advantage. I thought of some disturbing things I wish would happen with Alice and I. He cringed, glaring at me.

"Stop thinking about her like that." He glared at me, leaning toward Alice, "You forget, I can bite her anytime I want to, and I can turn her into a vampire." He grinned, stroking Alice's cheek. She squirmed in her sleep.

"Why the hell are you doing this? You're my own brother!" I tried to reason with him. He looked at me like I was some ignorant child.

"Because, I'm spoiled rotten, and I usually have girls falling for me at first glance. She didn't, not just that, she compelled me. Her, and Bella." My eyes widened.

"You like Bella? If so then why are you after Alice?" I asked, glowering.

"Oh, no. Bella is a friend with benefits. Though, she likes me, I don't feel the same." Ugh to much info!

"Alice kissed me. Also, she was crushed when I told her about you and Leah." My eyes widened.

"You told her? You obviously knew that I didn't want to." I began reaching for my cell phone.

"I know. But, she doesn't." He noticed that I reached for my phone, and I guess he read my mind, because he suddenly jumped over the bed. I tried to run, but he tackled me to the ground. I felt a pain on my arm. I felt something being sucked from my body. I tried screaming, but nothing would come out. It's like I was muted.

Edward pulled away, his eyes a blood red, my blood trickling down his mouth. He grinned, I was fading in and out of consciousness, but I heard what he said.

"If you're so sure Alice won't date a Vampire, well, then that's exactly what you'll become."

**~Jake's POV~**

Something wasn't right in Alice's room, I could just tell. I smelled bloodsuckers.

"Jake?" I looked over at Kira, who was staring at me, I guess I had zoned out. I quickly leaned in, and kissed her. She was treading water in the pool.

"JAKE! GET YOUR ASS OUT OF THAT POOL! We have trouble!" I looked up, seeing Embry run out, pointing to Alice's room. I quickly got out of the pool, looking back at Kira, who looked annoyed.

"Kira, Alice and Jasper are in trouble, it's a werewolf problem. After it's done, it'll be Kira Jake time okay?" I didn't let her respond, before I bolted inside, and to Alice's room. I recognized Edward's scent. Why hadn't Jasper called? That was the signal we agreed on. When I got to the room, I saw the door was open. When I entered, I saw Seth and Quil standing in front of something. I got closer, realizing it was Jasper! My eyes widened, I kneeled down, seeing a certain wound on his arm. A bite. A vampire bite.

"Jasper? What's wrong? Why are you all in here?" I heard Alice weakly ask. I heard the bedsprings squeak as Alice was trying to get up. I turned to her and shook my head.

"Don't get up, go back to bed." Alice sighed, lying back down. I looked back at Jasper. This was bad, I can't kill him, and I can't stop the venom from going through his veins, turning him into a vampire. I heard someone walk up to the room, and gasp. I turned to the door, seeing Kira.

"Kira, don't." I tried to tell her not to come in. She glared, stomping in, and she pushed Quil out of the way, so she could see Jasper.

"Someone bit him? Let me guess… Edward." Gees, she was good. I nodded, Kira sighed.

"So, what do we need to do?" She asked, I sighed.

"We can't do anything. Only another Vampire can save him." I saw Kira look away from Jasper.

"Do you know another leech?" I asked, looking suspiciously at her. She nodded.

"But she would kill Jasper, if she actually would help." She sighed. I hugged her.

"Poor Alice." I heard her whisper.

"Poor_ Jasper_." I mumbled, "Seth, Quil, we need to get Jasper to a space where he can transform, and no one will find him."

"We're going to let him become a bloodsucker?" Paul entered the room, sounded pissed. I sighed. Kira stood up, and walked over to him.

"If we didn't we would be killing Alice. Maybe if Jasper becomes a vampire, excuse me, bloodsucker, he could led us to Edward, Vicky, James, and Bella." Paul looked even madder.

"Kira…" I sounded slightly panicked, but I didn't want to show it.

"Jake, one second, I need to teach this pup a thing or two." I stood up.

"Kira, come here. NOW." I ordered. She didn't listen.

"Paul, who the hell do you actually care about other than yourself? Do you even care if Alice lives or dies? Or if any of them do?" Kira got really close to Paul. He smirked.

"Yes, the pack. I wouldn't give a thought if I killed you." Oh shit. Kira pulled back her hand, and slapped Paul. I ran over to her, but Paul had changed. Kira flew backwards, he jumped on her. I transformed, and began fighting him. I heard Kira cry out in pain, sobbing. I saw Seth and Quil run over to her, and picked her up, running out of the room.

"PAUL! STOP!" I yelled at him through our telepathic werewolf thoughts.

"Why the hell should I?" I heard him growl. I saw something though, I saw Paige circling around his head. I could use that to my advantage right now.

"Because, you could hurt Paige if she comes up here?" Paul's wolf eyes widened, and he phased back. I soon followed, and I had only ONE thing to say to him.

"You've imprinted… on Paige?"

**~Kira's POV~**

I was sobbing, clutching my cut open collarbone. Paul had barely missed slicing my neck open, thank god. His claw had grazed right under my chin, but that was just a scratch.

"Kira, calm down." Quil tried to comfort me.

"DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME TO FUCKING CALM DOWN! I AM BLEEDING RIGHT NOW, AND AM PROBABLY AS MUCH PAIN AS A LADY IN LABOR!" I have a reason to be yelling. The rest of the pack swarmed me, trying to help me.

"NO! LEAVE ME ALONE! I JUST NEED TO TALK TO-" I felt strong arms take me from the two young wolves.

"Kira, oh my god." Jake ran out of the swarm, and to the family room. Morgan ran over with a first aid kit.

"Jake, Jake what happened?" My eyes were closed, I was so much pain. I heard Ellie and Max enter the room, and tried to calm me down. Paige followed. She ran over, and grabbed my hand.

"Squeeze my hand to take your mind off the pain." She was so sweet.

"Get a splint, I think her hand will be broken in less than five minutes." I felt someone put bandages around me, pressure put on my collarbone.

"I'm a doctor." I heard Max say, he was near me. Jake held me close, I strained myself to move my hand and pat Jake, telling him it's okay.

"Okay, what do I need to do to help?" Jake asked.

"Set her down on the couch." Max ordered, "Everyone other than Jake and Kira… OUT!" I guessed everyone scattered, because all I could hear was Jake in the room now.

"Good night." I mumbled.

"No, you need to stay awake." Jake kissed me, keeping me awake. I tasted a copper taste.

"Am I… coughing up blood?" I asked, I guessed my eyes were glazing over, because Jake was doing everything to keep me awake.

"Kira, Nayeli. I love you." He said, panicked.

"You never told me what nayeli meant." I informed him, trying to stay awake.

"I know. It means-" I couldn't stay awake long enough to hear.

**~Jake's POV~**

She was out of it before I got to tell her. Max put a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't wake her up, this helps me with what I'm going to do. I'm going to stitch up what I can of her wound. I'm informing you that, it may heal, but it's too deep. I know for a fact that she will have permanent scars, not all of them, but some will stay." I looked at him desperately.

"Please, just fix her. I hate seeing her hurt, and in pain. Please." He nodded, and got to work.

**~Paige's POV~**

"Hey, do you know how much a polar bear weighs?" Quil walked up to me. I raised my eyebrow.

"No, I don't. How much?" I asked.

"I don't know, but it was enough to break the ice. How are you?" I smiled, that had to be the most sweetest pick up line ever.

"Hey, Quil, who's the girl you're talking to her, and why haven't we met before?" Another Quileute boy walked up to me, grinning at me. I'm thoroughly confused.

"Hi I'm Paige." I stuck my hand out, "And, don't you dare kiss my hand, it's meant for you to shake." He grinned, taking my hand, and shook it.

"Paul." I nodded, seeing Embry walk over to us.

"Hey Quil, Paul, Paige, how are you guys?" I smiled, and waved at Embry, noticing the glares Quil and Paul sent at each other. I sighed.

"Anyone want to explain WHY Quil and Paul are glaring at each other?" I looked from one to the other. Embry grinned.

"It's a secret." I pouted.

"Ya'll suck." I playfully glared at the three. They all laughed. Weird, it wasn't funny… wait, are they all flirting with me? No, I must be imagining things. I wish that three hot guys were flirting with me, especially Quil!

"Okay, so why are three guys swarming me anyway?" I asked, they all looked at each other.

"I was here first!" Quil grabbed my arm. Paul grabbed my other arm.

"Yeah? Well, I made her laugh!" They began playing tug-of-war with me as the rope.

"OWWWWW!" I screeched. Embry's eyes widened, he ran over, and grabbed me, picking me up off my feet, and took me away from the two hot guys.

"She's a human! Not a rope! She's not supposed to be fought over like she's a toy! Anyway, we all know that I would win the fight!" He didn't put me down. My eyes were as wide as saucers.

"Um… can you put me down?" I asked him, he looked at me, before putting me on the ground. When he moved his hands, I sprinted out of the room, and ran to my room. I wrenched open the door, and ran in, slamming it shut. I clapped my hands in front of my face.

"God, thank you. Thank you for blessing me with such hot guys fighting over me." I smiled, running over to my drawer, and changed into a swimsuit. Nothing says 'Happy mood' like a great swim! I then ran out of my room, and to the pool, passing all three of the fighting boys. They all stopped fighting when I stopped in front of them, an eyebrow raised.

"Good, at least I know that I wasn't dreaming!" I then ran to the pool. When I got close to it, I dived in the deep end, swimming to the bottom of the pool, my breath held, and my ears popping. I then used my feet to shoot up. When I surfaced, my hair was over my face. I did one of those 'sexy hair flips' those sluts in movies do. I heard people clap. My eyes widened, and I looked over seeing Paul, Quil, and Embry. Well, shit, that's embarrassing.

"The waters great! Hop in! Or are you going to watch me all day?" I joked.

"Number two!" Paul yelled. I glared, Embry and Quil got the joke. They quickly took off their shirts to my surprise, and jumped in. When they surfaced, they took one look at my face, and began laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked, embarrassed.

"You're blushing. You like the view?" Embry joked. I smiled.

"It's a secret." Oh burn! Payback can be such a bitch.

"Oh, no, you've seen nothing yet!" Paul yelled taking off his shirt, but didn't get in. I raised my eyebrow.

"Um, aren't you getting in?" I asked, he grinned.

"Nope, I'm just here to be your eye candy, because your eyes looked hungry." Weirdo.

"Um, no, my eyes are full. Seeing as I'm surrounded by three hot guys." My hand shot over my mouth, had I just said that out loud? All three of them stared at me for a minute, before grinning. Paul struck another pose.

"I'll be here as long as you want." Paul said, the ironic thing that happened was, well, a bird landed on his hand. I began laughing, pointing at the bird. Paul smirked victoriously at Embry and Quil. I wonder why.

**~FF, the next day, Kira's POV~**

What the hell? Where am I? I loved slightly, feeling the familiar Tempur Pedic bed.

"Kira? You awake?" I heard Jake's voice. Wait… Jake's here… I'm on a bed… HOLY SHIT WHAT AM I FORGETTING?

"Jake?" I moved my hand to the side, feeling his hand. He gripped my hand.

"You feeling okay? Your Uncle Max is really good at his job. You were bleeding everywhere." Jake tried to make the silence less awkward. Great subject. Blood… Jasper… Vampires… Paul attacking me… I remembered what happened. I opened my eyes, looking at Jake. He grinned, he scooted over slightly, clutching me to his chest.

"I can't bear to see you hurt again. I now know how Sam felt." My eyebrow shot up.

"What happened to Sam?" I asked. Jake sighed.

"One day, he was near Emily, he got mad, he transformed, and he gave Emily a horrible scar. He then swore to never hurt her again." My eyes widened. Scar…

"Jake… do I have permanent scars?" Jake nodded.

"I don't know which though." I sighed. Great.

"Jake, I have a question."

"What's that?" He asked.

"Well, I don't feel good, only you can help me feel better."

"How's that?" He raised an eyebrow.

"By doing this." I scooted myself up, and kissed him. He grinned, kissing back. I heard faint screaming, I pulled away from Jake.

"Someone's screaming. Where? Why?" I looked around, trying to find where the scream originated.

"Kira, it was Jasper. He's changing into a Vampire. It's supposedly a painful three days for it to end. I heard when its happening you wish you would die rather than be turned. Jasper is in a hidden room behind Alice's closet. It connects your room with hers." He leaned down and kissed me again, I sighed, kissing him back.

"Oh, also, Kira…" Jake pulled away, looking in my eyes.

"I think Quil, Embry, and Paul have all imprinted." My eyebrow raised.

"And that's a bad thing because?" I asked, wanting him to explain.

"All on the same person." He was avoiding the name. Why? My eyes widened.

"It isn't…No way…Is it?" He looked away deeply into my eyes, and nodded.

"They have all imprinted on the same person, and that person is Paige." He was about to kiss me again, when I put my index finger on his lips.

"Are you positive?" I asked, he nodded.

"Almost. I know that Quil and Paul have for sure. And, well, Embry is an open book for us wolves, so yes I'm positive. So, can I kiss you now?" He looked at me pleadingly. I laughed, and nodded.

"You may." I moved my finger, and he kissed me.

**~Alice's POV~**

For the past day, I have been hearing screaming. I thought I was imagining it, until I went into my closet, and I heard it louder. I ran out of the closet, afraid. I was wearing some black spider pajama pants, and a form fitting black shirt. I opened the closet doors, and took in a big breath, before walking in. I heard the screaming get louder again, I wanted to run, but I didn't.

"Hello?" I called out. I followed the screaming, running into a wall. I moved my hands over the wall, feeling the outline of a door. I moved my hands more, and found a doorknob.

"Ok, Alice, it's fine. Just take a breath in and out, you'll be fine, it's probably just your imagination." I told myself, while opening the door. I walked in, looking around. It was a dark room that had two doors. I looked around the room, my eyes widening when my eyes came across a recliner in the middle of the room, and Jasper was on it, his arms bound to the hair, he was screaming.

"Jasper… Jasper! It's me, whats wrong?" I ran over to him, he looked at me with red eyes.

"Kill me, Alice. Please… KILL ME!" He yelled. I gasped, seeing how deathly he looked.

"No, I can't Jasper. I can't!" I tried to look away, but his eyes kept my gaze on him. A sudden burst of emotions ran through me, emotions that weren't my own, it was like someone was making me feel things without me knowing.

"Alice, if you love me, than please Kill Me." He whispered, pain filled his voice. My eyes widened.

"No. I can't I love you, so I can't kill you."

"Alice, KILL ME! I don't want to become a vampire. You would leave me, and I would live an eternal life of loneliness." He sounded so scared and sad. I put my face in front of his, and I kissed him lightly, and pulled away.

"I would never leave you. Even if you were an alien, I would stay with you. Jasper, while you are turning into a Vampire, I will visit you everyday." I smiled. Jasper looked scared.

"No, because when the transformation is done, I'm going to come after you. You will be my la tua cantante. Your blood will sing to me, I know it will. I smell you blood just slightly, and believe me, I will kill you if you come near me when I'm transformed." My eyes widened.

"No, you won't you'll recognize me, and I know you won't hurt me." I tried to reason with him. He screamed again, squinting his eyes.

"No, Alice, you don't get it. I will KILL you if I see you straight away. Leave, please." I turned around, before leaving, I informed Jasper.

"If you become a Vampire, I want to be one as well." I then ran out of the room, and to my room, where I flopped on my bed, and began crying.

* * *

**I love this chapter! It was so amazing! I love the fact that 3 wolves imprinted on the same person! LOL! **

**Paige: I love you Shannon.**

**Me: Lol, I know.**

**Kira: Dude, I got hurt.**

**Jasper: Not as bad as me**

**Alice: I won't kill you Jasper!**

**Jasper: I don't want you too.**

**Rosalie: *Stomps in* HOW DARE YOU! You give me a little POV, and than NONE!**

**Me: You can do the disclaimer.**

**Rosalie: OKAY!**

**Shannon don't own Twilight, or any of the characters she just own this story and the plot.**

**Me: Did you like this chapter?**

**Like it? Love it? Obsessed with it? Have a random story that relates to this somehow? I want to know! I read all reviews!**

**It would be awesome if I got 185 reviews! I know we can reach it! The giant goal is to reach 200, but 185 is a benchmark.**


	25. Pages of Paige's

**I would like to thank:**

**wickedlittleskittle (Love ya Kira)**

**cloudNrain **

**XxWolfGurlexX (LOVE YA PAIGE!)**

**RJRRAA **

**poptard005 (LOVE YA MORGAN!)**

**RaNd0mAlIi. **

**jonie**

**that'smejustdeal **

**Love ya'll! This chapter has the most detail I've ever written I think. I love this chapter :D All reviewers get cookies!**

* * *

**~Paige's POV~**

It's been a few days since Kira got hurt. Jasper has disappeared, and Alice has been in her room more than usual, which is saying something. Jake and Kira have been inseparable, it's almost sickening. And, in all this, I am here sitting in my room, feeling conflicted. Why, you ask? Well, I'll give you three reasons. Quil, Paul, and Embry. Sure, they are really nice, but it seems every time I go out of my room, they all clump around me, I just want some me and friends time sometimes, not just Paige and three hot guys time… wow that sounds very questionable.

There was a knock at my door.

"Who is it?" I yelled at the door.

"Morgan." My eyes widened and I smiled.

"Come in!" I squealed. She opened the door, walking in, and closed it.

"Finally I get to talk to you without your fan boys crowding around you." I laughed.

"Agreed." Morgan walked over to my bed, and sat down.

"Morgan, for some reason, I think all three of them like me." Morgan Gibbs slapped me.

"No SHIT! Well, at least you're not as dense as Alice." I laughed.

"Thank god for that." There was another knock at my door. I blinked, and looked at Morgan who shrugged.

"Paige, you need to get a peephole for your door." I second that.

"Who is it?" I yelled.

"Alice." I heard Alice say. My eyes widened.

"Come in." I said, shocked that Alice is here. She walked into the room, and closed the door, looking around. Her eyes stopped on a giant Jackson Rathbone poster.

"Why do you have that?" She looked at me with pleading eyes, "Can I have it?" Who could say no to her? She just to cute!

"Wow, I'm expecting Kira to pop in any minute, seeing as all the other girls are in here." Morgan joked.

"Paige, what's up with those guys?" Alice asked, making Morgan's and I jaws drop.

"You noticed? You, did you notice on your own?" Morgan asked, she glared.

"I'm not as dense as you think." She smirked, acting not like Alice.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"No, they've been annoying me senseless, answer question after question about you! They've tried to get to Kira, but that's why Jakes been there!" Gees, poor Alice. There was another knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Morgan yelled. There was a sigh on the other side of the door.

"It's Embry. I wanted to know if Paige was there. It is her room and all." I chuckled.

"Hey Embry, come on in. You're actually the first of you three that has tried to talk to me alone." I joked, as Embry walked in, taking a look at my room.

"This is the first time I've been in your room." He wore a playful smile on his face, he eyed my drawers.

"Wow, you're strange. If it was any other guy, they'd be trying to dig to china in my drawers by now." I teased him. He shrugged.

"I came in here to tell you that I looked up the word beautiful in the thesaurus today, and your name was included." I blushed, that was unexpected!

"Thanks." I smiled sheepishly, looking at my quilt.

"Uh, Paige, I have a question. Do you have a boyfriend?" My eyes widened.

"No." His eyes widened.

"No? Well, do you want one?" My eyes felt like they were going to fall out.

"Some time soon yes." Was the only thing I could think of to say, he smiled.

"Oh, you do? Well, when you want a MANfriend, come talk to me." And then he walked out, my jaw dropped. Alice was grinning.

"I KNEW IT! FINALLY! I GOT SOMETHING RIGHT ABOUT GUYS!" Why is she so happy about this now? There was another knock, but it wasn't at the door. It was at the window. Alice pranced over to the window, and looked down. She gasped, and shut the blinds quickly.

"What was that?" I asked, she looked at me, pleadingly.

"Edward." She then ran out of my room. I watched her leave, and then looked back at the window and screamed. Edward was standing right outside my window.

"WHAT THE HELL!" I yelled, pointing to him, Morgan looked over, and widened her eyes.

"What is he doing here?" She mumbled, the door crashed open, and Embry, Paul and Quil ran in looking ready to kill something.

"What the hell!" Paul yelled, spotting Edward. I blinked, and he was gone.

"Why did you scream?" Quil asked, Embry just looked confused.

"Didn't you see him?" Paul asked, glaring at them. They shook their heads no.

"Paul, guess it was just you, me, and Morgan who saw it." I crossed my arms.

"Just you two actually. I didn't see anything." Morgan shrugged. I sighed.

"Guess it was just you and me. That, or we're both going crazy." I sighed.

"HA! We share something in common. One more thing that we both share. We're a lot alike." Okay… I don't know where he's going with this.

"PAIGE!!!!!" I heard Kira yell, running into my room.

"We need to leave the house… NOW! I have been deprived of my outside! We need to go out and skate! You know, like maybe go biking, or skateboarding, or skateboarding… or skateboarding. You know, I like your skateboarding idea Paige, lets do that. Now." Kira ran in my room, and pulled me out. I got a good look at her collarbone, it was pretty bad. I hadn't told anyone, but, I saw what had happened, and what was wrong with Jasper. I just knew that it was a secret, so I didn't mention it. I want to hear the truth from them. I know that Quil, Embry, and Paul will tell me that they are werewolves soon, and why they are acting weird around me. I also know for a fact that imprinting doesn't exist. I thought it could until they all acted like this toward me, if it were true it isn't possible for three wolves to imprint on the same person.

"Paige, do you have a skateboard?" I looked at her, guessing she didn't bring her skateboard.

"No, but I really want one." I sighed. I saw Quil leave, without talking to me. I wonder where he's going.

"Kira, why don't you and Jake go on a date?" I looked at Kira, she smiled.

"Good idea! We can go on a date and get skateboards!" She then left, I didn't need a power of reading minds to know that she had skateboards on the brain. I heard my bed squeak. I looked over, seeing Embry sitting on my bed, and I saw Paul heading towards my drawers.

"Whoa, down boy!" I ran over to him, and grabbed his hand, dragging him away from my drawers.

"Awe, if you wanted to hold my hand so badly, you could've just asked." He pulled me close to him, hugging me. Embry got off my bed, and walked over, pulling me away from Paul.

"Paul, she grabbed your hand because she didn't want you going through her drawers." He glared at Paul. This is really becoming awkward, very quickly.

"I think I should spend some time with Alice!" I said quickly, trying to leave, but what Paul said caught me off guard.

"I wouldn't do that. She's been seeing a monster, and putting herself in danger. I don't want you to be _its_ target." I didn't even need to ask whom he was talking about. He was talking about Jasper, but he doesn't know that I know, so I had to play along.

"It? What is she doing? Is she doing something illegal?" Paul looked at me, he looked conflicted.

"Not exactly." He said, not looking at me.

"What he means is that, well, in La Push, our laws are different than Florida's." Wow, Embry is quick on his feet. If I didn't know any better, I would believe him.

"Oh, but what is she doing?" I blinked, trying to act innocent. They both bought it.

"She's hanging with the wrong crowd." Paul scoffed. Wow, that wasn't a lie, but just a stretch of the truth. Kudos to Paul for thinking of that.

"Oh… makes sense." I guess they thought my face was cute, because they both tried to grab my hand. I just noticed now that Morgan had left the room, which means it's just me, and two guys, that probably both like me. Well, now's the best time to talk about it.

"Hey, you two, I have a question, do you guys believe in the supernatural?" I tried to act innocent. They both tensed up, BULLSEYE!

"It depends on the creature." Embry replied, shrugging, trying to act calm.

"I believe in the supernatural. I wish I could meet a supernatural being. It sounds pretty cool, if you ask me. I think it sounds like it would be fun to be a supernatural being." I smiled, and then added, "But not a Vampire. I don't want to be a threat to my friends, and be dead. I especially would never want to sparkle."

"It's not fun! It's sucks, having to keep this big of a secret, the only good thing that has come of it is meeting you. I hate being a-"

"PAUL!" Embry yelled, cutting Paul off. DAMNIT! I WAS SO CLOSE!

"You hate being a what?" I asked, truly interested now. Embry sighed.

"We can't tell you Paige! I really wish we could, then you would understand so much more of what we're feeling." Embry sounded hurt, like it tore him up that he couldn't tell me what he was.

"What are you both, werewolves?" I acted like I was joking. Paul swooped me up in his arms, hugging me.

"Thank god!" Embry growled slightly.

"You just told her what we were, Paul." Embry rolled his eyes. Paul put me on my feet.

"How so?" He sounded like he was threatening Embry.

"You said 'thank god' after she joked about us being werewolves. Therefore telling her that we are, in fact, what she was joking about us being." Okay, that just pissed me off.

"Embry, you just told me! Paul gave me a hint, but you confirmed it! Therefore you're both to blame. Also, you guys didn't even give me information I didn't know, I already knew what you both were. I also know what Jasper's becoming. So, sorry Embry, but don't always pretend to be such a smart donkey butt." I walked over to my bed, and flopped onto it.

"A hot donkey butt." I thought to myself.

"HA! HEAR THAT PAUL! SHE THINKS I'M HOT!" Embry yelled, sounding victorious, HOLY CHEESEDOODLES, CAN HE READ MINDS?

"Well, she thinks I'm hotter than you!" He sounded like a little kid.

"Yeah right." Embry shot back.

"Well, at least I got to do this first!" Paul yelled, I looked to where Paul was, confused, when I quickly found out what he got to do first. Paul kissed me. No, not on the cheek, but on the lips. WHY! Well, I know he's hot, but why did he have to take my first kiss? GOD, I THOUGHT YOU WERE BLESSING ME! In a way he was, but I didn't know that yet.

I heard Embry growl, I wanted to push Paul away, but for some reason, my heartbeat quickened, and I think I might be kissing back. Who knows? I don't, seeing as thought it's my first kiss.

"PAUL GET YOU HANDS OFF OF HER!" I heard someone yell. Said someone stomped into the room, and tried to pull Paul off of me.

"GET OFF OF PAIGE YOU PERVERT!" It was Alice who was helping me. Wow, she won't be able to get him off of me.

"Embry Call, get your ass over here, and help me!" Alice sounded strained.

"With pleasure." Embry walked next to Alice, and tried to pull Paul off. He wouldn't budge. I suddenly heard Alice gasp, and Paul was lifted off of me.

"Alice, run." I heard someone sound really strained. I opened my eyes, seeing Jasper. He had red eyes, and he looked really strained, "You and Paige both, run." He didn't need to tell me twice, but Alice on the other hand, was a different story.

"Jasper, I know someone who can help you!" She yelled, he took in big breaths through his mouth, he was actually holding out quite well.

"Not now Alice, later, please." Jasper pleaded. I saw Alice's features change, I knew my emotions changed. I felt the need to run, I wonder, can Jasper control emotions like he can in Twilight?

"No time to explain, just run. Alice, please." Alice looked shocked, and began running, I followed. I looked over my shoulder, seeing Jasper had disappeared, and Paul was glaring out the window.

**~Kira's POV~**

BAM! I fell off of my new skateboard, while trying to put one foot on it. Ouch, the outside hurts.

"Kira, for being so excited to skateboard, you really suck at it." Jake did a kick flip on his skateboard.

"Show off." I mumbled, he smirked, doing a heel flip.

"Smart ass." I cringed, feeling pain from my scar, "JAKE GET YOUR MUSCULAR ASS OVER HERE AND HELP YOUR GIRLFRIEND WHO IS IN PAIN OR SO HELP ME I WILL DUMP YOUR SORRY ASS SO HARD THAT OUR GREAT GREAT GRANDCHILDREN WILL FEEL IT! NO THIS ISN'T A THREAT, IT'S A PROMISE!" Jake smirked, flexing his biceps.

"Doesn't sound like it. You said OUR great great grandchildren, not YOUR great great grandchildren." Damn, he got me there.

"Kira, did you notice what day it is?" He skated over to me, and helped me up.

"Next time, we're getting you padding and a helmet."

"Why didn't we think of that before?" I asked Jake, who shrugged.

"Maybe I was so excited about what today is." My eyebrow shot up, I wracked my mind, trying to remember what day it is, when I remembered.

"Happy birthday, Jake! And, happy three month anniversary!" Jake beamed.

"You remembered!" He sounded relieved. I pecked him on the lips.

"So, can we go on a real date now, one that doesn't hurt me?" I asked, pouting. He nodded.

"I thought you'd never ask. What do you want to do?" I put my pinkie to the side of my mouth in thought.

"We could go to the beach." I looked at him hopefully.

"On one condition. We go out right now, and buy you a swimsuit, and I get to choose which one it is. Also, you can't pick one for me, because I know you would make me wear Speedo's." I pouted.

"Curses foiled again." I snapped my fingers like a villain always does. He chuckled, putting his arm around my shoulders.

"I still can't believe Ellie let you borrow her car. Her baby. Her FREAKING Ferrari!" Jake smiled wider.

"Neither can I!" It makes me wonder what he told her, to get her to hand it over so easily. My phone buzzed, playing the song 'The Only Exception'. I quickly pressed the on button, only to wish I had ignored it.

"KIRA WHAT THE HELL? YOU LEAVE TO JACKSONVILLE AND BRING ALL THE QUILEUTE BOYS AND JASPER WITH YOU? WHY DIDN'T YOU INVITE ME OR EMMETT? I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS! WE WERE SHOPPING BUDDIES; YOU KNOW WE WERE POOH BEAR! REMEMBER? YOU WERE ROSALIE AND I WAS KIRA? I MEAN YOU WERE KIRA-BEAR AND I WAS ROSIE-POOH? REMEMBER? UGH, I CAN'T TALK TO YOU RIGHT NOW, WHY DID YOU EVEN CALL ME?" And then she hung up. I think she made me deaf in one ear. Oh, so this is how she feels every time she talks to me.

"What was that about?" Jake asked, looking like he had seen the apocalypse.

"That, my boyfriend, is Rosalie Swan." He started laughing.

"The blonde? Oh, that makes sense." I sighed.

"You sure love blondes don't you?" I glared at him.

"I love blonde jokes. Not blondes. I prefer beautiful red-haired girls with a firecracker personality." I made a weird PSH noise.

"Good luck finding that." He hugged my waist and nuzzled his head into my shoulder.

"I already did." I blushed giggling.

"I prefer muscular Quileute's with tan skin and long black-brown hair, with gorgeous eyes, and lots of muscles, and an amazing personality. Also, I only like guys who's name starts with the letter J, and ends with the letter AKE. Yes that is just one letter." I joked, smiling when he kissed my neck.

"Hey, no. After my scar is healed, okay?" He moved, so he wasn't hugging me anymore.

"Awe, why?" He pouted. I smiled.

"Cause I said so. And cause you won't let me buy you Speedo's." He sighed.

"You really are a hell of a firecracker." He sighed.

"I think I'm more of a bomb. I can explode any minute, BOOM!" I yelled that really loudly, causing everyone to stare at us weirdly. Some skater boys checked me out. I shot them the bird, and they whistled at me.

"Ignore them Jake. They're amateurs." He glared at them, as if showing them that I was taken, he whisked me off of my feet, and kissed me. He then put me back on the ground, and we walked away.

**~Jasper's POV~**

I had been in the same room with Alice. Her blood sung to me, it was unbearable how much she appealed to me. Not just her, but her blood. It was worse than I imagined. Not to mention this dry sand paper feeling in my throat. I know that I craved for blood, but where the hell would I get some? I don't want to hurt anyone in the house, or a human being for that matter.

"You're craving blood aren't you?" I heard a bittersweet female voice near me. I looked up quickly, seeing a woman with fiery red hair. She looked just like Kira.

"Victoria." I hissed.

"Oh, don't be so formal, call me Vicky. At least, call me Vicky if you want this." Vicky pulled a bottle of the sinful blood drink.

"Okay, Vicky, why are you of all people helping me? Alice's boyfriend, you know Alice, the girl Bella wants dead?" I glared at her, she laughed.

"Someone's a trooper! Usually a new born would have killed any person on sight." She threw the bottle at me, I caught it with ease.

"Drink." She said, sounding like a demented mother, but either way, I wasn't hurting anyone and I would get what I need most. I gulped down the drink, getting every last drop. It was good, more than good. It was spellbinding, tantalizing, and so… familiar. It was too familiar to be a coincidence. I looked at Vicky who was smiling evilly.

"Did you like it?" When she said that, I figured out why it was so familiar. Vicky's smile turned into an evil grin.

"I like to call it, Your La Tua Cantante's blood. I got it from her all the times she was hurt. How does it feel knowing you drank her blood? How does it taste? If I remember correctly, once you have your La Tua Cantante's blood, it becomes a drug. You can't stand it. Bye." She disappeared. My blood red eyes were opened wide in shock. I had drank Alice's blood? And, I thought it was good. I thought it was more than good, I didn't just thought, I think that its addicting, and it's an addiction I need to get rid of. I was sitting on a gravestone. I didn't really notice the name written on it, but I needed to get my mind off of the burning sensation in my throat of wanting to taste her blood again. I saw the first initials.

_SUS._

I quickly got off of the tombstone, and blew away the dust. I saw the full name.

_SUSAN ANN CURRI CARMICHAEL_

_1964-1995_

_A wife, a mother, and a beautiful person, may you rest in peace._

Was this Kira's mothers grave? I looked at the grave with sad eyes, then I closed my eyes, and I prayed. A vampire praying, I guess you don't see that everyday. Actually, I don't think you see a vampire everyday period. I took in a big breath, and I smelled her. Alice was near. Or, maybe I could just smell her a long way away. Well, one way to find out. I began running, shocking myself as how fast I can run. I also didn't trip, or make a sound for that matter.

In a matter of mere seconds I was in front of Alice's window. I was standing on the balcony. It was dusk, and the moon was out. The moon's light illuminated off of my pale white skin, showing I indeed was sparkly, but not on my face, I just sparkled where I was bitten. I sighed, looking in through the window, seeing Alice look around, I guess trying to find me. She smiled, and pulled out a rolled up piece of giant paper. She unraveled it, and I saw on the paper was a picture of me. If I had blood running through my veins, I would be blushing… I think. But, when I saw her face, I saw her in a new light. I saw every little detail about her. Her beautiful hair, her porcelain skin, and her eyes. There was something about her eyes. They were red, and puffed up, like she was crying. She pulled out some tacks from a drawer, and pinned the poster of me right above the bed board.

I knocked on the window, making her jump. She looked over her shoulder, and she smiled. My eyes widened, and I felt like my cold blood was boiling, like my heart was pounding, and like I was human again. She is the thing I live for, she is my everything, my existence, my soul, and my heart. She is my love, my la tua cantante, my all, my singer, my Alice.

She ran over to the window, and wrenched it open. I flinched, hearing her arm and shoulder pop.

"JAZZY!" She yelled, jumping through the open window, and wrapped her arms around me, in a hug. I hugged her back.

"Alice…" I whispered her name, it was music to me.

"Jazzy, I was so scared. I thought you had left for good!" Had I really scared her that much? I felt her emotions, which shocked me. She felt mad, hurt, scared, uncertain, confused, but most of all, when she saw me, she felt love.

"Alice, I'm sorry." I whispered, her confusion growing.

"Sorry about what?" She looked at me with worry. I wished she could feel calmer. I felt calmness engulf my body, and I felt her relaxing as well. My emotions changed back to normal, but hers stayed the same. Had I just… manipulated her emotions? I thought of love, and my love I felt for her. I felt it sweep through my body, and she soon too felt love. She kissed me, passion filled her body. I made her relax again, but she still kissed me. I guess she really missed me. I made one huge mistake though. I took in a breath through my nose, and I smelled her scent. It was tantalizing. I had to keep myself calm. I remembered the pain and guilt I felt when I found out I had drunk her blood before, and I lightly pushed her away.

"Alice, I drank your blood." I said, sounding so guilty. Her eyes widened.

"How?" She looked so adorable, and the emotions I felt from her made me want to just kiss her, and blow her mind, but I needed to tell her.

"Vicky, she had your blood in a bottle." I felt her worry skyrocket, I quickly made her relax.

"She-She had my blood… In a bottle?" She squeaked, I gave her another dosage of relaxing emotions.

"I had it, not knowing it was yours, and your blood was tantalizing. But, when I found out it was yours it made me want to protect you. It made me want to be with you forever, and it made me want to make sure that you never become what I am." Her eyes widened.

"But, Jasper, I'm a human. You said it yourself, my blood tantalizes you." She pleaded with me, I sighed.

"Alice, that's exactly why I want you human. I love you the way you are. I love that you haven't been turned into a cold dead sin of god like me. Alice, I drink blood. I can kill people. I could kill you." I sounded to pitiful.

"But you wouldn't." She became serious, she stared into my cold red eyes, "Jasper, I love you." She whispered, and got on her tiptoes, and kissed my lips. I grabbed her head, tilting it slightly, I know she is my la tua cantante, and that's why I want to protect her with all costs.

"So, tell me, Jasper. Do you have any special abilities?" Alice pulled away slightly, our lips barely centimeters apart. I didn't respond, I just followed my instincts, not my Vampire instincts, but my human instincts that surface when I'm around her.

Of course, every perfect moment has a crasher. I heard him coming closer and closer, but Alice couldn't. I kissed her again, hearing Edward land on the balcony.

"Jasper, I'm surprised you can actually tolerate her scent, and not bite her." Edward joked. Alice pulled away from me, gasping. She felt scared, and helpless. Edward didn't know anything that she felt, she felt like a caged bird, like a bottled fairy, like a kidnapped child. He used fear to make her do what he says.

"Leave Edward, Victoria wants you." I glared at Edward, who hissed, knowing I was right, when the truth was I was lying. He disappeared, I felt her relax. Though her face didn't change at all. It makes me wonder how much she had been hiding under her mask of happiness. I now know that under her mask is a girl who has too much happening to her, and too much not even an adult can handle.

"Sleep Alice, you need it." I made her feel relaxed, and tired. Her eyes drooped, but she grabbed onto my shirt.

"Don't leave… please, Jasper." She pleaded, I hugged her, and picked her up, going through the window. She was being stubborn, and wouldn't fall asleep.

"Alice, you need sleep." I reassured her, as I lay her down in the bed, pulling the covers over her. She still held on to me.

"I'm not going to until I hear you promise that you won't leave me." I smiled, she was so adorable.

"I promise."

"Swear?"

"Swear."

"Pinky Promise?" She held out her hand weakly, her pinky outstretched, I put my pinky out and wrapped it around her.

"Pinky promise."

"Cross your heart?" She did an X over her heart.

"Cross my heart." She glared tiredly at me.

"Do it!" She tried to sound ordering. I sighed, doing an X over my heart. She smiled, and scooted over so there was room for me to lie down. Which doesn't make sense, seeing as though it's a king sized bed. I lied down next to her. What she did next surprised me. She rolled over, and put her head on my chest, and snuggled me.

"I love you Jasper." She mumbled to me.

"I love you to, Alice." I said, rubbing my finger across her cheekbone soothingly. She sighed, and finally fell asleep.

**~Morgan's POV~**

"Finally! They're back together!" I said exasperatedly. Seth smiled, and nodded. Paige giggled, and Kira smirked.

"I knew that they would." Kira grabbed Jake's hand, and she kissed him. Wow, I guess they don't care about showing affection in public. Seth grabbed my hand and kissed me. I blushed, kissing him back. Paige stood there awkwardly.

"I'm going to go to my room now." Paige said, walking away. I sighed.

"Finally. So we can now start you meeting. She knows about the pack, and about the vampires, and she's causing a ruckus. I like her." Seth said, I Gibbs slapped him.

"OW! Why did you do that?" He sounded like a little kid, I sighed.

"Isn't it obvious? You say you like every girl you see. Every girl except me." I pouted.

"That's because I don't like you." I looked shocked at him, raising my hand to slap him again, when he caught my hand in the air, and put his other hand on my back, kissing me with passion. He pulled away sooner rather than later.

"The reason I don't like you is because, well, I love you." I blushed. He loves me?

* * *

**I've updated ALOT this Spring Break, and hope to keep doing so! I am in love with this Chapter, I love the ending. I am also in awe of the fact that I'm 14 reviews away from 200! LETS TRY AND GET 14 REVIEWS! YOU CAN REVIEW AS MUCH AS YOU LIKE! I DON'T REALLY CARE XD.**

**Paige: So, tell me why is it named 'Pages of Paige's' when there is just one Paige?**

**Me: Because your POV was 4 pages long. It was a joke Kristi and I made.**

**Kristi: Yep.**

**Kira: Hehehehehehe I flipped guys off.**

**Alice: I love this chapter. Also, SHANNON DOESN'T OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, SHE JUST OWNS THIS STORY AND PLOT.**

**Me: WHY ARE YOU YELLING?**

**Alice: Why are you yelling?**

**Me: *sighs* I give up.**

**Jasper: Why?**

**Me: I don't know.**

**Paige: So, who am I going to end with?**

**Me: Glad you asked, I am putting up a poll about who you think should end with Paige. I think I already know, so Kristi and Maggie, don't say a word. PLEASE VOTE! IT'S MY NEW POLL!**

**Paige: Did you like this chapter?**

**Like it? Love it? Obsessed with it? Have a random story that relates to this somehow? I want to know! I read all reviews!**

**It would be awesome if I got to 200 reviews! Lets aim for 200! You can review as much as ya want, lol! Tell me your favorite quote or something you thought was funny.**


	26. Speedo's

**~Kira's POV~**

Jake pulled into the Parking Lot of a place called Target.

"Target? Where are a bow and arrow when I need them?" I joked.

"Kira, it's not Target. It's Targe. Also, why the hell would you need a bow and arrow?" He smiled, seeing people stare at our car. I guess people don't usually see a Ferrari pulling into Target. Well, I know that the people in Forks would be basking in the honor of having such an expensive car in their presence. I unbuckled myself.

"You still haven't answered my question." He locked the car doors.

"Well, if I had a bow and arrow, I would shoot the arrow at the giant Target over there and get a bull's-eye, and I'd make you get someone who works at Target, and I'd ask if I could get a discount because I hit a bull's-eye." Jake started howling… not a wolf howl, just laughing.

"Do you think I'd get a discount?" I asked, he shook his head.

"More like a one way pass to not being allowed in the store ever again." He was probably right.

"That's why I'd do it on the last day I am in town." He grinned.

"I'll help." We high fived, and got out of the car.

"Jake, are you sure I can't buy you a swimsuit?" I looked at him hopefully.

"Positive." I shrugged, and we walked into the store. I could already guess what kind of swimsuit I would be modeling for all people at the beach. A bikini, I know Jake to well.

"So, where are the swimsuits?" He asked me when we entered, but I didn't expect to have a group of Jake fans see us. I could tell they were Jake fans cause they had Jake shirts. Uh-oh, they noticed him. They checked him out, and then they ran over, pushing me away from him.

"HEY BITCHES! WHAT THE HECK? He's MY boyfriend!" I tried to get back to Jake, but the fortress of girls was too strong.

"Kira, are you alright? Is the baby okay?" He yelled at me, making the girls move away so he could get to me.

"We don't want our little girl to be hurt even before she comes out." He patted my stomach, making me glare.

"Are you calling me fat?" He chuckled.

"No, you have our baby in your belly, you're not fat." My eyes widened.

"WHAT?" I yelled, and I saw the girls yell.

"When the hell did we do… you know… that?" I spazzed out. Jake laughed.

"It was a way to get those girls to leave, and it worked." I smiled, and laughed. He was smart. We walked over to the customer service station, and asked where the swimsuits were. The lady behind the counter, who was acting lazy, not even looking at us, just filing her nails, pointed to the right.

"Do you not see the giant sign that says swimsuits?" I glared at her.

"Do you not see who the hell your talking to?" She looked up, and gasped seeing Jake. We then walked away, seeing her not acting lazy anymore. I then saw that she had a Edward Cullen poster near her. THE IRONY!

Jake began running to the department, and pulled two hangers off the rack. I got a look at the top. It was strapless black. The bottoms were… I don't want to say.

"No." I crossed my arms, walking away from the department, and walked to the sports department, pretending to look for shorts, when in fact I was looking for Speedo's. I looked all over, and I found it in the back, but sadly there was only one color left. Purple, I laughed, grabbing it, and sprinted to the check out counter.

"Can you put this in a plastic bag, and give it to me on my way out?" I threw a ten-dollar bill on the red counter. She smiled, nodding. I saw her stare at Jake when we entered, and what she heard what he said to his fan group.

"This is for him I'm guessing?" She smiled, putting it in a plastic bag after removing the magnet. I nodded, and thanked her, running back to where Jake was.

"I found the perfect suit!" He showed me an electric blue bikini that had black lightning bolts on it. I nodded.

"Fine." He smiled, and pulled me to the checkout counter, I made sure to steer him to the one with the girl who had my Speedo present.

"So, you two are engaged, married, what?" She asked, Jake raised an eyebrow.

"Neither. We're going out." She nodded, smiling.

"I'm just glad you're not dating Renesmee. Wait, your name isn't Renesmee is it?" I shook my head no.

"No, it's much more simpler than that. My names Kira." She nodded.

"So, listen, can I have you and your boyfriends autograph?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Why?" She held up a magazine.

"Someone blabbed about the real Twilight people. Someone gave them a picture of Jake and you." I grabbed the magazine, and my jaw dropped. This was a People magazine!

"Is this the only picture?" I asked, she shook her head no.

"There is a lot more. There's one of Jasper and Alice, Rosalie and Emmett, Edward, Edward and Alice, the Quileute's, Charlie… who else?" My eyes widened, and I flipped through the magazine, seeing a giant picture of Jake and I, and we were both looking at the camera. I recognized the photo. Only one person had this photo.

"Rosalie, you bitch!" I could just hear her laughing, and I could just imagine her telling me that payback is a bitch. It can be when talking about Rosalie.

"So, are we famous?" Jake asked, writing his name on a paper the girl gave us. She nodded.

"World wide. Everyone is trying to find the real people, I can't believe that you are shopping here!" She handed the paper to me, and a pen. I signed my name, and she beamed.

"Thank you so much. Some stars are snobby." She folded up the paper, and put it in her shirt. I raised my eyebrow.

"What is your name again?" I asked.

"Oh sorry, I'm Shannon Miggin." I smiled, and wrote down my cell phone number, "Text me. I can tell that we'll be good friends." She beamed, and put that paper down her shirt too. I saw her put my present for Jake in the bag, and handed it to me.

"Have a good day!" She waved to us, I waved back.

"Okay, that was weird." Jake grabbed my hand, as we walked out of the store.

"You can say that again." I chuckled, and ran to our car. I leaned on the driver's door, Jake raised an eyebrow.

"No way in hell are you driving." He waited for me to move. I didn't, instead, I fished in the bag, and pulled out the Speedo's.

"Happy Birthday Anniversary present!" I stretched the Speedo's in his face. He sighed.

"How the hell do you always find loopholes?" I shrugged.

"Because I'm me." I stated, running around to the passengers seat, and opened the door, plopping down on the seat. Jake was already sitting in the car.

"TO THE BEACH!" I yelled, buckling myself in. He grinned, and nodded.

"Oh, Jake, I expect you to wear those Speedo's today. Seeing as they are a gift from me, I don't think you have a choice." I grinned.

**~Alice's POV~**

I had a peaceful night, dreaming of the pale moonlight shining down on the dark blue ocean. I was in on a boat, and Jasper was they're cuddling me. It was perfect. Wait, Jasper! My eyes opened slowly, I sighed, stretching, feeling there was someone else on my bed. I would've been afraid, had not said person's skin felt ice cold, and said person was stroking my cheek.

"Morning." Jasper cuddled me. I smiled.

"Mmm," I purred, "Morning." I closed my eyes, enjoying the moment.

"Time to get up, Alice." I sighed, pouting. I moved away from him. He pulled me back.

"I said time to get up, not time to leave me." I giggled.

"But, Jazzy, I smell horrible. I need a shower." I pouted.

"No you don't. You smell heavenly." I had to joke about that.

"Great to know you like the smell of BO." He sniffed me, and pinched his nose jokingly.

"You do smell. Take a shower." My eyes narrowed.

"I thought you thought the smell of my BO was heavenly." I smirked, he smiled, tilting his head back.

"I guess I do." I got out of bed.

"Well, you're the only one." I walked over to my drawer, pulling out some clothes.

"I'm not the only one. My brother does to." I sighed, but I didn't feel panicked at the thought of him. I guess I'm growing up. Or, Jasper is manipulating my emotions again.

"No fair!" I whined, "It's not fair that you can change how I feel." He grinned.

"Oh, really? I thought it would be good to have a walking emotion monitor." I shrugged.

"It can be." I sighed, walking into my bathroom. Jasper tried to follow. I turned around and faced him.

"No, bad Jasper. It's me time. Alice's time, you know?" Jasper nodded, lying on the bed.

"Don't you dare leave!" I yelled at him from the bathroom.

"Where else would I go? My home is with you." I blushed, smiling. I walked over to the marble counter, and set my clothes down. I walked over to the shower, and turned on the hot water. Nothing says 'GOOD MORNING!' like a hot shower.

"HEY ALICE!" I heard Paige yell. My eyes widened.

"Where are you?" I looked everywhere.

"In my bathroom. I found out we can hear what's happening in other bathrooms in our bathrooms." I giggled.

"So you're saying I can talk to Rosalie in here?" I asked.

"Yes you can." I heard Rosalie say. I gasped, and turned off the water, and ran out of the bathroom, and ran straight to Paige's room. I banged on the door. She wasn't in there. I then ran to Kira's room, and banged on the door, when no one answered, I barged in, and ran to the bathroom. I knocked on the door, and Paige answered, and when she saw me, she slammed the door in my face, but not before I saw Rosalie, and not before I put my bare foot in the way of the door.

"HOLY GOOD MOTHER!" I screamed as the door slammed into my foot, and slammed my foot into the doorframe.

"Alice!" Rosalie ran over to the door, and moved the door away from my foot.

"Hi Rosalie." I cringed, trying not to let my throbbing foot touch anything. In a matter of seconds, Jasper had appeared in the room, picking me up.

"Hi Rosalie." He nodded at her.

"Hey Jasper." She nodded back, "How's Vampirism going?" My eyes widened.

"Vampirism? What are you talking about? There is no such thing!" Wow, I suck at lying.

"He told my last night when I walked in on you two cuddling in bed. Lets just say it was a bargain for me. He told me why he got paler, and I didn't blackmail him." I rolled my eyes. Same old Rosalie.

"Wait, if you're here than where's…" I was cut off by Emmett running in, and pulling me out of Jaspers arms, to be thrown in the air, and caught by Emmett.

"MUNCHKINETTE! OH, HOW I HAVE MISSED YOU SO!" He acted like a mother goose.

"Emmett!" My eyes began watering, not because of him exactly, but he has my hurt foot pressed against the wall.

"Em, I think that we should get her to a doctor." Jasper tried to take me from Emmett.

"NO! YOU'RE CORRUPTING HER INNOCENCE! YOU CUDDLED WITH HER IN BED! I NEED TO TALK TO ME SO SHE CAN LET HER EMOTIONS OUT! IT'S OKAY, MOMMY EMMETT IS HERE!" I began crying.

"Is Dad with you?" Jasper asked. Rosalie nodded.

"Yeah, he bought us tickets, and brought us over here. He heard about Kira's injury, and he wanted to talk to your Uncle. Turns out Carlisle has been a big fan of your Uncle's work." I just noticed that Jasper had disappeared.

"Emmett, my foot hurts!" I whined.

"What did you do to hurt it?"

"I put my bare foot in the way of a closing door, and got it squished." Emmett started laughing.

"Good to see you didn't change squirt!" He grinned widely.

"Rosalie, why is it I haven't changed when I have never slammed my foot into a door before?" I asked, Rosalie shrugged.

"I heard something about a love square, I need details!" Rosalie grinned, I sighed.

"It's Paige. A love square is impressive, but not as impressive as your Love Decagon." I stated to Rosalie who smiled, and nodded.

"True, but not all of them were hot like Paige's" Rosalie looked at Paige, "How did you do it? Please teach me!" Paige's eyes widened.

"I don't know what to tell you! I'm only thirteen after all!" My eyes widened.

"You're THIRTEEN?" Rosalie and I yelled at the same time. Emmett just stared at her.

"You don't look it! You're quite mature for your age." Rosalie walked over and slapped him.

"But not as mature and curvy as Rosalie is." She slapped him again, "I meant, not as beautiful as her." The door opened again, and Carlisle walked in, with Jasper right behind him.

"It's great to see you again Alice." He smiled at me, I smiled back.

"Yeah, it's great to see you too, Dr. Cullen." Jasper walked up to Emmett, and took me from him.

"She hurt her foot. She's in a lot of pain." Jasper told Carlisle, like he couldn't tell from my cringing and wincing. A calmness went over me. I looked at Jasper and smiled.

"I guess it is having a human feel better band aid around." Jasper smiled.

"Well, not human exactly." Carlisle said, making my eyes widen.

"I told him, Alice. He is my father after all." I nodded.

"Can we please make my foot feel better?" Carlisle nodded.

"Jasper, can you put her in her room?" Jasper nodded, taking me out of the room, and brought me back to my room.

"Do you think my foots broken?" I looked at Jasper, wonder in my eyes.

"No, but I think it's bruised." He got to my room, and opened the door, he ran over to my bed, setting me down, and using a pillow to prop my foot up.

"Jasper, I have a question about a joke I read. You know how mythical vampires can't be near crosses, well, what if there was a Jewish vampire?" Jasper started laughing.

"You're so random!" I laughed as well, I heard Carlisle walk in.

"What's so funny?" He asked Jasper.

"What Alice just asked me." Jasper wiped away a non-existing tear.

"And that was?" He set down a giant first aid kit on the table near my bed.

"She asked that because in myths vampires can't get near the cross, she asked if a Jewish vampire was near a cross would it still do the same thing." Carlisle smiled.

"I don't know. Probably wouldn't." I began to feel pain in my foot. I cringed.

"Alice, I'm just putting some numbing medicine on your foot to help, and so I can look at your foot." I nodded, I felt Jasper making me feel relaxed.

"Jazzy, sit here." I patted the spot next to me. He walked over, and sat down.

"You rang?" I giggled softly.

"I did." He started stroking my cheek.

"Is there something you wanted to know, or did you just want to enjoy my company?" He joked.

"Both, of course," I tried not to think about what Carlisle was doing to my poor abused foot, "Jasper, what is our song?" He raised his eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Like, what song describes our relationship, like a theme song. Like, my theme song would be 'The Show' by Lenka." He thought for a minute.

"There was this Taylor Swift song I heard, I think it was called Love Story. How about that?" I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah!"

**~Paige's POV~**

I left Kira's room. I felt so bad, because I used my Wonder Woman strength and hurt Alice's poor little foot! What if I broke it and it has to be amputated! She would be a one-footed Alice!

"Calm down Paige. I know what'll calm you down! Let's go talk to those guys!" Rosalie steered me out of the room.

"Um, no not Paul or Embry, it would be to awkward after earlier!" I whined to Rosalie, she didn't listen. She dragged me out into the hall, where we found Quil standing in front of my door, with a wrapped up present.

"Hey Quil!" I yelled at him, feeling Rosalie move, making me fall backward. Quil ran over, and caught me.

"Hey Paige. I didn't know you were falling for me." He wiggled his eyebrows, making me laugh.

"I guess I am." I smiled, as he pulled me up, and held something behind his back.

"I have something for you." He said sheepishly. I raised my eyebrow.

"You do? You didn't need to! Honestly!" I put my hand over my heard, telling him I was being honest. He smiled at me and held out the wrapped present.

"Well, I felt like it. I wanted to see you smile. It brightens my day when I make a beautiful girl smile, your smile is the sunshine to my sky." I blushed taking the present.

"Thanks so much!" I said, tearing off the wrapping paper, revealing a sky blue skateboard with grass green wheels. I gasped, and I hugged him. Well, if people saw it, they would probably call it a pounce.

"THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" I yelled, he smiled. I don't know how it happened, but I looked him in the eye while we were hugging, and I felt the pressure of his lips on mine, and then they were gone.

"Thanks Paige." He smiled, putting me down.

"For what?" I asked.

"For that. And, for everything." He walked away, leaving me blushing in the hall with a new skateboard in my hand.

**~Embry's POV~**

GOD DAMNIT! First Paul now Quil both got to kiss her! Which leaves me in last place! Not for long though, that's a promise.

* * *

**Sorry, no thanks at the top this chapter, because it's the last day of spring break and easter and I want to end it with a bang... so 2 chapters are out today! The next chapter will have whats missing, okay? Sorry, I need to start on the next chapter now, so REVIEW PLEASE! I WANT TO MAKE IT TO 200!**


	27. Beach Bliss

**I would like to thank:**

**wickedlittleskittle **

**XxWolfGurlexX**

**poptard005 **

**cloudNrain **

**RJRRAA **

**for reviewing! They were the only people who reviewed last chapter and the one before. Literally, the only 5. They get cookies! I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER!**

* * *

**~Kira's POV~**

"Gees, how sandy is this place?" I asked, as we passed palm tree after palm tree, and sand after sand.

I pressed the radio button, and the song that started blaring surprised me. It was the song 'Hey Soul Sister' by Train. I smiled.

"I love this song." I sighed, leaning back on the seat.

"Hey soul sister, I don't want to miss a single thing you do… tonight." Jake sang along. He put his hand out for me to take, I gladly did.

"This song is ours. It's our theme, everytime you hear it, think of me okay?" Jake asked, when we hit a red light, he leaned over and kissed me. I pecked his lips, and turned back to the front of the car.

"Jake, why do you think Rosalie sent in pictures of us?" I asked, he shrugged.

"I don't think she did. She would've sent in more photos of just her if she had sent it in." I nodded, knowing that was true.

"Who do you think sent it in then?" I asked, he shrugged.

"Who knows?" I sighed, knowing that because of those pictures, it'll never be the same when walking in public.

"Just think about the publicity when people find out I proposed to you." He laughed. My eyes widened staring at him.

"Proposed? You never asked me to marry you!" I sounded exhasperated. Oh sure, I've imagined it many times, Jake and I with a family of children, that looked like me and him, we'd live in a big house, and be happy. Rosalie and Alice would visit a lot, and I imagined that Jake and I got married in a white church with everything beautiful. Sappy right? That's why no one knows about it. Except Rosalie who read my little Kira's thoughts journal.

"We're here." He pulled onto sand.

"Where do we change?" I looked around, seeing him grin.

"Oh HELL no. Get out." I ordered, he pouted, and got out, shutting the door. I got the swimsuit he picked out for me and I changed, I looked at the window, seeing Jake stare in. My mouth widened, and I glared, and I hit the door. He grinned more, and turned around, I quickly adjusted the suit, trying to cover up what I always try to hide from guys. My body. Damn Jake. I opened the door, and stepped out, Jake's eyes widened, and he slid over the from of the Ferrari, and he put his arms around my waist, and dipped me, kissing me. I laughed, as he pulled me back up, and it was his turn to change. I didn't peek, instead I sat on the front of the Ferrari as a signal for him to hurry up. I didn't hear him get out of the car, so I was surprised when he jumped on me, kissing me playfully.

"Jake, get off! I want to swim!" He sadly got off, I got a good look at him. I grinned.

"How the hell did I pick up a catch like you Jake?" I asked him, he shrugged.

"I ask myself the same thing about you all the time. Especially now that I see what you've been hiding. Why have you hid it?" I sighed, I hated talking about my body.

"Because, I use to always be teased. It got even worse once people found out my mom died, because they knew my weakness." I looked at Jake who showed sympathy in his eyes. I sighed, and slid off the car.

"That's the other reason! I hate having people's sympathy!"

"Kira, it's not sympathy, it's love." He took my hand, and we walked on the beach, to where all the people were lying tanning, or swimming, or flirting.

"What shall we do first?" I asked myself. Jake smiled, and put his arm around my waist.

"How about we get some sunscreen on you." He joked.

"What about you?" I pouted.

"I'm a wolf. I don't burn." He stated. I sighed.

"Do you have sunscreen?" I asked. He pulled some sunscreen out from a giant beach bag.

"Yep." I tried to grab it from him, but he held it out of my reach.

"No fair! You use my shortness against me!" He nodded, grinning.

"You're my girlfriend, therefore I am going to help you put on your sunscreen." I grinned evily, pulling out my carry-on sunscreen spray.

"Sorry, I came prepared too." He pouted, and grabbed it from me.

"Put your hands to the sides." I did as he said, he began spraying it on, getting every part, minus what was covered up. He put the spray in the bag, and pulled out the bottle sunscreen, and dabbed it on my face.

"Awe, Mabel, would you look at those cute youngsters! We should tell them how cute they are!" I heard an old lady yell at someone else. Probably another old lady.

"Grandma, don't yell! Wait, isn't that… HEY! Aren't you Jacob Black and Kira Carmichael?" We both turned our heads and saw a girl about my age.

"Yeah, that's us. And, who are you?" I yelled back at her, walking over to her.

"I'm Mabel. You met my sister earlier today. My sister is Shannon, she works at Target." My eyes widened.

"OH! No way! That's awesome! She's amazing!" I began talking to Mabel, who I found out was a huge Embry fan. She practically fainted when I told her I knew the pack. I also found out she idolizes Rosalie. That poor child, she must be out of her head.

"Want to go swimming?" Mabel asked, I nodded, "Wait, first, can I have your autograph?" I blinked and smiled.

"Sure." Her Grandma pulled out a camera.

"Hey, hunk of muscles, can you take a picture with me? I want to show the gals at the nursing home that fallen angels do exist.

"GRANDMA!" Mabel yelled, blushing. I began laughing. Jake sighed, and nodded.

"Of course." He posed with her as Mabel took a picture. I pulled out my phone and took a picture of it as well. I began laughing.

"KIRA!" He yelled.

"RUN!" Mabel yelled, running toward the water. I followed her, laughing all the way.

Jake caught up to me, and hugged me from behind, picking me up. I kicked my feet in the air, laughing. Jake kissed my neck lightly, before running into the water, and threw me in. I swallowed some water, so when I came up, I was coughing as if I was coughing a hairball.

"Hey Kira! Come here!" Mabel yelled, waving to me, her short brown hair waving in the wind.

"Coming!" I yelled running toward her, when I noticed she had a camera in her hand. She took a picture of me in midrun.

"JAKE! I GOT IT!" She yelled at Jake, who was talking to Mabel's grandma.

"Hey Mabel, what's your grandmothers name?" I had noticed I had never found out her name. Mabel smiled.

"Her names Keira." I smiled, my name is popular… okay no it's not. I looked out into the ocean, seeing it go on forever, not stopping at a certain place.

"That's just what I want Jake's and my relationship to be like." I mumbled to myself.

"I hope it does." Mabel told me. I jumped.

"You heard that?" I asked, she nodded.

"I have superb hearing." I nodded.

"Can you read minds?" I asked, she smiled.

"Your thinking about how hot Jake looks in Speedo's." I gasped.

"DUDE!!!" I yelled, she shushed me.

"No one has ever figured it out." She hissed. I nodded.

"You're not a vampire, are you?" She smiled.

"No, I just have a gift if you'd call it that." She smiled. I nodded.

"Want to see how many guys check us out while we go get smoothies?" Mabel smiled, I nodded.

"It's like you read my mind." I teased her, winking, and nudging her with my elbow.

~Fast Forward, Kira and Jake have spent more than 5 hours out there, it is about to be sunset.~

"Kira! Today was so much fun! We need to do this again!" Mabel said, sitting on a beach towel. I nodded, I had a lot of fun today, "But, I want to ask you something kind of personal. How did you get that scar?" She asked, I looked at her and smiled thinking the whole thing to her. Her eyes widened and she nodded.

"Ah." Keira looked between the two of us.

"Did you two just have a eyeball converstion?" Keira asked, staring into my eyes. I laughed.

"Yep." Keira grinned.

"I'm so happy, Mabel, you've met someone who you can talk with your eyeballs with! Finally!" Both Mabel and I laughed. I saw Jake lying on a beach towel.

"Jake?" I stood up, and walked over to him. I gasped, seeing his normally tan skin was a dark pink. My shocked expression turned into one of amusement.

"Jake you're pink. Of course it isn't a sunburn seeing as though, Quileute's don't sunburn." I rubbed his words into his face, he looked at me, whimpering. He stood up, and hugged me. I hugged back, and he yelped. I gasped, taking my hands away, as he shrunk to the sandy ground. Mabel took out a portable speaker system, and turned on her iPod, blaring 'Hey Soul Sister' out into the peaceful sunset.

"Kira." I looked down at Jake, who wasn't crouched down in pain, he was on one knee. He took my pale hand, I felt the heat radiating off his palm.

"Kira, we've been together for a while now, longer than I've ever been with someone. You are my reason of existence. I love you. I don't want to be separated. I have loved you since I first saw you. I have been wanting to do this for a while now, but I couldn't find the right time, but the right time is now, the right moment is now," Jake reached behind him, pulling out a velvet black box. I gasped, knowing what was coming. He opened the box, and pulled out a diamond ring.

"Kira Suzanne Carmichael, will you do me the honor of marrying me. Please be my wife, will you be Mrs. Kira Black?" My eyes widened, my heart pounding. I saw Mabel taking pictures.

"Jake, I love you. Yes, yes, YES! I want to be Mrs. Kira Black, and I want to be your wife, and hell yes I will marry you!" He stood up quickly, and picked me up off my feet, and twirled me around, kissing me as the backdrop of our kiss was the pink sunset, cascading pink light over our perfect kiss. I heard people clap, and I heard people whistle. I blushed, and pulled away.

"I love you." We both said at the same time, I smiled, and pecked his lips again.

**~REWIND at Paige's. Paige's POV~**

I AM SO CONFLICTED! First Embry flirts with me, and then Paul kisses me, and then Quil buys me something really nice, and kisses me… I FEEL SO TRASHY! I was sprawled out on my bed in my room. Rosalie said she had something to do, and we should leave Kira's room before she got back. I got a call to my cell phone, playing the song 'Bad Romance' chipmunked.

"Hello?" I said into the receiver.

"Hey, Paige, it's Jake, I just wanted to tell you that well, I'm going to propose to Kira. Bye!" And then he hung up. Thank god I was sitting on my bed, because I dropped my phone. Morgan barged into my room.

"Did you hear?" She ran to me, and began jumping.

"Depends I've heard many things. I just heard my phone ring." I shrugged. She smiled wider.

"No silly!" Oh, she was talking about Jake asking Kira to marry him.

"Yeah I heard about Jake and Kira." She stopped jumping.

"What? What about them? I was talking about Seth telling me he loves me!" My eyes widened, and I sprung out of bed, and both Morgan and I began jumping, squealing like little kids. She stopped jumping though.

"I also heard that you know about the pack?" I nodded.

"Yeah." I nodded, sitting back down on my bed.

"Well, BYE!" She then left. Wow, what a weird child. I lay back down on my bed, staring up at my ceiling. There was a knock at my open door. I sat up slightly, seeing Embry. I sighed.

"Hey Embry. Please tell me your not here to kiss me too, are you?" I sighed. His eyes widened, and he sat next to me on my bed.

"No, I came in here to tell you something, and to turn what I tell you into a question." He shrugged. Okay, that's confusing.

"Huh?" I stated, so confused.

"It's hard to explain. But, I needed to tell you that I like you. More than just friend, and the question I'm going to ask is, do you like me, and if so will you go out with me?" My eyes widened.

"Gosh, I actually didn't expect that. To tell you the truth, I thought you would never ask. I don't really know exactly what to say. I don't know, I feel horrible, I think I may like all three of you! I sound so trashy don't I?" I didn't look at him. He sighed.

"No, but tell me, that means you're telling me that you like me? Do you like me more than Quil and Paul?" I looked at him, taking in every little detail about him. His big brown eyes, his smile, his dark hair, all about him. I thought about my feelings when around each boy, and I decided that I guess I did like Embry more. But, who knows, if one of the other boys does something I might like them more than him, but at the moment, I liked Embry more.

"I like you more. And, doesn't that answer the question?" I asked, he grinned.

"Kind of, but I want to hear the answer from your beautiful voice." I blushed and nodded.

"Yes." He grinned.

"Also, like the others, I want to kiss you, but unlike the others, I want to know what you want. Will you let me kiss you?" My eyes widened, and I leaned in and pecked him on the lips.

"Also, unlike the other two, I kissed you first." I grinned, he bear hugged me.

"You've made me the happiest man in this house!" I smiled.

"Not true." He looked at me.

"What do you mean?" He moved me onto his lap, I smiled.

"Promise to keep it secret?" I held out my hand, pinky outstretched. He kissed my pinky, and then pinky sweared.

"Good, well, Jake is asking Kira to marry him." Embry's eyes widened, and he grinned.

"That's amazing!" I nodded.

"I know!" I giggled.

"Your laugh is that of an angels. I thought that angels didn't exist, but you proved me wrong." I smiled, blushing. My stomach growled, my eyes widened, giving new reasons for me to be blushing, like that of embarrassment.

"Well, if its food you need, then Madmoiselle, it's food you get!" He moved me off his lap, and got up, pulling me up with him.

"What would you like to eat?" He asked, grabbing my hand as we exited the room. As we got near the stairs, I blinked, getting an idea.

"Hey, Embry have you ever pillow surfed?" I asked, he shook his head no.

"What is it?" He asked, I smiled.

"I'll show you." I ran back to my room, grabbing a fluffy pillow, and ran back to the stairs, stepping on it, and then pushing myself with the rails, and the pillow slid under me, I didn't expect it to fall out from under my feet. I fell, and landed on my face, but the pillow caught my face. YAYS!

"Paige!" Embry yelled, sliding down the rails. Ugh… my stomach growled again.

"Are you okay?" He picked me up off the ground, my strawberry blonde hair covering my face.

"So… hungry…" I said, he gasped, and walked me over to the kitchen, sitting me down on one of the chairs that was at the kitchen table. My head drooped, hitting the table. I heard Embry scrambling around the kitchen trying to make me something. I heard a BING and then I smelled something heavenly, known as toast.

"Sorry, it's just to hold you over while I make you something else." He set the toast in front of me. I tore it to pieces, eating every last crumb. He smiled.

"Feeling better?" He asked, I nodded.

"Listen, I'm going to be right back, okay Embry? I'm going to go change." He grabbed my wrist.

"First, promise, no more pillow surfing." I smiled, and nodded. He held his hand out, I pinky swore him, and then turned and ran back to my room.

~Embry's POV~

"You two can come out now. I know you're here Paul and Quil." I said, while looking for cereal. Both walked out from the food pantry.

"You got something to tell us Embry?" Paul sounded threatening, but I was on top of the world right now, so I didn't give a care.

"Yes, actually. I won. I told you I would win, and I did. She's going out with me now. Sorry." I smiled, finding the cereal. Quil appeared behind me, and threw me back into the fridge with force. I flinched.

"Listen, you may have her now, but enjoy it while it lasts. None of us are going to give up on trying to win her over." He sounded deadly. I blinked, and narrowed my eyes.

"I never thought you wouldn't. Now, I say you leave before she gets back." Both glared at me, before running out of the room. Damn.

**~FF, Kira's POV~**

"Jake, how long have you planned that?" I looked at Jake, my eyes sparkling.

"Ever since I met you." He smiled, I blushed. We were sitting in the Ferrari parked in front of the house, neither of us wanting to move. I snuggled up to him, when something crossed my mind.

"What about my Dad? Don't you need to get his okay to marry me?" My heart pounded, images of my father banning our marriage crossed my mind. He smiled.

"Already taken care of." My eyes widened.

"Huh?" I looked confused.

"You see, while you were looking for Speedo's for me I called your dad. He gave me the a-ok." He winked. I yawned, just noticing how tired I was.

"You seem tired. Lets get you inside." Jake opened his door, and circled the Ferrari, and opened my door, helping me out.

"Thank you." I kissed him, smiling.

"You're welcome, Mrs. Black." I giggled, not use to my new name. Well, not my new name officially yet. I walked to the door, opening it. I knew something was up, because Rosalie didn't greet me at the door.

"Oh shit. Paige?" I ran up the stairs to my room, seeing Paige's door shut. That's a good sign. Rosalie's probably talking to her. I sighed, walking to my door, and opened it. I walked in, turning on the lights, and screamed. On my bed were Rosalie and Emmett, making out. I knew she was up to something.

"ROSALIE WHAT THE HELL?" I yelled, Emmett and Rosalie pulled away.

"Hey Kira." Emmett got off of Rosalie and walked out of the room.

"That's what you get for leaving me in Forks. Payback is a bitch." She smirked. I smiled.

"Rosalie, guess what Jake did?" I held my hand behind my back. She didn't get off my bed, so I walked and sat next to her.

"What?"

"Well, what's a 12 letter word that is a really good thing?" She thought about it.

"He got me a Porsche!" She squealed. I sighed.

"No. That's 13 letters. How about… We are engaged!" I held up my left hand, Rosalie squealed.

* * *

**This took me more than 5 hours to write, and not including the other hours for the chapter before. I told you I wanted to end spring break with a bang, and I did! HEHEHEHE! I love this chapter! I have been living off of decaf coffee while writing this. Ugh, I've updated alot! So, please review! It keeps me going! Lol!**

**Me: Did you like it? Sorry Morgan if you weren't in there alot. I'm sorry! You'll be in it alot next chapter I promise!**

**And if you are wondering, yes Shannon Miggin is based off me, but I changed my last name so sorry.**

**Shannon: Did you like this chapter? Also, SHANNON DOESN'T OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, SHE JUST OWNS THIS STORY AND PLOT.**

**Like it? Love it? Obsessed with it? Have a random story that relates to this somehow? I want to know! I read all reviews! I know we can hit 200!**


	28. Unexpected Events

** I would like to thank:**

**wickedlittleskittle (LOVE YA KIRA! YOU ROCKED AT THE DANCE!**

**that'smejustdeal**

**XxWolfGurlexX (LOVE YOU PAIGE! I MISS TWEETING YOU!)**

**poptard005 (LOVE YOU MORGAN!)**

**RJRRAA**

**eeyore-ft-tigger**

**KatKalamity **

**mylifecouldbebetterwithoutyou (THANKS FOR ASKING FOR MY ADVICE! I HOPE IT HELPS!)**

**cloudNrain (LOVE YOU JESSICA!)**

**For reviewing! Okay, so by request from mylifecouldbebetterwithoutyou, in the Author's note at the end, there will be advice on how to make friends, I am very glad to say that this is my very first time being asked for advice, and I hope it helps! Enjoy! Also, I now have 206 reviews! I love you all! You all get cookies! No, even better, SLEEPING BEAUTY CAKE! I am depressed due to the end of Sleeping Beauty, I loved being the evil queen. But, Kira has a dance I went to and it was the shit! It was awesomely amazing! **

** SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG FOR THIS CHAPTER TO COME OUT, BUT ENJOY! **

* * *

** ~Alice's POV~**

"Jasper?" I called out, trying to find him. Sadly, I am only looking in my room, which isn't all that big. Where could a Vampire hide, I've checked the closet, the bathroom, the dresser, the bed, the balcony, the tree, the walls… EVERYWHERE!

"Are you looking for me?" I heard him ask from behind me. I gasped, turning around, seeing him with a playful smirk on his face.

"Where were you?" I tried to sound mad, but it's not possible when I'm around him. I just go all mushy inside.

"I was under the bed. I am the monster that eats your socks." He joked around, hugging me.

"Liar! That's the washing machine!" He laughed. My foot was getting better, and thank god it wasn't broken, just damaged… like a giant bruise.

"Alice, I've seen the way you've been staring at me lately. You want to know something." He smirked when he saw my shocked expression.

"Well, I wanted to know more about vampires. I know you haven't been a vampire all that long, but…" I trailed off, he sighed.

"Well, I don't know a lot, but what I do know I'd rather not share. It's that bad." I nodded; trying to be understanding, but his words only raised my curiosity. I will have to find another source to find the information. TO THE LIBRARY!

Jasper sighed, hugging me from behind.

"Promise me you won't try to find information about vampires at the library, okay?" I raised my eyebrow.

"I won't make a promise that I don't know if I can keep." I crossed my arms, trying to put up a mental block of my emotions that Jasper can't get by. The sad thing is, I don't know if it was working. The side of his lips twitched upwards.

"Don't think that's going to work, you silly human." I pouted, still hoping that it worked. He sighed, and looked at the door.

"Who is it?" I looked at the door. It flew open, and a giant box was rammed into my room. I raised my eyebrow.

"What the heck? It's a box!" I ran over to it, and hugged it. It was taller than me, "I'm going to make a bed in it, and sleep in it!" Jasper sighed, walking over to me.

"How about you open it first?" I craned my neck, and then turned back to Jasper.

"Because I'm to short. I can't reach the top!" I smiled, he sighed, putting his hands on my waist, and he picked me up. I reached for the top of the box; Jasper sat me on his shoulder. I ripped the duct tape off the box, and stuck it on my wall. I then opened the flaps of the box, peering over, and I fell into it. Jasper held onto my feet, as he pulled me out. I grabbed onto the first thing I hit in the box. Bubble wrap. I squealed.

"BUBBLEWRAP! POP EVERY BUBBLE!" I popped a bubble, Jasper cringed. I stopped, and threw it to the side. I looked into the box again, seeing a lot of paper.

"Jasper put me down! I want to tip over the box!" I yelled, my mind went fuzzy for a second, I saw blurry images that looked like people, but then they disappeared. I blinked, coming back to reality. Jasper set me on my feet, and he tipped over to box, so it was resting on its side on the floor. I got on my hands and knees, and I took the entire bubble wrap out, crawling into the box. I felt something cold touch my face. I screeched, feeling that thing begin stroking my face. It covered my mouth, its grip strong.

"SHH! We didn't come here to hurt you, but we need your help. I hope you don't mind being unconscious. Sorry." I felt something jab the pressure point on my neck, and I passed out. I could tell whatever was in here had broken the box, and is running with me out of here.

One thing I know for sure is that I am _never_ crawling into giant boxes again.

** ~Rosalie's POV~**

I had been trying to draw the perfect wedding dress for Kira, but it just wasn't working as I had planned. They all turned out looking like triangles. UGH! I heard Emmett laughing behind me. I crumpled up the paper, and threw it at him.

"Be quiet!" He caught the paper, and smirked.

"Now. Now, Rosie, don't be all bitchy. It's not your fault you can only draw stick figures." I glared at him.

"Shut up!" I yelled. I saw Emmett staring at the door. I blinked, looking at the door, when Emmett tackled me.

"You're so gullible!" He squealed. I rolled my eyes.

"Mmm, they smell so delicious. I can't help myself." I heard a flamboyant voice say, I looked over Emmett's shoulder, not seeing anyone. Emmett was pulled off of me, and someone else pounced on me. I screamed, put the person covered my mouth.

"Sorry, this will hurt." The person leaned down and bit my neck, I screamed, but it was muffled by the person's hand.

"Get your filthy hands off of her!" I then heard a bone crushing snap, and Emmett was silent. I squeezed my eyes shut, the pain was just too much.

_'Emmett, please be okay.'_ I pleaded to myself.

"We need to leave, I have the girl!" I heard another person, I felt my attacked let go of my neck, and disappeared. I coughed violently, and my body began convulsing. Fire was ripping through my body.

**~Kira's POV~**

I was running up the stairs to my room, I had heard screams. They sounded like Rosalie. I could tell she was in trouble, because her screams weren't her normal 'I feel like getting attention' screams. They were her 'HOLY SHIT! I NEED HELP NOW!' screams if that makes any sense.

I got to my door, and kicked it open. I ran in, and looked all around, trying to find Rosalie. She wasn't here. Neither was Emmett. I narrowed my eyes, running to Alice's room. I kicked that door down too, almost hitting Jasper with the door.

"Have you seen Alice?" He sounded freaked. My eyes widened, and I shook my head.

"No, I thought she was with you. Have you seen Rosalie?" I asked. He shook his head. I looked at Alice's floor, seeing a giant box, with the bottom of it exploded.

"What's wrong with the box?" I asked, pointing to it.

"I don't know. All I am worried about is where Alice is! I can't find her anywhere!" I ran out of Alice's room, and ran to Morgan's room, kicking that door open. I stormed in.

"MORGAN! Have you seen- Oh." I found her and Seth sleeping on the bed, fully clothed, thank god. I sighed, pulling out my Police whistle from my handy-dandy bra, and blew it. The two lovebirds woke up, and freaked out.

"What was that for?" Morgan growled. I shrugged.

"I guess you haven't seen Alice, I wonder why I even woke you guys up. Hm, interesting." I talked to myself, before hightailing it out of there, and ran to Paige's room. I was about to kick down the door, when I heard Paul and Quil behind me.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." I heard Quil say, threateningly. I shrugged.

"That's why you're not me." I then kicked down her door, seeing her drawing in her sketchbook. I sighed, and I was about to blow the whistle, when Embry appeared.

"Don't." He glared at me. I glared right back.

"Just watch me." I blew the whistle. Paige jumped, and then looked at me, throwing a pencil at my head. I dodged it, and smiled.

"You still need to work on your aim." I then remembered what I was yelling about, "Have you seen Rosalie and Alice?" I looked at her. She shook her head no.

"Sorry." I sighed, and walked out.

"I smell bloodsuckers." Paul growled, running down the stairs. Knowing that he knows how Jasper smells, and he doesn't chase after him, I guess it's another Vamp. I ran after Paul. I stopped at the door, and sniffed the air. I couldn't help imagining him as a Werewolf version of Scooby-Doo. I smiled, the picture appearing in my mind.

_'This isn't a time to be fooling around!'_ I mentally scolded myself. Wow, my mental scolding makes me sound like a bitch.

"This smell. It's a mix of bloodsuckers, Blondie's, Pixie's, and Emmett's." I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Blondie and Pixie?" He glared at me.

"It's what Jake calls Rosalie and Alice." I nodded.

"Who are the bloodsuckers?" I asked, I heard someone approach us.

"Kira! Great news! You, Rosalie, and Alice are going home to Forks! Obviously the Quileute's are too, and as a surprise, Paige is coming with you!" My eyes widened, as my uncle gave me the 'Great News'.

"Great. Right now, Alice and Rosalie aren't here, so how about we don't make any plans until they get back." He nodded, and walked away. I turned to Paul.

"Okay, use that super sniffer of yours and find them!" I glared at him. He glared back, about to make a smart remark when I heard Jake's voice behind me, making me jump.

"Paul, I'd do what she says if I were you." I heard him say.

"I agree." I heard Sam say. Paul glared at them, but followed orders. Paul opened the front door, but stopped.

"He's not coming." Paul growled. I turned around, and saw Jasper standing there.

"Like hell I'm not! Alice is missing, so I'm coming whether you like it or not!" Jasper hissed. I sighed.

"Paul, let him come. That way, the Vampire's may trust us more, and let us see Alice and Rosalie." Paul growled, but began walking. He started running, I tried to keep up, but Jake grabbed me, and I soon found out why. Paul had transformed into a wolf. He turned around, and waited for Sam and Jake to do the same. I walked toward Jasper, hearing Jake transform. I felt something rubbing on my leg. I turned around, seeing Jake. He stood tall, or whatever you'd call it.

"Now what?" I asked Jasper.

"Jake wants you to ride him, it'll be much quicker than waiting for you to catch up with us." Sam told me before transforming. I nodded, and smiled at Jake, before getting on. He began sprinting. I clutched onto his neck so I wouldn't go flying off. I heard barking behind us, I tried to turn my head, but I was getting whiplash, and my hair was hitting my face violently.

"Kira, I suggest not doing that." Jasper chuckled, running right next to Jake. I kept my head on his fur, closing my eyes.

"But don't fall asleep! You'd fall off!" Jasper yelled. I turned my head, glaring at him.

"I know that." I hissed.

"I think that Vampire's have taken them. I don't know why they took Rosalie and Emmett, but I know why they took Alice." I snorted.

"It's obvious why they took Alice." He sighed. I heard Jake bark, almost like he was telling me to have sympathy for Jasper. Am I becoming the Werewolf Whisperer?

"Jake, can I understand you?" I asked him, he sneezed, "Bless you. Whoa, I think I can understand you!" I am guessing that Jake rolled his eyes. Paul barked, running faster. Jake growled, speeding up. Oh, great, they're having a race while I'm on Jake's back.

"JAKE! REMEMBER I'M HERE!" I tried to yell, but nothing came out of my mouth.

**~Alice's POV~**

"Where the heck am I?" I tried to speak, but something was covering my mouth.

"Master, it seems the human has woken up." A girls voice was heard. Though I couldn't tell if it was really a girl, or a robot. Her voice sounded so fake, and animatronics.

"Ah, spectacular." The voice of the person who kidnapped me rang against my ears.

"Do we really have to keep her alive?" I heard someone complain. I gulped. YES YOU DO NEED TO KEEP ME ALIVE!

"Yes, you need to keep her alive." That voice sounded so familiar.

"Why should we listen to you?" Someone talked back to the other person.

"Because I know this girl." Why can't I recognize who that voice belongs too?

"Edward, how do you know this girl?" The girls voice sounded threatening. Wait, Edward is here? Great…

"Hey, Alice, that's not fair." He sounded teasing, I could hear him walking over to me. Then something really weird happened.

**~The weird thing that happened~**

"Alice, sorry, but I can't remove your blindfold." I heard Edward say, I could feel him lifting me up, "But, I can do this." I could feel his breath on my lips. He kissed me.

"You're in a relationship with a human?" I heard the girl sound disgusted. I then felt something pierce my lip. I wanted to scream, but I couldn't due to Edward kissing me. I tried to fight him, but it was almost impossible.

**~The weird thing that happened is over~**

Whoa… that was weird. Did I just daydream about Edward kissing me? It was more like a day-nightmare! I heard Edward right in front of me. I gulped, shaking with fear.

"Edward, I can't see. Why?" I sounded so scared. I could hear the others hissing, almost laughing.

"You have a blindfold on." He tried to calm me down. Psh, like that was going to happen.

"Can you take away my blindfold?" I asked.

"Alice, sorry, but I can't remove your blindfold." I heard Edward say, I could feel him lifting me up, "But, I can do this." I could feel his breath on my lips. He kissed me. HOLY SHIT! This is exactly what happened in the weird thing. Did I just have a weird kind of Déjà vu?

"You're in a relationship with a _human_?" I heard the girl say, robotically.

"How remarkable." I heard a male sound like he was amazed by what Edward was doing. I tried to fight Edward off, but it wouldn't work. I felt something pierce my lip.

_'Edward, please, no!'_ I yelled at him through my thoughts. I felt him smirk into the kiss. I knew what he was doing, and I knew that I couldn't do anything to stop it now. But, I can try! I tried to move my hands, but Edward grabbed my wrists, making my arms useless. I tried to kick him, but he moved me so my legs were in his arms. Well, shit. This isn't good. I tried to move back from the kiss. He let me, I took in giant breaths. I tasted something coppery. I heard the other people in the room inhale a giant breath.

"Edward, did you--?" An old sounding man asked. I was confused, but what else is new?

"Where the heck am I?" I sounded like I was crying. I felt something stinging my eye. Oh, look, I am crying.

"You're with the Volturi." I heard Edward try to calm me down. I got my hand out of Edward grasp, and I began flailing it around madly, trying to make contact with him. I felt a burning sensation start in my lip. I gasped, and screamed.

"Edward, leave her, we need to let her be found by her precious Jasper, and let him know that we are watching both young Alice and him." I heard the man say. Edward put me on the ground, and left.

A spasm of pain went through my body, and I screamed again. I heard someone near me.

"Aro, I'm sorry, but I can't leave her here like this. We need to help her." I heard Edward hiss. I screamed again, the pain was unbearable. It felt like I was burning.

"Someone- someone please. _SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME_!" I screamed. I felt something cold touch my face. It would put the pain out of my body though. I was still convulsing. I wanted to be unconscious so I wouldn't have to feel this pain, but my wish wasn't granted.

"Edward, why do you care so much for this human?" I'm guessing it was Aro who said this.

"I don't know how to explain it. I really don't." Edward said, his voice sounded rough.

"Then show me." I screamed again, and the cold object left my face.

"Get away from her!" I heard Jasper's voice. I heard Edward hiss. I then heard something I hadn't noticed before. I heard a girl screaming, and a boy.

My vision turned fuzzy for a minute, and I had another Déjà vu moment again.

**~Déjà vu moment~**

"Alice, they bit us, and turned us. We are Vampires." I stared at Rosalie, who now was adorned with piercing red eyes, and pallid skin. She was gorgeous, well, not like she wasn't before, but wowzers did she look different.

"And I'm BUFF!" Emmett yelled, appearing next to Rosalie, and hugged her, smiling. He also had piercing red eyes, and pale skin. He also looked like a Greek God now. It makes me notice how different Jasper looks as a Vampire, and Edward too. It makes me wonder what I would like as a Vampire.

"You were lucky that Jasper got to you in time, or you'd be like us too." Rosalie sighed, looking at me with jealousy in her eyes.

"What do you mean?" I asked Rosalie. Emmett let go of Rosalie, and crossed his arms.

"Yeah, what do you mean?" He asked her. She rolled her eyes, and glared at him.

"We'll never grow up, never change, and be immortal. Have to drink blood, and I'll never be able to start my own family. Alice, don't you dare try to become a Vampire. For me, your older sister. Please." My eyes widened.

"Rosalie…" I pleaded, she put her hand in front of my face.

"No. Don't even try. But, how are we going to explain this to Charlie?" She looked at Emmett, and then at me. I bit my thumb in thought.

"You could move in with Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, and Esme. Then you can tell him that you got a makeover, and everyone is trying to look like Vampires now. You know that Charlie would believe it." Rosalie smiled at me, and then frowned.

"You sound like you've been thinking of that for a while. Alice…" I looked at her, with pleading eyes.

"It's not my fault." Rosalie sighed.

** ~Déjà vu moment over~**

"Alice… Alice…ALICE!" I heard someone yell my name, I screamed again.

"HOLY SHIT! SHE IS BLEEDING FROM HER LIP!" I heard a girl screech. The voice sounded like Kira. I felt myself being lifted.

"Get your hands off of her." I heard Edward hiss.

"No way in hell." I heard Jasper hiss back.

"I can't believe it. How remarkable. She has attracted both of you, but how is that possible? Never has that happened before." I heard Aro sound all fascinated in my love triangle.

"Uh, Jasper, hate to tell you, but, I think she's screaming and spazzing because she is in pain. Just guessing. I wonder why her lip is bleeding." I could tell heavy sarcasm was seeping into Kira's words.

"What the heck can I do?" Jasper sounded infuriated. He took in a giant breath, and I felt something crash down on my lips. I screamed, feeling something prick my lip again, I was crying. It hurt, there was a fire going through me. I felt like I wanted to die. I don't really want to die, do I?

"It'll be fine Alice." I heard Jasper whisper to me, I screamed again, sobbing. I felt something pulling lightly on my lip, and the burning stopped, slowly, but I was sure that it was dying down. I felt numb, and unconsciousness overtook me. The scary thing is, I don't know if I was unconscious, or on my deathbed. All I know is that I can see my body, and Jasper. I felt the pulling on my lip still, the pain was gone, but I was starting to feel weak.

"JASPER STOP! You're killing her!" I heard Kira yell. Jasper wouldn't stop.

"Jasper, please." I whispered through my mind, not like he could hear me. The words didn't reach my lips. I was in the unconscious abyss. I felt the pulling stop, and I felt my arm fall limply at my side.

"Oh my god. What have I done. Alice, I'm sorry. Alice? Alice! Please wake up! _ALICE_!" I barely heard him. I couldn't breath, and it scared me.

**~Jasper's POV~**

Oh my god, what have I done? I thought I could control myself, but when I tasted her blood, it took me in like a drug; I couldn't stop without Kira yelling at me. What kind of boyfriend am I, one that endangers their girlfriend that's what I am.

I looked over at Alice, she looked barely alive. I know that I should take her to the hospital, but what would I do there? It'll smell like blood, I don't know what to do. I grabbed my head, agony washing over me.

"Jazzy…" I heard Alice whisper. My eyes opened, and I looked at Alice, who had a smile on her face.

"Jazzy, don't worry about me, I'll be fine thanks to you." She giggled weakly.

"No, not because of me. Because of me, you are weaker than usual, I have taken so much of your blood. Alice, you can't forgive me." She glared at me with such intensity it scared me.

"No, Jasper Whitlock Cullen, I can't do that. How _DARE _you say that, say that I can't forgive you. What are you thinking? Of course I can forgive you, and I will. It's not possible for me to hold a grudge against you. I know you'll always be here to protect me. I love you Jazzy." My eyes widened, I know she has said the big LOVE word to me, but never with this much emotion. I didn't know if I could return it, so I stayed quiet. I felt Kira become enraged.

"_WELL? JASPER WHAT THE HELL DO YOU HAVE TO SAY TO ALICE?"_ I could've sworn Kira had snakes for hair, and a snake tongue sticking out of her mouth, accessorized with red eyes, and fangs. She is a crazy hell bitch sometimes**. (A/N: I LOVE YOU KIRA! Hehe… *hides behind couch)**

"I-I… I'm glad you're okay." I told Alice, not looking at her face. I do love her, more than anyone can imagine. Because of my love for her, and as her protector, I know what I need to do. It'll be the hardest thing I've done ever, and I know it'll hurt Alice.

_ But, nothing is more dangerous than me, right? Nothing can put her in more danger than when I'm around. Then, why do I have a bad feeling about what I'm going to do next?_

* * *

**Okay, instead of my usually hyper comments, I have been asked for advice, The question for advice was:**

**"i need to tell this to someone, i am the goth at school & people r all gossipy about me. im really a nice person. im even invisible to my family. im always alone, people say i'll die alone as well.**

**i wish i wasnt invisible 2 everyone. im like a shadow from nithing. please tell me how 2 make friends" -mylifecouldbebetterwithoutyou**

**I was very shocked when reading this, so I did some research at my school, asking some of my goth friends, and my other friends for some advice. They told me that you should try and find people who you blend in with, or would like to become friends, don't judge people on their looks. You can go up to them during lunch, and make your voice heard, ask to sit with them, and try and find out some things you have in common. I'm positive that you will make great friends. Also, you won't die alone, that's just a threat. And, with your family, you can try and make conversations about happenings in the news or things you've thought were funny, that is a great way to show that you're not invisible. Oh, by the way, about gossip, ignore it, but if you hear someone START it, you should tell a teacher, or something. Gossiping is really bad, and can really hurt. I know from experience. I was just like you last year, the goth that was gossiped about, but I sat down with someone and began talking, and we became friends.**

**You're not always alone, I promise you. I am with you (well not literally) but I will listen to your questions, and give you advice. Just comment back telling me if this helped, and if you need more advice, just ask. I'll always help. I promise, you're not invisible, not at school, and definately not to your family.**

**~Now to my hyper Authors Note~**

**Alice: Whoa, that was deep.**

**Rosalie: *nods***

**Me: You think so?**

**Jasper: *silent angsty child***

**Rosalie: Whats wrong with Harry Potter over there?**

**Alice: Why is he Harry Potter?**

**Rosalie: Dude, Movie 4. He is all 'I'm an angsty teen. ANGST ANGST ANGST!'**

**Me: You sound like my sister, mom, and Dad Rosalie.**

**Rosalie: Weird.**

**Alice: *giggles***

**Kira: Where is other me?**

**Kristi: *Dancing in La Bayadere.***

**Me: She's at her dance play thing.**

**Alice: *hides behind Rosalie* AAAAH! It's MALEFICENT!**

**Me: Dude, I had black lipstick on when I was Maleficent. Oh, random thought, I imagined Kira's celebrity face as Karen Gillan playing Amy Pond in Doctor Who. I LOVE DOCTOR WHO!**

**Rosalie: So what is your master plan for the next chapter.**

**Me: *rubs hands together evilly* You'll see. The references to something are totally obvious, but at the same time so obvious its hidden.**

**Alice: I'm confused.**

**Jasper: *Angst***

**Me: WHY ARE YOU EVEN HERE IF ALL YOU TYPE IS THE WORD ANGST ONCE?**

**Jasper: *Angst angst angst angst angst angst angst***

**Rosalie: Great Job Shannon, you gave him an idea.**

**Alice: Wow... why is Jasper so angsty.**

**Me: Because I spoiled the next chapter plot to him. *grins* And if you don't stay on my good side, I will spoil it for you as well!**

**Kristi: Will you tell me?**

**Me: No, now go back to your dancey thingy.**

**Kristi: You're nice.**

**Me: I just was spooked out by lightning, and it was right next to my flippin' window! Of course I'm nice right now! Not to mention that this chapter had been lost a few minutes ago, thank god I saved it!**

**Kristi: Did you like this chapter? Also, SHANNON DOESN'T OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, SHE JUST OWNS THIS STORY AND PLOT!**

**Like it? Love it? Obsessed with it? Have a random story that relates to this somehow? I want to know!**


	29. The Wedding

**I would like to thank:**

**RaNd0mAlIi. **

**wickedlittleskittle**

**KatKalamity **

**poptard005 **

**RJRRAA **

**XxWolfGurlexX **

**mylifecouldbebetterwithoutyou**

**for reviewing! YA'LL ROCK!**

* * *

**~Kira's POV. Four weeks later. Back in Forks~**

_I was alone, my screams couldn't be heard... the deafening sounds of screeching, and the smashing of metal. I felt my heart race. My neck throbbed. I felt myself being lifted out of the car by Charlie... the smoke was everywhere, clouding my vision of anything other than his worried face._

_"KIRA! Baby girl!" I heard the gruff voice call, I cried out in pain, my neck throbbing. Charlie handed me over to my father._

_"Are you okay Kira? Does anything hurt?" he questioned, I shook my head._

_"No Daddy… but, my neck kind of hurts" I pointed to the back of my neck, he rushed me over to the paramedic; he sat me down on the curb._

_My Dad spoke to the man looking at my neck, "Her neck hurts, case of whiplash I'm guessing." I looked up at my Dad, his ghost blue eyes distant past his lenses._

_The smell of exhaust was so overpowering. My eyes started to water._

_Then I heard it._

_The Paramedic calls her time of death._

_9:28 PM March 30th 1995._

My eyes shot open.

I looked around Jacob's room, only seeing the dim light of morning.

I went to roll over, when I saw Jacob fast asleep next to me, his arm around my waist.

I looked at the alarm.

**5:28 AM.**

I sighed.

I went to get up when I heard a yawn come from behind me.

"Good morning…" Jacob said while stretching.

"Sorry for waking you up." I apologized, he chuckled.

"I've been awake." he mumbled, a smile in his voice. I rolled over to look at his face.

I smiled at him.

"You know what today is?" he asked, I grinned.

"The wedding is in a week!" I said excitedly.

"Yes!" he replied, but then got up,

"I'm going to go for a run, you stay here, okay?" I nodded, he leaned down and kissed my forehead.

He put his shorts on and ran out of the room, closing the door.

Then it hit me.

I rushed out of the room, and across the hall to the bathroom as quickly as I could and slid to the floor, putting my hands on the toilet.

I heaved up what was my dinner, and the candy Jacob got me last night.

As soon as the vile vomiting was suppressed, I slid back to the wall, putting my head against the coolness of it. My eyes closed and everything that happened two weeks ago flashed before my lids.

"Wow… it's so pretty tonight!" I exclaimed, looking out at the gorgeous La Push water, the wind calmed the edgy waves, it was nice and quiet.

"This is the best Eighteenth birthday Present ever!" I hugged him, He smiled down at me, holding me in his arms

"You're prettier than any Beach in the world." he said, He picked up my left hand and started playing with my fingers, I looked down at the ring, it shined under the light of our lantern.

"I can't believe it.. That we're actually getting married…" I sighed, My Father never let me around boys… nonetheless marry them, How was he okay with this?

"Kira, When I look at you, I see the wedding dress you wear, the way you smile at me, and the never ending happiness we will have together… do you feel the same?" he asked, I giggled.

"Well, minus you in the dress, yes. I do." he chuckled.

"I don't know what to do with you.." he smiled, I grinned.

_"I do." I murmured, he looked at me, confused,_

_"What is that?" he asked, I put my hands in my lap._

_"I'm Ready…" I bit my lip and looked at him, His face was serious_

_"Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you… or push you, in anyway." He had worry in his Voice, I turned to him._

_"Yes." I answered. I worked up enough courage to beat the hesitancy. "Now stop worrying and come here..."_

_'Oh my god…'_ I thought,_ 'Could I really be?'_

"Shit.. I got Pregnant after just one time?!" I hit the wall with my fist. Hoping not to wake Billy up.

I hoped so much that I wasn't pregnant. I had just… Just one feeling that maybe just maybe, I was.

The tears started falling.

I cried for what seemed like an hour. How could I be Pregnant?! I have a wedding to deal with! I have to finish filling out College applications! I can't have a baby now! I'm supposed to have a happy future with Jacob! And then have kids! Not have kids right away!

I tried to suppress the sobs, but it was so painful. I had to find out.

Maybe, it's just a scare?

I worked up the strength to pick myself up. I ran to Jacob's room, hoping Billy wasn't up so he wouldn't get a full eye from me being hardly dressed. I dashed under the covers, I closed my eyes, and too many thoughts rushed through my head; what would my Father say? How do I tell Jacob? Do I wait until after the wedding? Who should I tell?

All of these thoughts ran through my head until I found myself under a white cloud. The dreams stopped.. They went away, for just once.

I rolled over to find a note that read,

**_Kira,_**

**_Meet me outside. Billy is at Charlie's, so don't worry about the whereabouts of your pants._**

**_Love,_**

**_Jacob._**

I looked around the room and groaned.

I got up and took the blanket off of the bed and wrapped it around my waist. I shuffled to the front door, peeking outside, no one was there… weird.

I shuffled around on the front porch to see if I could get a better view of where everything is, when someone grabbed my waist. I turned my head, to see Jacob standing behind me. He smiled.

"Hey sleepy head." he mumbled against my hair. I sighed.

"do you happen to know where my pants are by any chance?" he laughed. I pouted.

"Yes," when I went to open my mouth to reply, he quickly added "But why do you need them?"

"Because they clothe the Goods." I said sarcastically. he frowned.

"Well, then… You seem fine with the Blanket as a Skirt, then." He let go of me and walked over to the Porch swing, He sat down and Started rocking.

"May I join you?" I asked, he nodded.

I shuffled over and sat down, He put His arm around me.

"Kira, can I ask you a question?" I nodded.

"How long have you been having those Dreams?" My eyes widened. I turned to Look at Him, seriousness filled his face.

"Since she died…" I murmured. "They reoccur every time it gets to be the 30th of each month… ever since I was three." I looked down at my hands. He sighed.

"I'm always here. I'll keep them away." he sounded so sure. I closed my eyes.

We sat there in Silence for a while, I had to tell Him, It just never felt Like the Right time. I don't know what he is going to think… and even though I know He won't leave me, I still get this feeling that he will think different of me.

The voice in the back of my head screamed for me to blurt out my thoughts… But when he started playing with the ring on my left hand… I couldn't give him false hopes.

what if I just had bad food? Or some stomach flu?

I would have to wait until it was certain.

"Are you okay?" he asked, I shook my head.

"Just a little nervous… can we afford a house?" I asked, he grinned.

"That's what I want to Show you!" he cheered, I looked at him, confused.

"Well, could you show me after I get some pants?" I said, he rolled his eyes.

"Uhm, I don't know. I like you without them.." his voice was low.

"fine. Then I'm stealing your pants next time!" I sneered, I dropped the blanket and ran to His room, slamming the door shut.

I dug through my bag for my bathing suit, if I was going anywhere pants-free, it was going to be in the bathing suit, not my underwear.

As soon as I put my bathing suit on I grabbed one of Jacob's tees and ran out of the door, I found Jake sitting on the couch, waiting for me.

"Nice." He said, I rolled my eyes.

"Ready?" I asked, he nodded, and we both ran to the small, broken down rabbit outside.

Jacob took me to the outer skirts of La Push. we reached a small cottage hidden behind the giant trees.

The outside of the house was a light brown color, with faded yellow details. It looked to be around a couple of decades old.

Around the cottage, Wild flowers seemed to brighten up the mood of the place. from far away I could hear the rush of water.

Jacob looked at me with pleading eyes.

"What do you think?" he asked.

"I LOVE IT!" I cheered, throwing my arms around his neck. He Chuckled.

"Good. It's already furnished.. Technically. I wanted to move a few things from both of our places here." He looked down at me and smiled. I grinned back at him.

"When do we move in?" I asked, he looked at me with a knowing smile.

"This Week." he said, my mouth made a perfect 'O' shape.

"My Dad helped me with the buying of it. It wasn't much."

I was in awe. Never have I been this taken care of in my life.

"Oh, come here." he sighed while picking me up, he put his lips to mine, probably wanting to swipe the look off of my face.

"Okkkay…" I mumbled, feeling a little un-even. He laughed.

"Alrighty, want to go home?" He asked, I nodded.

"I need to go to the house, I have some planning to do." I hung my head, and added "but I'll need my Pants back… and My Stuff, Too." he chuckled and nodded his head.

We both started for the rabbit, and started down the road, back into La Push.

All the way it was silent, but, the peaceful silence… The type where you always feel Safe.

When we arrived at my house, My Dad was standing on the front porch, With a Grin on his Face

"Kira! Jacob! How have you been?" he asked, Why was he all Cheery?

"Great. We had a lot of Fun" Jacob looked at me "..at the Beach." He winked at me, He is a way better liar than I am.

My Dad smiled, "Good! Well, Kira, Rosalie and the Girls are upstairs, your room is filled with--" I cut him off "Don't tell me… SHIT." I said, I started running up the stairs when I ran into a tall man With a Big ball of Fabric in his arms.

"Emmett?" I saw him nod his head.

"Rosalie is waiting for You.." he mumbled, I rolled my eyes and scooted past him.

When I walked into my Room, it, well, didn't look like my Room… The light blue walls covered with Posters and Artwork were hidden by white dresses hanging on temporary hooks.

"KIRA!!!!!!" Little Alice cheered, she jumped on me and hugged me.

"Munch! You're tall!!! You were an inch shorter than me last time." I commented, she shook her head.

"We'll talk later, Now, TRY THIS ON." she ordered, throwing a dress in my face, I sighed and begrudgingly started to strip down and put the dress on.

After about 3 hours we came down to two dresses out of twenty-two, and Rosalie was staring at them both.

"I Like the Lace one you're wearing. It's not too white so you won't look like a Ghost walking down the Isle." she stated. finally. I thought.

"Now, On to the shoes. You're wearing these." She took out a box, and inside were a vintage pair of Mary-Jane High-Heels, not high, maybe two inches, and they had a little brown snap on the end.

"Kira, are you okay?" Rosalie asked, snapping me out of my trance.

"Hm? Oh, I'm fine. Just really tired." I mumbled, she plopped down next to me.

"You didn't go to the Beach did you?" she asked, "No." I replied, a grin came upon her Face.

"Oh God… Get it girl!" I bit my lip and Shook my Head, she tickled my side.

"It wasn't anything…" I said, She whomped me in the Back of my Head.

"KIRA CARMICHEAL! What haven't I taught you?! You get a Hunk-a Sexy right there and it's 'Nothing'?!?!" She looked like she would pop a Cap up my Ass..

"Well… I mean…" I stumbled on my words, Rosalie looked like she was going to beat me… again..

"SPILL." She ordered, I looked at the floor.

"It was on my birthday…" Her eyes widened, and then She burst out into laughter.

"Oh My God…" She said in between giggles, I looked at Her, she motioned for me to go on.

"I played it coy, not being too Desperate around a Hottie like him... Then He went in for the kiss and you can imagine the rest. Enough for Your taste?" She rolled her eyes at my sarcasm, but then hugged me.

"Soooo… what did you do last night?" She asked, I sighed.

"Jacob took me out to dinner and then it got late so I spent the night there. Plain and Simple." She laughed.

"Guess I won't get details from you…" she mumbled. I stood up.

"Maybe you don't want any… Maybe they are private?" I stomped my foot, she rolled her eyes.

"Whatever… See you tomorrow!" she yelled while running down the stairs.

I sighed and fell back on my small bed, what the hell am I going to do?

"Kira?" I heard little Alice say my name. I didn't respond, I just buried my head in my pillow. I could hear Alice walk over to me.

"I know you probably don't want to hear about my guy problems but…" I shot up, was she serious?

"Alice, how long have you known me?" Alice started counting on her fingers. I sighed, does she not know sarcasm?

"I was being sarcastic. Alice, of course I want to know about your guy problems!" I fell back on the bed.

"Well, it's about Jasper."

"OBVIOUSLY!" I yelled, getting moody. I quickly apologized, and shut myself up.

"Well, he's been avoiding me lately, I barely see him at all. I talked to Rosalie about it, but she keeps ignoring me, and changing the subject. I'm just so confused right now. Kira, help me." She was hysterical, crying. She tackled me into a hug. I held her like a mother would. Alice stiffened for a second, before gasping.

"Kira… are you…" My eyes widened, and I let go of her.

"NO!" I really should've waited to say that. I had confirmed her suspicions.

"Oh my god. Really? You're spaghetti sauce?" I couldn't help chuckle. That's one of the reasons I keep her around she always makes me laugh.

"Yeah. But, don't tell anyone." I ordered her. She nodded, and was about to speak, when the door flew open, and I felt that what was coming in was major Danger.

"Alice. Get out of the room. Now." Rosalie seeped venom into her words, walking in very slowly. I see how those girls in scary ass horror movies feel.

"But-" Alice was cut off.

"I MEAN NOW!" Rosalie yelled at her. Her eyes widened, and she scampered out of the room. I tried to sink into the bed, but it wasn't working.

"You're _PREGNANT_?" She almost screeched, but quieted down on the big P-word. She quickly went and shut the door, before appearing next to me. I nodded, not looking her in the eye.

"I'm pretty sure. That or I had some really bad food, so bad that its giving me morning sickness, and the fact about my-" She put her hand up, cutting me off.

"If you are pregnant, don't you dare get rid of it." I nodded, I wasn't planning on doing that.

"I wasn't going to. Why?" She put her hand on her stomach. My eyes widened, understanding immediately.

"How far along are you?" She looked up at me with a glare.

"_WAS_ I. Not _AM_ I. I'm a Vampire remember? I can't have kids. I was 2 weeks along." I couldn't believe it.

"Don't you dare get rid of your baby." Rosalie's voice changed into a younger tone. I furrowed my eyebrows.

"What the-?" I looked at her face, peering into the eyes of a child.

"I was going to be her daughter. Now, her and I share her body. We are one in the same." My eyes widened, holy crap!

"Don't worry, nothing is going to happen that is bad. For you or your baby at least," Her voice went back to Rosalie's, "But, Alice is a different story. I don't know what she's going to do." What the hell is she talking about?

**~Alice's POV~**

How is it possible? How is Kira pregnant? Well, I know HOW, but when did this happen? Why didn't she tell me? Probably because she thought she was going to 'scar me for life' like Rosalie hadn't done that already.

My phone buzzed, I flipped it open, seeing it was from Jasper.

**ALICE, SORRY I HAVEN'T TALKED FOR A WHILE, I'VE JUST BEEN PLANNING SOMETHING.**

**-JASPER**

I snapped my phone shut, mad at him. It just annoys me that he texts me, but doesn't have the balls to talk to my face after our little run in with the Volturri. It just makes me so ANGRY!

"Whoa, who pissed you off and made you turn all Incredible Hulk?" Paige asked, walking up to me. I stomped past her, slamming my phone on the counter.

"I'm going out." I angrily hissed under my breath. Paige got out of my way, not wanting to get in the way of my wrath. I stomped out of the house, walking right past Emmett.

"Yo, Alice, what's up?" He grinned, walking next to me.

"Don't want to talk about it." I mumbled. He heard me clearly, and nodded.

"Want me to drive you home?" I stopped and looked at him.

"Please." He smiled, and walked me over to his car.

"Before we go, I need to ask you something. Has something happened between you and Jasper?" I looked at my feet, anger burning inside me.

"Sorry I asked." Emmett opened the passengers door, and helped me in, and in the blink of an eye, he was at the wheel, starting the car.

"You might want to fasten your seatbelt!" He grinned, turning on a CD. The Magic School Bus theme song started playing, making me giggle.

"Emmett, you do know how to cheer me up." He nodded.

"I have heard Jasper talk about what you like. Also, the music was just for me. I drive like a maniac." My eyes widened, as he pulled out of the driveway, and almost ran into a tree.

"Please don't kill me." I clutched onto the seat for dear life.

"I'll try not to."

**~3 o'clock in the morning, at a Pharmacy, Kira's POV~**

I just had to know if I was in fact pregnant. I couldn't wait till the next day, so I'm going to the Pharmacy at 3 AM. I know I sound insane, because, hell, I probably am.

I pulled into the parking space in front of the CVS in Forks, and put my truck on park. I got out quickly, and speedily walked into the store. I turned to the left, knowing where to look. I have lived here for quite a while, and I have had to go buy Pregnancy tests for my friends before more than once.

"Which kind is actually reliable?" I talked to myself, as I browsed the pregnancy tests.

"None of them." I heard a familiar voice say from behind me. I slowly turned around, not wanting to look at the voice.

"Hey Rose." I sighed, looking at her. She was standing there with her arms crossed.

"Hey. Let's go, none of these tests are good. They all suck compared to a real doctor." I glared at her, no duh.

"Rose, thanks for the advice, but I don't have a doctor here, and I sure as hell can't pay for one right now." Rosalie sighed.

"Carlisle, remember? He's a doctor, and I know he'll help you." She grabbed my arm, and dragged me out of the store.

"Where's your car?" I looked around the parking lot.

"I ran. I knew you brought your truck, so I didn't see the need on wasting gas in my car." She shrugged, pulling my keys out of my purse. I sighed, going to the passengers seat. No use in fighting, this is one battle I can't win.

**~FF, Cullen's house~**

"Kira, you can wake up now." I heard Rosalie tell me. I groggily reached to unfasten my seatbelt, not feeling a seatbelt, but a cushion. I lazily opened one eye, taking in my surroundings. Why am I in a house? Since when did I get out of the car?

"I carried you in here." Rosalie informed me. I looked around the room. There were so many expensive looking items here.

"Kira, it's good to see you. Rosalie told me about your current… problem. I'm glad she found you at the Pharmacy, she's been there since 12 midnight waiting for you." I looked at her astonished, when a horrible feeling came over me.

"Bathroom. Need now." Rosalie sighed, picking me up.

"Morning sickness?" I glared at her, she thinks I'm gonna talk when I feel like barfing? She ran me to the bathroom, and let me puke my guts out. Ugh, if this is going to happen every morning, it's going to be a long 9 months.

"Are you done yet?" Rosalie asked from outside the bathroom. I went over to the sink, and washed out my mouth with water.

"Rose, who is in the bathroom?" I heard Jasper talking. That reminded me I had something that was Alice's. She had left her phone on the counter of my house, and seeing as her and Jasper are together, I can give it to him to give to her.

I walked out of the bathroom, and saw Jasper. I nodded to him, as a greeting. He didn't greet me, just stared at me with a cold gaze.

"Jasper, can you give this to Alice for me?" I asked, pulling out Alice's cell phone from my pocket. His eyes widened, and the next thing I know, her phone is gone from my hand. He nodded, and walked to a random room.

"Kira, can you please come down here?" I heard Carlisle yell. Rosalie picked me up.

"Just incase you decide to become all clumsy on me, I don't want you to fall down the stairs and hurt the kid inside of you." Geez, Rosalie sure is nice, and totally trusts me.

"Rosalie, can you promise me something?" Rosalie got to the bottom of the stairs, and put me on my feet.

"Depends, what is it?" I took in a big breath.

"Would you wait to tell me the results of the test until both Jacob and I can hear it?" I asked, Rosalie shrugged.

"Sure." I smiled.

"Thanks."

**~FF, Wedding Day~**

Holy crap, Holy CRAP! I am totally freaking out! GAH!

"Kira, calm down!" Rosalie hissed at me. I tried to calm down but it wasn't working. Rosalie picked up her cell phone, and quickly dialed a number.

"Yeah, I need help, now." She then hung up her phone. I started relaxing. Today will be fine, I'll just somehow slip the news to Jake that hey! I might be preggers! Wow… this isn't going to end well.

"Kira, look at yourself. You're gorgeous." Rosalie squealed as she put the veil in front of my face. I was glad that she wasn't mad at me anymore for not making her maid of honor. Instead of Rosalie being Maid of Honor, I gave that role to Seth. Weird, I know, but he begged for a part in the Wedding, and I had all the spots filled except for this part. You can imagine Rosalie's rampage when she heard.

"Whoa, is that really me?" I looked in the giant mirror, seeing someone with my hair look back at me. That couldn't be me. No way could I look that pretty.

"Believe it, sweetie, that's you." Rosalie smiled, hugging me.

"You're gonna be fine!" There was a knock at the door, Rosalie let go of me, and turned to the door.

"Yes?" Rosalie called to the person outside the door.

"We're ready." The person called. My heart rate sped up. I put my hand over my stomach, trying to calm down.

"Come on, Kira." Rosalie whispered to me, as I took in a giant breath. I nodded, and the door opened, my father walking in.

"I can't believe it Kira, you are beautiful." I smiled.

"Thanks." I joked.

"I didn't mean it like that. You were always beautiful, but right now… you just resemble your mother so much." He hugged me. I sniffed.

"NO! NO SAPPY FAMILY MOMENTS! I JUST FINISHED HER MAKEUP! AND I'M NOT GOING TO RE-DO IT!" Rosalie hissed. My eyes widened, and I let go of my Dad. He put the white veil over my head, and then he held out his arm, I took it, and we began walking out. The organ music began playing, and I saw that Alice, Morgan, and Paige were throwing flowers in the aisles. Well, at least Paige and Alice were. Morgan was throwing flowers at people. She kind of hates the dress, but to bad for her.

I walked with my Dad slowly, trying to make sure not to fall. Rosalie had picked the worst shoes in the world. I could barely stand in them. I felt my legs shake, as we got to the alter, I saw Jake smile at me, he took my hands, and my Dad let go of me.

"Wow." I heard Jake say under his breath. I giggled lightly. He slowly moved the veil away from my face, and his eyes widened.

"You're beautiful." He whispered to me. I smiled, knowing what I had to do.

"Jake, I need to tell you something." I whispered to him, just so that he could hear it. The priest was drabbling on about marriage, so I didn't have to worry about people hearing me.

"What is it?" He gently ran his finger along my cheekbone. I shivered.

"Well…" I looked him right in the eye, "I might be pregnant." Jakes eyes widened, and I saw him fall slightly. I caught him, he held on to me for dear life.

"You're WHAT?" He sounded exasperated. My eyed widened, fear well known on my face. I knew I shouldn't have told him.

"Jacob, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, for sickness and in health, till death do you part, or as long as you both shall live?" The priest looked at us, waiting for Jake to say the big I DO words.

"I do." Jake said, his voice shaky. Then the priest turned to me, about to start the same speech. Of course, that's when my mood swings decided to kick in.

"Just get on with it." I whispered to him. His eyes widened, and he cleared his throat.

"Very well then. Do you take Jake to be your lawfully wedded husband-" I didn't let him finish.

"I do." He sighed, but smiled.

"You may now kiss the bride." Jake dipped me, but right before kissing me, he told me the words I needed to hear.

"Even if you are pregnant, I will stay with you. I love you, Kira, and I am glad I get to start a family with you." I grinned, putting my arms around his shoulders, kissing him.

So this is what it feels like being married.

**~FF, at the banquet after the marriage, Alice's POV~**

I had fun being the flower girl, and Kira had made sure that the dresses we wore looked good on me. I had to thank her for that. Though, Morgan hated it. She also hated the fact that random people she didn't know were wolf whistling at her before the wedding started. Though, Seth thankfully calmed her down, so she didn't kill anyone. Not that I thought she would, but you can never tell.

"Alice." I heard _his _voice. I didn't turn around.

"Jasper." I said his name with such hurt in my voice, I turned around looking at him. When I saw him, though, all my feelings of anger washed away. I felt love when I saw him, and I felt guilty that I had actually been angry with him.

"Follow me, I need to talk to you about something." I protested, when I saw something flying at my head. My eyes widened, and I caught the object, finding out it was Kira's bouquet. My face turned dark red. I looked at Jasper, who looked at the bouquet with such anger. He grabbed my arm, and pulled me away from the crowd of happy wedding guests. Most of who were whooping at us, because I had caught the bouquet. That had to be a good sign that we were ment to be together. Not that I ever doubted it, but I have had a strange feeling lately, that something bad was going to happen.

Jasper led me to the Rose Garden maze behind the church Kira and Jake got married in. He let go of my arm once we were deep into the maze. He walked away from me, his back turned, he fished something out of his pocket. I stared, watching his every move. He pulled out my cell phone. I gasped, I had left that at Kira's house. I can't believe Jasper had it.

"My phone! Jasper thank you so much for finding it!" I ran up to him, but right when I got to him, he disappeared, appearing farther away from me. My phone was on the ground. I reached down and picked it up.

"Jasper, what's wrong? You've been avoiding me lately, and I remember you telling me something about planning something. What's going on?" A sudden wave of sorrow went through my body.

"Why are you making me feel this?" I cried, why would he make me feel this.

"Because you need to feel this. Feel angry at me, be angry at me, never forgive me. I am not good for you. I never was. Alice, I can't be with you. You've made a stupid little imaginary fairytale, revolving around us that was perfect. But, it can't happen." I began sobbing.

"What do you mean, Jasper? It can work out." I clutched my hands together, putting it over my heart. I felt something slice my heart.

"No, it can't. I don't love you. I never have. I just felt sorry for you because you were the odd ball out of your family, the third wheel. The one no one loves. You're just a burden. A burden I can't handle anymore. That's why you'll never see me again, it'll be like I had never met you. Like I had never been with you. You will be alone. You won't be able to see your sister again. Bye Alice. I can't say it was a pleasure." My eyes widened, I felt like he had stabbed me a million times with a knife. How could he say that.

"So, you're saying, you were just leading me on? Like, I was some kind of toy? How could you?" Tears streamed like waterfalls down my face, I could barely see straight.

"No, you were leading yourself on. I could never be leading on something like you." I blinked, and when I looked up, he was gone.

"No…" I whispered.

"NO!!!" I ran around the maze, running into the thorns, sometimes purposely. They felt good, like the reality that I had been some kind of… I don't know, but it made me know that I wasn't dreaming, and that I had really known him. I had loved him. How could he? I fell to my knees, sobbing out his name, like it was the only word I knew.

I heard rustling of leaves, but I didn't care, I just got to my feet, and ran right into a thorn bush, wanting to feel sweet unconsciousness. But, something stopped me. Not something mental, but something physical. I looked to my right, seeing the person who had stopped me from doing something I needed to do to feel okay.

"What the hell are you thinking?" I saw Mike Newton standing next to me, gripping my wrist. He was panting.

"I've been looking for you everywhere… why are you crying?" I didn't respond, I just let my body do what it wanted. I quickly ran to him, crying into his chest. He tensed for a second, before relaxing, hugging me.

"It's okay, Alice, don't cry. It's okay. Jasper will-"

"No! Don't say that name." I sobbed harder, "Please don't." I felt Mike tighten his grip. He put his chin on the top of my head.

"What did he do to you?" He whispered, swaying slightly, trying to calm me down.

"He- He… He," I began sobbing harder, "He left me. He had lead me on, he had lied to me all along. And, I was stupid. I'm nothing better than a piece of trash." He let go of me, he moved his hands to my shoulders.

"Don't you dare say that! You are better than trash, hell, you're better than diamonds! Don't let one stupid guy make you think differently." I sniffled, and hugged him again.

"I know… but how do I make the pain go away?" I whispered, sounding so pathetic.

"No one knows how to mend a broken heart, but somehow, it does heal. Alice, I promise that I will help you find the cure to mend your heart. Even if you beg me to leave, I won't. I promise." He hugged me tightly.

"Thank you. Thank you so much Mike." I felt slightly better.

Who knows, maybe Mike can help me find a way to get over Jasper. But, at least I can still know what he is doing. I hadn't told him, but, I can see the future. Though, not everything I see is set in stone, I can still see beyond the present, and strangely, I see Mike and I getting closer, I also see that he keeps his promise.

"Alice, you caught the bouquet." He whispered into my hair, "That means you'll have a good love life." I sighed.

"No talking about love right now." I mumbled, sniffling.

"Okay, not now, but later, promise?" He began rocking side to side.

"Promise." I whispered, closing my eyes, falling asleep.

* * *

**I know you all probably hate me right now for the ending, but don't worry, Jasper will be back! HEHEH! And, some other things! But, how long till he gets back? Only I know! And, sorry no funny ending today, I'm just to tired.**

** There's a new poll! You should go vote!**


	30. PostWedding, and PostBreakUp Ch 30!

**I would like to thank:**

**XxWolfGurlexX **

**RaNd0mAlIi. **

**wickedlittleskittle**

**mylifecouldbebetterwithoutyou**

**RJRRAA **

**that'smejustdeal **

**cloudNrain **

**KatKalamity**

**Alice Alee**

**I LOVE YOU ALL! I WILL LOVE YOU EVEN MORE IF YOU REVIEW THIS CHAPTER, AND VOTE ON THE POLL! ENJOY THE STORY!**

* * *

**~Alice's POV~**

It's been 1 day. 1 day, 59 minutes, 42 seconds, and 37 milliseconds, since he left. When he left, he took my heart with him. Mike had to carry me to my Dad, I was such a wreck. But, I'm worse now.

"Alice, are you up to eating anything? I can get us some take-out. It's your favorite." Charlie sat down next to me on the couch. I have been camping out there since the wedding. Mike has been calling me, and trying to get me to talk. I just keep ignoring him.

"You should try and give the Newton boy a chance, Ali. He could maybe make you forget about Jasper." My eyes filled up with tears, hearing his name. Charlie noticed what he had said, and he put his arm around me. I stared straight ahead, staring at the blank TV. Charlie grabbed the remote off of the table near the couch, and pressed the on button.

"How about we watch some Criminal Minds?" He grinned, my eyes widened, I was about to protest, when I calculated the odds of it being the episode Jasper was in. I looked at the TV screen. The odds were quite high, seeing as though we turned on to his face filling up the TV. I flopped backward, sobbing. Charlie shut off the TV, getting up.

"It seems I'm just a target of things to hurt you. Sorry, Ali. I just wish your sister would be home soon." I sniffed; Dad didn't know what Rosalie was.

"She's not coming home for a while Dad. She's with the Cullen's," It was very hard to say that name (I didn't think of him, but I thought about Emmett and his goofiness), "She and Emmett moved in together. The C-C-C… They left. They moved." I couldn't say their name anymore, I couldn't hear it.

Is this the thing that all girls cry about, is this heartbreak? How the heck do people live through this agony? I had to be strong; I should try to get my mind off of it. I grabbed the TV remote, and turned it on, quickly pressing in the buttons for the Cartoon station. I heard a familiar sounding theme song.

"Totally SPIES?" I yelled, Dad ran in, holding a beer. I looked at him, and sighed.

"Really, Dad, a beer?" His eyes widened.

"You're all depressed one second, then you see some show you haven't watched since you were a wee little kid, and now you're parenting me on drinking?" I could hear the hint of drunkenness. I sighed, why did he have to talk about my depression. He quickly left, thank god. I gazed at the TV, seeing a huge resemblance between the 3 spies, and Kira, Rosalie, and I. I was just like the tan girl who was tall, ditsy, and had black hair. Well, everything minus the tall and tan part. Kira was Sam hands down. Sam was smart just like Kira, had red hair, and green eyes, and loved fashion, and cute guys, and she was a great friend. Last, was Clover. Rosalie and Clover could be sisters, minus the part of us being in the real world while they are a figment of someone's imagination they decided to make a story about. Totally unlike us. But Clover had blonde hair, shorter than Rosalie's, but it was still blonde. She had blue eyes and always was concerned with three things:

Make up.

Fashion

And BOYS BOYS BOYS.

I giggled, imagining all three of us in spy clothing, acting just like the spies. It reverted my mind to a happier place, but that didn't last for long. A guy who resembled HIM came on the screen, and my tan other self went gaga over him. WHY IS THE WORLD TRYING TO TORMENT ME? I flipped the channel to the BBC network. I was in luck; the new Doctor Who was on! I stared at the screen, and almost screamed when I figured out which episode it was. It was the Weeping Angels one. I am mortified of them. But, strangely right now, I can't turn the channel. Am I having an adrenaline rush? I thought for a moment, trying to figure out if I in fact was having an adrenaline rush.

I yawned. Nope. I just couldn't look away because the new Doctors companion looks almost exactly like Kira!

"Hey, Alice, there's someone at the door for you. Can I let him in, or should I tell the person that you're not in at the moment." I sighed, Charlie was so stupid when he was drunk.

"You can let them in." I mumbled. I guess he has amazing hearing, because I heard footsteps after I gave Charlie permission to let the person in. I felt the couch bed creak, the mattress moving slightly.

"Hey, are you okay? You haven't been responding to my calls, or texts." I recognized that voice. Mike Newton was here. My Dad let Mike Newton in my house. The sneaky codfish! He brought in a boy when I am feeling weak to try and get me over my depression. Why can't he act like a normal Dad once in a while?

"I'm not okay." I flinched from surprise when an angel popped up all creepy like on my TV screen. His eyes widened.

"You're watching the Doctor Who 'Blink' episode by yourself? You are such a daredevil." He joked. I smiled, a small smile.

"No, I'm watching the new 'Time of the Angels' episode with the new Doctor." He yawned, putting his arm around me. I didn't mind, he helped put my phobia of being attacked by a stone angel at ease for the moment. And, the sadness I felt. But, I don't want to think about that right now.

**~The thing that makes Alice think about the sad thing~**

_"Jasper, why did we leave?" Rosalie hissed at Jasper, while Emmett was driving a car. Jasper was sitting in the backseat, his arms crossed._

_"Cause." Rosalie threw something at him, I think it was a pencil._

_"You cold hearted bastard!" She yelled at him, "How could you do that to my sister? The one you l-"_

**~Mike Newton intervened before Alice could see Rosalie's response (A/N: Yes, if you're wondering, I DO like writing the titles of those. He he)~**

"Alice? Earth to Alice, are you there?" Mike waved a hand in front of my face. I blinked coming back to reality.

"AAH! YOU BLINKED! The Weeping Angels are closer to us now!" He yelled, I giggled.

"Oh Noooooooo!" I yelled, playing along.

"Is it me or does Amy Pond resemble Kira a little to much? Is Kira Scottish?" Mike looked at me, blinking. I pointed a finger at him.

"You blinked too! Aah! They are after both of us! Each time we close our eyes they are closer!" I don't know why I am acting like this around him, he was one of those guys who had fawned over Bella. I guess he changed, "She does resemble Kira. If Kira was Scottish, and had her name changed, she may be Amy's actor." I shrugged. Mike laughed, hugging me.

"You are adorable." He said in between laughs. I smiled, glad he came here to find out how I was. But, I wonder what I had seen. I know it was the future, it may even be happening right now. It was Jasper, obviously, and Rosalie. I had somehow seen their future, just by thinking of them. I will need to experiment on this theory I am thinking up later.

"So, Alice, I was wondering if you wanted to go out some time…" I looked at him with a pleading look. His eyes widened, and he moved his hands to in front of his face, waving them around, acting embarrassed.

"Not like that! I mean, like friends! We've missed you at Forks High! I can tutor you. You've been gone for a while, and you have piles upon piles of homework I assume." I shook my head, he really underestimates me. Being depressed gives you a lot of time to catch up on schoolwork. I pointed to a corner that had more than 5 files stacked up filled with my completed homework. His eyes widened.

"Maybe you should be the one tutoring me." I smiled, laughing.

"I don't think so. But, sure, I would love to go out with you sometime. As friends obviously." He made me feel so happy, and like I was being listened too, not just because the person listening to me thinks I'm cute. He listens to me because he's interested in what I have to say.

"Mike, I have a question. You have to tell me the truth no matter what." He raised an eyebrow, wondering what I was going to ask, "Are you related to Fig Newton?" He grinned, and began cracking up, hitting the bed.

"That's amazing! You looked so serious too!" He laughed, I scrunched up my face in anger.

"I was being serious!" I yelled, high pitched. He stopped laughing, and stared at me, and my serious face.

"I'll tell you later. Promise." I nodded, smiling.

"Okay!"

Mike and I had watched more than 3 hours of Doctor Who, and we weren't getting tired at all. I was feeling happy. Until… IT came on. It started out just like any other ad, and then it showed us the title of the movie it was advertising. Eclipse. It showed Jasper and Alice together, my eyes welled up with tears. By the time the trailer ended, I was crying, and Mike was comforting me.

"It's over." He whispered to me. I looked at the TV, when I saw his face again.

"WHAT THE HELL? What are the odds of that happening?" It was playing the Last Airbender trailer, where Jasper was in, playing Sokka.

"How about we go out now? We can go shopping, get you some clothes you like." Mike turned off the TV. I wiped away my tears, and nodded. He grabbed my hand, and pulled me off the bed.

**~Kira's POV~**

Jake had insisted we go to another doctor and get me tested. I agreed, and we went. The doctor had told us my results. I was pregnant. Not that I doubted it, but at least we now know for sure. Jake drove us back to our new home. He snarled as we pulled up.

"What the hell is she doing here?" He whispered, I raised my eyebrow.

"She? Is this a girlfriend I had never known about?" I joked. He didn't notice.

"No. It's Rosalie." My eyes widened, and I jumped out of the Rabbit, running inside, where I found Rosalie sitting on a couch.

"Took you long enough." I sighed.

"I know… I know…" Rosalie smiled.

"I'm going to help you with the baby." I raised an eyebrow. Knowing Rosalie, she wouldn't take no for an answer.

**~FF, next day, Alice's POV~**

"Alice, lets go somewhere today!" Mike begged me over the phone. I sighed, he was persistent.

"Mike, I don't really want to go right now." Mike was silent for a few minutes.

"How about now?" I laughed, he was funny.

"Sure." I heard a knock at the door. I walked over to it, and answered it.

"You're not going anywhere wearing your PJ's!" Mike was at my front door.

"Wha- How long were you out here?" I let him in.

"Eh, right as you answered my call." My eyes widened.

"I'll be back in a second, okay?" He nodded, going and sitting on the couch while I went and got dressed. I went to the wardrobe that I had found before I had to go to Jacksonville. It was open, which surprised me. There was a yellow sundress, and a sun hat in it. I had never seen those before, how did they get there? I imagined Jasper coming into my room while I was asleep and put clothes in there, but I felt the familiar pang in my heart. I quickly slipped on the clothes, and put on some Gladiators, and ran downstairs.

"Aw, that's so cute!" Mike hugged me. My eyes widened, but I hugged him back.

"So where are we going?" I asked, as he grabbed my hand, and pulled me out of the door, I barely got my purse.

"We're going to the beach!" My eyes widened, the beach? As in, La Push beach?

"I don't have-" Mike cut me off.

"Jessica is bringing you a swimsuit." Oh great… this is going to be interesting.

**~FF, At La Push Beach, Alice's POV~**

Jessica had in fact brought me a swimsuit, and I was right to be afraid. It was a bikini, and it was new. Probably Mike had asked her to buy it. I was in the giant mini-van changing. I heard knocking at the door.

"I'm NOT DONE!" I yelled, the knocking stopped. The swimsuit was red, and it covered what I wanted to hide… most of it. Sigh, the bottoms were fine. The top was another story. But, what can I do?

I pushed the door open, stepping out, my flip-flops on the ground right in front of the door. I heard a few whistles, I looked at my feet, embarrassed.

"I told you it would look good!" Jessica ran over to me, and hugged me. I sighed, smiling.

"You did…" I tried to lie. It did look good, but it was just so showy. It made me feel like I was on display. I felt someone grab my hand.

"Come on! Let's go SWIM!" Mike pulled me along the beach, my feet leaving lines in the sand.

"NOOOOO!" I whined.

"WHYYYYY?" She whined back. I pointed to my skin.

"No sun-screen. Just a heads up, I don't tan, I burn like a fish on a grill." She grinned.

"Well, then, you'll be pink. I brought lots of Aloe." I sighed, damn her. I looked up at one of the little hills, and I saw familiar blonde hair, my eyes widened.

"Rosalie?" I yelled, I saw the person run. I got out of Jessica's grasp, and I ran after her.

**~Little rewind, Rosalie's POV~**

Jasper had followed me to La Push, where I was going to see Kira. I had noticed, but didn't care. He needed to know where I was going every day.

I was about to knock on the door, when I heard a familiar voice. I smelled the air, it was her alright. I heard Jasper hiss.

"Rosalie, why are you here, when she's here?" I shivered, turning around, meeting his cold gaze.

"I didn't know she was here. She's with the Fig Newton guy." I shrugged, smelling him too. Jasper sighed, I could tell he was annoyed.

"Maybe they are on a date." I was trying to get him jealous now.

"No, they aren't. She wouldn't do that to me." He was quite jealous.

"Hate to break it to you, you broke her heart, she is allowed to find someone else." I smiled at him, walking over to the cliff to see them. I saw her turn my way, I didn't think she would see me, until I heard my name.

"Rosalie?" She has seen me, and she is running now. I heard Jasper hiss.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT!" He yelled. I saw Alice freeze, and then she ran over, and climbed the hill, my eyes widened, crouching holding out my hand so she could get up here.

"Don't do that!" He hissed, I glared at him.

"I'm going to because if I don't she could fall off, and hurt herself. I know you still love her, so sorry. Also, Alice is my sister, I'm not going to let her put herself in danger." I felt her grab my hand. I pulled her up, Jasper had his back turned.

"Jazzy—" Alice whispered weakly. I saw him tense up. I saw Alice's eyes harden.

"YOU IDIOT! YOU JERK! HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO ME! I LOVE YOU!" She cried softly, running over to him, and she began hitting his back. He stood stone still. I sighed.

"Rosalie, let's go." He told me, I heard sadness in his voice. I shook my head no.

"Now." He told me.

"No. Jasper, you need to talk to her!" I smelled the air again, hearing Newton come up and find Alice. It was weird, his scent was strangely familiar.

Why did he smell like he was related to Bella? He smells like a… Vampire. But he isn't, I can tell! Is it possible for Venom to go through someone when they are a certain age, like a disease? Was Newton born with Vampire genes?

* * *

**Crappy way to end it, I know, but I wanted to put this out before I go to Disney World today. I am going to be gone for the weekend, but if you review lots, I will put one up really soon!**

**Mike: I smell like Vampire?**

**Alice: How does Vampire smell?**

**ME: I don't know, you're the one who has smelled Eddy-dearest and Jazzy-poo.**

**Jasper: don't call me that.**

**Alice: O.O Is that JAsper?**

**Me: No duh.**

**Alice: At disney, go buy me something.**

**Me: Just for saying that, I'll buy you a Jasper doll**

**Alice: *cries* I miss Jazzy.**

**Jasper: I'm right here.**

**Me: No you're not *pushes him out of room* Hehe.**

**I'm not really that mean! This just was in my head, also the Time Of The Angels scared the Bajebbus out of me! And, part 2 is tomorrow! YAY! But, I'll be in Disney!**

**I don't own Twilight, or any of the characters in this chapter. Also, I forgot to add last chapter, Kristi wrote almost ALL of it.**


	31. Oh My

**~Mike's POV~**

Alice had run up a cliff. She is such an idiot! She could have fallen and hurt herself! I had heard her say her sister's name before running. Her sister wasn't here; I had made sure that no one was going to be here today.

"Alice, what are you doing?" I chased after her. She didn't respond, but I saw someone pull Alice up onto the top of the cliff. I guess I'll have to climb up… but I have a phobia of heights, and I'm not that strong. But, I need to help Alice! I'm like Rory from Doctor Who, and Alice is my Amy! Wait… except for the engaged part. No way… it's way to soon to think about that. Well, for her at least. I have all the time in the world to think about it. You see, ever since I turned 16, I haven't exactly aged, just grown a little bit taller. I also found out I have ESP! Well, a weird kind of ESP. I can make people love me. Or at least they think they do. I can alter people's brainwaves so they view me differently. Everyone who knows thinks that I'm doing that to Alice. I'm not, because I want to get her to get feelings for me. If that doesn't work, I will have this to bounce back on.

"YOU IDIOT! YOU JERK! HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO ME! I LOVE YOU!" I heard Alice shriek, pure hatred and pain wrote across her words. It made me want to pound who ever had made her hurt like that. I know of only one person who has. I scrambled up the side of the cliff, losing my footing a couple of times, but I regained my balance. I had to go and comfort her.

"Alice? Alice, are you okay?" I yelled, straining to move up the cliff. I heard a snarl, but I didn't pay any need to it. I had to go and help my woman- I mean, Alice.

"Both of you two stop fighting. NOW!" I heard Kira yell. When did Kira get here? Oh wait… she and Jake are married now, and that is Jake's house. Sometimes I feel like an idiot, when I don't figure out the obvious.

"Kira, a little help!" I pulled myself up more, almost at the top. She shrieked, and ran over to the edge.

"Don't help him! You might hurt yourself!" Rosalie said, snootily. Something's don't change. I thought she would be nicer now that Emmett and her are now an item. I saw a shadow, and red hair cascade down the side, and a hand outstretched to me. I raised one hand, and grasped hers. She made a strained noise, and pulled me up, falling on her back. Rosalie was behind her in an instant. My eyes widened, looking at Rosalie, and how much she's… changed. She looked dead. Not the good, hot Vampire way either, just… dead. But alive. Like a TruBlood Vampire. Okay, don't blame me; I'm not the best at making up similes and examples! I can only think about the Doctor Who Vampire in Venice girls… hey, I just made a good example!

"Wow, Rosalie, you sure are getting into the times of fashion. I didn't know the Vampire look was back in." I joked, chuckling. I heard a snarl come from behind me. My eyes widened, and I jumped up, turning around, finding Jasper behind me.

"How the—When did you-What the hell is going on here?" I looked from Jasper to Rosalie, and to Alice, who was staring at Jasper. I guess I had to use my gift for a second now. I squinted my eyes slightly, staring at her, trying to manipulate her brain waves to view me as her dream man. She stared at me wide eyed, I heard Jasper inhale a sharp breath. Why would he do that? I took in a deep breath, trying to get it to work. I smelled a burningly sweet smell emanating around me. Coming from Jasper and Rosalie. They smelled too sweet. Like nothing I'd smelled before. Wait, since when have I been able to have super scents?

"Mike… Mike! Are you okay?" Alice ran to me, jumping on me in a hug. I wrapped my arms around her back, smirking at Jasper, who had appeared next to Rosalie.

"What the heck? What did you just do? How in the world? Wasn't she just yelling how much she loves Jasper, and now she's Koala-bearing this guy?" Rosalie sounded appalled. I guess she doesn't like me. Not that I care, I only care about her sister. Alice, not the psycho that I thought was hot in the beginning of this story.

**(A/N: *about to delete Mike from Story* "What was that?")** I mean, the beginning of school.

'Damn, Shannon can be a scary person.' I thought to myself, remembering where I was.

"Yeah, Ali, I'm fine. I was more worried about you. You could've hurt yourself!" I patted her head. She leaned her head on my shoulder.

"Sorry to worry you." She mumbled to me. I heard Kira make a gagging noise. I glared at her. She may act and resemble Amy Pond, but she isn't her.

**(Kristi: That's what you think biotch! You're not Rory or the Doctor either!)**

HOLY CRAP! I have people talking to me in my head. Okay, none of this happened before we came to the beach, so maybe if we leave it'll go away.

'Not likely' I told myself. I guess maybe Kristi and Shannon are figments of my imagination, like imaginary friends. Weird that a boy would have GIRL imaginary friends, but whatever. Being an orphan means that anything can pretty much happen.

"Hey, is that you Alice? HOW ARE YOU?" I heard a girls voice yell, and a streak passed me, stopping next to Kira. Alice looked at the person.

"MORGAN!" Alice squealed. Morgan looked me up and down, and sniffed.

"And, why are you draped on that thing?" She referred to me as a Thing! How dare she! Kira nodded, now noticing I existed pretty much.

"Yeah, why is she going all Koala on this Bitch? He isn't even Tan! Oh god, if they have children, they will be doomed to look like Alice! Not that that's bad, but your skin honey, it's pale." Alice chuckled.

"KIRA! How are you?" Another girl yelled, I sighed, is this place filled with women?

Alice let go of me, I felt my control over her actions and her way she thought of me reject from her, like she was pushing them away. She stared at me with a look of mixed anger, hurt, and confusion. I also saw a tiny spark of Wonder, and of Interest. She wanted to know what I had done. She also knew that I had done it.

"Paige! How are you?" Alice ran over to the girl. She had strawberry-blonde hair, and she had obviously been tanning, because she made Alice look like a dune of snow. Well, actually, everyone (minus Kira) made Alice look like that. Except for Rosalie now.

"I'm good! Embry and I are amazing! It's so amazing, and perfect." She sounded so happy when she said the last word, like it was a dream she was having.

"That's good. Are Quil and-" Paige put a hand over Alice's mouth.

"Don't utter their names in my presence!" She hissed, sounding crazy. I nodded, feeling sorry for whoever had hit her in the no-no-space. Or, I mean… got her pissed.

"What are they doing on our land?" I heard someone roar. My eyes widened, turning around, seeing a very muscular scary looking man.

"Paul, what do you mean? Jasper and Rosalie have been welcome here." Morgan put her hands on her hips, sounding agitated. He shook his head, noticing Paige. He calmed down slightly. The key word in that sentence was slightly.

"I didn't mean them. I meant Him." He pointed to me. Both my and Alice's eyes widened.

"Him?" She pointed at me.

"Me?" I pointed to myself, as equally shocked and confused. He nodded.

"Leave. Or I'll make you leave. Permanently." He took giant steps toward me; I backed up, almost falling off the cliff.

"I was about to leave anyway! Both Alice and I were!" I made her see me as her dream man again, "Right?" She nodded, dancing over to me.

"RIGHT!" She chirped. I grabbed her hand, and turned around, looking down at Jessica and Eric.

"Hey, can you guys get the car? We're leaving!" I called, Alice hugged my arm. Jessica whined for a few minutes, until something caught her attention.

"Someone is at the car." Eric called. My eyebrow rose. I moved Alice's arms off my arm, and bent down in front of her, my back to her, and my arms behind my back.

"Hop on!" I smiled, feeling Alice jump on my back. I circled my arms around her hips, so she wouldn't fall, and I made sure I had a good grip, so I began walking, but Alice pulled my ear.

"Why are we going this way? We could just climb down the mountain." She pointed to the mountain.

"And risk dropping you? Not on your life. I'll never let you go." I smiled at her, she smiled back. I hadn't even noticed that the waves were slowly fading. I could tell that my statement I told her had hit him in a soft spot, he looked pained. It made me feel proud that he was getting a taste of his own medicine.

"But, it'll be quicker!" Alice put her arms loosely around my neck, making sure not to choke me. I sighed. I felt myself loose my footing. On Solid ground. I shut my eyes, and I felt my feet land on soft ground.

"There, don't thank me." Rosalie sneered at me, "I only did it because you're helping my little sister not feel hurt. But, I swear, so help me, if you hurt her, you will be having to deal with me. Campeche?" She sounded like a Mafia boss. For all I know, that could actually be her occupation. Oh, for my and Alice's sake, I hope she isn't. '

I nodded, and she disappeared. I looked at the top of the cliff, seeing Paige, Morgan, and Kira wave at me. I waved back, and they stopped waving. Morgan spat at me. Alice waved, and they waved. Oh, I see, they need to get use to me being the new boyfriend figure in Alice's life.

"Mike, why am I suddenly so attracted to you? I wasn't that way earlier. Are you okay?" She sounded worried, I noticed that my brain waves hadn't been working for the past few minutes. I stood still as a statue.

"What do you mean? Why do you ask?" I sounded dead, my tone flat.

"Mike, you're freezing cold!" She screeched. My eyes widened, I… was? Why would that be?

"You've been acting weird. Paul said that your kind wasn't welcome here… what are you?" She sounded scared. I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just need to get into the car." She dropped the subject, feeling like she was being a burden. I was walking next to the cliff, so I slipped her off my back, and put her back against the cliff, cornering her there.

"Alice, don't be afraid of me. I'm just like you. Please don't, I'm not going to hurt you. We're Doctor Who buddies, remember?" She smiled slightly, though I knew it was forced.

"Right. Sorry." I put her back on my back, and we walked in silence. Well, I walked, and she was on my back, but you know what I mean.

"Is the person still there?" I yelled at Jessica and Eric. They didn't respond, which was weird. When I turned the corner of the cliff, I found out why they hadn't responded. On the front of the car, they were lying on it, making out.

"Really? On my car? There is sand on the ground for a reason." I sounded disgusted, and frankly, I have a good excuse to be. Jessica and Eric? That's just wrong! Alice giggled.

"I'm surprised you didn't see this coming. Everyone has been waiting for them to get together, I think. At least that's what I've heard." I smiled, at least she's joking around still.

"Sorry. We got bored waiting for you." Jessica wiped off her mouth. I nearly gagged, she was trying to flirt with me still.

"So who was the person waiting at my car?" I asked again, they both finally noticed my question.

"It was a guy. Older than us, I don't know how much older though. He had blonde hair, he looked kind of like you. It is probably just coincidence. But, I noticed he wore a leather jacket. Opened, obviously, and no shirt. That's why I noticed." She raised her eyebrows. Eric chuckled, putting her arm around her, which she shrugged off.

"You may be a good kisser, but you need more than that to impress me." She winked at me. I think that my brain waves may have hit her once, and they stuck.

"Speaking of kissing, have you and Ali-" Both Alice and I cut him off.

"No!" We both said, I felt heat on my shoulder, she was blushing. I smiled.

'Not yet at least' I mouthed to them. They both nodded, smirking. I walked to the car door, Jessica was about to get in shotgun, when a voice surprised Jessica, Eric, and I.

"SHOTGUN!" Alice yelled in my ear. Jessica gaped.

"You didn't just…" She smiled, "You're good." She sounded envious of Alice. I mean, who wouldn't be? Jessica shrugged, smiling the signature 'Oh, I can spend more time with Eric' smile. Well, where Eric's name is, replace it with the guy of the day. Which was usually me. I set Alice down on the passenger seat, buckling her in. She had fallen asleep. It was adorable really. That's when something struck me. I felt my blood racing suddenly. I wanted to scream, but I don't want to wake up Alice, so I just bare with it, and I act normal. This has happened before. My adoptive parents tell me it's normal. I have grown used to them happening, but I was usually safe at home when they happened, not having to worry about the lives of others, especially not the life of the one I hold dear. I heard the words Rosalie had told me, that if I hurt Alice, I'd be dealing with her. I'd rather not have that happen.

"Did the man tell you his name?" I asked Jessica, right before she got caught up trying to study Eric's kissing skills.

"No, he said you'd figure it out soon." Eric told me, before they began kissing. I sighed, it was going to be a long ride home.

**~Kira's POV~**

"That was so weird…" I told Rosalie, who was glaring at Mike Newton's car. She really didn't like him.

"You're telling me." Rosalie crossed her arms, looking back at Jasper, "You're such an idiot. You say you don't like Alice, and then you want to kill anyone who touches her, preferable the opposite gender of her." She tried to get Jasper to notice all that he was doing. He was making Mike and Alice closer, and soon, they would be an item.

"I know, Rose, I know. It's just the best I can do for her." I stomped over to him.

"NO IT'S NOT YOU IDIOT! YOU'RE TEARING YOURSELF APART!" I slapped him, it hurt my hand, but he looked like he felt it. Rosalie nodded, proud of what I just did.

"DO YOU KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT LOVE? DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH SHE'S HURTING? Look at Jacob, now back at me. He's a wolf. I'm a human. We're married. You can work it out somehow." I was almost in tears, but I wiped them away.

Jasper looked at me, wide eyed.

"Kira...-" I cut him off.

"_You promised me_. YOU PROMISED ME YOU WOULDN'T DO THIS. Are you blind? You've hurt someone that is like my child. And it _disgusts _me." I looked at him with pure hate. I couldn't look at him the way I used to.

"You... disgust me." I sniffed, looking at him, his expression was shocked.

I started crying somewhere along then, I just never noticed.

I started to stomp away, giving him the middle finger as I walked, when I felt Rosalie take my hand.

"Kira... I think we should go see Jacob." she said, I nodded.

"By the way, well done." she winked at me I looked up at her with a smirk, somehow I was still sniffling.

I looked at Rosalie, and decided to change the subject.

"Rosie.. do you think we should tell my Dad about me being Pregnant?" Rosalie nodded.

"I think you should." I narrowed my eyes, what did she mean by 'YOU'. Wasn't she going to go along with me?

"You're not going to go with me, are you?" She shook her head no.

"But, I know that Jake will go. If not, I will hurt him." She tried to make me feel better. I was hoping she would go. I can understand why she wasn't going to go, though. Seeing as she's a Vampire now, I can't do all the things we used to do. It makes me sad thinking about it, we were one hell of an awesome group.

I sighed, walking to the house, going to get Jake. We're going to Fork

**~FF Alice's POV in Forks~**

I heard people whispering near me, but I couldn't tell what they were saying, probably because they were whispering. I groaned, rolling over. I knew I had been asleep, and I really don't want to be awake right now.

"Are you awake?" I heard my Dad ask me. Okay, so my Dad was here. Where is here exactly?

"Where the heck did you get that bathing suit, Alice? You look like a slut." I chuckled, sitting up. It looked like that because I got it from someone who wears very revealing clothes.

"She got it from Jessica." Mike scratched the back of his head. I saw my father giving him a death glare, almost saying 'Why the heck did she get something from Jessica, and why did you allow it?' I saw Mike shiver. It was actually funny.

"Hey, Alice, who were those people in La Push who seemed to know you?" I looked around me, finding out where I was. I was in the Family Room, on the couch, is that my new bed or something?

I wanted to talk to my Dad, without company, but Mike was like a Koala bear, he was just to clingy. He wouldn't leave, unless I asked him to do something. But what exactly, could I ask him to do that would give me enough time to talk to my Dad alone? Right now is one of those times I wish I had Kira's mind, or Rosalie's gift for Improv.

"Hey, Mike?" I started out sounding unsure, and weak. He quickly shot over to me, looking like he would do anything for me. Do I actually have that effect on people, or is Mike just REALLY nice?

"Would you go and get me…." Crap, what do I need? Um… I looked to my right, seeing my Movie Ticket for Alice in Wonderland. Wait, hadn't that come out Yesterday?

"What do you need?" He grabbed my hand. I shivered slightly, why was his skin so cold?

"I would really like the Alice in Wonderland movie. But, if that's to much, or you don't want to get it, that's fine." He let go of my hand, and ran to the door.

"Got it! You can count on me!" He saluted me, and ran off to buy me the DVD. Wow… he's really sweet.

"Alice in Wonderland DVD? What's up? You never ask people to get you DVD's. Well, you don't ask boys that, anyway. You getting sick of him?" Charlie sat next to me, slouching over. He looked tired. I've seen him like this before only a few times, and for a few reasons. Either he's missing my mom, or he's on a case about Dead people. Sometimes a mixture of both. I put my head on his shoulder, he sighed, relaxing.

"I really miss your mother, baby girl." He whispered to me. So the reason he looked like that was because of my mother. I nodded, I knew that he missed her.

"Ever since you moved here with me, you've been getting in danger. Now, you're a tar-" He stopped talking, his breath hitched in his throat. A Tar? Either he just called me burned rubber, or he was going to say a Target. Crap… it was a mixture of both, it is about a case. I wonder who died (I know that someone died because my Dad only gets cases about Dead people.)

"Dad… I saw Jasper today." He straightened, I saw a fire in his eye, he wanted to hurt Jasper.

"And? Did you know some sense into him, so your old man doesn't have to do it for you?" I chuckled, but then noticed he was being serious.

"No, its fine Dad, I'm getting over him." I moved my head off his shoulder. He tensed up.

"Alice, you're my last daughter left. Bella's a wanted criminal, and Rosalie ran off with that Cullen guy. I'm really going to be protective of you. More than I was before." He looked at me with a sympathetic expression. I nodded, he had a point.

"Dad, you don't need to protect me. Even though I am 14 and 3 quarters, I am much more mature than my age." He nodded, patting my head.

"I know… I know. That's why I worry about you." Okay, I wasn't expecting that response. He stood up, and walked to the kitchen.

"Oh, just warning you, I'm going on a date tonight." My eyes widened, say what?

"A WHAT? When did you meet a girl?" I chuckled, totally shocked.

"She's not a girl, she's a grown woman." I rolled my eyes, he totally meant that she was loaded (That's what Kira says about Rosalie's blessings from the boob fairy).

"When did you meet her?" I flopped back on the couch, processing the information.

"A few days ago. She came into the station, asking for some information on a case." Okay… that's a first.

"What's her name? Tell me what she looks like, Dad!" I was happy for him.

"Well, her names Vi, short for Vivian, at least I think that's what it's short for. She has the most gorgeous hair, and the most beautiful skin, and her eyes… they just suck you in." Wow… that gives me so much information to get a mental image of her.

"She sounds great, Dad. Are you two going out tonight?" I knew that's what he was going to tell me. I want to look in the future to see what she looks like, but that wouldn't be as fun as it being a surprise.

"Yeah, we're going out to dinner and a movie tonight. Mike said he would stay with you tonight. What's even better… he said he doesn't need to be paid!" Great… I know exactly why he doesn't want to be paid, but I don't need to tell Charlie that.

"Just incase he tries anything funny—I put some Pepper Spray on your bed, in your pillow." I smiled, at least he was thinking about what could happen… I mean, I don't think Mike would do that. We'll probably be watching Alice in Wonderland all night.

I looked at the clock. It was 5:57. If I know my Dad, he will probably be leaving to pick his date up in 3…2…1…

"I'm going now. Have fun!" Charlie waved goodbye to me, and walked to the door, opening it, I heard Mike outside the door, he gasped, not expecting the door to open. I heard Mike walk in, and close the door.

"That was weird." He walked into the Family Room, and sat on the couch next to me.

"Tell me about it. He's going on some 'Hot Date' with some lady." I rolled my eyes, it was so weird knowing that my Dad was going out on a date.

"Here's the movie." Mike handed me a blue Wal-Mart bag. My fingertip lightly touched the skin of his hand. He felt colder.

"Mike, what's wrong?" I asked him, my voice full of concern. He didn't look at me.

"I don't know what you mean. I'm fine." I bit my bottom lip, angry.

"Mike, you're freezing! You look really sick, almost like a-a-" I didn't know how to end that sentence. He stared at me with a cold gaze.

"A what? Finish the sentence, I dare you." He sounded angry. My eyes widened, I felt frightened. He wasn't acting like his normal self.

"A-A Vampire." I mumbled under my breath, hoping I was wrong.

"What?" He jerked my head up, I shrieked, he was strong.

"Stop, that hurts." He kept inching up his hand, my head moving back farther, farther back then it should.

"What did you say?" He growled. My eyes stung with tears.

"A Vampire." I sobbed out. His eyes widened, almost like he was waking up from a dream. He moved his hand from my head. I kept my head like that, not because I wanted too, but because I couldn't move.

"I hurt you because I want your blood. But, I don't want to turn you, and I don't want to hurt you." He whispered to me. I squinted my eyes, he didn't know what he was doing.

"Father told me a way that I could do that, and not hurt you. He said if I used my gift, than…" Mike pushed me backwards, and kissed me. I felt something wash over me, and my feelings changed, I felt attracted to Mike. I didn't want to think of Jasper, just Mike.

"Father said that if I do that, and drink your blood, than I won't have to worry about my gift wearing off. He said if I cut you… than…" Mike pulled me so I was sitting up. I felt something sharp slide across a little bit of my cheek, and then I felt something weird… I don't know how to explain it, but I felt like something clicked in my brain. I moved my head slightly, it didn't hurt anymore. I opened my eyes. I heard Mike sigh.

"Well, that's different." I raised my eyebrow. What was different.

"Your eyes are different. They're lighter. And… I think you're turning blonde." My eyes widened, and I shot off the couch.

"WHAT!" I ran to the hall mirror, I saw that my eyes were different, but my hair was the same color still.

"I'm joking." He appeared behind me. I turned to face him.

"So you're a Vampire." He nodded. "And, you know who your father is?" I raised my eyebrow, he nodded again.

"Though you're not going to believe it." I smirked, and crossed my arms.

"Try me, I believe a lot of things." He shrugged.

"If you're sure. My Dad is James Wakefield. That's not the weirdest part. Bella is my sister." My eyes went up into my head, and I felt myself fall.

**(A/N: I DID NOT LIKE WRITING THAT SCENE AT ALL! IT WAS SO AWKWARD!)**

**~FF again, Kira's POV~**

"You're WHAT?" My Dad yelled, clutching the arms of his chair. We were sitting in his house, the feeling in the room was quite awkward.

"I'm Pregnant." I looked at my feet. I heard my Dad take big deep breaths.

"Have you been tested at the hospital?" I shook my head no. I heard him growl.

"Well, lets go. Right now." He stood up, both my and Jake's eyes widened. He wasn't being serious, was he?

**~FF again, Sorry! Charlie's POV. At the Hospital~**

"Where are we going?" Vi asked, as I speeded through the streets of Forks, well, I wouldn't call it speeding because I have my siren on, and I'm a police officer.

"To the Hospital." I told her, trying to sound very manly, "My friend, Bert, his daughter is in the Hospital. He wouldn't tell me why, but he told me to hurry down there." Vi nodded, as we pulled into the Hospital. I found a parking space, and we ran into the Hospital, where I found Bert, Kira, and Jake standing, talking amongst each other.

"Why did you tell me to get here? Kira, what's wrong? Why are you in the Hospital, shouldn't you be in a room?" I sounded out of breath. Bert chuckled.

"No, I wanted you to get down here because she was just tested, and she came back positive." My eyes widened.

"I'm so sorry, Kira." She raised an eyebrow.

"For what?" She laughed.

"You tested positive. I'm guessing you got the HIV test. So, I'm giving you my sympathy for getting positive for having HIV. Also, I'm surprised, I'm guessing that means Jake is a carrier." Our little group was silent for a few seconds, before the three of them burst out into fits of laughter. I balled up my fists.

"HIV IS NOT FUNNY!" I yelled, they stopped laughing.

"No, Chief Swan. We're laughing because you thought she was tested for HIV. She was tested for being Pregnant. And it came back positive." I felt like such an idiot right then.

"Yeah, Charles, you thought I was HIV positive? Why would you think that?" Kira laughed. I sighed, I totally made a fool of myself in front of Vi. Oh, speaking of Vi.

"I almost forgot. Everyone, this is my Date. Vi. Vi, meet Bert, Kira, and Jake." I introduced them. Kira stared at Vi in horror, Bert looked angry.

"Why is _she _here?" Bert snapped at me. I glared at him.

"I don't know what you mean, Vivian is-" Kira cut me off.

"I don't know what she told you but, she's no Vivian." I looked between Kira and Vi, they looked a lot alike.

"She's no Vivian. She's Victoria." Jake growled, looked about ready to pounce on her.

What the hell am I missing?

* * *

** Sorry for not Thanking anyone at the top, I'll add all the names next chapter, I am just busy with finals! But, I got a 100 on a hard Project! YAYS! Now I have a 74 in that class! **

** I DON'T OWN ANYTHING, EXPECIALLY NOT KIRA YELLING! KRISTI WROTE THAT PART, I WROTE THE OTHER PARTS! REVIEW PLEASE, AND VOTE ON THE POLL! ALSO BECOME A FAN ON FACEBOOK! KRISTI CAN GIVE YOU THE LINK**


	32. Alicenesia?

**OH EM GEE IT'S ME! I'm back! I'm now 14! YAYS! It was my birthday last Monday, June 21st! I was in Atlanta, so I couldn't update, but I'm back home now! I have a lot of ideas for this story! So, please review, and read!**

**I would like to thank:**

**poptard005**

**RJRRAA**

**cloudNrain**

**wickedlittleskittle**

**freeky gurl**

**amethyst**

**al97gl**

**TwilightRocks14**

**for reviewing. YA'LL ARE SO AWESOME! I LOVE YOU ALL!**

* * *

**~Seth's POV~**

"Now do you understand Seth?" Morgan asked, me. We were sitting on the sandy beach of La Push, when she told me that Kira was in the hospital.

"No I don't. Why is she in the hospital? What happened to her?" I pouted, putting my arm around Morgan, who was making no sense. She sighed, and hit the back of my head.

"She Pregnant. _P-R-E-G-N-A-N-T_. Do you not understand that, or do I need to explain it more." I grinned, and nodded. She needed to explain it.

"Well, when a mommy and a daddy love each other very much-" I grinned, I knew this story!

"They call the stork!" She hit her forehead.

"You are an idiot. Did you not learn anything in Sex Ed?" My eyes widened.

"Oh… is she Pregnant?" Morgan gawked at me, I laughed.

"Were you just putting on an act to annoy me?" She balled up her fists.

"Yep, you're just so cute, especially when you're annoyed." She rolled her eyes.

"I guess I should be annoyed more often." Morgan put her head on my shoulder.

"No you shouldn't. You're scary when you're annoyed." She moved her head, and hit the back of my head. I guess I deserve that.

"I wonder what their child will be," Morgan stared forward, looking slightly sad. I raised my eyebrow.

"What's bugging you, Morgue?" She glared at me again, and hissed.

"I told you to stop calling me that. Do you know what a Morgue is? If you don't, well, it's where they store dead people. I don't think I have Dead People near me." Well, except Vampires, but I don't want to talk back to her.

I came here for a few reasons:

1)To annoy her

2)To apologize for not being around lately

and 3)To ask her out.

Yep, I'm finally getting enough balls to ask her out. That's how people say that, right? Cause, it's slightly derogatory for Werewolves. You know, because we're dogs, and the saying says Balls in it. Okay, I think the stress of me trying to ask her out is getting to my head. How did Jake and the others get the guts to ask their ladies out?

"Seth?" Morgan flicked my nose, catching me off guard.

"About Kira's and Jakes kid… you're probably wondering if their kid will be a wolf?" I looked at Morgan, totally serious. This subject is very touchy with all the pack. I'm just the first one to say it.

"Yeah… that was what I was wondering, and its gender, but mostly the first thing. Ever since the pack found out, the air around all of us has been tense, and awkward. I know that none of them want the kid to go through what they all had to endure." For some reason I snapped at that.

"_HAD_ to endure? We have to live with it every day, it hasn't ended." Morgan didn't expect me to do that. She looked hurt. I dropped my head into my hands.

"Sorry, Morgie, it's just… there is something bugging me." I tried to calm my temper. She stayed silent; probably afraid I would hurt her. I wouldn't do that to her though, doesn't she know that?

"What's… bugging you?" She said softly, probably hoping I wouldn't hear her.

"What's bugging me is that you're acting scared of me. Not just that, but you're acting this way at the same time I wanted to ask you out!" I sounded desperate. God, she'll probably reject me! I shouldn't have asked… what will I do when she says no? I need to keep my cool, and make sure that I don't let the wolf in me come out and hurt her.

"That's what's bugging you?" She sounded surprised. I didn't take my head out of my palms, but I somehow nodded. I heard her sigh, that's never a good sign.

Out of nowhere, I felt something push me over onto the ground. I stayed in my little ball of despair.

"Is that a way to be around your Girlfriend?" She hit my head lightly. My eyes widened, and my head shot up.

"Seriously? You're saying YES?" If I had a tail, it would be wagging so much that it would probably be taking me to Mars by now. She looked shocked.

"You thought I would reject YOU? Wow… I've wanted to ask you that since I met you! I thought you would reject me!" I grinned, but it turned into a smirk after she said the next sentence.

"What took you so long to ask me?" She petted my head; my foot started hitting the ground. I guess that there is always a bit of Dog in you, even when you're human.

"Excuse me, you two over there!" Morgan stopped petting me, and we both looked up, to see a girl with Platinum Blonde hair waving at us. I don't recognize her. I stood up, and held my hand out to Morgan to help her up. She gladly took it.

"Hi, are you new to La Push?" I asked, not getting any closer to her. Something about her just set my radar on edge.

"Yeah, I'm a photographer. I wanted to find a few models." That didn't sound real.

"What do you need Models for? Do you own a Modeling agency?" Morgan sounded genuinely interested.

"I'm actually just a College student, about to graduate. I got a job to be a Photographer with a Modeling agency, but they said I need some pictures with new faces. You know, to try and find some new Diamonds in the Rough." The way she said Diamonds, I knew that she was hinting at something.

"What do you need to take pictures of? Like what kind?" The lady walked closer to us. She smiled, a creepy smile.

"Just some teens. Like, young love. Like, almost a Twilight-esque pose." Morgan was totally buying this phony's façade.

"You should try to find Models in Forks." Her eyes widened, she probably expected that I didn't believe her.

"Bella and Edward is so boring. Everyone wants the Wolves now." She grinned at me.

"Seth and I are Diamonds in the Rough!" Morgan ran over to the lady.

"Would you like to pose for some pictures? Or I could get another guy to pose with this lovely young lady." She sent me a creepy grin. Damn, she is using Morgan to get to me. I put on a forced smile.

"Sure. I would love to pose for some pictures with Morgan." Morgan ran over to me, and hugged me.

"YAY! Thank you Sethie-Bear!" I sighed, if this begins being a daily thing, I will most likely die. Or go crazy, which ever comes first.

"Follow me." The lady began walking away from us.

"Um, first things first. Don't we need to sign something? Plus, we don't even know your name." She froze. She probably expected me to be some dumb teen. But, I'm no Paul. Paul is the dumb one.

"Oh, Sorry, I must have forgotten. I'm Jane. Jane Volturre."

**((A/N: Volturre is pronounced the same way as Volturi is.))**

"Oh… what College do you go too again?" I glared at her. She smelled sweet. Too sweet, but not Vampire sweet. Morgan hit my shoulder.

"Seth… she's asking us to be Models. Don't be rude!" Morgan whispered in my ear. God, I need to teach Morgan how to tell if someone is suspicious!

**~Mike's POV~**

That hadn't gone as I had hoped it would. I heard Alice groan, and she turned, opening her eyes slowly.

"What happened?" She sat up, grabbing her head.

"Well-" She put her hand out in front of her.

"Don't tell me. I remember." I walked over to her, and helped her up from the floor.

"So… you're my brother?" Alice's eyes widened. I chuckled.

"No, I'm Bella's brother. Alice, didn't Charlie ever tell you that Bella was adopted?" Alice blinked, confused.

"Charlie? Who's that?" My eyes widened.

"Do you know who I am?" She nodded.

"Do you know who you are?" She shook her head.

"All I know is that my name is Alice. I also remember you saying that Bella was your sister, and I slightly remember having a sister named Bella. But that's it."

Holy crap… Alice has gotten amnesia… and it's _all my_ fault!

She started hyperventilating.

"Why can't I remember anything? What happened? I usually hear about people being calm about not remembering stuff, but for some reason, I feel scared. Almost like I'm scared for my life. Am I in the Witness Protection Program or something?" How can she be so cute, even when she's like this?

"Can you remember anyone else?" I sat her down on the couch. She wrinkled her eyebrows in thought, and she pouted slightly.

"Um… I remember someone with lots of red hair. I remember a man with a moustache… a man in a wheelchair, a doctor, and that's all. The others are just fuzzy blobs. I can't make out anything other than what I said. I can't see their faces, just the characteristic I remember the most." It surprised me. She didn't say anything about the Cullen's, except a Doctor, but there are a lot of Doctors.

"Well, I can tell you that the Man with the Moustache is probably your Dad." She nodded.

"Who are you again?" She asked. That's weird, she had just said that she remembered me.

"I'm Mike." She nodded. Her eyes showed her curiosity.

"Are we very close, like in a relationship? You may think this is weird, but I feel very attracted to you." She blushed, and covered her mouth.

"I shouldn't have said that, how embarrassing!" She squeaked. I grinned.

"Why is it embarrassing. We are in a relationship." I smirked inwardly to myself.

_'We are now at least.'_ I sounded so cocky when I think to myself.

"Can you tell me more about myself?" She looked at me with her big adorable eyes. It made me think of myself as her guardian angel. Well, as much as an angel as I can actually be.

"Well, you're 14, about to be 15. You had two sisters." She raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean _HAD_?" Shit… what do I say?

"Well, you had two sisters, Bella and Rosalie. Bella is my sister, but your father adopted her, so you two aren't really related. Rosalie was your eldest sister. You see… she had a boyfriend. She went drinking with him, and he became too drunk. Both her and her boyfriend went to his car, and they began driving, not wearing seatbelts. They were to intoxicated, and they crashed into a giant truck. Neither of them made it." I heard her gasp, and she began sniffling.

"You mean, I'm the only one left?" I nodded. She wrapped her arms around me, and cried.

"What is my last name?" She said, in between sobs.

"Swan. You're name is Alice Mary-Ann Swan."

"I'm Alice, and you're my boyfriend, Mike Newton. Even though I can't remember anything, I do know something for sure." I looked at her, stroking her dark brown hair.

"What is that?"

"That I am the luckiest girl in the world, because I have you." I was about to say something very gooey and all lovey-dovey, but the phone rang. I reached over, and grabbed the cordless from the lamp table.

"Hello?"

"Hey Mike, it's Charlie. Is Alice okay?"

"Um… No. Chief Swan, Alice slipped, and fell down the stairs, and hit her head a few times." It was silent for a second.

"_WHAT? MIKE NEWTON, I TOLD YOU TO WATCH HER!_"

"She went to the bathroom! I didn't think you wanted me to watch her in _there_!"

"Oh… well, is she okay? Is she bleeding? Is she dead? Is my baby girl still alive?" Wow… he sure has mood swings.

"She's not bleeding, but she doesn't remember anything," I looked down at her. She'd fallen asleep. "She doesn't even remember _You-Know-Who_." I heard Charlie sigh.

"Well, that's good. But, is she remembering anything else?" I sighed.

"No. Hey, do you know anyway that there could be a way to give her something to make her remember?" It was silent, I heard Charlie talking to a woman.

"Well, my date, Vi, told me that she knows a type of new medicine that helps slightly to trigger brain waves to try and bring back forgotten memories. She is going to help me get it tonight. Okay, Mike?" I nodded.

"Yes sir. Oh, and Chief Swan?"

"Yes?"

"Alice and I are dating."

"WHA-" I hung up on him. I'd rather not have my newborn ears be rattled by his yelling. Isn't a Newborn what they call new Vampires? I think it is…

There was a knock at the door.

"Mike, let me in! I need to tell you something!" I recognized that voice immediately. I walked to the door, and opened it a crack.

"You're not coming in. What is it you want, Bree?" Bree was here. At Alice's house. Why is she here?

"Well, _SHE_ told me to inform you about Alice's 'Medication'. You know _her_ powers. _She_ manipulated _his_ mind, and _he_ is going to be giving Alice…" She whispered the last words in my ear. I clenched my hands into fists, and I ground my teeth. That Bastard! Without even thinking about what I was doing, I raised my fist, and punched Bree. Or where she was just a minute ago. She had vanished right before my fist made contact.

"Just remember, if you tell anyone, _SHE_ will know, and you will be sorry." I heard Bree say, before I closed the door, and walked back to Alice.

That damn woman. What does she have against Alice? My phone rang, setting my personalized ring tone of 'You're a Jerk' off. Oh great… _SHE'S_ calling.

"What do you want?" I hissed into the phone. I heard a light chuckle.

"Oh, you know very well what I want… _brother."_

"No I don't. What do you want? A box of chocolate? A gift basket? Some nice assorted fruit?"

"How about Chiscabob Alice. Or better yet, Alice on a stick! Oh, even better, Roasted and sliced Alice."

"Sorry, we're all out of that." I glared into the phone speaker.

"Oh, I think you do have some left. How about instead of you delivering it, I pick it up? So I can make it easier for you?"

"I said no. I'm not giving Alice to you _Bella_." She gasped a fake gasp.

"OOooooh, you _FINALLY_ said my name. What, is lighting going to come down and hit you now?" I rolled my eyes.

"Ha Ha. Very funny." I use so much sarcasm when talking to this bitch.

"Apparently Mom is on a date."

"I know."

"And her Date left you alone with Alice."

"I know."

"Can I join the party?"

"Sorry, no."

"Now now Brother. You don't want to make me angry."

"Oh really? What is a human like you going too do to me?" I heard her hiss.

"Nothing now, but, believe me, when the time comes, and mom and dad do change me, you will be sorry."

"I doubt that." With that I hung up. I hate it when she calls me randomly. Which usually isn't actually random, because it's always right after a Vampire transfers a message to me.

"Who was that?" Alice asked, looking around, trying to find me. I had forgotten she doesn't remember I'm a vampire.

"It was just a prank call." She nodded, standing up, and walking around the room. She stopped in front of the fireplace.

"What's this?" She reached for something.

**~Alice's POV~**

I was walking around the room, trying to find something that would help me remember something about my past. About my friends I had forgotten. Even about my family. I had walked over to the fireplace, which was pretty bare. Usually I would have passed it, because there were no pictures on it, but there WAS something on it. It was well hidden. It was wedged in between a brick.

I ran over to it, and went on my tiptoes, to reach the brick. I pulled on the thing sticking out of the bricks, expecting it to be impossible to move, but it came right out. Not just the thing, but the whole brick. I grabbed the brick, and pulled it out, and got off my tiptoes, hitting my elbow on the fireplace. I walked away from the fireplace slightly, before sitting down on the ground, getting a better look of the brick. It had a hollow opening. There was a little package in it. I pulled out the package. I looked at the side of the hollow brick, and found out what was sticking out. It was an envelope. I tore the envelope away from the brick and opened it.

**HELLO ALICE,**

**I KNEW YOU WOULD FIND THIS, BECAUSE, FRANKLY, NO ONE WOULD BE ABLE TO SEE IT FROM THEIR ANGLE. I PLACED IT AT A DEGREE THAT ONLY SOMEONE YOUR SIZE COULD SEE.**

**BUT, THAT ISN'T THE POINT. I DID ALL THIS FOR A REASON. YOU'VE BEEN VERY BAD LATELY, AND I THINK YOU NEED TO SEE WHAT YOU'VE DONE. I KNEW THAT ONE DAY SOMETHING WOULD HAPPEN, AND YOU'D FORGET. BUT, I'VE HIDDEN THINGS AROUND YOUR HOUSE, AND AROUND FORKS. SOME CLUES ARE EVEN IN LA PUSH. ONLY YOU WILL UNDERSTAND THE CLUES. WHEN SEARCHING, BRING A CD PLAYER, BECAUSE SOME OF THE CLUES ARE RECORDED. MIKE WILL BE ABLE TO HELP WITH SOME. HE KNOWS WHEN AND WHEN NOT TO INTERFERE WITH THIS LITTE… SCAVENGER HUNT. YOU SHOULD PROBABLY HURRY AND FIND THE CLUES, BECAUSE YOUR DEAR MOTHER AND FATHER ARE IN DANGER. AND YOUR SWEET LITTE EX'S FAMILY. AND, YOUR SISTER. OR DID MIKE SAY SHE WAS DECEASED. MABYE THAT IS BECAUSE, HE KILLED HER. OR IS SHE STILL ALIVE? ONLY YOU WILL BE ABLE TO FIND OUT.**

**YOU SHOULD HURRY. THERE WAS A TRIGGER IN THAT FIREPLACE THAT SETS A TIMER. A TIMER FOR WHAT YOU ASK? WELL, YOU'LL FIND OUT RIGHT ABOUT…..**

**NOW.**

There was a crash upstairs. I screeched. I smelled something strange in the air. Mike's eyes widened.

"Alice—" I ran upstairs, I needed to know what made that noise! I turned right, in the direction that I think the bedrooms were. I slightly remembered my room to be over here.

I ran to the door at the end of the hall, and flung it open. It was my room all right. And, over there was my closet. Wait… what the heck is that?

Right above my closet, there was a little machine that was beeping.

'_Bring a CD player'_ I remembered the note said. I ran to my Vanity, and grabbed my old CD player, and I grabbed Dad's cassette player. I took in a deep breath. The scent was much stronger. I looked at the machine again, and I noticed smoke around it. But it was clear colored smoke. The beeping got louder. Something hit my window. I looked out it, and screamed. There was something hanging. I didn't look at the window longer, because someone grabbed me from behind. I screamed even louder, as the person picked me up, their hand over my mouth, and they ran at my window, I shut my eyes, so I wouldn't have to see my own death. I heard the crash of my window breaking, and I felt like I was flying. I then heard a huge explosion come from my room.

"I see you have the players. I have to note, and the package." Mike was holding me.

"What the hell? Is the _Mafia_ after me? Do I owe them a debt or something?" Mike sighed.

"You find out there was a bomb in your house, and the only thing you can think about is if the Mafia is after you?" Is he making fun of me? That's more than slightly aggravating.

"Yes I am. Want to know what _ELSE_ I am? I'm mad at you!" I crossed my arms. The Mafia weren't the only things on my mind. It peeved me that the note said my _EX_. Did I have a boyfriend before Mike? Is he lying about us being together? What did the note mean that my sister may be alive? This is all so confusing! But, it reminds me of something for some reason…

_~What Alice thinks is a "Flashback"~_

_"Jasper, don't you even care?" A girl with blonde hair yelled from the side of a cliff, "She is in danger! Aren't you going to go and help her?" The blonde quieted down some._

_"Just be quiet Rosalie." Wait… my sister's name is Rosalie… could that be what my sister looked like?_

_"But Jasper! She might DIE!" A boy, probably about 16 years old, appeared behind Rosalie, and put his hand over her mouth._

_"Just… shut up! Please! You know I care about her! I didn't expect this to happen! I thought that if I left she would be safe!" Rosalie turned around, and slapped him with the back of her hand._

_"Of course you did! We were lucky she didn't commit suicide, Jasper! She loved you. You may have been trying to protect her by leaving, but that was the worst decision of your life. If something happens to her because you left, you will have to deal with the agony of knowing that it was all your fault." Rosalie's voice changed, to one more sinister sounding._

_"I had a good reason for coming to the conclusion that I was the reason for her being hurt. Ever since we had gotten together, she got hurt and targeted more and more."_

_"But she's alive. Those things would've happened regardless of you two being together. She wasn't killed because you were there protecting her. I can't believe you never noticed. You were her shield. You were her only protection she had. Now, because you left, she's vulnerable, fragile, and alone."_

I gasped, and coughed a few times. What the hell was that? Why were they talking about me? Who are _THEY_ exactly? Sure their names are Rosalie and Jasper, but I didn't get a look at their faces. But they somehow knew who I was. They talked as if they have known me for a long time.

"Alice, what happened back there?" Mike's voice came from far in front of me. I looked around, now noticing we weren't flying anymore.

"I have no idea… I think I just had a flashback. There were two people talking. They were at the side of a cliff. They were talking about me. Rosalie and Jasper were their names. Do you think that could've been my sister? Was her boyfriend's name Jasper?" Mike looked tense, not catching my gaze. He was acting suspicious.

"Yeah… that was her boyfriends name." He held his hands behind his back. I glared at him.

"Stop hiding my CD players. Where did you hide the package? Why are you hiding them from me? Who ordered you to even make sure I found them? Was it Victoria?" My hand flew over my mouth. That whole sentence just ran right out of my mouth, without my even knowing it. I don't know who Victoria is… and I surely didn't know that he was hiding my CD player.

"Sorry Al… this is one of the first clues. You need to find them. On your own." He actually thought I was _THAT_ stupid?

"I can see my headphones coming from behind your back. My CD player is behind your back. The package is…" I scanned the room, which appeared to be a Hotel room. My eyes passed one of the queen beds. The pillows looked normal, but if you compared them to the bed next to it, you would see the places where someone moved the pillows to hide something.

"I'm guessing my Cassette player is under the pillows on the bed over there…" Mike gawked at me, probably surprised at my Keen eye for Detail. I looked around the room again, and saw nothing out of the ordinary. I looked back at Mike, and looked him up and down.

"Were you wearing a jacket earlier?" I asked him, smirking. I remembered he had a jacket tied around his waist when he was in my house, and when we were flying. He gulped loudly, and weakly shook his head no.

"Come on Mikey... I remember what you were wearing. Shouldn't a girlfriend always remember what a guy is wearing?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" I smiled.

"You're a big boy, just think about it for a second. You'll figure it out." I walked past him, into the bathroom.

_'3…2…1…'_ I made a little countdown in my head.

"WHOA! You mean like… Whoa… Did you really think of that before I did?" Mike turned around, and stared at me with an admiring look.

"Apparently." I grinned, grabbed his jacket from the counter, and put in on.

"I love you." He sounded breathless. I smirked to myself.

_'I know you do.'_ I thought to myself. Wait… this is weird. I don't think I had ever acted like this before I met Mike. I think I was the nice one that didn't think badly about people… I looked at Mike again, taking in every little detail about him. And, believe me, there are a lot of things to notice on humans.

"You're not human." I put my hands in the jacket pockets. His stare turned from admiring to serious is a matter of nano-seconds.

"Why do you say that?" He asked me with a cold tone. I blinked, shivering.

"Its just the structure of your face. It's too symmetrical, to perfect, to… god-like. Plus, only a Dead person who has gone through rigermortis has skin as pale as you do, and your eyes. One minute they are brown, and they slowly turn to a blood red, and then to a grayish black. What are you?" I took a step closer to him. He didn't budge.

"I can't tell you. That would be cheating, Little Miss Sherlock." I chuckled softly, my right hand grasping a little box inside his jacket pocket. I pulled my hand out, and looked at what I had in my grasp.

"Congratulations… you passed the first test." Mike said, rolling his eyes. I shook my head.

"Not hardly. There is another clue in here… the CD or Cassette I'm supposed to find. It isn't in this room, so I'm guessing it is somewhere in the Hotel, probably going to be delivered right about… now." As if on cue, there was a knock at the door. I slipped by Mike, and walked to the door. I stood on my tiptoes and looked through the peephole. There was a kind looking woman out there, wearing the hotel uniform. She looked vaguely familiar…

"Esme?" I whispered to myself, before opening the door. I felt cold air coming from behind me, signaling me that Mike was behind me.

"I'm guessing you have something to deliver to me?" I asked Esme, who nodded, not looking at me until after I had finished the sentence.

"Alice?" She sounded surprised. I felt Mike grip my shoulder.

"Hi, I think someone dropped off something the needed to be delivered to us. Do you have it?" Mike sounded scary. Esme looked at him coldly, I knew that she was wishing that for that second she wasn't working here so she could talk back to Mike, but she couldn't now because he was a guest here.

"Esme, that's your name right?" She looked at me again, confused.

"Yes, don't you know that? You know my family." I shook my head.

"No ma'am. I have amnesia, so I don't really remember anything." I had to tell her that, and not ask any more questions. What Esme didn't know was that behind her, there were hidden traps that obviously had something that could hurt Esme if I said anything wrong. Esme looked at me, trying to send me a message with her eyes.

She blinked repeatedly many times. She was blinking me a message to me. I guessed that each blink was a letter of the alphabet.

But, she was blinking so fast that I couldn't decipher what she was saying, but from the look in her eyes, I guessed that it was asking if I was in trouble. I nodded, even though I didn't really know what she asked. She nodded, and pulled out a little package from her pocket, and handed it to me. It looked like it could fit a cassette tape.

"Thank you, sorry I don't have any money to tip you. You see, I don't just have amnesia, but it turns out that in my house, there was a bomb planted in my room, and my house exploded. I don't have anything but my CD and Cassette players." I heard Mike clear his throat.

"Don't you have something else to give her?" Mike tried to sound like he actually cared. Esme nodded.

"It came in right after I came here to deliver this. One of my workers is bringing it up right now." Mike pulled me back into the room.

"Alice, go into the bathroom, and don't come out until I tell you, or Esme will pay for your foolishness." Mike whispered to me. My eyes widened, and I quickly scampered into the bathroom, grabbing my Cassette player.

"Here's this." I heard another girls voice say.

"Thanks. It was my girlfriends. Her house blew up in an explosion. Her name was Alice Swan. I got a call earlier that they found her body, and a lighter near her. I guess she was suffering from depression, I mean who wouldn't? Her first love did leave her." Mike sounded almost like he enjoyed saying that. I remembered the flashback I had earlier, and that boy named Jasper. He sounded like he cared for me.

**~Edwards POV (A/N: Surprise! You didn't expect that did you!)~**

"What is he saying?" Rosalie asked, sitting on the queen sized bed. We had been staying at this hotel, trying to stay in hiding. Esme had told us that Mike Newton had checked in to this hotel, so we wanted to find out why. Esme had told us that there was a package to be delivered to his room. She was surprised to find two packages, both of them had 'Alice' written on them. We got Kira to deliver the second package.

"He said… He said that Alice is dead. I can't read his mind clearly, like he is trying to confuse me." I couldn't believe what I heard. He's lying… but neither Rosalie, Emmett, or Jasper will believe _ME_.

"Alice is… _dead_? How?" Rosalie sounded shocked, and sad.

"He said that she got a lighter and set the house on fire. I heard her voice though, and I'm getting pictures of her from Esme's mind." Rosalie scoffed.

"Yeah right. You're probably just saying that to get our hopes up, and then we'd find out she died." I was right. They don't believe me.

"I heard Esme think about something she heard. She heard Alice say that she had amnesia. You have to believe me, you should know that Alice wouldn't commit suicide!" Rosalie looked at her lap, her lips set in a firm line.

"She would… Jasper broke up with her, and told her so many horrible things." My eyes widened. He broke up with her? Why the hell would he…

I read Rosalie's mind, and it all became clear to me. My 'brother' is a total and complete stupid asshole idiot.

"Rosalie, take in a big breath, smell the air. What does it smell like?" Rosalie took in a deep breath through her nose. Her eyes widened.

"Alice…" Rosalie smiled, "She's alive!" Rosalie looked relieved. She should be worrying though.

"Yeah, but not for long. She's in danger, and Jasper isn't there to protect her, and her so called 'boyfriend' is related to…" I couldn't finish the sentence. The only thing I could hear clearly from Mike's mind was one thing.

_'I know you're here Cullen. I'm a Vampire, a natural born one, James Wakefield is my father, and if you interfere in Bella's and Victoria's plans to get back at Alice, I will kill her right in front of you, and send her dead lifeless body to your house, and make sure Jasper is the first one to see it.'_

_

* * *

_**Okay, a few days ago I watched Eclipse! IT was amazing! I LOVE IT! It gave me bunches of ideas! Also, I know the whole note thing was random, but people were saying that the last chapter was boring, so I tried to make sure that this chapter wasn't boring :P I hope I succeeded**

**Alice: Where did you get that idea from anyway?**

**Me: From Case Closed, and amazing anime!**

**Alice: Oh... Anime... ok**

**Mike: How did I look in Eclipse?**

**Me: Your hair was... different.**

**Mike: Oh...**

**Jasper: What about me?**

**Me: Well-**

**Kristi: Your accent was... HAWT**

**Jasper: My... accent?**

**Alice: Now that you mention it, he does have an accent.**

**Me: I guess? Oh, I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT! OR KIRA, PAIGE, or MORGAN! I own my ideas!**

**Like it? Love it? Obsessed with it? Hate it? Confused? Leave me a review, and even a message and let me know!**

**Till next chapter, BYE!**


	33. Stolen

**Dear everyone who reads Lost in Your Own Life:**

**It has come to my attention that someone has posted this story on scribd (dot) com without my permission. They have put up almost every chapter. **

**I am not happy about this at all, and I am doing what I think is right, and until the story is taken down, I will not continue Lost In Your Own Life. So, please everyone go to:**

** (dot) com /doc/32583662/Lost-in-Your-Own-Life**

**TAKE OUT THE SPACES AND AD A DOT WHERE IT SAYS DOT!**

**Please, if you are a fan of this story, go and report that the story is Plagarized. Just in case the person copies this:**

**THIS STORY IS BY THE HAPPY EMO ON ! Okay, happy?**

**P.S.: If you have an account on scribd then go and report teirney121**

****

I'm sorry if you think I'm going over board, but this has never happened, and I don't appreciate stuff like this.

Signing off, the author who wrote this story:

The Happy Emo


	34. Ding Dong someone may be dead

**I'm sorry if it's short, and there is no authors note. There will be next chapter, and there will be Thanks here next chapter, okay? Sorry, I've been busy, but I promise it will be out soon.**

* * *

**~Jasper's POV~**

"What do you mean, Alice has amnesia?" I yelled into the cell phone. I was back in Forks, staying with Carlisle and Emmett, while Rosalie, Edward, and Esme find out about Mike.

"I mean she can't remember anything about us." Rosalie tried to calm me down over the phone, which was actually more effective than her trying to calm me down when she's in front of me, because I can't feel her emotions.

"Apparently she's on some kind of clue hunt thing. Oh, also, her house burned down." My eyes widened, and I hung up the phone.

"Emmett, lets go! We're going to check out Alice's house!" Emmett stood up, saluting me.

"SIR!" I rolled my eyes, but ignored him, and ran out of the house, with Emmett following me.

"JAZZ! Wait, we should take the car! People will wonder how we got there if we don't. What would we say? We flew?" I stopped, and Emmett ran into my back.

"Point taken. Lets go and get your car." Emmett grinned like a child… nothing new.

"What are you two doing?" Carlisle ran out of the house, looking for us. We stopped right in front of him. He smiled,

"Ah, there you two are. I have some news. Apparently, Alice's body was found in the remains of her house." My eyes widened, remains?

"What do you mean?" Emmett asked, his gaze turned cold.

"Her house was burned down. They found the body of a girl of 15, she was the same height of Alice."

"No…. you must be wrong." I hissed, feeling venom go through my dead veins.

"I'm sorry Jasper, but we're positive." I clenched my fists, and ran at Carlisle, but Emmett saw my moves, and grabbed my arms in an attempt to stop me. I struggled in his grasp.

"No, you're wrong. She's not dead. I know she's not!" I yelled at Carlisle. He looked sadly at me.

"Jasper, she is." He just didn't get it. I heard Emmett sniff the air.

"No, Carlisle, he's right. She is still alive. I can smell her. It's really faint, but I definitely smell her." Thank you, Emmett. Carlisle nodded.

"If that wasn't Alice's body, then who's was it?" Carlisle voiced the question I wanted to know. My phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Jasper, It's Seth. Have you seen Morgan?"

"No, why?"

"There was this photographer who asked for our pictures, so we went, I think she was a Vampire. She said her name was Jane Volturre. So, we go to get pictures done, and I get knocked out, and when I wake up, Morgan is gone." Wait, isn't Morgan and Alice the same age almost, and the same… oh no.

"Seth, how tall is Morgan?" I asked Seth, trying to keep my voice even. This is not good.

"Uh… I don't know… A little taller than Alice?" I looked over at Carlisle, who looked shocked. He wasn't looking at me though, but at something behind me.

"Listen, Seth, I'll call you back." I said, hanging up the phone, and turned around, to see what Carlisle was looking at.

It was Chief Swan.

"Chief?" I was so shocked, that it actually came through into my words. He glared at me.

"Its all your fault." He said to me, slowly. My eyes widened.

"My fault?"

"Yeah, it's all your fault, because you left her… my Alice is dead." He actually started crying. I felt horrible.

"But, Chief Swan, Alice isn't dead! She's with Mike! Kira called me, telling me she saw Alice!" He looked at me, his eyes wide.

"You trying to tell me that…"

"That the body you found in your house wasn't Alice's. It was probably a missing person" Charlie smiled.

"Thank god!" Charlie fell to his knees. I felt so bad for him…

"When we get Alice back, what are you going to do?" Emmett asked, walking to stand next to me. I was surprised that Charlie hasn't asked us why we're still in town, when we had supposedly left. Actually, I hope he doesn't notice, because that would be bad.

"I'm gonna sit her down, tell her how worried she has made me, and then ship her off to Boarding School, or to live with her Mother. Which ever is worse."

"Let me guess, Boarding School?" Emmett grinned.

"Nope. Her mother is worse." I chuckled.

"How about she lives with us until you find a new house? I know Rosalie will want to go shopping with her, her clothes got burned, didn't they?" Carlisle walked over to Charlie, and patted his shoulder. Charlie looked at Carlisle, than back at Emmett and I.

"Wait… where is Rosalie?" I thought quick on my feet.

"She went to go and find Alice." Charlie grinned.

"That's my girl!" Carlisle led Charlie inside, so he could calm down. It's to much excitement for an old man like Charlie. Emmett, and I followed them inside, where Carlisle sat Charlie down on the big sofa. Emmett sat in the La-Z-Boy chair he bought himself for Rosalie's birthday. I sat on the floor in front of the fireplace.

"So, Charlie, what are you going to do about the body? How are you going to identify it?" Emmett asked, totally interested in this CSI stuff. I by mistake showed Emmett a rerun of CSI, and he became obsessed.

"Oh, Charlie, Seth called me earlier." Charlie slumped over, putting his hands on his knees.

"Clearwater?" I nodded.

"Yeah, he asked me if I'd seen Morgan. Apparently him and Morgan had been knocked out, and Morgan was kidnapped." Emmett started laughing. Both Charlie and I glared at him.

"What is so funny?" Charlie was probably wondering what the hell Rosalie sees in him.

"I thought when Jasper said Knocked Out, I first thought he said Knocked Up." I sighed, where did he get his brains, a monkey?

**~Alice's POV~**

Mike shut the door in the persons face, I could tell he was angry. I walked out of the bathroom, seeing him throw pillows around the room.

"Mike?" I said, weakly. I felt scared, I'm not use to people acting like this. He turned to me, glaring at me.

"I told you to wait in there until I told you to come out!" He lunged at me I yelped, trying to run, but he grabbed he, and he bit my hand. I tried to scream, but his hand covered my mouth. Tears brimmed my eyes, he was sucking my blood.

I knew he wasn't human, but I didn't expect him to be a Vampire!

**~Mike's POV~**

Anger had taken over me, anger… and thirst. When she had walked out of the bathroom, my throat began to burn. I didn't know what I was doing until right now. I blinked, the burning in my throat had calmed slightly. There was something in my grasp. But what? I blinked, getting my vision to clear. When I could see clearly, I dropped what was in my grasp. It made a slight THUMP on the ground.

"Oh my god… Alice?" She was on the ground, her head turned slightly, she looked so pale. I looked at her arm, seeing bite marks.

'Did I do that?' I thought to myself. Well, seeing as I'm the only Vampire here…

"No you're not." A males voice said, my head shot up, I crouched in a fighting stance.

"Cullen." I hissed.

"Hello." Edward waved at me, trying to fake being nice.

"What are you doing here?" I got out of my fighting stance, I knew he wouldn't attack me. Edward took in a little breath, but cut it off. He looked at the ground, almost like he hadn't noticed Alice was there.

"Mike… what did you do?" Edward ran over, and crouched next to Alice, picking up her limp arm.

"I-I don't know." I sounded scared and weak, that's how I feel right now exactly.

"Mike, I need to treat this immediately." He bent his head to her arm. I hissed, and lunged at him, pushing him into the wall.

"Don't you dare." I sounded pretty scary. If Alice were awake… well, she'd probably pass out from fright.

"Mike, I need too! You put Venom in her blood! I need to suck it out, so she won't turn into a Vampire!" My eyes widened, I moved, letting Edward go to Alice.

"Just… Don't try anything funny." I glared at him, trying to make it a real glare. It was a petty attempt, I was to scared for Alice right now.

**~Rosalie's POV~**

"Jazz, it's Rose. You need to get down here. Apparently something happened, and Alice is hurt REALLY badly. How do I know, you ask? Well, let me think… I'm a Vampire, and Alice is my sister so I know what her blood smells like, and OH! I smell her blood." I quickly informed Jasper.

"Why aren't you in there helping her?" Jasper yelled at me. I winced.

"I'm with the other human. You know, the one who counts as TWO people?" Kira sighed, rolling her eyes. She was sitting on the bed, playing Thumb War with herself. I don't know whats more sad, that she's actually playing thumb war with herself, or that she's losing.

"I'll be down as soon as possible." I coughed, making sure he knew that our conversation wasn't over yet.

"And?" I said sweetly into the phone.

"Excuse me. Emmett, Carlisle, and I will be down there ASAP." I smiled.

"Thank you." I shut my phone, and looked at Kira, "Which thumb is yours, and which thumb is the baby controlling?" She stopped playing, and stared at me weirdly.

"What?" She tilted her head slightly. I threw my phone on the bed.

"Call Jake, he's probably worried sick about you." Kira shrugged, and fished her phone out of her pocket, and called Jake.

"ROSALIE!" I heard Edward yell from Mike's room.

"WHAT?" I yelled back, I don't give a damn about the other people on this floor, they can just deal with me yelling.

"GET YOUR BLONDE ASS DOWN HERE!" He yelled back.

"NO! ME AND PREGGERS ARE NOT ALLOWED TO BE SEPERATED!" I yelled back. Kira growled at my nickname I gave her.

"WELL THAN BRING PREGGERS WITH YOU!" He yelled back.

"Okay!" I chirped, grabbing Kira's hand, and pulled her out of the room, to Mike's room.

I wasn't expecting to see my sister on the ground, looking practically dead.

"What happened here?" I walked up to Edward, who was right next to Alice.

"Rosalie, find something to stop the bleeding." I looked back at Kira.

"Preggers, find something to stop the bleeding." Kira glared at me, about to argue, but I glared at her, "Kira, my little sister is dying, find something to stop the bleeding."

Kira's eyes widened, and she scampered over to the bathroom, grabbing a few towels.

"This is going to be hard to explain to Room Service." Kira mumbled, tossing me the towels.

"Nah, we can just say you had your monthly gift." I put one of the towels over the wound, putting a little bit of pressure on it.

"Uh, they'd know we're lying. I'm pregnant, remember? Missed period?" I rolled my eyes.

"You're still skinny. As long as you don't suddenly grow into the size of a hot air balloon we'll be fine." I looked over at Edward, who looked like he was strained.

"Whats wrong?" I asked him, knowing exactly why he was strained.

"Her smell… it's overpowering." He put his hand over his nose and mouth. With my free hand, I grabbed one of the towels, and handed it to him.

"Here, put this over your nose, it'll help." He gladly took the towel, placing it over his nose and mouth.

"I'm going to go…" Kira tried to leave.

"No, Kira, stay in here." I turned my head, looking at her, still putting pressure on the wound.

"No, Rosalie, she needs to leave. Both her and Alice's scent is to much." Edward said, his voice slightly muffled by the towel. I looked him right in the eye.

'You know that I can't be separated from her.' I thought to Edward. He glared at me.

"It'll be fine. Jasper, Emmett, and Carlisle are almost here." Edward put his hand on top of mine.

"Edward, what the heck are you doing?" I looked at his hand. He rolled his eyes.

"It's not like that Rosalie, you know I like Alice, not you. You need to put more pressure on it." I nodded, putting more pressure on.

"I cleaned her blood. She won't turn into a Vamire." Mike sighed, I glared at him.

"This is all your fault." I hissed at him. He nodded.

"I know." Edward looked at me.

"You're lying. You don't think that its your fault, in fact, you blame it all on Alice. That's not even true, she did nothing! Damn it, Rosalie, when is Jasper and Carlisle going to get here?"

"How should I know! You can listen to their minds!" Edward looked to the window, trying to hear their thoughts.

"4 minutes." I nodded.

"See, you can hear their thoughts." He shook his head.

"No, I heard Alice's. She can see the future or something. I've seen things that she wasn't even their for in her mind." My eyes widened, she can WHAT?

"Edward, keep the towel over Alice's wound, I need to do something." Edward put his hand over the towel, as I stood up.

"Newton, I heard everything you said. I heard about the notes, I heard about the bomb, and I even heard about your family." I had a hunch about his family, but I was lying to see if I was right.

"Oh really? What did you hear about them? That they make Fig Newtons?" I glared at him.

"No, that your sister is Bella." Edward shot up.

"WHAT?" I hissed, turning around.

"KEEP PRESSURE ON THE WOUND!" Edward looked at me scared, and then put his hand back on the wound.

"You guessed right. How did you know?" He put his hands in his pockets, a sly grin on his face.

"The face structure, it resembles two people that I know. Bella, and Kira. Kira told me all about her Aunt Victoria, and how Bella is her cousin. She also told me that she had another cousin who was a boy, but no one know where he went, except for 'Mommy Dearest'." Mike glared at me.

"Oh, really? Kira told? That means I'm allowed to do… THIS!" He lunged at Kira, but I ran in front of her, pushing her out of the way.

"No, your not. What would Victoria do if she found out you hurt Kira, and killed her baby?" Mike put more strength on me, and pushed me backwards.

"I don't give a DAMN about what she would think!" He lunged at Kira again, I couldn't get to her quick enough.

I heard a growl, and the door flew open.

**~Kira's POV~**

I scrunched up my eyes, waiting for Mike to pounce. I had a thought that when he did, I could knee him where the sun doesn't shine, but what if it was to late, and he had already killed me?

I heard a growl, and something hit the wall with lots of force.

"Alice!" I heard Jasper's voice. I opened one eye, to see what was happening, and where Mike was. He wasn't near me. I opened my other eye, and looked around the room. I saw a familiar giant ball of fluff.

"JAKE!" I yelled, shocked that he was there. I heard something rip, and screaming. I shut my eyes again, I had a good idea of what was happening.

"Kira…" I heard someone whisper in my ear. I screamed, but someone covered my mouth.

"Kira! It's me, Rosalie!" I calmed down. I looked at her. She looked concerned.

"Sorry." I mumbled into her hand, she nodded.

"Carlisle!" Jasper yelled, running over to Alice. Carlisle was right behind him.

"Good, you put pressure on the wound. That will help me." Edward moved, so Carlisle could treat Alice.

"What is causing her bleeding?" Jasper asked me, I looked away.

"You're not going to like it." Jasper glared at me.

"Just tell me." I sighed.

"Mike bit Alice." Jasper snarled.

"He did WHAT? Is the wound cleaned?" I nodded. He sighed, calming down.

"We need to take her back to our house." Jasper looked at Rosalie.

"Emmett is waiting for you in the car." Rosalie shrugged.

"He can wait." I was confused. Jake trotted over to me, in wolf form, I hugged him.

"He says he's sorry for making you see that." Edward translated his thoughts for me.

"Is he dead? Don't we have to stake him?" Jake barked, laughing.

"No, but he is definitely dead." I pumped my fist in the air.

"YES! Mike is dead! Ding dong, Mike is dead, he is dead, he is dead, Ding dong Mike Newton is dead!" I sang. Rosalie chuckled.

"Good to see you're back." I heard Emmett's voice.

"I thought you were waiting in the car." Rosalie was over at his side in a matter of seconds, her arms latched around his waist.

"I gave it to these guys who claimed they were valet. They had peircings, and goth makeup. They looked trustable." My eyes widened.

"That was my truck you drove! You gave it to some Goth kids?" Emmett smirked.

"She is back to her normal self. No, I didn't really. I was trying to get you to act like Kira again, not the poor excuse of a Kira that we had to deal with for the past few weeks." I looked shocked. Was I really acting that weirdly?

"Kira, I think you should stay with us. Your and Jake's relationship is just going WAY to fast." Rosalie looked at me with warm eyes. I had been thinking about that lately. Jake and I had just rushed into our relationship.

"Jake, is that okay?" I turned around, and turned back covering my eyes.

"WHOA! Warn a girl, would you?" He had changed back into a human. He laughed.

"It's nothing that you haven't seen before." I blushed, my heart pounding.

"Just… Just shut up." He teased me.

"I'm clothed now." I didn't turn around.

"I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!" Edward snickered.

"I can read your thoughts. You should totally make an American Werewolf quote."

"American Werewolf?" Rosalie looked at Edward, and looked back at me, confusion on her face.

"My Dad always quotes that movie, when I first read New Moon. He would always say: 'I don't believe in Werewolves'. I now know that he was LYING!" Jake laughed, and put his hands over my closed eyes.

"Is he telling the truth?" Jacob smiled and crouched down in front of me.

"Of course not!" Carlisle quipped, looking up and then back to Alice.

"Hey, you can open those eyes now." Jacob murmured. I squinted at him, making sure he was wearing pants... He wasn't.

"Uh, Jacob, I don't want Alice's first awakening to be your ass. here." I said, throwing my sweatshirt at him. Emmett chuckled and Rosalie punched his arm.

"C'mon, let's get out of here." he said, I nodded. Rosalie shot me a bitchy worried glance, to which I gave her my middle finger. as soon as we reached the door, I looked over to Carlisle, where he nodded and mouthed to get away.

"So.." Jacob said with a grin. I rolled my eyes.

"Let's go find some pants.. I don't want you to get too happy all over my sweatshirt.." He chuckled and I grabbed his hand and hurried both of us back to my room.

after some digging around in my backback, I chucked his shorts at him and he quickly put them on, Then plopped down next to me on the bed.

"I wonder what it will be..." he asked, rubbing my stomach.

"I do too. but if we have twins, I will kill you." I mumbled. looking at the ceiling.

"what did I do?" he asked, I glared at him.

"Uhhh, not use something importante." I said, he grabbed my hand.

"Kira, I love you. I will always, love you. and you know, we'll go to Florida State, and I will support us. I will protect you. Even if you're Pregnant. We will have a beautiful child and live happily ever after." I smiled, when I realized I was crying.

"Jacob, I love you too. but I think we're rushing things... I don't think I want to go through my first year of college.. pregnant. Screw the scholarship. I'm sure my dad could talk to them." I took in the look of shock on Jake's face.

"I can take my first semester online.. but.. I don't know about you. You never told me if you got in or not." I started playing with his fingers, when he stopped me.

"I wasn't planning on going anyway." WHAT?

"Seriously? I thought you had tried for the football team." he smirked.

"Nope. Though, I did talk to my dad. He told me I needed to keep you here. That traveling was bad for you or something." I made a loud 'PSH' noise.

"I'm perfectly capable of doing anything." I quipped, he laughed.

"Just wait until you start showing. then you'll have problems getting up." I couldn't help but agree. I looked up at him and he kissed me, then whispered "It'll be alright." into my ear and gave me a big hug.

We remained silent for awhile. He was still holding me as we heard the sirens blaring as they loaded Alice into the Ambulance. The tears wouldn't stop. I hoped Alice was alright.

"KIRA." Rosalie yelled, throwing the door open.

"WHAT?" I yelled from the bed, shit, I don't care about the other people on this floor.

"Ooohh.. Did I just kill a mood?" she asked, I glared at her.

"Kind of." Jacob said, I laughed. Rosalie just looked confused.

"They took her." She mumbled. then looked at Jacob "We need your help with the body." she sniffed. He looked to me.

"What about Kira?" he asked, Rosalie smiled.

"She needs to go to the front desk, and tell them Alice had fallen and hit her head. And that you'll cover any damage that was done with this," she stuck out her hand which had about three-hundred dollars in it.

"Sure." I said, blinking the rest of my tears away.

Rosalie smirked.

"Wait.." I said before reaching the door. Rosalie looked at me, confused.

"Are you sure he's dead?" I asked, biting my thumb. She nodded.

"Just wondering." I mumbled, and threw open the door and marched downstairs.

When I reached the bottom of the stairs, there was a flock of people staring out the window.

"I heard she tried to commit suicide." I heard someone say.

"No, I heard she tried to kill someone!" Another said. I sighed.

"Actually, you guys, its nothing as cool as you guys are talking about. That little girl getting driven away in the Ambulance is my little sister… Catalina… Island. No way are we related to the island itself…" The people looked at me like I was crazy. I saw Jake.

"SAINT GEORGE ISLAND GET YOU ASS OVER HERE!" I yelled at Jake, who looked at me, before running over. When he got to me, he kissed my cheek. I smiled a sheepish smile.

"Uh… hi?" He said.

"This is my brother, Saint George Island… and my name is Barbara. Our sister fell off the bathroom sink, and hit her head on the toilet seat. She's quite clumsy. Well… BYE!" I run off, my plan had failed, miserably.

**~? POV~**

"Hey, Mister, are you going to do anything about this? Someone just got hurt at your hotel." Damn, that brat got away. Not just her, but that whole Cullen family, and that hot pregnant red-head… Mmm I'd tap that… if she wasn't my neice. Oh, wait, I still would tap that. But that isn't what I should be thinking about right now.

I remembered what Mike had told me: 'Dad, if those brats come down, and Alice gets away, that means they killed me'.

I had thought he was insane, but now I know his precautions of telling me. The phone rang.

"Hello, did you miss me?" I rolled my eyes.

"Of course I did, Bella. Now, why are you calling?" I tried to sound nice.

"I wanted to know about my Dear Brother, Mike. Is he there?" I smiled evilly.

"Why don't you come over, and say hi?"

* * *

**OKAY! YAY CHAPTER IS OUT! I will start working on the new chapter right away! It'll start with Alice's POV! Also, Kristi wrote some of this! THANK YOU KRISTI!**


	35. Southern Belle

** No thanks or authors note this chapter. Sorry, I had the urge to update, but its the day before the first day, and I need sleep, so I'll add all the thanks and authors notes in the next chapter.**

* * *

**~Alice's POV~**

Ugh… Where the heck am I? I wake up, and my arm is in pain, and I can't see anything. Am I dead? I tried to sit up, but my head begins throbbing. I fell back.

"Well, hey thar!" I heard someone talk to me, their voice sounded familiar to me.

"My head hurts." I put my hand to my head, not opening my eyes.

"Why is that, Hun?" I heard old music playing in the background.

"Can I have some ice? Or some medicine?" I heard the person laugh, and they ran up to me.

"Come on, Hun, Ged' up!" I opened my eyes, and saw a familiar red head.

"KIRZ!" I yelled. She huffed, and pulled out… a frilly yellow fan.

"Women don't yell, hun, they use their fans. Like, when you're happy, you hide your face, except for one eye, and bat your eyelashes. And, when you're angry at someone, you throw your fan at them, and hope you don't miss." I laughed, but stopped abruptly when I saw what she was wearing.

"Uh, Kirz, what in gods name are you wearing?" I sounded horrified.

"Clothes. Now, speaking of clothes, lets get you into some!" She pulled me out of bed, nearly pulling my arm out of its socket. She led me over to a huge old-fashioned vanity.

"Sit." She pushed me on to the stool, and she scampered over to the wardrobe. She pulled out this… well; I don't know how to explain what she pulled out.

"Put this on. I don't want to hear any whining." She pushed the light blue, and white corset looking dress at me. I pulled it on. Kira looked at the outfit.

"Eh, needs a fan, and some hoops. And some shoes." She sat me back down on the stool, and went searching for earrings.

"ROSIE!" Kira yelled.

"What is it?" A blonde haired girl walked in, wearing a red dress.

"Help me dress Little Alice up." She twirled me around, so Rosie could see me.

"Why are we dressing me up?" I asked, totally confused.

"Why, to get you a man, sug!" Rosie ran her gloved hand through my hair.

"A… man? I don't know what you mean." Kira ran over, and pushed gloves onto my arms.

"The opposite gender! As in, we're finding you a man! As in a boyfriend! Rosie found one that she thinks would be perfect for you! He's tall, blonde, pale, he's your type." I raised my eyebrow. I didn't know I had a type.

"What's his name?" I grabbed a giant white sun hat with blue ribbons and put it on, pretending I was playing dress up. Rosie took the hat off my head.

"NO HATS! You carry parasols." I blinked.

"You mean those little umbrellas that bar tenders put in margarita's?" Both of them looked at me like I was crazy.

"What are you rambling about?" Rosie grabbed my arm, "Come on, lets go!" She then pulled me away to god knows where.

** ~Jaspers POV~**

I was sitting in the Saloon, waiting for this girl who my brothers have supposedly set me up with. They wouldn't tell me her name, just that she was my type.

"Hey, Jasper, what's up?" My older brother, Emmett, walked up to me, sitting next to me. I shrugged.

"Nothing. I'm waiting for the girl you set me up with to get here." Emmett grinned.

"You'll definitely like her." How does he know that?

"Hey, sorry we're late!" I heard Rosie's voice come from outside the Saloon. Rosie is my brother's girlfriend. She stepped through the Saloon doors, and many whistles were heard through the Saloon. She was definitely a looker, but she was definitely not my type.

"Jasper, she's here!" Rosie pulled a girl through the doors, and I felt my heart skip a beat. The girl she pulled through was gorgeous. I stood up, and walked over to her.

"Morning." I tipped my cowboy hat to her, smiling.

** ~Alice's POV~**

For once, Rosie and Kirz were right, he is my type. I now know I have a type!

"Morning yourself." I laughed, curtseying. I heard Rosie sigh, almost like she was angry.

"My names Jasper, what's a pretty girl like yourselves name?" I blushed, pulling out the fan Kirz had stuffed down my dress, and I put it in front of my face. I don't see why she said that it was cute, it doesn't cover your face at all.

"Open the fan!" Kirz whispered to me. My eyes widened, and I opened it. That's better.

"My names Alice!" I stuck the fan out, he took it, laughing.

"Well, Miss Alice, would you give me the honor of a stroll with you?" I nodded, not understanding a word he just said. He held his arm out, I gingerly reached for his arm, when the Saloon doors burst open. I jumped, Jasper wrapped his arm around my waist, like he was almost telling me he wouldn't let anything hurt me.

"Oh no!" I heard a few random people yell.

"What's wrong? Why is everyone yelling?" I asked Jasper. He didn't respond, he just glared at the silhouette that appeared in the door.

"Eddy the kid…" He cursed under his breath. I am so confused right now.

"Hands up!" A teen with copper colored hair appeared, a bandana covered his mouth and nose. He was holding to pistols.

"What is he doing here?" I heard Kirz whisper to Rosalie. I scrunched my eyebrows, remembering something…

** ~Flashback :D~**

_"It's fine. Sorry if I scared you." The person was a He. His voice sounded familiar. I bent forward slightly, trying to get a better look at his face, my hand touched his, and I gasped. His skin was cold as ice. I kept leaning over, trying to see his face, I was almost leaning on him pretty much. What happened next was unexpected. He with speed, he turned and faced me, and he had kissed me. He leaned me so my head hit the window, I couldn't escape. His lips were freezing!_

_I began getting light-headed. He noticed, and moved away from my lips, our noses touched. I was gasping for breath. There were black dots covering my vision. I passed out for a minute. I felt something cold on my forehead. I opened my eyes, my vision still blurry._

_"Am I so much of a good kisser that I made you pass out?" His voice sounded so familiar. I blinked a few times, my vision becoming clearer, until I saw his face._

_"E-Edward?" I stared at him. He looked like Edward… I mean he kind of resembled him._

_"I'm glad you remember me, Alice." He came closer to me, smelling my hair, "My little pixie." I shivered._

_"What's wrong, do I scare you?" He smirked at me, playing with a strand of my hair._

_"Your skin… It's pale white and ice cold, you're incredible strong… what are you?" I looked at him, trying not to show fear._

_"Think Alice. I want you to guess." His nose touched mine again, he stared deeply into my eyes. My eyes widened. No… he couldn't be… he just couldn't!_

** ~End Flashback from chapter 21~**

"Edward?" I whispered under my breath, I remember him! I remember I had gotten amnesia, and that I had been bitten by Mike, and now I'm here… Wait, do Vampire bites make you travel back in time, like the TARDIS?

"Hand over the girl." Edward pointed a gun at Jasper and me. My eyes widened.

"Not in your life." Jasper sneered. Does he not remember that I am the one who would get hit with a bullet if he decides to shoot?

"Hand her over, or I shoot her." Edward pointed both guns at me. Jasper let go slightly, I saw him reach for his belt, but when he let go, I felt myself be whisked off my feet.

"To slow, brother." Edward then ran out of the Saloon with my in his arms.

"ALICE!" I heard Rosie and Kirz yell. I took in a shaky breath.

"Edward, what is happening here? I remember you, and I remember the plane to Jacksonville, why am I remembering these things now? Why am I here? Where exactly is here?" Edward put the guns away, and he stopped in front of a Victorian looking house.

"Welcome to your and my new house." My eyes widened.

"Um, no. I am not living with you! My boyfriend is Jasper!" That's right… my boyfriend IS Jasper!

"Your EX is Jasper, Alice. Don't you remember? He dumped you at Kira's wedding." My eyes widened, I remembered that now. My eyes filled with tears.

"Why are we here? Why aren't we home?" Edward sighed.

"We think that Mike did something, like he knew someone who could control peoples minds, and I think that person may have transferred our thoughts to here, and we are living out some kind of sick dream that won't end until we get the ending right." I nodded.

"I think I know what the ending is…" Edward looked at me, gesturing me to continue.

"I think it's either I get with Jasper, or I die." Edward sighed.

"I don't like either of those choices." I knew he didn't, and seeing him now like this, it made me see how much of a selfish jerk I have been, I've probably been leading Edward and Jasper on, how could they love someone like me?

"Don't think that Alice. You aren't selfish." My eyes watered, and I rubbed at them.

"I just want to go home, and see Charlie again, and just have everything back to normal." I cried.

"That can never happen. Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, and I are vampires, we can't go back to normal." I cried harder, knowing that fact.

"I need to get back to Jasper." I tried to walk in a random direction, but Edward grabbed me.

"What's the fun in that?" He wasn't acting like himself all of a sudden.

"What do you mean?" He grinned.

"I wonder if your little Jasper can save you in time for you to not get hit by a train." Oh no, he was the villain in the story, and I'm the damsel in distress!

"Edward, no don't. No!" He slung me over his shoulder, and he walked into the house, he pulled out rope, and he tied my arms together, and my legs.

"Edward, is that you?" I heard a familiar voice. I saw Esme walk down the stairs, and she gasped when she saw what was happening.

"Edward what are you doing?" She ran up to him. He slung me over his shoulder, after he gagged me.

"Stay out of it." He then walked out, I was crying.

** ~Jasper's POV~**

"Why is Edward here?" I asked Rosalie, she shrugged, as my cell phone went off.

"Hello?" I asked, answering it.

"Edward is taking Alice to the train tracks! She's roped and gagged!" I hung up. So, Alice is the damsel in distress, which means I am appointing myself as the hero! I ran out of the saloon.

"Jazz, where are you going?" Rosalie ran out of the saloon. Emmett followed her.

"To the train tracks!" I yelled back, grabbing a random horse, and jumping on.

"So, this is that kind of story?" Emmett asked, totally confused. My brother can be so clueless sometimes.

"Hurry up, Jazz!" Rosalie yelled.

"RUN FORREST, RUN!" Kira ran out, yelling. How she and Rosalie got along so well is beyond me. I quickly focused on the matter at hand. My brother stole Alice, and has now tied her to a train track. I hope to god that he means a toy train.

But, the chances of that happening are slim to none.

"GO FASTER, HORSE!" I hissed at the horse. I jumped off the horse, remembering I was a freaking Vampire. I ran with Vampire speed to the train tracks. There was no sign of Edward or Alice.

** ~Alice's POV~**

"Thank you so much for bringing her. Does Jasper think that you are at the train tracks?" A girl with long brunette hair walked out from the shadows, grinning maniacally.

"Bella?" I recognized her. Memories of my childhood flashed through my mind, leading up to the memories of her trying to kill me.

"I see you still remember me. It's so good to see you!" She ran up to me, I felt a shiver run up my spine. She had a sadistic look in her eyes, like she was imagining every possible way to kill me at this one instant.

"You're lying. You want to kill me." I tried to sound cool, and unemotional, but that wasn't working. It came out sounding like a puppy, a sick little weak puppy.

"Of course I want to kill you. Isn't that obvious?" Edward dropped me to the ground, not moving an inch as Bella walked up to me.

"Why? Why are you doing this?" I stopped trying to act brave.

"Because, you ruined my life! You took my boyfriend, my family, my friends, even my sanity! You made me go over the line, and you made me snap. The reason I'm acting like this is because of you. If you hadn't been born, none of this would have happened." She looked like she was crying, but with a smile on her face.

"If I wasn't born, you would've never met Edward." I tried to make her calm down.

"I still would have met him. All that would be different is that you wouldn't have caught his eye!" She kicked me with lots of strength. I curled up, whimpering.

"Bella, don't." Edward tried to stop her.

"NO! Don't tell me what to do! All you'll do is protect her! Why can't you just love me?" She yelled at Edward, kicking me with each word. I sobbed.

"I don't love him, Bella. I never will, either." I could barely talk. She stopped kicking me, and looked at me.

"You broke his heart." She pulled me off the ground by my hair, "You hurt him, therefore, you die." She threw me to the ground, and ran over to Edward, and pulled out his pistols, and she pointed them at me. I stared into the eye of the pistol, trying to not fear the bullet that was in that.

"Bella, don't." Edward whispered. It was like she was controlling him.

"Are you the one controlling this twisted story?" I asked, she shook her head no.

"No, but I am the one who thought of it. You see, I know many people who don't like you, and I use their hate for you to my advantage." She pulled the trigger back slowly, torturing me. I squeezed my eyes shut.

"Die!" Bella yelled.

"NO!" I heard a males voice yell, as the sound of a gun being fired echoed around the room. For a second, everything was dead silent, until I felt a piercing pain rip through my stomach. I screamed, and began coughing uncontrollably.

"Bella, what did you do!" I heard Edward yell at Bella, and something drop to the ground.

"Edward, what happened?" I heard Jasper.

"Bella shot her. If she dies, we'll be stuck here forever!" Edward yelled at Jasper.

"Wrong, if she dies, you'll be free." I heard Bella say, laughing.

"There are two endings to this story, and I'd rather have the happy one!" I felt someone pick me up. My eyes rolled to the back of my head.

"Alice, hold on, okay? Alice… ALICE!" I heard Jasper and another voice yell. A very familiar voice.

** ~Rosalie's POV~**

"What's happening?" Everything started dissolving around us, even the ground under our feet. I clung onto Emmett, not looking down.

"The story is over, Jasper must have saved Alice!" Emmett hugged me. I wasn't convinced.

"Something is off. I have a bad feeling…" I took in a big breath, trying to figure out what was bugging me.

"You have a right to feel that." I heard Morgan's voice.

"Morgan?" She materialized in front of me, "What are you doing here?" I ran up to her.

"I don't know, I don't remember. I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Alice got shot." My eyes widened, and we all fell silent.

"She… got shot?" I couldn't believe it.

"Yes, and we're all being transferred back to our normal bodies now. If we hurry, we can save Alice." I nodded, as she to, dissolved.

**~Alice's POV~**

I gasped, opening my eyes. I began gasping for air, feeling a pain come from my stomach. I moved my hands to my stomach, and pulled one away, feeling something wet on my hands. I looked at my now red hand. Blood. I was bleeding. I began crying, and I began struggling, trying to sit up, and trying not to hurt myself.

"Alice?" I heard someone yell my name. I moved a way that did not agree with me, and I felt my wound open farther, I screamed.

"ALICE!" I heard many footsteps run to me. I closed my eyes, putting my hands back over the wound.

"What's wrong?" I heard Charlie's voice over me, but I didn't open my eyes.

"Pain." I managed to choke out that one word.

"Chief, she's bleeding!" A random policeman yelled at my father.

"Ali, can you move your hands, please?" I shook my head, not opening my eyes.

"No… it hurts to much."

"What hurts?" He tried to pry my hands away, but they wouldn't budge.

"I don't know." I whimpered. Charlie pulled my hands away.

"Someone, call 911! She's been shot!" Charlie yelled orders at his subordinates, "Alice, keep talking to me, whatever you do, don't go to sleep." He tried to sound calm.

"But, I'm so tired, Dad…" I tried to stay awake, but I couldn't open my eyes.

"Alice, please stay awake." Another voice came into my hearing.

"Jasper, she's been shot, I'm trying to keep her conscious." Charlie told Jasper.

"I'll handle it." I felt arms wrap around me.

"DON'T DO THAT! I said she was shot, which means, don't move her!"

"But, if I don't she'll fall asleep." Charlie shut up at that information.

"Jasper?" I weakly called out, I snuggled up to him, his cold skin calmed me.

"Hey, Ali." He nuzzled my hair, I could feel him breathing in my scent.

"Jazz, I saw something weird. I saw something about Morgan. I saw she was in some kind of old warehouse type thing." I began hyperventilating, remembering what I saw. She was on the ground, she looked helpless, she was calling out for Seth. I could feel what she felt, she felt defeated, like there was no hope.

"I'm on it." I heard Kira's voice.

"What do you mean?" Charlie talked to Kira, trying to sound parentally.

"Nothing. Hey, are there any farms here?" I couldn't make out the rest of their conversation.

**~Kira's POV~**

Charlie had informed me the directions to the closest ranch here. I had heard exactly what Alice had said about Morgan. I knew where she was. She was out at the old abandoned shack that is between the border of Forks and La Push. I drove to the ranch, and rented a horse. I saddled up, and rode off. I heard a growl behind me.

"Alice told me where Morgan is." I heard another growl, and knew right away it was Seth. I rode to the abandoned shack, and the horse broke down the door.

"FREEZE!" I held up the gun my Dad gave me, seeing no one there, but Morgan lying on the ground.

"MORGAN!" Seth yelled, running in, wearing clothes, thankfully. I got off the horse, and wobbled over to her, _GAH! NOTE TO SELF: DON'T WEAR TIGHT JEANS WHILE RIDING A HORSE_. I thought. I put the gun in my back pocket and ran over to her.

"Kira, I don't think yelling her name will help." Jacob changed back to human, and put on pants. I pulled out my yellow fan, and threw it at him. Sadly, I missed. The fan ricocheted off the board it hit, I ducked, the fan flying over my head, and it hit Morgan smack on the head.

"OW!" She yelled, sitting up.

"MORGAN!" Seth pranced over, almost like he was flying.

"SETH! Oh my god, where am I?" Morgan looked around, totally confused.

"You're in wonderland." I joked.

"REALLY?" She stood up, "Are you the pregnant version of the mad hatter?" I touched my head.

"My hair isn't that frizzy today, is it?" Morgan laughed.

"You don't want me to answer that." I stopped laughing.

"Meany." Seth picked her up, and twirled her around.

"Morgan, Morgan, Morgan Morgan!" Seth sang her name.

"Seth, I'm getting sick. You're twirling me to much." Seth stopped twirling her.

"Sorry." He put her down, "Its just that I was so worried about you."

"Awe, that's so sweet. But, I want to know… why does Kira have a horse?" Morgan was very interested in my horse I rented.

"The world may never know." Jacob made fun of my horse.

"Shut up." I got back up on the horse.

** ~Alice's POV~**

"Kira got to Morgan…" I felt myself become weaker.

"Jasper, don't worry, the medics will be here soon." Charlie was trying to stay calm still.

"Jasper, I'm sorry. I'm staining your shirt with blood. You must be so angry, and you must be hurting so much because of my blood. I feel horrible."

"Well, the other reason you feel horrible is because you were shot in the stomach." Jasper tried to make a very stale joke.

"That could be why I'm so hungry." We both chuckled. I heard a faint sound of sirens.

"The ambulance is here… I should-" I cut him off.

"If you leave, I'll fall asleep. Please, don't leave me again." I clung onto his shirt.

"I promise I won't leave. I just needed to hear that. I won't leave unless you ask me too." I sighed happily, relaxing.

"Good…" I smiled.

"Alice, keep talking, please. Please DO NOT go to sleep!" I felt my energy grow, I had forgotten about Jasper's emotion controlling powers.

"Please, give her here." I heard another man talk to Jasper.

"No, I'll hold her." I began to feel very tired, I decided since the paramedics were here, I could sleep, right?

"Alice?" I heard Jasper talk, but I didn't respond.

**~Jaspers POV~**

Oh no…. I was so distracted that I had forgotten to make sure Alice had enough energy.

"We need to get her hooked up to a machine immediately! You may think I'm just some kid, but my Dad is Carlisle Cullen, so I know a thing or two about medicine." They all did as I said, and hooked her up to the machine, I jumped in the back of the ambulance as we drove to the hospital.

"How is she?" I asked the paramedic who was holding the IV up.

"I won't know until we get to the hospital." I nodded, staring at Alice, hoping and praying that she will be okay. I could feel her emotions run through me. She felt confused, and scared. I know this sounds bad to say, but I'm relieved. Not that she's feeling that, but that she still has emotions, which means she is still alive.

** ~Alice's POV, in her unconsciousness~**

What the- where am I?

"Alice?" I heard Jasper's voice. I turned around, seeing him stand behind me, looking gorgeous.

"Jasper, what happened?" He hugged me, pulling me close to him. I squeaked slightly, blushing.

"I thought I'd lost you. Alice, I love you." My eyes widened, and I pulled away from him.

"You broke up with me." I felt my heart pounding.

"I regret doing that. I regret it every moment, wishing I had thought before I acted." He looked at me with sincerity.

"Yeah, I was crushed when you left. You broke my heart, Jasper." I looked at my feet, not meeting his gaze.

"So, you don't love me anymore… I should've known." I looked up at him, shocked.

"No, I love you Jasper! I always will, that will never change." I bit my bottom lip, trying not to cry.

"You really mean that?" He walked slowly up to me, "So, you wouldn't mind if I did this?" He cupped my chin in his hand, and he kissed me. I closed my eyes, and kissed him back, my heart began pounding. I pulled away, taking in many shallow breaths.

"What's wrong?" He held onto my shoulders, I grabbed my stomach, dropping to my knees.

"I- don't know… my stomach feels like it was ripped open… I don't know why… Jasper, help me, please…" I looked up. Jasper was nowhere to be seen. The scenery slowly disappeared around me, and I felt like I was falling. I screamed, and shouted for Jasper, hoping he would help me.

** ~Jasper's POV~**

When we pulled up to the hospital, the paramedics wheeled Alice out of the ambulance. She started thrashing around, the paramedics strapped her down. She was screaming, and crying out for me. I ran over to her, manipulating her emotions to feel calm. She stopped moving, but tears were still streaming down her face.

What had made her yell out for me?

"She is having a dream about you, and then you kissed, and then she fell to her knees, feeling the bullet, and then everything disappeared, and she was falling." Edward stepped out from behind the ambulance. I growled.

_ 'It's your fault she got shot!'_ I thought to him. He hissed.

"I know that." He put his hands in his pockets. I ran into the Hospital, noticing that while Edward and I talked, they had wheeled Alice in.

"Jasper!" I heard Esme yell my name. I looked around, finding her running up to me.

"Are you okay?" She seemed upset. She shook her head.

"I'm alright, but I'm worried about Alice. I also feel so guilty." She rubbed at her eyes, trying to wipe away tears.

"Why?" I manipulated her emotions to make her feel less miserable.

"Because, I told you she was at the Train Tracks." I shook my head.

"That wasn't your fault. You didn't know that he was lying. You did the right thing." I smiled, she nodded.

"Thanks…" She wiped her eyes. I nodded.

"So, is Alice okay?" Edward asked Esme. She nodded.

"Carlisle is doing all that he can. She got a bad wound, and lost a lot of blood." Edward walked in a random direction away from Esme and I. I could sense his feelings. He felt confused, but what would Edward be confused about?

**~Edward's POV~**

When we were in that dream, and Bella was in the same room, she was… well, HOT! I never noticed before, but she is kind of good looking. Do I like her? I know I still like Alice, but could I be having feelings for Bella too?

'She's alright, but we need to keep her on medication, or we may lose her.' I heard the doctors talk amongst each other in the Emergency Room.

** ~Jasper's POV~**

Esme told me that I should go and sit down, because it could be a while until I could go and see Alice.

"Hey, look who it is!" I heard Rosalie yell as she entered the Hospital.

"Keep it down, Rosalie." I hissed, but she heard me. She skipped over to me.

"How is my darling brother doing?" She pinched my cheeks.

"Annoyed that you are pinching my cheeks." She pinched harder.

"Its good to see you two getting along." I heard Carlisle talk to us. Rosalie looked at him, still pinching my cheeks.

"How is she?" She let go of me, thank god.

"She's doing… okay. I came out here to get Jasper. She's been calling out for you." I stood up, and walked to him.

"Can I please go and see her?" Carlisle nodded, and led me to Alice.

**

* * *

**

**Again, sorry if it is confusing or anything, I just really wanted to update before school started again, which is tomorrow. Hope you liked it!**

** Review please! Reviews are always appreciated!**


	36. This Chapter is Bilingual

**I know that its been forever since I last updated, I have an excuse! I've been sick, and well, I've made it to the last round of the Allstate Chorus, so I'm almost in! I need to be one of the top 300 kids. I hope I am. I also sang the National Anthem alone at a Volleyball game. So, yeah, that's pretty much whats new with me. Sorry there aren't a lot of innuendo's Kristi.**

** I would like to thank:**

**bluechocoskye **

**BrittneyAlec'sMate **

**wickedlittleskittle **

**RJRRAA **

**poptard005 **

**Crazii Chicka **

**cloudNrain **

**xWolfGurlex **

**FARISWHEEL **

**amethyst**

**kacmaryland **

**Bella Marie Cullen 213 **

**For reviewing! These are all the people who have reviewed since chapter 33! I thank ya'll!**

* * *

**~Jasper's POV~**

Carlisle led me to a room, and I felt overwhelming emotion run over me. It was Alice all right, she was in pain, and she was scared, and confused, and she felt alone.

"Jasper…" I heard her soft voice whisper my name; I opened the door as quietly as non-humanly possible.

"Alice, I'm here." I whispered, walking over to her. She took in shallow breaths.

"Jazzy… you're okay." I chuckled.

"Of course I am. I was more worried about you." I ran my hand over her cheek, she sighed, relaxing.

"I'm sorry, Jasper. I'm sorry that I'm so weak, if I was stronger, then you wouldn't have to worry about me so much…" Alice began sobbing, my eyes widened. The monitor began beeping sped up, and then there was a long BEEEEEEEEEP noise. The door burst open, Carlisle ran in with some of the nurses following. They fired up the defibrillator and pressed it to Alice, her heart began beating again. I exhaled a breath I hadn't known I was holding.

"I'm guessing she's unstable?" Carlisle nodded.

"What happened?" He asked me. I shrugged.

"We were talking, then she began apologizing, and crying, and then this happened." I looked at Alice's face; she looked like a Vampire almost.

"I think you should maybe wait outside, Jasper." I nodded, beginning to walk out, when Alice's heart rate went up again. I walked back, and it went to a normal rate. Carlisle had an astonished look on his face.

"I think I should stay here." Carlisle nodded.

"KNOCK KNOCK!" I heard Rosalie's annoying voice, as she walked in.

**~Kira's POV~**

Jake had driven me to the Hospital, with Morgan and Seth in the back.

I turned around to look at the two, and I had to hold in an 'AWWW'. Morgan had her head rested on Seth's shoulder, sleeping, with Seth's head on hers. My phone buzzed. I quickly answered it.

"Hello?" I whispered into the phone.

"_KIIIIIIIIIRRRAAAAAA!_" I heard Paige yell into the phone, my eyes widened.

"Paige?" I asked, knowing it was her already.

"_Kira! Embry broke up with me_!" I nearly dropped the phone.

"HE WHAT?" I yelled, shocked. Seth and Morgan woke up, glaring at me. I smiled apologetically.

"_Embry broke up with me, and what was worse, it was over the phone!_" Jake parked the car, and looked at me, questioning what was going on.

"That little mother fucker!" I yelled.

"What the hell happened?" Jake took the phone from me, "Hello, this is Jake."

Jake put Paige on speaker.

"_Can you and Kira pick me up_?" Paige asked, sounding like a sad little kid.

"Pick you up? Where?" Jake asked, sounding as confused as I felt.

"_The airport. My parents sent me to Forks, to talk it out with him_." My eyes widened.

"Paige? Is that Paige?" Morgan asked, confused.

"Yeah, its Paige. Hey, Paige, when are you getting to Forks?" I grabbed the phone, and took it off speaker.

"_Tomorrow morning. Early. My parents got the quickest flight they could find, which is… well, its 3 o'clock in the morning._" I sighed.

"So, you'll be getting in what time, Forks time?" I asked, trying to calculate the time in my head.

"_3 o'clock in the morning. Forks time_."

"You've got to be kidding me. Are you parents _TRYING_ to torture me? I am pregnant for _CHRIST'S _sake, and a pregnant woman needs her sleep! I don't think you want a mood swingy, tired, pregnant woman in your hands! " I hung my head.

"_Probably, because you made me meet Embry._" I nodded, that does sound like something they would do.

"See you at…" I said the last part through clenched teeth, "3 in the morning."

"_Bring me Starbucks!_" She said quite chirpily.

"No way in hell. I will be drinking 10 cups just so I can bring YOU home."

"_But…. But… he broke up with me! Don't I DESERVE coffee_?"

"No, you deserve a chance to kick him in the balls. Not coffee."

"_Can we buy coffee, and dump it on him_?" She asked, sounding innocent.

"No. That would be a waste of coffee. We need hot tea instead."

"_Or a shock collar_."

"NO! No way are you getting a shock collar!" Jake's eyes widened, and he chuckled, and began driving to La Push, where Morgan would get treatment.

"_But, why?_" Paige sounded pissed.

"Because my husband is a wolf, and saying I'd let you get and put a shock collar on Embry would be saying it would be okay if I got on and used it on Jake."

"You know I wouldn't mind if you did, if it was the right situation…" Jake said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Jake, don't talk about your sexual fantasies while Paige is on the phone. I don't want to corrupt her mind." He grinned.

"_EWWWWW! TO MUCH INFORMATION THERE!_" I held the phone away from my ear, because when that girl screams, she sounds like she's trying to yell to god or something.

"See, Jake, we corrupted her mind." Morgan took the phone from me.

"Paige, don't worry, I'll make sure they don't make out in front of you." I tried to grab the phone from Morgan, but she was out of my reach.

"Yes, they make out all the time, even when they're asleep. I guess they don't need air." I growled.

"MORGAN! I SUGGEST YOU GIVE ME BACK MY PHONE, OR YOU WILL HAVE THE WRATH OF A PREGNANT KIRA AFTER YOU! AND BELIEVE ME, I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE, AND YOU WILL BE SORRY." Morgan stuck her tongue out at me.

"Bye, Paige, see you tomorrow." She hung up the phone, and handed it to me, with a smug smile on her face.

"Hi Paige!" Seth chimed in, making both Morgan and I look at him with confusion. Jacob began laughing.

"Seth, we hung up. Did you just figure out we were on the phone with her?" I asked. Seth blinked.

"Really?" I laughed, while Morgan rolled her eyes, playfully hitting his arm.

"Yes really, now shut up all of you, I'm trying to drive." Jacob said with a totally serious face, making me laugh more.

**~Later that night, Alice's POV~**

I was in a bad dream. I had to be. I was tossing and turning, but I couldn't move more then a few inches without something being pulled from my arm. I slowly opened my eyes, and I kept everything from trying to scream. Right above me was the face of… of…

James Wakefield. You may be wondering HOW I know what he looks like, but my Dad is a cop, he shows me pictures of people I should stay clear of.

"Hello, Alice." He said, his tone icy, snake like almost. I began hyperventilating, he smiled, and I saw fangs coming from his mouth. I closed my eyes tightly, and I felt a piercing pain. I screamed.

"ALICE!" I heard Jasper yell. I was shaking, feeling my arms being restricted.

"Jasper… JASPER! HELP! James is about to GET ME!" I yelled, when I felt a cold hand go over my mouth. I slowly opened my eyes. There was no James there, it was just Jasper. I looked down at my arms, they were being held down by Jasper.

"You were thrashing around, and you almost pulled a few IVs out of your arm." He looked down at me, "What were you dreaming about?" He looked so worried.

"I dreamed… I dreamed that James was here, and he was about to kill me." Jasper stroked my cheek.

"Don't worry Alice that was just a dream, he won't hurt you. I promise." I nodded, but deep down, I didn't know if I actually believed what he said to be true.

"Go back to sleep, you need your rest." I shook my head, I didn't want to go to sleep and then run into that dream again. Jasper sighed.

"Alice…" I knew what was coming next, I tried to find a way to block what he was going to do, but I was to weak. Jasper slowly lulled me to sleep.

What he didn't know was that, that wasn't the first time I've dreamed of that.

**~Alice's dream~**

I looked around, seeing a random yellow brick road… oh no. No way am I going to do a dream sequence as Dorothy.

"It's not a dream Oz sequence, don't worry." I heard someone say to me, I jumped, spinning around.

"Who's there?" I tried to sound brave.

"I am…" A girl walked out, with short choppy brown hair, like mine almost.

"Who are you?" I asked, very confused.

"I am… well, I am you." She smiled a wicked smile, "Well, I am you in another persons mind. You see, there aren't just werewolves and vampires, there are so many more things humans don't know. If you want to know what I mean, look up the Salem Witch Trials and look at the picture of the young girl who was one of the first people to be burned for being a witch." My eyes widened, what kind of medicine am I being given, ecstasy?

"Okay, I must be on some kind of happy pills, because this can't be real." I laughed, a very fake laugh.

"No, you're not. You and Rosalie have such a huge heritage that your father doesn't want you to know about, and your mother was sworn to secrecy. You need to find out, and help rid the world of the evil ones." She walked closer to me.

"The evil ones?" I asked, my voice raised an octave.

"Yes, the evil ones. The _vampires_…" A chill went up my spine, for some reason I knew that this wasn't a dream that I could control.

"Th-The Vampires? No, they aren't evil! Not all of them…" I looked at the ground.

"Really? I use to think so too, until I married one, and he drained me of my blood after I had a child. He just used me to get an heir." I shook my head, I couldn't believe what this figment of my imagination was telling me.

"Oh, you don't believe me? Well, big mistake for you kid." She pointed her hand at me, and mumbled a few words I couldn't understand.

"_occidere adultus adverto aeger ac adulescens appositus aranea ac basium an ille erit mori an occidere an impetro a osculum a vobis_"

Air started spiraling around me.

"What did you just do?" I yelled, seeing her smile evilly.

"You will see when the time comes. But, so you remember me…" I put her hand out again, and chanted some nonsense words.

"_Fero misera ponit animal in dormiens me et iube habitant donec matrimonium intra te veniet dies_" Something came out of her arm, and it was rushing toward me. I tried to scream, but it coiled around me, and it absorbed into me, I screamed but nothing came out. I felt myself drop to the ground, panting, tears coming from my eyes.

"_Verum noveris parum dulces family Alicia et cognovimus quia tu es animo pythonissam sed obnubilatio Vampires sunt iudicii. Sciatis percutiamque vos postulo si et si obstiterit, parvulus, plurimum veritate cognoscere possis, ad familias vestras manu potentiae. Eris alter occidere Vampires, morieris conicere. Nunc quis vigilare et cum vigilaveris noverat nil erit eadem._" I felt myself fall backwards. I felt something running through my bloodstream, I didn't know what it was, but I felt like I was being transformed, and I didn't like it.

"NO!" I yelled, but there was a high-pitched noise echoing around me, so I couldn't hear anything.

"_JASPER_!" I yelled.

"Alice!" I heard him yell, I opened my eyes seeing him stand there, but he wasn't talking to me. He was talking to the person calling me her so-called 'granddaughter'.

"Jasper, how did you get here?" She tried to act like me, but failed miserable. Jasper didn't notice though. She ran up to him, and hugged him, "Oh, Jasper, I was so scared."

Jasper's eyes hardened.

"Who are you, and where is Alice?" He pulled away from her. She glared at him.

"I am Alice."

"No you're not. You have different scents. You are not the girl I love."

"No? Well,_ A Vampire es fias hominum, sed sub te lunae monstrum iterum._" Jasper didn't look at my relative, but looked around, trying to find me. He froze, looking at a little clearing that lead farther into the unknown, where someone was walking out.

"There you are, my little Alicia. Why did you run away?" He walked out, sunlight reflected off his skin like thousands of little diamonds. Alicia softened, and turned around, running to him.

"How… How are you here?" Jasper sounded pissed, I looked at his skin, seeing it wasn't pale white anymore, but a more tan color, like mine.

"Simple, Cullen, my first wife was Alicia Swan. Surprising isn't it?" I knew that voice, it sent a chill up my spine. It was James.

"Jasper…" I whispered under my breath, shaking. Jasper looked in my direction, and ran over to me.

"There you are." He hugged me; I hugged back, feeling his warm skin… wait, warm?

"Jasper, your skin… you're not pale white anymore." Jasper looked at his hands, "You're…"

"_Human_." Alicia finished my sentence, "He is human again." The way she said that made it sound like that wasn't the full story, but I didn't pry. She was restraining James from attacking me.

"Jasper, we need to go." I whispered to him. He picked me up bridal style.

"How do we leave?" He asked. Alicia looked at the ground, and mumbled a few more words, and our surroundings disappeared. When I opened my eyes again, we were in my room in the hospital, but I wasn't hooked up to any machinery.

"We're back…" I looked around, and sat on the bed. Jasper ran over to the mirror in my room, and looked in it.

"My skin… its normal. My hair, it's the same. My face, is…"

"The same face I fell in love with." I said subconsciously. He looked at me in the mirror, smiling.

"The same face you fell in love with?" I looked at him, noticing what I had said. I blushed.

"Why are you repeating what I said?" Yep, that was my AMAZING comeback. It was amazingly lame.

"Because he loves you too." I heard Rosalie say in a 'mushy' voice, "He loves you, and he knows your love is forbidden, because you have amnesia."

"What kind of bad soaps are you watching?" I laughed.

"Actually, I think her soap smells very nice." Emmett walked in after her, "And I think it's hot that she likes the smell of Old Spice deodorant." Rosalie smiled, and kissed him.

"Everyone likes the smell of Old Spice." I raised my eyebrows.

"This is the most random conversation ever."

"Not true. Alice, do you have a Water buffalo?" Emmett asked me.

"No, why?"

"Well… OOOOH EVERYBODIES GOT A WATER BUFFALO, YOURS IS FAST, BUT MINE IS SLOW, OH, EVERYBODIES GOT A WATER _BUFFALOOOOOOOOOooooooooooo_!" Rosalie slapped his arm.

"I don't have a water buffalo!"

"Oh, well… EVERYBODIES GOT A BABY KANGAROO, YOURS IS PINK BUT MINE IS BLUE…" Emmett began singing.

"Emmett, will you stop singing, and save our ears from bleeding?" Jasper sat next to me. That was when Rosalie and Emmett noticed that Jasper was different.

"Jasper…" Rosalie stomped up to him, and pulled him up by the collar on his shirt, "How did you do it? Tell me!" She shook him, he stayed calm, she began calming down at an amazingly quick speed. Jasper probably still has his powers.

"It's a long story." Jasper ran a hand through his hair.

"Try me, I have all eternity, and you did too a few minutes ago."

"Rosalie, I really think we should wait until later." I chimed in, not wanting to talk about it.

"Why? What do you know that I don't?" Rosalie looked angry.

"Well, I know my bra size, and you don't. I know… I know a lot of Forrest Gump quotes. I know… pi."

"What kind of pie?" Emmett licked his lips.

"Math pi."

"Eww, I hate that kind of pie." He crossed his arms.

Carlisle picked the perfect time to come into the room. He strolled in, and he nearly flipped out when he saw that I wasn't hooked up to anything anymore, but his face was priceless when he looked at Jasper.

"I didn't know that vampires could tan." Emmett said, totally not getting that Jasper wasn't a vampire anymore.

"I don't think they can." Carlisle grabbed one of the tubes that hooked up to me, I flinched away from it.

"No, I don't want those. I'm fine." I snuggled into Jasper. Carlisle looked like he wanted to try and change my mind, but I guess Jasper was giving him a look, so Carlisle sighed and put the tube down.

"If you have any pains…"

"I'll take care of it, Dad." Jasper put his arm around me. Carlisle nodded, and walked out, but not before staring at Jasper.

"You will explain later." He said, before shutting the door.

Rosalie's phone buzzed, she quickly answered it.

**~Rosalie's POV~**

"Hello?" I said into the phone.

"_Rose_?" I recognized the voice to be Kira's.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"_Well, remember Paige?_"

"Jacksonville Paige? Embry's girlfriend, Paige?"

"_Yes, and no_." My eyes widened.

"He didn't."

"_He did. She's coming to Forks tomorrow, at… 3 in the morning_." I smiled, Kira must be pissed at that.

"3 o'clock? Wow…" I said, amused.

"_I don't want to wake up that early_."

"You could just stay up all night, I bet Jake could help with that."

"_ROSALIE! Remember I'm pregnant!_"

"So? Tell me, what is your favorite position?" I teased her, "Oooh, let me guess, it's the Doggy position." I bet she was probably holding in a string of curses.

"_No, actually, her favorite is the Doggy Paddle_." I heard Jake say. My eyes widened.

"Thank you for telling me?" I don't think I can look at Kira the same again, "Oh, Kira, I have big news."

"_Did you finally get Life Alert?_"

"Yes, I bought it for you! Have you been wearing it? No, I didn't. Its that… well, Jasper isn't a Vampire anymore."

"_Please tell me he doesn't think he's a werewolf._"

"No, he is ACTUALLY not a Vampire anymore. Kira, he's a human again. He's a real boy!" I almost screamed into the phone.

"Since when am I Pinocchio?" Jasper asked, I looked at him, telling him to shut up. He was touching his nose, "My nose isn't bigger."

"Have you lied?" Alice asked him.

"No."

"That's why, now will you two shut up? I'm talking about positions with Kira!" Oops, I said the wrong thing.

"Positions?" Alice asked, totally confused. Uh-oh, have to think fast.

"Positions, like softball, you know, us Vampires love softball." Alice looked convinced, but Jasper on the other hand, didn't.

"Why aren't I in the conversation?" Emmett whined, also believing what I had said to be the truth.

"Because, Emmett, Rosalie's nose just grew." Emmett looked at my nose, I glared at him.

"Well, I have to go, Kira, bye!" I hung up, and glared at Jasper.

"Thanks." I said, my voice filling with sarcasm.

"For what? Jasper just called you big-nosed." Alice pointed to Jasper.

"I noticed." I said, calmly.

"Are you sure you did, over your big nose of lies?" Jasper said, I glared at him, and pounced. He swiftly moved away.

"You owe me for not killing you for that Jazzy, now tell me now. Why are you human?" Jasper stared at me, I calmed down, sitting down next to Alice.

"Well, I was in some kind of dream, I thought I was at least, and there was this girl who looked exactly like me. She said I was her granddaughter, and that we were witches or something…" Alice trailed off, looking at the ground.

"Are you okay Alice?" She nodded.

"Its just, I suddenly forgot everything that happened. Its like, I don't remember, I just remember… fog, and nothingness." She sounded like she was on drugs.

"What she said was the truth. I'll explain more later, okay?" Jasper stuck his hands in his pockets. I saw Emmett fidgeting around, trying to entertain himself.

"Emmett, what are you doing?" I asked, laughing at my monkey-man.

"I want to sing, but no one will sing with me." Jasper sighed.

"I will. What do you want to sing?" Emmett eyes began glittering.

"VEGGIE TALES! The Dance!" Emmett struck a pose looking like he was going to tango, "Of the Cucumber."

**(A/N: Sorry, I just had too, I watched this and I thought of Emmett, so sorry)**

Jasper rolled his eyes, but began talking.

"Emmett will be performing the traditional Argentinean ballad, 'The Dance of the Cucumber,' in its original Spanish. Jasper Cullen will translate." Alice clapped.

"Miren al pepino"

"Watch the cucumber"

"Miren como se mueve"

"See how he moves"

"Como un leon"

"Like a lion"

"Tras un raton."

"Chasing a mouse."

"Miren al pepino"

"Watch the cucumber"

"Sus suaves movimientos"

"Oh, how smooth his motion"

"Tal como mantequilla"

"Like butter"

"En un chango pelon."

"On a ... bald monkey."

"Miren al pepino"

"Look at the cucumber"

"Los vegetales"

"All the vegetables"

"Envidian a su amigo"

"Envy their friend"

"Como el quieren bialar"

"Wishing to dance as he"

"Pepino bailarin, pepino bailarin, pepino bailarin"

"Dancing cucumber, dancing cucumber, dancing cucumber"

"Baila, baila, ya!"

"Dance, dance, yeah!"

"Miren al tomate"

"Look at the tomato"

"No es triste?"

"Isn't it sad?"

"El no puede bailar."

"He can't dance."

"!Pobre tomate!"

"Poor tomato!"

"El deberia poder bailar"

"He wishes he could dance"

"Como el pepino"

"Like the cucumber"

"Libre y suavemente."

"Free and smooth."

"Pero el no puede danzar."

"But he can't ... Okay! Stop the music! What do ya mean I can't dance? I can dance! What about Uncle Louie's polka party? Didn't you see me dancing at Uncle Louie's polka party?"

"No comprendo."

"No comprendo? I'll show you 'No comprendo'!"

"Escuchen el pepino"

"Listen to the cucumber"

"Oigan su voz fuerte"

"Hear his strong voice"

"Como un leon"

"Like a lion"

"Listo a devorar."

"About to eat."

"Escuchen al pepino"

"Listen to the cucubmer"

"Que dulce as su canto"

"Oh how sweet his voice"

"La voz de su garganta perece un triar."

"The breath from his throat is like a chorus of little birdies."

"Escuchen al pepino"

"Listen to the cucumber"

"Los vegetales"

"All the vegetables"

"Envidian a su amigo"

"Envy their friend"

"Como el quieren cantar."

"Wishing to sing as he."

"Pepino cantador, pepino cantador, pepino cantador"

"Singing cucumber, singing cucumber, singing cucumber"

"Canta, canta, ya!"

"Sing, sing, yeah!"

"Escuchen al tomate"

"Listen to the tomato"

"?No es triste?"

"Isn't it sad?"

"El no puede cantar."

"He can't sing."

"Pobre tomate."

"Poor tomato."

"El deberia poder cantar"

"He wishes he could sing"

"Fuerte y ducle como el pepino"

"Strong and sweet like the cucumber"

"Pero no puede ..."

"But he can't ..."

"!Ni siquiera da un silbido!"

"Can't even ... whistle! All right! That's it Senor! Come over here and let me sing YOU a song!"

"Adios, amigos!"

"This has been Silly Songs With Emmett. Tune in next time to hear Emmett sing ..."

"Jasper is really angry! I hope he doesn't catch me! It's so hard to run with this sombrero on my head!"

_By the end of that I was laughing, and it felt good, I haven't laughed this much in a long time._

_

* * *

_**Sorry that it was random, and made no sense. Sorry if it sucked. I had an idea, and went with it, and the Veggie Tales is a joke because I watched that Veggie Tales movie, and I thought of them. Sorry if it sucked, the next chapter will be better.**

** We're now at 273 reviews! Lets try and reach for 300! Woot!**

** Like it? Hate it? Hate this chapter? Love this chapter? I want to know :D**


	37. Regrets

**HEY EVERYONE! I'm back! Oh, and Please, just pretend that the thing with Alice and Jasper didn't happen last chapter. I had writers block when I did that, but now I'm cured of the dreaded thing.**

**I hope you like it! And, I will add the names of the people who reviewed next chapter :) Please review!**

* * *

**~Paige's POV~**

It was about midnight when my plane landed… at least I think it was three in the morning. My mother and father warned me that we were in different time zones…

"Excuse me, what time is it?" I asked one of the flight attendants, right as I was about to exit the plane. The flight attendant smiled at me.

"Well, it is midnight on the dot." My eyes widened. MIDNIGHT? HOW! I left the airport in Jacksonville before 9, but I know the flight was longer. Wasn't it? Ugh, this is to confusing.

"Thank you, Ma'am." I exited the plane, trying to ignore the confusion of times. Wait… I told Jake and Kira to pick me up… Crap! I used Jacksonville time, which means that I told them they should pick me up at 3! Did I say three Forks time, or Jacksonville time… GAH! This is all Embry's fault! If he hadn't of broken up with me, then I would still be in Jacksonville, and I would still know what time it was!

I pulled my phone out of my bag, turning it on. I hope they will understand, and not be mad that I got times mixed up. I bet Kira will be glad she doesn't have to be here at 3 in the morning.

"Paige? Is that you?" I heard my name being said. The voice sounded eerily familiar, but I don't know where I have heard it before. I slowly began walking, wondering if the person was talking to another person named Paige. Paige is a common name, right? Yeah, of course it is.

"Paige Michael, I'd know you anywhere. Hey! Paige, wait up!" I walked quicker. The mystery person caught up with me, putting their hand on my shoulder turning me around.

"I knew it was you!" I saw the tan face of Quil Ateara smiling at me. I grinned back at him, hugging him.

"Quil! It's been a while!" He hugged me back. He was so warm; it was nice. Just like-

I stopped that train of thought, lets forget about him, and focus on what's in front of me, not what has happened in the past.

"It sure has! What brings you to Forks?"

"Just…. Stuff." I didn't feel like explaining.

"I meant what brings you to Forks this early?" I laughed.

"My plane." He began laughing with me. I sure missed hanging out with Quil and the others after they had to come back here.

"So…" Quil stopped laughing. I looked at him confused.

"Didn't work out with you and Embry, huh?" He sounded like he felt awkward. I nodded, looking at my shoes.

"Yeah… but oh well. Hey, where is baggage claim?" I changed the subject. Quil grabbed my hand.

"It's this way. Follow me." He pulled me along to where the baggage claim area was.

**~Alice's POV~**

I opened my eyes. My head still hurt from what happened before. Wait… what had happened before? Ugh… my head really hurts…

"Alice?" I heard a soothing (but eerie and creepy) voice come from the right side of me. I groaned, but turned my head so I could see who was talking.

I wish I hadn't though.

"What are you doing here?" I said, trying to sound tough, but hearing my voice made my ears ring, and my head pound.

"Why, is that any way to talk to your sister?" Bella chuckled darkly, her arms crossed.

"Sorry, my head really hurts. That's all." Bella looked at me with confusion.

"What, no screaming at me? No over-exaggerated gasp? Nothing? Just 'sorry my head hurt'?"

'Well, sorry but my head DOES hurt. No thanks to you.' I wanted to say, but I knew that wouldn't be the best thing to do at the moment.

"Sorry." I had to think my words through before saying them. I don't want to tick Bella off. One wrong word could make her snap, and seeing as though I'm the one in the hospital bed, I'd rather not have her kill me.

"Why do you not like me, Bell?" I looked at her with tired eyes. She blinked.

"Why? Well…. I-I just do. Is that a bad thing?" I shook my head ever so slightly.

"No… you can hate me. As long as you won't regret it, then you can do whatever you want."

"Regret? Why would I regret anything?" I can't believe I'm having this conversation…. WITH A PSYCHOPATH! Okay, Alice, gotta play it smart.

"You remember what Mom always told us? She always said to live life to the fullest. Life is to short to have any regrets. Is there anything you regret, Bella?" She was silent. Did I say something wrong? I hope not…

"Yeah… I do." She sounded defenseless. She sounded like the old Bella I had grown up with.

"Bella, sorry to change the subject, but I had forgotten to wish you a Happy Birthday, so… Happy Belated Birthday." I coughed at the end of that sentence. I got a good look at her face.

Her facial features surprised me. She looked vulnerable, but at the same time she looked like she was strategizing. She had tears in her big chocolate brownish-red eyes. Wait… brownish red? Her eye color is different… strange…

"Happy…. Belated birthday? Alice… you still wish me a happy birthday even after what we've been through?" I nodded.

"Of course, you're my sister after all." Her eyes widened, she looked like someone had punched her in the gut.

"Alice-" She trailed off, almost like she was at a loss for words.

The door flew open.

"Get out." A menacing voice came from the doorway.

"But…"

"NOW!" The person yelled at Bella. She bolted up from her seat, and ran out the door.

I was left alone and confused.

"What the hell?" I mumbled to myself.

"Ali-Cat!" Rosalie ran in, and hugged me. My eyes widened as she squeezed me.

"MUNCHKIN! Uh… Munchkinette, why are you turning purple?" Emmett ran in. Rosalie looked at my face and gasped, letting go of me. I took in a big breath, refilling my lungs with sweet air.

"Geez, Rosalie, warn a girl would ya?" I laughed, sitting up. She smiled apologetically at me.

"Hug?" Emmett asked cutely, his arms outstretched.

"Sure." I stayed sitting down. Not like I had a choice.

"Run into my sweet embrace Alice! Run, nay, frolic into my awaiting arms. Skip if you must, but Emmett is waiting!" Emmett smiled. Rosalie and I stared at him.

"I'm waiting!" Emmett had his eyes closed, and he was smiling. It took everything I had to keep from laughing.

"You're going to be waiting for a long time if you want her to run, skip, or frolic to you." Emmett looked at Rosalie with a pouty face.

"Why?" He whined.

"She has IV's in her arms and she has to stay in bed." Rosalie slapped the back of his head.

"ALICE! ROSALIE IS HURTING ME!" Emmett ran over to me, and hugged me.

"OOF!" He had thrown himself at me, causing me to fall back on to bed.

"EMMETT! DON'T TACKLE HER! YOU WILL CRUSH HER!" Rosalie scolded him, pulling him off of me.

"WHY! Alice is a tough cookie!"

"Yep, but this tough cookie is feeling kind of crummy." I made a cookie joke. Rosalie chuckled softly, while Emmett was howling like a freaking grizzly.

"Why does it sound like Emmett is dying of laughter in here?" I hear /his/ voice from outside the door. Is it sad to say I felt my heart pounding? I felt like it was so loud everyone could hear it.

"Wow, Jasper, just hearing you made her heartbeat quicken." My eyes widened. Just because they were vampires, they could hear my heart? Rosalie, seeing the look of shock on my face, began laughing.

"The heart rate monitor, sweetie. It shows us your heart rate." I blushed from embarrassment, how am I so stupid?

"Aww, she's blushing." Emmett cooed. I glared at him. He put his hand close to my face (I don't even know what he was trying to accomplish by doing that). Big mistake. I opened my mouth, and bit his finger.

Emmett looked down at me, noticing what I was doing. His eyes filled up with tears.

"ROSALIE! ALICE BIT MY FINGER! I THINK SHE IS A CANNIBAL! ROSALIE! PROTECT ME!" He struggled, flailing his hand around. I squeezed my eyes. DAMN IT! DOESN'T HE REMEMBER I'M A HUMAN?

"JAZZY! STOP! You're hurting her!" I let go of his finger, lying my head back on the pillow.

"Oh, sorry Alice." He stood next to Rosalie, not like he had a choice. She was holding onto his ear, making sure he wouldn't do anything stupid.

"All of you, settle down! Remember this is a hospital, not a playground." Carlisle walked in with Jasper and…

"What is he doing here?" Rosalie glared at Edward who was standing next to Carlisle.

"I'm here to make sure Alice is okay. And, that she stays that way. Lately, everyone has been on edge. Something big is coming. Something none of us have ever witnessed before."

"Ah, cut the Narrator act. What is this thing you're talking about?" Rosalie crossed her arms, letting go of Emmett's ear.

"I just told you, I don't know." He glared back at Rosalie.

"Then how do you know that there is something coming?"

"I just do, okay?"

"I believe him." I sat up again.

"You do?" Emmett looked at me with disbelief.

"Yes, I do. And I can help." I pushed all the 'vulnerable and weak' thoughts to the back of my mind. I had something I needed them to know. Something that will help all of us get through this event that Edward is warning us about.

"No way, Alice. You're human." Jasper walked up to me, staring at me.

"I'm going to help." I wasn't taking no for an answer. He looked almost pleadingly at me.

"Please Alice."

"I can see events before they occur." That was our advantage.

"You… what?" Rosalie looked surprised.

"YOU HAVE ESPN?" Emmett wasn't joking when he said that… he was being serious.

"I can control emotions." Jasper interjected.

"I can read minds." Edward sounded like he was fighting with Jasper when saying this.

"Oh no, we're not getting into that again." Rosalie cut off the telepathic guy fight going on between the two.

"Well, seeing as though we're making some what of a quilting circle, or sharing circle if you would rather me call it… What do we know of this event coming up?" Carlisle pulled up a few chairs, setting them around my bed.

"Well, when I was with Bella and Victoria, they were fighting."

"And that is new, why?" Rosalie cut in.

"They were fighting with each other." I nodded.

"Bella has regrets." I mumbled.

"Why do you say that?" Carlisle asked. Jasper took my hand into his, intertwining our fingers.

"Because I talked to her today." This caused pandemonium in the group.

"She was here? Why didn't you call a nurse?" Rosalie sounded angry.

"Because, she would have hurt me if I had. I was being smart. I talked to her. Remember how I was always the peacemaker back home? I talked to her like I used to. She sounded like the old Bella. She told me she had regrets. She wasn't even mad at me. She seemed relieved to be talking to someone. But, someone interrupted us and yelled at her telling her she needed to leave. She left then you came in Rosie." Rosalie looked shocked.

"How is it you can be so smart and be able to keep calm, even in those circumstances?" I smiled.

"I don't know, I just keep a level mind, and think before I speak. I knew that even one wrong word, and she could kill me." I felt Jasper's grip on my hand tighten.

"Hey, where is Kira?" I just noticed the absence of the redhead.

"Who knows, probably somewhere being pregnant." Emmett said. I began laughing. I don't know why what Emmett said made me laugh, but it did.

"Rosalie, I thought you were being with Kira because of the baby." Jasper leaned his head against mine. Some of his hair hit my face, tickling my cheek lightly.

"Esme is with her right now." Carlisle finally got out of his shock.

"How is Esme?"

"She is doing well. She had to find a way to cover the events that happened in the hotel, but she is sneaky, and found a way. That's one of the many reasons I love my wife." I nodded, Esme hides her true colors well. She puts on a sweet mother act, but when someone tries to harm someone she knows, she becomes almost like a ninja.

"Rosalie, either your butt just vibrated, or you got a text." I then noticed where Emmett's hand was. My eyes widened.

"EWWW! PDA!" I shrieked playfully.

"You're one to talk. I bet Jasper does this all the time to you." Emmett shot back. I blushed.

"Even if I do, I hide it better then you ever do." My eyes widened.

"Back to the subject-" Edward cut in.

"Does Victoria, Bella, or the mystery man have anything to do with the tense atmosphere?" I asked Edward. He nodded.

"Probably-" I cut him off again.

"Will the werewolves be involved?"

"Most definitely." He stared at me, "You and Kira are going to be put in danger."

"And that is supposed to be new news why? I'm put in danger almost every day. I think I can handle it."

"No, Alice, he means that it will be more dangerous. You will be challenged more than ever." Jasper kissed my forehead, "Are you sure you want that?"

"If it means I get to be with you, then I'm positive. And there is nothing anyone can say that will change my mind."

"How about no." I looked up, seeing Charlie walk in.

"No to what?" I asked. What does Charlie know about what he is saying no too?

"You're not getting married this young! I just walked in, and I hear 'if it means getting to be with you, then I'm positive'. Alice, you're not old enough to marry him! When you get out of high school is when I will consider it." My eyes were wide.

"I was actually asking Alice if she would want to get married after we both finish school. Thank you, Chief Swan." Charlie nodded, smiling.

"I'm just glad my little Alice got together with you Jasper, and not Edward." Edward cleared his throat.

"Hi Chief Swan." Charlie's eyes widened.

"Oh… Edward, didn't see you there…" Charlie paused, "Hi…" Charlie scratched the back of his neck.

"Uh- Dad, I think you should go…"

"Yeah. Bye sweetie, I'll be back later." He kissed my forehead, then walked out.

Rosalie made sure he was gone, before starting to laugh.

"That…. That was amazing. Beautiful! Wonderful!" She was laughing like a crazy loon.

"So who texted?" Jasper asked Rosalie. She pulled out her phone, obviously forgetting it had vibrated.

"Kira. She says Paige is in town." My eyes widened, and I grinned.

"Really? YAY!" Paige and I had become great friends over the short time we got to know each other.

"Hey, Carlisle, isn't it true that you can't officially hold Alice here unless she wants to be here?" Rosalie randomly asked. Carlisle looked shocked.

"That is true. Alice, do you want to stay here or go home?"

"She's not going home. If she leaves here, she is staying over at our house." Jasper answered for me.

"Yeah, and you can monitor her there, seeing as though you are our father and you live with us." Edward walked over to me, and sat on the other side of me, where Jasper wasn't.

"And, we can invite Kira, Morgan, Paige, and the others over for a pow-wow. We need to start planning for this big event that is going to happen. We need to be ahead of the game." Carlisle walked over to me, and unplugged me from the IV.

"Yay! Lets go!" Rosalie was about to pull me off the bed.

"One sec, can I have a moment alone with Alice?" Jasper still held onto my hand.

"You'll have plenty of time to be alone with Alice at home, Jazzy. Lets go."

**~Kira's POV~**

"Why the hell didn't you call us when you landed? Why did you wait here for three hours?" I scolded Paige. I wouldn't have been so hard on her if I hadn't have found her snogging Quil Ateara at the baggage claim place. If they were talking I wouldn't have gotten angry, but no! Paige had to be fuckin' his face off!

Under different circumstances, I would have been thrilled that they were kissing, but Paige came here to make up with Embry! I know how she feels, being broken up with hurts, and I guess Quil confessed, but she probably won't be going out with him for a while! I know that a hook-up is not so bad, but she lives in Jacksonville for god's sake! Wait… what AM I saying? I was rooting for her and Quil to end up together, but why did they have to be kissing in an airport? Don't they have better things to do? Like, oh I don't know, get her luggage? Her bags were just sitting on the conveyor belt, while she was sitting on Quil's lap, mapping out the inside of his mouth.

"Sorry Kira." She stared at her shoes, looking guilty. Quil was with Jake, probably talking about why he was there.

I sighed, patting her head.

"So, how'd it happen?" I had been the mean cousin for to long. It's now time to get back to being normal Kira.

"Well, he was holding my hand, showing me where the baggage claim was. We passed a News Stand that was open, and he told me to close my eyes and open my mouth. I did what he had said, and he put a Hershey kiss in my mouth. We then walked to baggage claim again, and when we got here, there was a mob of people. I tried to weed through the crowd but I got pushed. Quil helped me up and told me that we should wait until the crowd had died down. So we both sat on the benches, and I asked if I could have another kiss, and well, you can guess what he gave me." I squealed and hugged her.

"That is so cute!" I gasped, feeling the baby kick.

"You okay Kira?" Jake ran over, hearing me gasp.

"Yeah… the baby kicked, that's why I gasped." Jake put his hand on my stomach. I felt the baby kick again. He smiled down at me, and got on his knees and talked to my stomach.

"Hi… uh… I'm your dad. My name is Jacob, but you will know me as Dad. Yeah… thank you for being our kid, and yeah…" Jake looked like he felt awkward.

"Jacob, quit the awkward act. You've seen me naked before; so don't act like you're nervous because you're talking to my blimp of a stomach. That's your kid for goodness sake! Be a man!" Jake smirked at me.

"Well, that was your mother. She has a temper, but we both love you. And I know you will love your mother." The baby kicked again. I smiled down at Jake.

"That's better." He stood up and kissed me, I kissed back. I quickly broke the kiss, and yelled at Paige and Quil.

"JUST CAUSE JAKE AND I ARE MAKING OUT DOESN'T MEAN YOU TWO CAN!"

"Yeah!" Morgan yelled, causing me to jump.

"When did you two get here?" I asked Seth and Morgan.

"We've been here the whole time. You drove us here."

"Oh yeah…" I scratched the back of my head, "Sorry. I forgot."

My phone vibrated. I pulled it out, reading the text from Rosalie.

"We're going to the Cullen house. They need to talk to us." Jake nodded, grabbing Paige's bags.

"Quil, help get your girlfriends bags." I yelled over my shoulder, walking Paige to the truck.

**~? POV~**

"They know." I sneered.

"I know that they know. It is good that they know." Victoria walked up to me, patting my shoulder.

"Therefore, they can cower in fear, and be afraid of every turn, waiting for us."

"Yes, and when they think that they are in the clear, we will strike their one weakness."

"Weakness?"

"Alice."

* * *

**Sorry if the ending sucked! But, I hope you liked this chapter!**

**Alice: It was funny.**

**Emmett: Shannon doesn't own Twilight, or Kira, Morgan, or Paige.**

**Me: I own the plot.**

**Alice: Yep :)**

**Me: EPIC SMILY!**

**Okay, people! We're three reviews away from 300! Lets hit 300! Lets hit it, and go beyond 300!**

**CLICK REVIEW PLEASE :) **

**Liked it? Loved it? Want me to add something? I want to know!**


	38. A Dangerous Turn of Events

**Hey everyone, it's The Happy Emo, and I am happily back! I have been on a long hiatus, but I have gotten new inspiration for this story. Also... it's Kristi's (Kira's) birthday today! So as a surprise present as well, I am updating on her birthday, which coincidentally is also the anniversary of the last time I updated this story. But, have no fear, I will be updating more than once a year :) **

** I am sorry that I will not put any people who have reviewed because I am rushing to have dinner. **

**Now... sit back, relax, and enjoy the story!**

* * *

**~Alice's POV~**

Ever since Rosalie pulled me away from the hospital, Jazzy has been acting strange. He won't make eye contact with me, and he keeps moving his lips, almost like he is talking to himself. I'm getting kind of worried, Jazzy doesn't usually act like this; no, he never acts like this.

"Uh…" I opened my mouth to say something, but no words came to mind. I sighed, twiddling my thumbs in my lap.

"What's with the little pity party we are having? Do you want to play a game?" Emmett turned around, looking at us from the passengers seat. I shook my head no.

"Good, I'm glad we want to play!" I slumped back in the seat, rolling my eyes. For once, I want to scream at everything. I have all this anger filled inside of me, not knowing where it came from, but knowing it wants to be set free.

"No." I whispered, gritting my teeth. Emmett looked at me, his eyes filled with an unreadable emotion.

"N-" Emmett was just pushing my buttons.

"I said no!" I yelled, looking up at him with angry eyes. "What part of no do you not understand?" Right after I had uttered those words, I felt a wave of guilt flow over me. I blinked, furrowing my eyebrows.

"The hell?" Rosalie said from the drivers seat, looking at me through the rear-view mirror. I shook my head, my mouth ajar.

"I-I'm sorry, Emmett…" I mumbled, expecting him to be pissed, or act like one of those kids who would cry until they got a Band-Aid.

"Damn, munchkin, I never knew you had it in you to yell at someone. You're growing up so fast!" He pretended to wipe an invisible cheer away from his cheek. From the corner of my eye, I saw Jasper looking at me with curiosity and caution.

I smiled slightly, "Yeah… imagine if Edward were here too… I would be yelling my head off…" If I had thought before speaking, I would have known not to bring up Edward. Jasper's hand clenched, his whole demeanor changing.

I put my hand over my mouth, shrinking back into the seat. Maybe if I kept my mouth covered, I wouldn't say anything else stupid. The car fell into an awkward silence once again. I stole glances over at Jasper, a few times locking eyes with him, then looking away. His stares were cold, like he didn't want to be near me. I closed my eyes, pulling my legs up to my chest, making myself into a ball. Sitting like this, I felt the most safe… but I also felt the most alone.

**~Jasper's POV~**

What the hell was that? She just suddenly exploded at Emmett, not that he didn't deserve it, but this is Alice we're talking about here. There is something bothering her… one minute she is calm, then she gets a surge of anger overcome her, then guilt washes over her… it's almost like she is one mesh of emotions that can't decide which wants to be seen. I want to go over there and hug her, but something is holding me back… if only Rosalie hadn't pulled us away, if only she had let me ask Alice what I had needed to ask her, then this may have been different. For all I know, it could have been the same as it is now, but we'll never know now. Why though? Why did she have to mention Edward? I pinched the skin at the bridge of my nose, trying to figure out the complicity that is Alice Swan. I heard a little melody play, and Alice took out what I could only assume was her cell phone. She pressed many buttons, and then put her phone down, having sent what I can guess was a text message.

My phone vibrated seconds later, I looked at her, praying she would be looking at me too. She was looking down at her hands in her lap. I fished into my jean pocket, taking out my cell phone, seeing I had one new text message from Alice. I looked over at her again, catching her gaze for a mere moment before she looked away. I opened the message; my eyes widened a slight bit at what I read:

**Jazzy, why are you mad at me? The last thing I need right now is for you to be mad… I have enough to worry about with other things. Don't try and hide it by saying: 'Alice you are imagining things' because what I imagine will be so much worse then what you think I think about. Being me hasn't been very easy lately.**

**-Alice**

I looked up at her with sympathetic eyes, only to be met with a stare of pure suffering. Her face was blank, but her eyes spoke words to me that only I can understand. Her gaze softened after a few seconds.

"Well?" She whispered, "Are you gonna respond?" Her eyes help a mischievous undertone, sparkling when she smiled. I pressed a few buttons on the phone to turn it back on, and typed a reply.

**Love looks not with the eyes but with the mind.**

**Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?**

**Thou art more lovely and more temperate:**

**Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May,**

**And summer's lease hath all too short a date….**

**-Jasper**

Yep, I'm the kind of guy who quotes Shakespeare to the person I love. She looked down at her phone, smiling when reading the message.

"What the hell are you two doing back there? You better not be doing something dirty!" Emmett turned around again, "You have been quiet, and you are texting nonstop, and when one sends a text, the other gets one… are you two sending texts of-" Emmett was rambling, looking like he was witnessing a scandal.

"No!" Both Alice and I said in unison. I looked over at her, smiling when she looked at me.

"I don't believe you! Kids these days with their cellular phones with all the dirty texting and the 'omg-brb-lyk-my-bff-Jill' and that rap music, with the sagging pants, and-" Emmett was sounding more like our grandfather then, well, our grandfather!

Rosalie sighed dramatically, signaling that if we didn't shut up we would have to listen to her rant, and from what I can tell, Rosalie can rant! Alice silently laughed, reaching over and grabbing my hand. I intertwined our fingers, squeezing lightly. 'Everything will be okay' I wanted to tell her, but truth be told, my saying that it will be won't make it so.

**~Emmett's POV~**

I looked at Alice and Jasper in the reflection on the mirror, smiling when I saw they were holding hands. I gave Rosalie a thumbs up, and a peace sign. I put my hand out, waiting for her to take my hand. We can be like those stereotypical couples, driving while holding someone's hand. She didn't notice, so I slowly crept my hand closer to her thigh, being as sneaky as possible.

"So help me, Emmett, if you even put one finger up my shorts I will chop off your hand with a fucking butter knife!" Rosalie glared at me, not taking her hands off the wheel. I pouted,

Damn… foiled again.

**~Kira's POV~**

The car was now fully packed with Paige's luggage. I was sitting in the passengers seat, waiting for the rest of the gang to hurry their asses up and get in the goddamn car. I put my hands on my stomach, smiling.

"At least you're not taking your sweet time to get in the car." I mumbled to the baby. Hey, maybe if I tell Jake that there is a baby in the car they will hurry up… no, he would just move slower to piss me off, and you don't want to piss off a pregnant woman.

"Hey, Jake!" I yelled from the open window, "I have important news to tell you! It's urgent!" Jake ran over to the car and peered in.

"What is it? Is the baby coming?" He looked ready to jump in the car.

"Does it look like I am having contractions or my water broke? No, it's something even more important than that…" I moved my finger, motioning him to come closer. He did. "I'm pregnant." I whispered in an eerie voice.

"Really? I thought you just gained a few pounds." Jake joked back, my eyes widened.

"Oh, hell no you did not just say that!" I ripped off my seatbelt and kicked open the door. I waddled out of the car, a look of death in my eyes. "No way in fucking hell did you just insult me like that, Jacob Black!" Jake smirked at me.

"I think I just did actually." I balled my hands into fists.

"You are a dead man." I growled at him, he showed mock terror. I was about to yell at him more, when I felt a jolt of pain go through me. I winced, what the hell was that? Maybe my yelling was too much.

"Whoa, you okay?" Jacob walked closer to me.

"No, seeing as though my husband just called me fat! Remember whom you are talking too, because I'm the one who is going to be pushing a baby out from my body, not you. You will never feel the pain of childbirth. So, don't bitch to me, because I will not take any of it. Do you hear me? I will have none of it! The Great Kira has spoken!" I clapped my hands loudly to add effect.

"Whoa, settle down you two." Paige walked over to us, Quil following a few feet behind her. I saw him staring at Paige's ass.

"Quil Artichoke you best not be staring at what I think you are staring at, or you will be in a world of hurt!" I cracked my knuckles when finishing that sentence. He smirked at me, crossing his arms.

"Yeah, and what will you do to put me in a world of hurt?" The amusement seeped through his voice, which really pissed me off.

"Quil, I am pregnant. I can get away with anything and blame it on hormones. So don't try me." I pointed at him menacingly. He didn't seem to be phased.

"Quil, she has Paige's parents phone number. She will call them and tell them what we found you both doing when we got to the airport." Jake walked over to me, putting an arm around my shoulders. I smirked, nodding.

"She wouldn't…" Quil's cocky attitude was shattered.

"Oh, believe me, I would. In fact, I have their number on my speed dial…" I whipped my phone out, smiling slyly. As if on cue, my phone began vibrating. I looked at the screen, surprised at who was calling me. I quickly accepted the call.

"Hello?" I put the phone up to my ear.

"Hello, is this a Miss Kira Carmichael?" A lady with a weird accent was on the other line. I could vaguely hear giggling in the background.

"This is the one who was formerly known as she, yes."

"Yes, hi, this is Sarah Bellum… I work for a Mr. Cerebral Cortex. Do you know of him?" I heard definite laughter in the background. I heard someone take the phone.

"Hello… this is a Mr. Cerebral Cortez. How may I help you?" I couldn't help but laugh, quickly recognizing Emmett's voice.

"Emmett, it's 'cortex' not 'cortez'. Why are you calling me?" I leaned on the door of the drivers side, smiling. I couldn't remember the last time Rosalie and I had pranked each other since before I had even met Jake. The last one I had remembered doing was the one from Burger King.

"I forgot why." Emmett responded, I could hear Rosalie sigh loudly at her boyfriend's stupidity.

"Can I talk to her?" I could hear a quiet voice say in the background. I then heard Rosalie decline her request.

"I wouldn't mind-" I stopped talking when I heard little Alice raise her voice.

"Give me the phone, _now_." I could feel the temperature drop even though I just heard her through the phone. I heard Emmett whine, but I'm guessing he gave the phone over to her.

"Alice, sweetie, why are you calling me on Edward's phone? Do you know how much I despise that fool?" I felt Jake put an arm around my shoulders and one around the back of my legs… oh no.

I was about to protest when he picked me up bridal style and walked me over to the passengers seat and sat me back down.

"Stay in the car." He warned me. I raised my eyebrows, confused at the urgentness that was in his voice. A few moments later, Paige entered the car. The boys closed our door, standing outside of the car, their backs pressed against the car windows.

I tried to look out the window, but all I got was the wonderful view of Jake's ass pressed up against my window. I could be really inappropriate right now, but Paige is in the car so I need to be somewhat of a role model for her.

"Yo, Kirz you still there?" Alice asked into the phone.

"Yeah, hey sorry. I was distracted by Jacob's ass."

"Is this supposed to be new news, Kira?" Rosalie said; my eyes widened.

"Please don't tell me that I'm on speaker phone."

"You are." I heard Edward say.

"The hell you want, _Cullen_?" I spat into the phone.

"You're talking to us on my phone." He sounded like he thought I was stupid.

"Yes, and how did you get my number, smartass?"

"From someone." I rolled my eyes.

"Very good assumption Captain Obvious. Does this someone have a name?" My voice sounded bittersweet.

"All I'm going to say is that you know her well, but at the same time you don't know her at all." I hissed into the phone.

"Just fucking tell me the name!" I yelled.

"Just hurry up and get here." Edward hung up the phone. I was a few strengths away from breaking the phone with my bare hand.

I looked down at my phone to see a message from Alice with one word on it:

**HURRY.**

What was the urgency they have all of a sudden? Do they miss me _that_ much?

"Hey Kira… do you know who those people are?" Paige pointed to someone I couldn't see because of the ass that is blocking my view. I crawled to where I could see who she was talking about. When I saw, I quickly ducked to where they couldn't see me; at least I hope they couldn't. Paige soon followed what I had done. I felt a pain go through me again. I winced, taking in a sharp breath.

"Kira?" Paige whispered, I looked at her, smiling, trying to tell her everything was alright.

"Pull out your phone sneakily and text Embry." I whispered. She shook her head no.

"I can't, he will ignore me again." Paige whisper whined.

"Paige, this is _not_ the time!" I whisper yelled, the anger showing through in my eyes, "If not Embry, then text Seth and Morgan!" She nodded and pulled out her phone, texting from under the seat. My phone buzzed again, I looked at it. It was a text from Alice again.

**ENEMIES.**

That's all the text said. I gulped, texting back.

**ALICE STOP WITH THE ONE-WORD TEXTS.**

I sent the message and looked back at Paige.

"Has anyone responded?" I whispered to her. She shook her head.

"No… no one has yet." I sighed angrily, biting the inside of my cheek; a nervous habit I have always seemed to possess.

Paige's phone lit up in her hand, I looked at her questioningly. I then quickly glanced back at the window, seeing if they had moved yet, seeing that they hadn't, I looked back at Paige.

"Who responded?" I asked, trying to read the phone upside down. Paige didn't respond to me. She typed a message out, and then turned the light off on her phone. I looked over at the drivers seat, seeing something hanging out of the car ignition. I smirked.

"Buckle up, kid." I quickly moved to the drivers seat, buckling up. "Remember kids, don't try this at home." I looked in the rear-view mirror, seeing Paige strapped in. I adjusted the seat, and locked the doors.

"Ready… set… _go_!" I turned on the ignition and put the car into drive and stomped on the gas pedal, speeding forward. I saw that Jake and Embry barely moved in time, but they thankfully did. I didn't slow down to see the people that were holding Jake and Embry up, I just drove out of the parking lot of the airport, speedily paying the parking ticket, and sped off in the direction of the Cullen house.

**~Jake's POV~**

I sighed out of sheer happiness. It sure took her long enough to notice the keys were there. I was afraid that if she had waiting any longer, they would have been toast for sure. I looked over at Embry, who nodded his head quickly.

Now that those two are gone, I have less to worry about now.

**~Alice's POV~**

What the heck was up with that phone call? I wanted to talk to Kira, Rosalie said no, and when I actually get the phone I heard weird stuff on the other end.

"Alice what's bothering you?" Jasper put an arm around me, pulling me closer. I sighed, not knowing how to explain. Truth be told, even if I knew how to put it into words I know Jasper won't have the answers. I looked up at Edward, waiting for him to look at me.

"Whoa, Munchkinette, if looks could kill… and if Edward wasn't a vampire he would be _so dead_." Emmett commented. Edward looked over at me, locking eyes with me. Jasper looked from Edward back to me, obviously trying to figure out what was going on.

Edward sighed, "Alice…" My gaze didn't falter.

'_What are you not telling us?_' I thought to myself. Edward looked pleadingly at me.

"Alice _please_…" Pleadingly, he came and sat down across from me.

'_What are you trying to hide? Edward… What are you not allowed to tell anyone?_' Edward sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Alice-" I cut Edward off.

"I won't stop wondering, Edward. You _can't_ stop curiosity." I saw Jasper furrow his eyebrows, trying to find the meaning in my words. I looked over at Jasper, seeing his mouth move, but I couldn't hear anything. I looked at Edward, everything seemed like it was slow motion. I saw Rosalie and Emmett run into the room. Rosalie ran up to me and crouched down in front of me, grasping my shoulders. I could tell she was yelling at me, but my vision became hazy. I could feel myself go limp, but I wasn't unconscious. I let out an involuntary gasp as my vision left from what was currently happening to something only I could assume was a vision of something that was going to happen in the future.

_What I saw was strange. I could see a white room with many people huddling in. I couldn't make out everyone, but who I recognized right away was a very familiar red head: Kira. I could see her holding a blanket, smiling down at it. I saw Rosalie holding another one; they were talking. I couldn't make out what they were saying, but I could tell that whatever they said was a good thing. I jumped when I heard crashing, and I turned, seeing… nothing. I thought I had seen something, but whatever it was, disappeared, along with the weird vision._

"Alice! _Alice!_" I heard people saying my name repeatedly. I blinked, opening my eyes, seeing Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett, Kira, Paige, Edward, and Carlisle standing over me.

"Huh?" I mumbled, sitting up, blinking a few more times, and shook my head slightly.

"What _was_ that?" Edward asked, I looked up at him.

"You know as much as I know." _Or maybe more… _I thought to myself. I could tell he heard me.

"Alice, what the hell were those texts about?" Kira leaned over the couch, wincing slightly. I stretched.

"Just checking up on you." I didn't break our gaze, showing her I wasn't lying.

"_Shit_…" Kira mumbled, moving so she was sitting down next to me, a hand placed on her stomach.

"Kira, are you feeling alright?" Carlise, being the doctor he is and also being a caring person, asked Kira. She nodded, not convincing anyone.

"You're in pain." Jasper bluntly said. Kira glared at him.

"_No shit_, Sherlock." Kira hissed at him.

"Where's Jake?" Rosalie looked around, "You came in the car without Jake?" Kira winced again, hissing.

"Hey, Preggers, you alright?" Emmett walked over, reaching out to comfort Kira when she screeched. Emmett retreated his hand, cowering behind Rosalie.

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" He yelled.

"I KNOW THAT DIPSHIT! SOON YOU WON'T BE CALLING ME PREGGERS!" Kira winced again, hissing louder. Everyone stood up, knowing what she meant. Everyone minus Emmett.

"Why can't I call you Preggers soon?" He stood up, trying to pretend he knew what she meant.

"She means she is going into labor!" I yelled, helping Kira stand up. Emmett's eyes widened.

"Is it… _bloody_?" His voice changed, I looked up at him with confusion. His eyes had darkened a few shades.

"Emmett, calm down. It'll be just a little… _blood_." She sounded pained when saying the word 'blood'. Jasper was taking in deep breaths, his hand tightening around me. I looked up at him, seeing the stare of a hunger look back at me. I felt Edward come closer to me, he pulled me away from Jasper.

"What the hell!" I yelled at him.

"Alice, they're vampires! You, Kira, and Paige are all in _danger_ because you're _human_!"

_Shit… this is NOT good._

* * *

**Hi guys! That was our chapter! More will be out soon! Since I have last seen you guys, many things have happened like...**

**Kira: No way will you tell your whole story of your year.**

**Me: Why?**

**Kira: Because it will take you another year to finish talking about your year.**

**Me: Not true.**

**Kristi: So true.**

**Me: Happy birthday! Hope you loved the chapter!**

**Alice: *walks in* Shannon does not own twilight or its characters. She just owns the plot. Kira belongs to wickedlittleskittle and Paige belongs to RedheadRebelGirl**

**Shannon: Please tell me what you think!**

**Like it? Love it? Obsessed with it? Other thoughts? I want to know :)**

**Until next time, which will be soon. I'll try to put one out in April! But review!**


End file.
